


REVENANT

by sailormoan



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier, Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Crusades, Egypt, F/M, Family Drama, Love Triangles, Middle Ages, Napoleonic Wars, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 115,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormoan/pseuds/sailormoan
Summary: ❝ Ex hoc momento pendet aeternitas ❞ (Eternity is hinged upon this moment.)Salomé came from an old aristocratic family in which the first-born daughter inherits a special power that would allow her to travel in time, to the past. It was her older sister, Madeleine, who was supposed to get it, not her. Suddenly, in the middle of Madeleine’s birthday party, she disappears, only to find herself in another period of historyWhen she manages to return to the present - France under the rule of Emperor Napoleon III - she is sent to accompany her uncle in his expedition to Egypt as his personal assistant. Unexpectedly, she is thrown into the past once again, but this time, she is in Egypt during the Crusades. When Frankish knights come to her aid, she is brought back to Jerusalem against her will. Thinking they are helping her, they are causing her more trouble. She must find a way to head back home, to present-day. Admitting that she comes from the future is not an option.
Relationships: Baldwin IV of Jerusalem/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 50





	1. You've Only Got One Sister in this World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Poison/gifts).



> You do not need to have read the book trilogy in order to understand this story, all will be explained clearly so that you can understand, whether you are new or familiar with it. Also, the concept of time travel, explained by the book, will be borrowed in this story but can be subject to modification to fit the plot, the characters and the universe.  
> A big thank you to you for taking an interest in this. Feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions or remarks, and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Auguste Mariette comes back to France to surprise his nieces. One of them loves the surprise he has planned and the other despises it.

_At the D'Aramitz family mansion, near Paris, France, 1850_  
_Under the reign of Napoleon the 3rd_

Lady D’Aramitz appreciated the company of people – otherwise, why would she hold dinner and tea parties constantly at her mansion? There was also plenty to brag about her mansion, which has been passed down to her by her own grandmother, was worth a fortune. The building was located near the river banks and was surrounded by a large garden from which every type of flower was specifically picked by the lady of the house. Large windows gave a beautiful view of the Seine. If you followed the stream, soon you would find yourself in the capital city, but over there, there was too much traffic and pollution.

The mansion was surrounded by a thick forest, and you would always find the same type of tree in the area. The streets, rather paths made with pebbles, were calm and quiet most of the day and so occasionally, you could also spot a rabbit or a deer crossing it. Lady D’Aramitz stood by the window, looking out in the distance. She thought she spotted an animal, but she was mistaken.

“Lady D’Aramitz?” a maid called. The older woman turned around to face the maid, who showed her, in each arm, two different fabrics. “This one? Or this one?”

The Lady of the house took her time to answer. She finally picked the colour palette she wanted, and the maid hurriedly left to finish her job. The doors opened once again to the room and a gentleman entered. He appeared to be around thirty years younger than her, for his hair still had its brown colour. Politely, he let the maid step out first, holding the door for her, and then walked inside. “Busy, busy,” he commented, then laughed.

The Lady did not smile. Of course, what he had said was a joke: all she had to do is sit back and nod her head to the maids, who did absolutely everything around the mansion. “Auguste,” she greeted him. She lifted her hand for him to kiss the back of it. “Just in time. For once.”

“I was able to catch the first ship to France just in time, Aunt Thérèse, no need to be sour about that,” he told the woman. “So, where are the girls, right now?”

“Madeleine went to get her dress fitted. Hopefully, it will look good. Otherwise, we still have the time to make some adjustments to it. As for Salomé, she must be somewhere around the estate. Why, Auguste? Do you have any business with them?”

The man named Auguste smiled. “Nothing in particular. I have brought them gifts from abroad and I hoped to get the chance to see them, to give them myself. I don’t suppose you have a room for me to spend the night here, Aunt Thérèse.”

“Of course, I do!” Lady Thérèse laughed. “You are always welcomed here, you know that.”

As they looked out the window, in the garden was standing a young woman in a simple white summer dress. Braided hair, brown but almost red, a flappy hat tied with a ribbon around her chin, she looked bored out of her mind. Lady Thérèse puffed, thinking that walking in a white dress on freshly cut grass was not her granddaughter's brightest idea.

“Has Salomé said anything about her sister’s birthday?”

“She made a few remarks, here and there, but nothing else.”

Auguste nodded his head, understanding. “She has always been the jealous type.”

“Oh!” Lady Thérèse laughed. “Both sisters are the jealous type. If you were around the family more often, you would have known that.”

Auguste sighed. His aunt would often make comments about his habits and tastes. He was a man who could not be tied to one place and had this need to travel. With the arrival of the new Emperor, he had been given various jobs and excursions which led him to visit foreign lands unknown to this day.

“I am convinced that. deep down, she must be hurt.”

“She has no reason to be. It has been like this in our family for many generations. I too have been in her shoes. My own sister had that power, but she died childlessly, and so it is up to my own family to lead on, with this ability to travel through time.”

“And you, Aunt Thérèse, had not had any daughters’ either.”

“No. But Salomé and Madeleine feel like they are mine.”

Auguste paused for a moment and looked at his aunt. Her face was impartial. She seemed to have the time to listen to his suggestions. “You know, I have received a new order to travel to Egypt this time.”

“Egypt?” Aunt Thérèse asked,

“Yes.”

“And when?”

Auguste scratched his brows. “In about a month’s time.”

“So soon…”

Auguste nodded his head. He would have loved to remain with his family but going to Egypt was a once in a lifetime opportunity. No European has yet visited that country for centuries. There were many archeological findings to still be made and to have his name written down in history as the first man to re-discover Egypt and bring it to Europe.

“They want to purchase ancient Coptic, Syriac, Arabic and Ethiopic artifacts for the Louvres,” Auguste said, “and it will be financed by the Emperor himself. I was thinking of bringing Salomé with me on this trip.”

“Bring her with you? Why??”

August shrugged his shoulders. He had a plan in mind, but perhaps Aunt Thérèse was still going to oppose to it. She was set on giving her granddaughters the best education possible and provide them with a stable life. She was not their grandmother, but rather their grandaunt. It did not matter however; they only had each other, and they had that relationship and nothing else. Maybe she thought that by taking Salomé to Egypt, it will tear them apart?

“You know that Salomé will feel left out. I want her to feel special. Perhaps not like her sister, but rather in a different way. It’s not every day that you get the chance to visit Egypt and discover bits of the past.”

“It could be dangerous for her to go there, Auguste.”

“I will be with her at all times. You have nothing to fear.”

“Don’t you think that she might cause problems while you are at work? She does not appear like the type of girl who doesn’t mind digging in the earth.”

“That does not matter. I will find a way to make it work. I am willing to pay for her trip myself.”

“Auguste… You know that it’s not about the money that I worry about…”

Auguste had a faint smile on his face. His plan seemed to work; he was heading in the right direction.

“I fear that if your plan works, then Madeleine will be the one to be jealous of her sister.”

“Madeleine will have the power to travel through time so she will have nothing to complain about. Who knows, maybe if she proves herself to be capable of using her ability, I will find a use for her, during this expedition.” Like send her to Ancient Egypt and place strategically the artifacts she finds in a location where they can find it in the 19th century. Lady Thérèse laughed a bit, thinking the same thing as Auguste. “I will go greet her, then,” Auguste told his aunt, “I am glad to see you, healthy and beautiful as always.” He placed a kiss on his aunt’s cheek and walked out of the room. Stepping then outside the mansion, he made his way to the garden, searching to Salomé, the youngest daughter of his brother, and found her sitting at the swings, dragging her feet in the puddle of mud that had formed under it.

Salomé did not notice him at first. He stood there, motionless, hoping she would sense his presence, but he had to whistle to get her attention. The young woman quickly turned her head in his direction and her eyes widen when she saw her uncle standing there. “Auguste!!” she shrieked, then ran in his arms. “Welcome back!”

“How is my favourite niece doing?” He asked, rubbing her back lovingly.

She pinched him, provoking him to make a squealing sound, and said: “you know that’s a lie.” She did appreciate the attempt to brighten her mood, however.

“Is your sister out in the city?”

“She is,” answered Salomé, “they finished her dress and she has to see if it fits.”

“And what about you? Do you have a dress?”

“I do, I will wear the one I wore on my last birthday. It is the most appropriate one for the season and for the event. How long will you stay with us, Auguste?”

“About a month,” he answered her, “come on, let’s take a stroll, and you can give me an update on what has been going on in your life.” Arms linked together, they walked around the garden, looking at the various flowers Lady D’Aramitz had planted. There was still a lot of green around, but soon, they would be in full bloom and there would be more colours. The Lady of the house always went by colour themes. That side of the garden had most of the tulips, imported from the Netherlands on her demand, with pink and yellow petals.

Salomé told him various facts about botany and anecdotes surrounding her grandmother and the choice for those specific flowers. She then began to count to him all sorts of stories, in relation to her studies or with her friends but she mostly insisted on hearing her uncles’, who was the one with the most fascinating tales. “I was meant to talk to you about something,” Auguste said.

“And what is that?”

“It is about my next trip. The Emperor wants to send me abroad, to sail a ship and head for Egypt, where we will begin excavating for ancient artifacts.”

“That sounds amazing! Napoleon himself wants to send you there? What an honour!”

“It is! I will probably be the first man to go there. Our ancestors, centuries ago, may have set foot there, but the treasures Ancient Egypt holds have long remained hidden. My suggestion was that I will probably need an assistant on-site, to help me take notes and carry tools, and I was about to offer you this opportunity to head there with me…”

Salomé froze on the spot. To Auguste’s own surprise, he too stopped from his tracks, waiting for a reaction from her. Her mouth agape, she tried to formulate a sentence but could only say a few words instead. “Who?... Me?... What?... Egypt?”

Auguste laughed a bit. “That is my offer. It will involve hard work, and long hours under the sun, but you, my dear, are capable of anything and you are, most importantly, trustworthy.”

“Did you speak to my grandmother about that?”

“Yes, I … may have mentioned it to her first…”

“And what did she say? Did you manage to sway her opinion?”

“Well, she did not officially say yes, but from the tone of her voice, I understood that she tended to agree. If we give her a bit of time to think things through, she will make up her mind.” Salomé clapped her hands in happiness and hugged her uncle once again. “So,” Auguste trailed off, “I suppose that you, at least, accept this offer.”

They continued walking through the garden, Auguste’s arm around Salomé’s shoulders. Her smile never left her lips. Noticing her hat was tilted more to the side, he quickly fixed it for her.

“I hope you’re not doing this because of Madeleine.”

This comment caught him off guard. “What? No, of course.”

“I think that you are lying.”

“Salomé, why would I have the need to lie to you?”

She raised her eyebrows, questioning him with a look. She did not believe him, obviously. “Something tells me that you are doing this just so that I don’t compare myself to her.”

“What is wrong with that?”

“Nothing is wrong. I just like it when people are honest.”

He noticed her vicious smile, visibly glad that she had caught his lie. He sighed and gave her a few pats on the back. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Salomé. We love you as much as we love Madeleine, whether you have powers or not.”

“I am fine _, tonton_.”

“I am very serious. Never think that you are lesser than anyone. I know that, between siblings, it is always difficult. Your mother and I, we also fought a lot but, in the end, so I know what it means to have siblings. For Madeleine’s birthday, just … try to be happy for her. I tell you that life has a lot waiting for you and being unhappy at the success of others is only going to make you turn a blind eye to the real opportunities that await you.”

Salomé sighed to herself. She thought of the party that they were going to hold the next day. The whole mansion has not ceased to remind her to behave herself. Madeleine was going to turn twenty-four and so her powers were supposed to manifest themselves very soon. They were part of a very special family, where the oldest daughter inherited a gene that would give her this ability to travel through time. It was recorded to have first happened centuries ago when their ancestors were still pagan. They preserved their secret well, for if anyone learned of it, they would be in big trouble. Many of their ancestors had been accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake for it. Times have changed but they still had to be careful.

Within their family, everyone was excited for Madeleine to use her abilities for the first time. Salomé had never liked her sister too much because the whole D’Aramitz family seemed to revolve around her. At least, that was Salomé’s impression. Being the youngest daughter was not easy when Madeleine was always turned into the model, the example to follow. Was she doing that on purpose, to rub it in her face?

“You will see,” Auguste said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “That party will be fantastic, and you will enjoy yourself. Maybe meet new people and make some friends. Soon, you will be able to come back and brag about your discoveries at Cairo and Giza.”

Salomé giggled. It was easier said than done, but she promised her uncle she will try her best to not get jealous. It was hard to be happy for her sister when she had all the attention of the world and good things from life came to her. “Come on,” Auguste bobbed his head toward the entrance of the mansion, “let us head inside and see how we can help your grandmother with the party.”

←→

Their uncle Auguste sat with them at the dinner table for the first time in almost a year. Usually, it was never quiet, because Madeleine always had something 'interesting' to say but this time, even the eldest of the two sisters kept quiet and listened attentively to her uncle's stories. The man had spent the previous months travelling outside the continent and with the current state of affairs, there were many more trips to come. Lady D'Aramitz listened silently but she did not express the same joy as the two daughters. Perhaps she was too tired of their uncle being abroad and for her to handle everything around the house all by herself.

"I will never get tired of hearing your stories, _Tonton_ ," Madeleine said. To that, Salomé rolled her eyes. Madeleine saw that but paid no attention. She continued: "I hope you will, one day, bring us along, to see what you see. It would be an _enriching_ experience."

Salomé pretended to gag on her food. _What a choice of words..._

"Salomé!" Lady D'Aramitz called her out. She raised her index finger and shook it, trying to look menacing. When Salomé was little, that gesture meant that she had done a big mistake and that she would be punished once they got home. Today, Salomé was too old for that, she could easily outrun her grandmother.

She shrugged her shoulders, acting all innocent. Luckily, the conversation carried on. Madeleine had a stupid smirk on her face, thinking to herself that she had won. Madeleine 1 - 0 Salomé.

"Don't think I didn't see that!" Lady D'Aramitz told Madeleine. The girl's face turned bright red, matching with her Bordeaux red dress. 

Auguste laughed at their interaction. He was glad he was not their father and was away for the most part of the year, otherwise, he would have to handle matters like that. He picked up bits from his plate with his fork and brought them to his mouth. Madeleine was not going to like it when she would learn that Salomé will be the one to leave France with him. And to Egypt, nothing less. 

"I will be taking your sister with me as my personal assistant," he announced her.

Lady D'Aramitz sighed loudly and Madeleine gasped. Auguste looked at each of their faces, seeing a different emotion drawn all over them. Salomé was the one to smirk this time. Madeline 1 - 1 Salomé. 

"WHAT?" Madeleine screeched. "HER?"

"Why must you bring it up now..." lamented Lady D'Aramitz.

"In your face!!" Salomé joyfully interjected.

"Salomé! Stop! Both of you!"

Salomé scoffed, annoyed that her grandmother was not reprimanding her older sister. The two daughters sat back on their chair, this time, sending daggers with their eyes. 

"Please, let us calm down," Auguste tried to appease everyone, "Madeleine, you know how much I love you, but you will have a big birthday party and soon you will get your powers to travel to time. This will be your time to shine. You know, you will have to stay here and practice, with your grandmother's help, and it will take time. Besides, you can't have everything in life; you can't eat the cake and have it too. What will Salomé do here while you train? Be bored out of her mind? I promise I will take you on another trip, but let Salomé have this one, this time."

Madeleine looked like she wanted to say something. She was always willing to debate and prove her point but she had not seen her uncle for a long time, and it was only the first day since he got home, so starting a quarrel at the dinner table was not a good idea. She sighed and sat back down, saying 'fine,' under her breath. She thought to herself that she had lost the battle but not the war. Maybe later, Auguste will change his mind and bring her along with them.

Happy of the quiet atmosphere that reigned once again, Lady D'Aramitz smiled. "What will you do, this week, Auguste?" She was hoping he would reply 'nothing' so that she could task him to take care of the party and help her organize everything.

"I will have to head to Paris with Salomé, and I will need to take her identification papers so that I can sign her up to this project. They must know that I am planning on bringing one more person to Egypt and I need to make sure all our papers are in order."

Salomé smiled. Lady D'Aramitz seemed disappointed with the answer but she nodded her head, understanding. They will require to make Salomé proper documentation, papers and justIfy why she was going to tag along. Their family had the means to pay for this trip. Madeleine was sulking, it only made her happier. Nothing today that could possibly turn her mood sour, now that she thought she had won. Madeleine 1 - 2 Salomé.

"Please, Auguste," Lady D'Aramitz said, "if you head to Paris with Salomé, can I ask you to take her shopping for appropriate clothes? It appears we don't have similar weather here, nor do we have anything suitable for fieldwork."

"Certainly."

Madeleine groaned quietly and looked down at the food on her plate. Salomé smiled to herself.

←→

That night, the two girls had found in their rooms a gift brought from abroad by Auguste. Salome rushed to her bed where a maid had placed a perfectly wrapped up box and she shredded the paper in tiny pieces, threw the ribbon across the room and opened the box. She found inside it a necklace and a porcelain doll wearing a traditional Cypriote outfit, from the last country he travelled to.

She set the doll on her bed, between two pillows and admired it a few feet away. It was going to become one of her favourites – that, she could already tell.

Salome stepped outside on the balcony to see if Madeleine was still awake. Her older sister must have gotten a similar gift, and Salome was curious to see it, but it was likely that Madeleine was too angry with her to even want to show her. Madeleine had not left her room since she went in, too frustrated by how the events turned out. Salome smiled to herself, happy to see that she was the one who came out victorious of this. Her documents and papers have been filled out and sent for approval. All that she had to do is pack her bags and wait for a response. After that, she will travel with her uncle to the French Riviera and from there, hop on a ship that would lead them to Northern Africa.

Alone and bored in her room, Salome looked out of the balcony toward Madeleine’s room, where she saw her sister still had a lit candle. She was most likely sitting at her desk, complaining to her diary about how her younger and evil sister was going to ruin her birthday party because she got to brag about going to Egypt while she only got to inherit the ability to travel through time. Salome put on some slippers and pinned her hair out of her eyes. She tiptoed outside of her bedroom and walked in front of her sister’s room. The floor under her feet squeaked and Madeleine did not miss a beat:

“GO AWAY.”

Salome burst into laughter but quickly covered her mouth to muffle the sound.

“I SAID GO AWAY!”

“Oh, stop it!!” Salome hushed back, “you can’t be serious!! Show me your gift – I want to see if mine is better than yours.”

“I don’t want to talk to you! GO!”

"Gooo!" Salome mocked her. The sound of an object hitting the door made Salome jump. Madeleine must have thrown something to it to scare her. She began giggling and was purposefully loud so that Madeleine could hear her: “I will make sure to bring you an old vase with a mummy inside! You could use a friend, you know that?”

Another object, much heavier, was thrown this time at the door, and with greater speed. “I ALREADY HAVE FRIENDS!! YOU JUST SAY THIS TO MAKE ME MAD!!”

And Salome left her. Next time, Madeleine was not going to throw anything her way, but rather she would open the door and attack her like they used to fight when they were children. She made her way downstairs, the slippers making sounds as they hit the cold floor and Aspasia searched for her grandmother and her uncle. It was very likely that they were still awake, probably talking.

As she got closer to the living room, she heard some chatter coming from inside. The voices were shushing quietly, as if it would disturb the girls, but the mansion was quite big and so that would not have been a problem. Were they speaking about a secret? Salome looked through the thin gap between the doors and saw Lady D’Aramitz looking out the window, while Auguste was smoking his tobacco. The lady of the house puffed and seemed to be deep into her thoughts. What were they discussing exactly?

Auguste Mariette said something, but Salome did not quite catch it. Lady D’Aramitz turned around, and told Auguste: “… discipline … sometimes…”

Auguste seemed to agree to whatever Lady D’Aramitz had said. Salome frowned. They must have been discussing the girls’ behaviour. She leaned in closer and placed her ear next to the door.

“You should maybe … other … to Egypt but I worry that … dangerous for … perhaps not the best…”

“You must be joking… Otherwise, how will … react badly…”

Salome frowned. Were they questioning the decision to go? Her papers have already been sent. Surely, they could not ask of her to remain after they had made that promise.

“Yes, we did agree on that… a good solution? She will not be happy to … because we planned already… and the papers were sent … just response left and after …”

It was clear to her that they were speaking about their trip. Salome put a hand over her mouth when she began to feel her eyes water. Were they considering cancelling it? And for what reason? From the words she caught, she heard safety and danger were the main concern. Auguste did promise he would protect her, so why was Lady D’Aramitz questioning the decision that was made?

She waited for a moment. There was a pause in the conversation where Auguste seemed to think. The tobacco, in his hand, was burning and he had not taken a puff from the cigar. Salome’s eyebrows knitted together. It was his time to say something. He should defend her and insist that the trip was a good idea.

He remained quiet for a long time, and Lady D’Aramitz was tired of standing up on her two feet, and so she took a seat on the other free canopy. Her cheeks turned hot and her hand trembled slightly. Why were they so quiet? Why did August not insist that Salome would be fine and that he would require an assistant’s help? What was he waiting for?

Too angry to remain silent, she got up on her feet in a rush and stormed out. There was no doubt that they had heard her, her footsteps resonating through the quiet hallways.

* * *

**This is how I imagine Salomé to look like, but of course, with more era-appropriate attires.**  
**The actress' name is Alice Isaaz and she played in the French drama _Mademoiselle de Joncquières_ , if you are curious to look it up**

If, so far, some concepts are still unclear (related to time-travel, their family history), no worries! It will be explained later in greater detail.

The same for the D'Aramitz family tree: it may sound complicated at first. If you don't understand it perfectly yet, that is not a problem, since we don't need the details at this point in the story. I will try to explain it in the simplest manner possible:

  * Salomé et Madeleine are sisters, Madeleine being the oldest.
  * Their parents died (cause is not specified yet, and so you don't need to pay too much attention to this detail now.)
  * Lady Thérèse D'Aramitz is their father's aunt. She is, in consequence, their grand-aunt. She adopted them after their parents' death. The three women are very close and so she is referred to by the girls as their grandmother.
  * Auguste Mariette is a real historical character. He is an Egyptologist, during the time of Napoleon 3rd, nephew of Napoleon Bonaparte. In the story, he is the two girls' uncle from, the mother's side (this is why he and the girls don't share the same surname.) He gets along very well with Lady Thérèse D'Aramitz that he treats her as if he was his own biological aunt.




	2. Jules Jr, the Lord of the Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Madeleine's birthday party and things take a different turn

Madeleine’s birthday party was held a few nights later.

The topic of discussion of Egypt and the expedition have not been brought up at the dinner table, no one addressing the elephant in the room. Salome had sent her uncle questioning looks throughout the week, but the man had not mentioned anything to the family since that night when Salome left loudly, making her presence known throughout the mansion.

Salome spent the day of Madeleine’s birthday feeling like a slump. Everyone was chasing around the eldest sister, prepping the mansion for the guests and solving last-minute issues. The cake arrived, looking more splendid than anything they have ever seen, with edible flowers. Salome looked at the cake with so much envy – if only she could ask for the same thing for her own birthday. But her own birthday was not going to be that special, because it was Madeleine who was going to be the one to inherit the ability to travel through time. It was always the oldest sibling, the daughter to be exact.

She spent the day lounging around as Madeleine was stressing over the details of the party. “Get up and help!”

“How about you go back in time and make me, huh?”

Madeleine showed her a disgusted face. She picked up a flower from a bouquet and threw it at her, aiming for the head. Salome raised her hands in front of her face to protect herself and only laughed, as her sister thought that throwing a flower to her face was going to provoke her to participate. Lady D’Aramitz, there to witness their interactions, pulled Madeleine aside and hissed at Salome to help around.

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart,” she spoke to the latter, “everything will be perfect, you must not stress over absolutely every single detail.”

Salome pretended to gag. Whether their grandmother noticed her or not, she was not given any attention. This only fueled her dislike for her sister. Why was Madeleine not scolded for having thrown a flower at her?

Lady D’Aramitz rubbed Madeleine’s arms to incite her to relax and Salome took that opportunity to walk out. She headed to her room where she planned to isolate herself for the night. Possibly, she could even remain hidden and avoid the party altogether. When she got to her room, she locked the door behind her and jumped on her bed. The doll was still on the bed, placed carefully between two pillows. She had been sleeping with it for the past few days, thinking and dreaming of her trip to Egypt.

She stayed there for a few hours. From her bed, she could see the dress she was going to wear tonight, the dress on a hanger, by the door. She admired it, the sunlight hit it beautifully, and the warm-toned sky of the evening made the pink of the dress stand out.

Suddenly, a ‘woosh’ sound made Salome jump from her spot. She got out of bed and looked at the floor. Someone had slid from underneath the door a letter. She got up and picked it up. There was a seal on it, indicating it had been delivered to her by the consulate.

She rushed into opening it, threw the envelope aside and read the content of the letter. Upon realizing that she was granted permission to accompany Auguste and his team to Egypt, she left out a loud squeal. Someone behind the door – her uncle who had brought her the letter – chuckled when he saw how happy she was.

Salome quickly opened the door to her room and ran to hug him. The man patted her back and said: “I knew this would lift your mood. At least, you are going to enjoy tonight.”

“Thank you, thank you! I am so happy! I cannot wait!”

“Remember!” He said, raising his index finger, “you are my assistant and so you will have to help me. This is no usual playing field.”

Salome nodded her head frantically. Auguste rubbed her shoulder and let her go back to her room. She had only an hour to get ready for the party, and she had to put on her dress and get her hair done. Salome quickly closed the door behind her. She got changed and prepared her hair. A maid had come in to assist her and soon, she was ready for the event. When she looked out the window, from afar, she could see a few coaches coming, bringing in the guests. As soon as she was done, she headed downstairs to help her grandmother and sister welcome them.

As soon as she walked down the stairs, she saw the entrance was flooded with people. Many young women in beautiful, colourful dresses, and men wearing the trendiest clothes with details that complemented their date’s attire.

“Salome!” a voice called for her.

She looked down and her eyes met with a pair of brown ones – it was Jules Jr who had called for her. Her heart stopped beating and she tried not to grimace. He was an old acquaintance – not even a friend, according to her – who came from a rich family. He had left for Paris to study law, but he would often come back to visit, at least once a week. Madeleine had had a crush on him for God knows how long. Salome could not see what she saw in him. For many years, he had been nothing but a nuisance. When they were children, he would often pick up worms after it had rained and chased the girls with the worms between his fingers. It disgusted both D’Aramitz sisters but the oldest one seemed to have forgotten about that episode.

“Jules… Welcome…”

Could she have done more to hide the disgust on her face? Possibly. But Jules Jr seemed to be unphased by her facial expression. He still took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it. “I am glad to be welcomed back into your home.”

“Yes…”

“How is your grandmother doing?”

“… Good…”

“And your uncle? I heard he came back from abroad.”

“… He’s good…”

“…”

“…”

“… Good…” He said, after a long awkward silence.

That was followed by another long and awkward moment of silence between them. Salome frowned. “Aren’t you going to ask about Madeleine?”

“Madeleine?”

He gave her a quizzical look and Salome’s gaze got severe. Did he forget whose party it was invited to? As if his memories came back to him, he said: “Ooooh, yes, Madeleine. How is she doing?”

“… Good…”

“… Good. Glad to hear it…”

Suddenly, as if someone had heard her silent plea, she was saved from having to have a more awkward conversation by her own sister who interrupted them. “Jules!! I am so glad to see you!” she said, a big smile brightening up her face. There was no one to tell, just by looking at her, if Madeleine’s smile was sincere or not. She was a master at disguises and had such control over her body that no one knew if she was acting or was genuinely happy. Salome knew her sister well enough to be able to read her. Madeleine’s crush on Jules Jr was made obvious perhaps seven years ago when the two of them were at the same school and Madeleine would do anything to make him notice her. Salome wanted to roll her eyes but if she did that, Madeleine would have slapped her on the spot.

“Happy birthday, Madeleine,” Jules Jr said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, “I hope you will like the present I have brought you.”

“Oh, my!” Madeleine looked at her sister, looking for approval, “isn’t that so sweet? You shouldn’t have!”

“Of course, I had to. It is not every day that you turn twenty-five.”

“Well, whatever it is,” Madeleine batted her eyelashes seductively, “I will most likely love it. You always bring lovely gifts, Jules.”

Salome put her hand on her chest and pretended to be grossed out. Madeleine quickly elbowed her, not so subtly, and Jules squinted his eyes, trying to understand what was happening between the two sisters. He was an only child and so he could not comprehend how interactions and tacit communication between siblings went, so he simply accepted it in silence.

“Maybe you should go help Lady Therese, no, Salome?” Madeleine gave her a severe look.

“Yes, maybe I should.”

This was her cue to leave. She bowed her head politely at Jules Jr who smiled kindly at her. She tried to pave a way away from them, but Jules Jr remained on his spot, not understanding that he had to move aside in order to let Salome go through. She squeezed in between them awkwardly and went to look for her grandmother.

←→

When all the introductions have been made, the ballroom was quickly filled up with guests. In one corner, a band was playing a waltz. Where people danced, among them were the servants who carried platters with appetizers and tumblers with alcohol. Salome had danced with a few of the guests, as well as her uncle and her grandmother, but she preferred to stay on the side.

All eyes were set on Madeleine. She looked beautiful in her dress, and she carried herself with so much grace, we could have sworn she was born to be a princess. Salome went back to her sit to relax her feet and from where she stood, she could see Madeleine having fun with her friends, dancing happily and laughing with the other girls. Salome was more introverted than her and so she never bothered to make as many friends as Madeleine, and it had never been a problem for her until it was time to organize a party and she had no one who to invite. All she could do was invite Madeleine’s friends.

It was getting very hot inside and so Salome picked up her fan and began to fan herself. After a while, standing seated like this, no one paying attention to her, she got up and strolled towards the gardens. The cool air of the night hit her. She made her way to the swings by walking through the flowers. It was too dark outside to see where she was setting her feet, but she was convinced she had walked into the mud on a few occasions. It had rained the previous day which was why the ground and the air were humid.

Almost blindly, she found her way. The swing squeaked as she extended her hand to find it, and as she put her butt on the swing, she felt the fabric of her dress get wet. She had not anticipated that all surfaces will still have rainwater on them. “Oh, _merde_!” she cursed under her breath.

Too bad. She did not want to return to the party anyway. She could head back to her room and call it a night. Madeleine would not notice her absence.

“Salome?” A voice called for her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Far in the distance, by the door frame stood a young man all too familiar. She sighed and then groaned, too frustrated because she could not have a moment on her own.

Jules Jr who had decided to suddenly look for Salome walked to the garden and searched through the dark for the young woman. Salome would have kept quiet and let him walk away, but the swing squeaked as she moved, and she had no other choice but to make her presence known. “Over here!” she said, the annoyance clear in the tone of her voice.

Instantly, Jules Jr began to jog in her direction, almost slipping a few times in the puddles of mud, but he managed to join her and sat on the swing next to her. “I have been looking for you every – Ow! What? Oh no…”

Salome laughed. He too had sat stupidly on the swing and gotten his pants wet.

A bit embarrassed, he looked at her and then he looked down at his feet. Salome smiled in satisfaction and pushed, with her feet, herself up for her to swing, and leaned her body back in order to create a movement, but suddenly her shoe slipped from her foot and got stuck in the mud.

“Oh no!” she whined, aggressively.

“Wait, let me get that for you!”

Carelessly, Jules Jr got on his knee to pick up Salome’s shoe from the mud, a handkerchief in his other hand, when she suddenly hit him in the temple with her knee as the swing moved.

“What do you think you are doing??” she hissed and tried to help him get up.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes.”

He picked up her show and wiped away the mud, but his handkerchief was entirely soaked, and he could no longer use it to wipe the mud off of his own clothes. Salome laughed at the ridiculous facial expression he wore. He tried to laugh it off, but he appeared to be going through a crisis, million of thoughts crossing his mind at that moment.

“Nice party, huh,” he managed to say.

“Is that irony or truly what you think?”

Noting how suspicious Salome looked, he quickly rectified: “no, no! I genuinely think so!”

“… Alright…”

“…”

“…”

“Why aren’t you inside?” Jules Jr asked her.

“Because I am tired and want to be by myself.”

“Oh! Sh-should I leave?”

Salome burst into laughter. Jules Jr was never the sharpest tool in the shed. Now that he was here, she could not send him on a walk.

“You know… you … you have a very beautiful…beautiful laugh…” As he said that, she instantly stopped laughing. She tried to discern on his face if he had seriously said that or if it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

“… Thanks…”

Had he drunk too much alcohol? His face, from what she could see, did not appear red. He began to scratch the back of his neck. Perhaps it was nervousness. Perhaps it was the uncomfortable party clothes. Perhaps it was the mosquitoes that came out at night.

“…”

“…”

Salome wreaked her brain, trying to come up with an excuse to leave him. If she did leave, he would insist on accompanying her inside. She did not want to remain on that swing, next to him, any longer.

“It is a beautiful night, huh.”

“… Yes…”

Where in the world did he come up with such corny expressions? Romance novels? As she thought that, she realized that something in her abdomen hurt her a bit. She placed a hand on her stomach, but Jules Jr did not notice anything.

“Is there something you want to say or …” she said, attempting to bring his attention to something else.

Jules Jr straightened his posture. “What makes you say that?”

“You… hum… I don’t know how to say it in any other way, but … I assumed that maybe you are gassy or something?”

His face turned red instantly.

“Maybe I should not have said that,” Salome thought out loud.

“ _Non_!” he said, “I am fine, I swear.”

“… Alright…”

“You don’t believe me?”

“No, no, I do believe you.”

He nodded his head at her, but he did not seem very happy. Aside from the party inside and the swings squeaked beneath them, it was very quiet. Salome smiled awkwardly as Jules Jr looked at her, trying to read her thoughts through her expressions. “I wanted to speak to you,” he finally said.

“Well… what is stopping you?”

“I… was a bit nervous about approaching you.”

“Yes… I … saw that.”

“I was meaning to say that, while I was out in Paris, I wanted to come back to visit you – ouch! Something bit me!”

“…”

As he attempted to crush a mosquito that had gotten to the back of his neck, a giant one set on his forehead, but Jules Jr did not feel it. Salome bit her lower lip, deliberating if she had to tell him or if she could slap it herself.

“Oh Lord … In my new apartments in Paris, we don’t have that much greenery and so we have fewer mosquitoes. That, of course, changes when you are inside the Jardins du Luxembourg or even by the Seine. I think mosquitoes are attracted by the water because they can lay their eggs there.”

Salome starred at his forehead. The mosquito was still there. All she had to do was raise her hand and slap.

“You know, I wanted to say that if you ever wanted to visit Paris, you could stay at my place. I will make sure you have everything you need there. I can even be your own, private tour guide. I know the city very well. I have seen every corner of it. I could even take you to see the Louvre. You will like to visit the Sorbonne too. And after that, I can take you on a long walk along the Seine, and we can admire the boats as they go along the river…”

“… That’s nice and all…”

She wondered if she too had a mosquito on her and did not notice it. She tried not to stare at his forehead too much, but Salome could already imagine the red bump that would form soon. The pain she felt earlier in her abdomen came back, this time, even hurting her chest. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, trying to be subtle. As soon as it came, as soon as the pain was gone.

“I heard from your uncle that you will be leaving for Egypt soon,” he trailed off.

Her thoughts trailed off to the short but intense pain she just felt. Did he not notice how uncomfortable she was? Maybe he didn’t and she could play it off: “… yes…”

“And you will visit foreign lands, but not your own capital?”

“Uh… I guess so?” Salome could only say that. She looked around and asked herself what Jules Jr wanted from this discussion. She was beginning to feel that something bad was coming ahead. Why did he pay so much attention to her? Why not her sister, Madeleine?

“ _Non_ … Of course not. How would you like to come back to Paris with me, tomorrow? Just for one day. I will have you brought back immediately after so that you do not miss your trip. What do you say?”

“Jules Jr - I mean _Jules_ – what is it that you want?”

“Huh?”

“We’ve been going around in circles.”

“Uh…” He scratched the back of his neck again. The mosquito was still on his forehead. Salome tried to puff subtly so that the air would make the mosquito fly away but there was no way to do that without Jules Jr noticing it.

“I was saddened to hear that you will be gone for a long time…” Jules Jr admitted.

“… Thank you…”

He took that like an indication to continue: “and I wanted to see you one more time before you left, you know. So that we can get to know each other better…”

“… Jules Jr – I mean _Jules_ – we’ve known each other since we were kids. You were in the same academy as Madeleine. What are you talking about??”

“I mean… We have grown up now, and we both changed, and so I wanted to get to know you better. The you now. Of today. Not Madeleine’s little sister. Maybe, you would prefer to have dinner with me instead? Maybe going to Paris is too much, too quickly. I have had feelings for you for a long time, Salome, and I never had the courage to come to you.”

“Oh no. You did not just … Jules Jr!!!” Salome hissed, annoyed. “You know Madeleine has a crush on you!! Why would you do that?”

“Madeleine? Are you serious??”

“What?” Salome exclaimed, “you did not notice??? It is so obvious!!”

“JULES!!WHERE ARE YOU??” A shrieking voice called.

Without missing a beat, Salome said: “OVER HERE!”

“What? No!! What did you do? _Merde_!!” Jules Jr was about to protest, not wanting to divulge their location to Madeleine who appeared to have looked all over the place for him. If Madeleine came to meet them, there would be a fight, but at least Salome would have an opportunity to escape. She did not know how to explain to Madeleine what had just happened.

“There you are!” Madeleine smiled as she saw Jules Jr. “And you as well??” she spat, as she saw Salome standing there.

Salome took a step away from Jules Jr and said: “I was at the swings first!!”

“What are you doing??”

They looked at each other, no one knew what to say. “Jules, the party is inside! Let’s go back,” Madeleine said with a smile.

“No.”

“No?”

“Yes.”

“What do you mean, no?” Madeleine asked.

“Jules Jr – I mean Jules – go back inside to the party!”

“But I don’t want you! I want to stay in your company!”

Madeleine gasped and Salome smacked her cheeks, feeling herself turn red by the second. “Did you HAVE to say that?”

“It is true! I like you, Salome! I just told you that!”

Madeleine gasped again. “Are you serious?? You wanted to steal him from me, didn’t you!!”

“No!! I didn’t steal anyone!” Salome responded quickly, “in fact, you can have him! He’s all yours! Take him!”

“You were always the jealous one!” Madeleine shouted, “you always want what I have, and you just take it from me like that!”

“GIRLS! STOP!”

A masculine voice called them from afar. Auguste Mariette jogged toward them. Lady Therese, not far, picked up the hem of her dress and joined them, barely keeping up with Auguste who was much faster than she was.

“She tries to steal him from me!”

“What are you talking about?” Auguste and Jules Jr said at the same time.

“That’s a lie!! I don’t want him, go ahead and help yourself!”

“Girls, please…” Auguste tried to calm them down. He positioned himself between them, sensing that Madeleine was going to throw a fit, quite possibly throw something literally.

“Jules,” Lady Therese hissed at the young man, “go back inside.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Jules walked away, looking like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs. Madeleine began to sob loudly and grossly, Salome had to roll her eyes. “There she goes again… Doing this only to get people to pity her…”

“Salome!” Auguste warned her.

“Alright, alright.”

Salome took a step back and stormed off. No one was going to take her side because tonight was Madeleine’s birthday party, and no one would have wanted to ruin it.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Before Salome had the opportunity to answer that, something strange happened. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere and in the pressure. Her whole body seemed to be suddenly falling toward nothing. She saw nothing but black for a brief second. Her muscles and her heart were hurting for a brief moment, and suddenly, she found herself standing in a completely different place.

There was something fundamentally wrong with what had just happened. Salome found herself standing in the middle of a similar garden, but at a different time of day. She found herself laying on the ground, the grass dry and even yellow, as if no one had bothered to take care of it. Behind her was the D’Aramitz family mansion, but very different. She had never seen that mansion like that.

The structure of the building was the same, only the windows were missing. The glass has been broken and no one had bothered to repair the broke rooftop where the tiles were beginning to slide off. The west wing of the mansion had been ruined by the passage of time. Was it abandoned? Where was their family?

She quickly got up and looked around her. That whole piece of land seemed to have been ghosted for many years, with no one to take care of it. Dead leaves were found everywhere. Weeds grew everywhere. She tried to take a guess at where she was and what had happened. Could it be that she had travelled through time? Was she the one to inherit that gene, in the end? She walked around the garden, trying to find a way inside. The entrances were barricaded, wooden plates were nailed to the doorframes. There were no windows from which she could climb in. She walked around the mansion and made it to the main street.

“Ah! AHAHA!” She began to laugh, throwing her fist in the air. She would have thrown an insult at Madeleine, but she was alone, at one time in history. She wanted to guess, based on the architecture and the fashion, what decade it was, but there was no one there. She had never learned the history of the D’Aramitz mansion and so she could not guess when its construction was finalized. All she could do, to be able to guess the time in history where she was currently at was to search for a crowd of people, listen to how they spoke French, see how they were dressed, and look at the architecture of other buildings.

She left the mansion grounds to find someone and hoped she would not attract any attention to her, with the current state of her dress and her messy hair.


	3. The Trip Must go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salome comes back to present day. They discuss what is the best course of action.

Before she could explore her surroundings more, Salome was brought back into the present-day.

It came with the pain she had first experienced. Apparently, it was integrally part of the voyage. She felt her organs being squeezed and squished inside her. She then found herself laying on the lawn, in the garden of the mansion. The atmosphere was quiet and serene. It must have meant that the party was over. The guests have returned home, and Jules Jr must have been gone by now as well.

Getting up, she found that the front of her dress was completely wet and green. She tried to clean it as much as possible, but it was of no use. Too bad, she would change clothes and put that dress to be washed. She gripped the hem to lift it and began running toward the D’Aramitz mansion. She climbed the marble stairs, almost slipping a few times. “AUGUSTE!!! LADY THERESE!!” She shouted.

They must have heard her. Maids and her family came out of the living room to meet her. They starred at her in shock, seeing the green on her dress and the big smile on her face. “I’m back!” she smiled. She went for a hug. They hesitated at first, worried that she would be getting grass on them. Madeleine was the only one who refused the embrace. Salome did not care about that rejection, however. She inherited the ability, and she was also going to travel to Egypt soon.

“We must talk about what just happened,” August said, inviting everyone to head back to the living room.

“Are you not happy for me?”

“We are, yes, but we were very worried!”

“Let the girl change her clothes first,” Lady Therese said. She and Auguste shared a look. Salome asked a maid to accompany her, and both climbed upstairs to her room. The maid took her dress to be washed, and Salome picked new clothes. When she was ready, she hurried back down. She found her uncle and grandmother seated in their armchair, and Madeleine pouting in her own corner, by the fireplace.

“Whatever you will tell me, Madeleine,” Salome said, “you simply cannot make me angry!”

“Salome, sit down.”

“Oh, is that right? Well, don’t you start getting cocky because I am actually trained in using this ability. You, on the other hand, you don’t know anything about it!”

“Madeleine, stop! Be quiet!”

“Ha! Is that what you think? You never travelled through time either so you cannot claim to be one step ahead of me!”

“I AM one step ahead of you! I studied history and our family’s history! I have read our ancestors’ diaries and know what this entails! You are just lucky you could have a taste of this experience! Good luck, when you will travel in time and won’t be capable of telling what era it is!”

“STOP! BOTH OF YOU!”

Auguste had gotten up. He was about to drag both girls to the open couch, but Salome sat down without any need of it and Madeleine preferred to stay on her feet.

Lady Therese sighed to herself. She opened a fan which she always carried and fanned herself. Auguste, as for him, massaged his forehead and scratched the bridge of his nose. The room was quiet, except for the sound of breathing. Salome scrutinized their faces. She did not know what she expected, but certainly not this. The silence made her uncomfortable, especially when they should have been happy and excited for her. None of them bothered to ask her where she travelled, or how she felt.

“We…” Lady Therese said, “have a problem in our hands.”

Madeleine puffed at that. She was ignored by everyone.

“Perhaps… it would be best to change our plans.”

Salome’s heart palpitated rapidly in her chest. What did Auguste mean by that? She sat straight and tightened her grip around the armrest.

“It would be unwise to just leave the situation be,” Lady Therese said, “especially since Salome doesn’t have the experience that Madeleine when it comes to travelling through time.”

“Does that mean we will cancel the trip to Egypt?” Salome dared to ask. All their eyes were set on her. She was getting teary. It would have pained her to cancel and it would have cost money, even if money had never been an issue to them. It was true that Madeleine prepared all her life for this. She read exclusively books on history and diaries left by their ancestors. They wrote about travelling through time and their reflections on the different eras. Salome, having been told all her life that she would not inherit the ability, never bothered to study history or geography too hard. Perhaps she should have, in the end.

Salome would have thrown a temper tantrum if Auguste announced to cancel the trip. Her fit would have been even more violent and explosive if he announced that he would be taking Madeleine instead. It was her luck that the paperwork was already filled, and it had her name on it. “What would be wiser is to teach Salome as much as we can about her powers. We don’t want her to disappear while we are in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea.”

“That would be unfortunate,” replied Madeleine nonchalantly. Lady Therese sent her a severe glance.

“Perhaps I can…arrange to have you two accompany us,” Auguste said.

“No!” quickly replied Lady Therese.

“Why not?”

“Why not? Look at me! I’m too old for that! What will I do in Egypt? No, absolutely not! Even if it is to keep an eye on Salome. I must take care of this house; otherwise, it will crumble down.”

Ah, yes. Lady Therese thought of herself as the glue that kept everyone and everything tied together. She was the spirit and the warmth of the mansion; she gave it the life it had. Without her, the mansion had a different feeling. Salome understood why she would not have travelled with them. Someone had to stay in France. She must have felt unsafe in a foreign country. Auguste could not take her with them to the pyramids, and she would have had to remain at the inn, bored out of her mind.

“I cannot say I am capable of educating her myself on the ability,” Auguste said, “because we will have a lot of free time while on the ship. What can be done?”

There was another long moment of silence. Salome began to feel uncomfortable. Madeleine crossed her arms and said, ‘I’m heading to sleep, goodnight’ and left. Salome could not go. She had to remain seated, for the problem concerned her. She always imagined that Madeleine would have been congratulated for her achievement. She would have been handed a book to keep a diary of her travels. Many of their ancestors recorded their adventures for their grandchildren to read and learn from it—the knowledge accumulated over time, as a result. Lady Therese had attempted to write a book, a sort of manual, but that project never happened.

“This is exactly what happened to Elisa,” Lady Therese said, a sad look on her face.

“… Poor girl…”

Salome frowned. “Who is Elisa?”

Their eyes moved to her. IT should have come of no surprise to them that Salome would not know. It was Madeleine who studied their family history vigorously. She knew the names of their ancestors, their children, grandchildren. Some of them had a portrait somewhere in the mansion.

“Elisa was my sister,” Lady Therese said, “my little sister. And like you, she inherited this ability.”

Salome shifted awkwardly in her seat. She never knew that this had happened before, to another family member. Why did she think she was special?

“What happened to her?”

Auguste diverted his attention so Lady Therese. The woman sighed. She never showed her sadness to her granddaughters – or rather grandnieces. “Elisa is your grandmother, from your mother’s side, and my little sister. She was younger than I was by five years. I was supposed, just like Madeleine, to inherit this ability, but one day, Elisa disappeared from her school bench. We searched for her for two days, and she came back to us, telling me that she found herself standing in the school building, during the war between the Catholics and Protestants, in the 1500s. She came back and began to study everything that had to do with time travel. She married a man named Richard, and they had your mother. She travelled through time on multiple occasions, hoping to learn more about the powers and our family history.”

She paused for a moment to lick her lips. Salome looked at Auguste, who bore a dark look on his face. Why was it difficult for them to speak of her grandmother? “What happened?”

“She… would leave your mother in the care of Richard, and she would travel through time, at various points in history. For her, going into the past was like hiking in the woods, and coming back in the evening. She travelled extensively and sometimes would come back only a day later, or maybe three. This … took a toll on her health. Elisa recorded all of her travels in her own diaries, including her symptoms and pains. Then, one day… like any other days in fact… she prepared to travel again… told us that she would be coming back in time for dinner… She kissed your mother and your grandfather goodbye, but she never… made it back.”

Salome frowned.

Crossing her legs, she massaged her temples. This was the first time in her life she was told about her maternal grandmother. Salome had never asked any questions. The truth was that she did not care about it, because Madeleine was going to be the time traveller, not her.

Lady Therese must have felt a great deal of pain to see that Madeleine’s dream crashed. She must have also been worried for Salome, who inherited this ability and had no control over it. She lacked the knowledge and experience as well.

“That explains why you know so much about time travelling, grandmother,” Salome said. “So… what happened after that? Did Elisa never make it back?”

Auguste replied instead of Lady Therese: “We don’t know. Your mother, Cornelia, believed that your grandmother did not have the strength to come back and make one last trip. She convinced your father to join her and help her uncover this mystery, but as you can see, that did not work either. They did a lot of research and they travelled in the past with the hope of finding her.”

“Grandmother was never found.” That was the most logical explanation. The room went quiet once again as if a blanket of sadness and pessimism had been set upon them. Madeleine must have known about this story if she studied their family tree.

Salome sighed. She understood why Lady Therese was worried. If Elisa was remotely similar to Salome, with was clear that the latter would do similar things. Knowing that she inherited their power, Salome would have also wanted to travel across time, discover near eras, meet their ancestors and famous historical characters. Madeleine had been taught of the dangers of time travelling, whereas Salome had not. She would have been more reckless than her older sister.

“To bring us back to our problem,” Salome said, “what if … I promise to study hard while we are on the ship? I can bring a few books with me and read them on the deck so that way, I can gain knowledge. Uncle Auguste can count me stories about our ancestors. It will not be … comparable to what Madeleine did, but I don’t see a better solution.”

As if to dismiss her, Lady Therese waved her hand. “You know what? It is getting late. We should head to bed and call it a night.” She got up and led Salome out. Auguste blew the candles out behind them.

## ←→

The ship sailed from Nantes, a city on the West coast of France. Lady Therese and Madeleine agreed to take Auguste and Salome there so that they could say goodbye as they climbed on board. To compensate for everything, Lady Therese decided to take Madeleine on a small trip across France. Surely, it was not as exciting as Egypt or time travel, but it would force the oldest sister to take her mind off of the previous events. With plans to visit the Abbey of the Mont Saint Michel together and then head south for Tours, where they could explore many castles, it sounded like the perfect excursion for the summer. Before they parted ways, Salome and Madeleine hugged each other.

“I’m sorry about this,” Salome said, “I understand that… it must be difficult for you.”

“It is alright,” Madeleine said. “I just hope that you will surpass me with the use of abilities, because I am aware that I spent more time than you did, studying and learning. You will depend a lot on your intuition and your gut feeling.” She gave her young sister one last hug. “Take care. Be careful and don’t be reckless.”

“I will.”

Auguste and Salome embarked on the ship, presenting their papers at the man welcoming the guests. They were led to a suite and someone took their luggage from them. Until the ship sailed, they remained on the deck, so that they could see Lady Therese and Madeleine one last time. Perhaps an hour went by, when everyone was on board and they were ready to leave. With the final calls, they closed the gates, they waved goodbye at their loved ones. And like that, slowly, the ship left the port and sailed into the sea.

Little by little, Nantes disappeared in the horizon. The trajectory was supposed to go around France, circle Spain and Portugal, then reach the Mediterranean Sea through the strait of Gibraltar. The trip was supposed to last a few days. This was Salome’s first time seeing a steamship. It was invented less than fifty years ago, but it still felt like a new invention and discovery to her. Auguste had spent countless hours explaining to her how the ship worked.

They had been on board for half a day when Salome retreated to an empty bench, somewhere on the deck. She sat there, in the warmth of the sun, feeling the sea breeze. She opened her first book – a collection of accounts, written by an ancestor from the 15th century. She opened the old book. It appeared that those were written on parchment, then someone tied them together and added a leather cover. It was impossible to determine when it was formatted as a book – it could have been done by the author herself or a relative closer in time to Salome.

_To whoever is reading this and should not be: a thousand years of misfortune._

Salome giggled. It sounded like something she would have written.

_This is a collection of random thoughts. I have travelled across time and used this ability thrice already. Oh Lord, it already feels unusual to write down my thoughts. I fear that I will stray from my objective and end up rambling about dull moments in my life. I was told by my mother that nothing was done in vain because this knowledge could be passed down to a descendent. I hope that you are one of them. If you are one of my great-great-grandchildren, I wish I could great you. We would have talked about everything and anything._

_My first time travelling happened by accident – as it always does- and I found myself standing in the forest, far from the city. I assumed it was before the family mansion had been built. I don’t know how far in the past I went, but that mansion was first built in the 10 th century, but it was not finished until the 11th century. Naturally, its structure was modified in the following centuries. In principle, the foundation and main aisle is still recognizable, with its architecture typical of that period._

The author kept explaining how her second and third trip differed to the first one. She went as far as trying to come up with a mathematical formula to predict the location in history for the next trips. Salome had to take it with a grain of salt when she saw that the author was contradicting herself at times.

The first entry ended abruptly. There was a note jotted at the end, which looked like a signature but was not readable. Salome turned the page.

_I take note that every trip leads me to the past. This thought is equally as exciting as scary. I have done my best not to interact with anyone, fearing that they will ask questions about my use of the language, or the attire I am wearing. It is unclear to me what my purpose is: to uncover mysteries of the past or to uncover the secrets of our family. I have to choose one._

That note was terse. Salome turned the page again.

_I reflect on the limitations of our abilities. I cannot come to a conclusion._

Turn the page.

_I begin to wonder if it is a blessing or a curse. To have only the past and the present to explore, but not the future. It is just like showing a child a toy they desire but say to them ‘you cannot have it.’ I grow more curious about what the future holds for me._

_I have asked my mother about the pain. She tells me it is normal. I would have hoped to learn that it would eventually disappear, but I don’t think she has the answer to that. After all, she had stopped using her ability to raise him and to be with my father. I ask myself if this power stops manifesting itself as we grow old. To be an old woman and travel 500 years in the past… what an amusing thought!_

_I try to study texts left by my ancestors, but many of them did not survive time. My objective, I have decided, is to write everything I can learn. I wish to many multiple copies of it, and if I can, also disperse them, so that my descendants come upon them, in case one of them disappears or gets destroyed as long as that does not put my family's secret in jeopardy._

The next entry came only a year later, according to the date. Salome realized that the following texts had more to do with her personal life than the ability.

_A year has passed, I can see. Do not laugh at my inconsistency, please. In my defence, many events happened. First, I married the love of my life last May. It was my mother’s choice, and I saw that he was a good man with a kind heart, so I decided to give him a chance. He gave me a beautiful, healthy daughter, and I cannot imagine myself being happier._

_In August, we were affected by a heatwave, which lasted weeks. My mother did not survive, however. She was of old age, sick at times, but otherwise, sound in health, so it came unexpectedly. I am happy that she had the opportunity to meet my daughter, her granddaughter, and hold her in her arms. It made things a bit easier to have my beloved husband by my side, to console me and help me with the funeral arrangements._

_I recall thinking to myself, a year ago, that I was going to fulfill all my ambitions. Life happened, and I was blessed with a beautiful family, so everything was left aside. I am not sure I wish to pursue this quest to learn more about our powers. I wish to live as normally as possible, alongside my loved ones, and teach my daughter, when her time will come, about her abilities._

And the rest of the book was filled with short notes that counted mundane events. She wrote about the time her daughter learned how to walk, her first day of education, with a tutor, including the first time her daughter travelled through time. There was no valuable information to Salome from those accounts. She wondered if she could find the daughter’s own diary, but there was a possibility that she had none.

She closed the journal, not sure how to feel. To read someone else’s diary felt intrusive, but to know that it belonged to someone with who she shares blood and genes… It was a different story. She loved to think that she could go back in time and meet the author. Perhaps she could tell her stories of her time, and they could share anecdotes. It would have amused her ancestor to know that the French have gone through a revolution to kill their king. Who would have thought that it would shift to a Republic, and then to an Empire with the rise of Napoleon Bonaparte?

Salome was soon joined by her uncle. The man brought her a cup of tea. He walked slowly and carefully, worried that he would spill everything on the deck, as he felt the floor moving beneath him. “Allow me to help you,” Salome got up and took the cup in her hands. She almost burned herself.

“Did you finish reading this diary?” Auguste asked his niece.

She looked at the diary on her lap, then said: “It was very short, in actuality. I don’t know her name, but I think Lady Therese said that it was Marie, the daughter of Catherine and Armand. Did you know that the powers work only for the past?”

Auguste nodded his head and took a sip of tea from his porcelain cup. He then said: “I know of Marie. Madeleine was studying her life history. She died at a reasonable age, but she died before her husband. And I know about travelling exclusively to the past. Does that bother you?”

Salome shrugged her shoulders. “I have not thought about it for long enough to form an opinion of it,” she said. “I don’t think I am particularly interested in the future. Going into unknown terrain is scary to me.”

“Well, Egypt is an unknown terrain.”

“Yes, but I will be there with you.”

They left their conversation at that. Days have passed. When they reached Cairo, it was a sunny day. The ship boarded in a port outside the city, for it was too big to penetrate the Nile. Salome had looked, throughout her trip at sea, at maps and old diaries. Nothing felt enough to prepare her.

“Where are we going, from this point?” Salome asked her uncle. Their suitcases were piled one upon the other. The sun above them was hotter than in France. Salome was feeling the difference in latitude.

An Egyptian man who worked there helped them carry their luggage to the next boat. That one was smaller and older, and it would take them deeper into the land. “Follow me, Salome,” instructed Auguste. “The rest of the crew will be here as well soon. We have a few days for ourselves to explore.”


	4. Toto, I don't think we are in 1851 anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Difficult chapter to write, for some reason. I had to re-write it at least three times before I got it right. The first version was around 7000 words while this one, although much much shorter, is of better quality.  
> \- As for the title of this chapter, it is an anachronism but I thought I was being clever with it :) I hope you enjoy!

The next day, Auguste and his niece headed toward the outskirts of Cairo, suitcases with them, to meet with the other members of the archeology team. They were supposed to get on a boat that would take them to Memphis, the capital of the Old Kingdom. Today, Cairo surpassed it in size, but that place was filled with treasures and mysteries.

Two Egyptian boys, one of the same age as Salome and the other older than her, joined their little group, in order to make more money. They were a sort of guides, handymen and translators for them, although Auguste himself fulfilled these three roles on his own.

“What do you hope to find?” Salome asked him. Upon reaching Egypt, she was immediately taken aback by the ancient monuments that have resisted time and modernization.

“The emperor sent us to look for Coptic manuscripts. Once we uncover their location, we will put them on a boat and send them to Cairo, where they will be recorded in their archives, and expediated to France.” Salome knew that their purpose was to bring back items for the Louvre as if the museum did not contain enough items on display. She was excited to see what they were going to find, and even more excited to see these artifacts exposed to the public.

As they waited, a man approached them. He looked different from the others, in the crowd, with his European clothes and light skin tone. “He must be one of our team,” Salome elbowed her uncle in the rib.

He nodded his head at her and took a step forward to meet the man. “How are you! Good to see you!”

“Good to see you too!”

Auguste was quick to introduce everyone. “I would like for you to meet my niece, Salome D’Aramitz. She will be my assistant, and this is her first time leaving the country.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Salome shook the man’s hand.

“The pleasure is all mine!”

And soon, in a matter of minutes, more people joined their group. The two Egyptian boys that came with them quickly got to work, taking all the suitcases on the boat. They embarked on what was going to be a few hours long trip.

Unlike the other boats that floated on the Nile, theirs functioned with a mechanism that used steam and charcoal. Among them were other fishermen boats, and as they headed more to the South, they became rarer and rarer. Cairo was very much the heart of Egypt – economically and politically.

The day was going by, and they were nearing their destination when it was noon and the sun was at its highest point in the sky. In the distance, they spotted Memphis, the capital of the Old Kingdom. It was hidden behind tall palm trees, but from the top, they could see the imposing structure of the Temple of Apis. Salome closed her eyes and imagined how it must have looked at the time of Alexander the Great when he came to visit the temple, and how things have changed to become what they were this day.

“Let’s get ready,” Auguste told Salome. That was code for ‘go change in your set of clothes for doing archeology in the desert.’ Her attire consisted of white cotton shirts with long sleeves and pants or long skirts to protect her from the sunrays. Once she would get used to wearing them and being dirty, it would be hard to adjust back to her dresses, she thought with amusement.

When they arrived at the port, their suitcases were brought on the docks. They climbed in a rusty cart led by an older gentleman. Auguste had explained to her that he made sure to become friends with the locals because they were a lot of things about the area. This man seemed to know where exactly to take them. They climbed on the cart, bags at their feet, and they were taken outside the city, into the desert. Certain paths have been carved by passing vehicles, but they strayed from it.

“Can the horses travel like this, on the sand?” Salome asked in a whisper. Her uncle nodded his head. Their trip on land was much shorter than she anticipated. Dunes of sand stretched out into the distance for kilometres, and nothing except Memphis and the Nile were in sight.

They reached a necropolis, Saqqara. There were rumours of a Temple dedicated to Osiris, dating back from the Middle Kingdom. As soon as they arrived, they prepared to set camp. Salome and the Egyptian boys set up the tent and arranged the table while Auguste and the others scouted the area.

While Salome attempted to lift a suitcase, one of the Egyptian boys ran to her aid. He helped her carry it to the newly set-up tent. “Do you think that hyenas will be a problem? If they roam in the area at night, this could be dangerous,” she said.

“Hyenas?” he asked, incredulous, his voice had a thick Arabic accent, “I would not worry about that. They are too afraid to approach us since we are a big group. What you should worry about are snakes.”

Her eyes widen, like saucers. “S-snakes?” she asked, thinking she had misunderstood him.

He nodded his head and cheekily said, “cobras, to be exact.” Whether that was a playful joke or not, Salome did not care. She should expect to find new species in this part of the world. She already saw scarabs, previously, and heard that there were scorpions as well, but she was not sure what to expect now.

When all their bags were brought to the tent, they began to build the table, by screwing the legs to the top. Auguste came back, a map in his hands, and pinned it down to the surface.

←→

Their work started promptly, in the very first days of their arrival. They began excavating around the Step Pyramid, looking for an entrance. They realized that the pyramid was in fact much bigger than they had thought, almost halfway submerged by the sand.

Salome would spend most of her days mapping, sketching and note-taking for her uncle. Rarely did she do anything that required physical effort. It got to the point that if felt boring and useless, but Auguste insisted that someone had to do that and that she had a pretty handwriting, compared to him. It must have been his way of trying to make her feel better.

Their search lasted a few months. At first, they thought they had found another building, entirely covered by the dunes of sand, but it turned out to be a sphinx. As they progressed, they discovered that it was not just one, but several others. It was clear, however, that what they have found was not Coptic, but more ancient than that. 

"I have hope that the Copts have hidden their manuscripts inside a vault," Auguste explained, "they often did that when they knew that their texts would be stolen."

"So you expect to find their writings hidden?"

"Yes, in vases, for instance."

  
His explanation made sense to her. He would spend time with her, in the late evening, explaining to her how and why the Copts did what they did. As time went by, there was little hope to find what they were looking for, but what they had found was far more interesting.

On different occasions, Salome would notice a concerned look on Auguste. She would ask "are you disappointed?"

"In what?" he asked her back.

"Oh.. finding sphinx but not relics and manuscripts which you were hoping to find."

"Impossible to be disappointed when you are in this line of work. Whatever you may find, as an archeologist, may it be an ancient piece of art or a pebble, there is worth it. These stones that build the pyramid may mean nothing, but they hold centuries of history. How can you be disappointed with that?"

She understood what he meant, but would the emperor do the same? Sometimes, they work hard and dig all day but come across something unexpected. This was comprehensible, to her, but would it be for Napoleon 3rd? Did that not worry her uncle, to use the fonds to search for Egyptian artifacts? Auguste was convinced that, in France, they would be happy over it, nonetheless.

←→

Life in the desert was more difficult than she anticipated. She thought she would be alright with discomfort, but she had trouble sleeping in a sleeping bag. At night, it got extremely cold, and it contrasted with the temperature during the day. She complained extensively at the beginning to her uncle but when she realized that he could no longer bother to listen to her, she eventually stopped.

This made her wonder if it was a good idea to have come to Egypt. She had done that just to anger Madeleine. Now that she had the powers, she was really rubbing it in her sister’s face. Madeleine would have been far more compliant and done a better job.

Occasionally, some of the team members would take a short leave and head to Memphis to relax and sleep in an inn. They did that on rotations, as someone had to stay constantly at camp. Salome was going to leave when Auguste did, but her uncle never left the archeological site, and Salome refused to be out there on her own.

When it came to the Pyramid, after months of hard work, they have finally found an entrance to it. Someone tried to get inside but they found out that the path was blocked by rocks, sand and other debris. It looked far too dangerous and unstable to further explore. Auguste called for a meeting, around the table, where they were going to discuss their next moves. “There will be a problem with air-circulation, even if we manage to clear out the way,” he noted. That would be indeed a problem. These structures were old and everything could come collapsing from the top of they were not careful.

“Will anyone even want to head inside, in the state that it is? We should solidify the exit and install alongside the walls oil lamps.”

“Beyond a certain point, the passageway is too narrow. You will not make it inside with all your tools. You’ll just be able to bring with you a lamp and a shovel.”

Salome listened to the team members' debate. She scratched the back of her neck and said: “What if we –“ She was not given a chance to complete her sentence, for someone else quickly interrupted her. 

“Perhaps we should bring more tools, to get inside. With the technology we have with us today, we cannot make any further progress. We will have to bring them from Cairo.”

“That will be impossible. We would have to set them on a boat and get it delivered here.”

“We can always look for another –“Salome attempted once again. She was cut short, yet again. She puffed loudly, on purpose, so that the others could see how much it bothered her. For the past months, whenever they encountered an obstacle, Salome would try to implicate herself and provide a solution.

In the beginning, everyone was quick to dismiss her idea – either it was unrealistic, or they have found something far better. It got to the point where they started to ignore her entirely. She sent a look in her uncle’s direction, hoping he would get the message, but maybe they just did not have the same perception. It was possible that Auguste saw nothing wrong in their behaviour and thought that Salome only overexaggerated.

“Will you please stop interrupting me? Please, I’m trying to speak!” She must have been aggressive in her plea. Everyone froze and looked at her. Their gaze on her was piercing as if they were in a state of surprise that Salome would suddenly speak with that tone.

“Salome,” Auguste gave her a warning.

It was her turn to ignore her uncle. “What if we search for other exits, and clear those out? With a pyramid this big, we are bound to find another entrance. They will most likely be interconnected, perhaps they all lead to a specific chamber. This will allow for the air to flow.”

“Yes, but only partially,” someone protested.

She groaned and dropped her shoulders heavily. Here they were going at it again – criticizing and nitpicking at her idea without considering it seriously.

“Again, if you dig too much within, you risk having the ceiling collapsing on you. You would be lucky to make it out, in that case.”

“And who knows what you can find, the further you go. You might run into animals that have made the moist crevices their home.”

“I believe the paths will also abruptly fall, and you risk sliding down but not be capable of getting back up.”

No one was going to acknowledge that she had a good idea. It felt as if they were all ganging up on her. The Egyptian boys, who remained a few feet behind, shifted their weight from one foot to the other, awkwardly watching this interaction. Salome wanted to cover her face and disappear into the ground.

“Uncle!” she called. “Won't you say something?”

He rubbed his chin, looking down at the map and sketches of the pyramid. Even he had his doubts about her idea, but as far as she knew, no one else has offered a better alternative.

“They make good points, but …”

“But??”

“Salome. Watch it.”

“Or what? Seriously, is no one going to answer me? Do you think it’s alright to ignore or dismiss me like I am just some barking dog?”

“Salome!”

“Stop it!” she hissed at her uncle, who stood opposite to her. “You should defend me, not take part in this!”

“You are not at home, Salome. I am not going to argue with you over this.”

“But you are, aren’t you!”

“SALOME!” He shouted, “you are not back home to behave like this! We are not your sister, don’t mistake that!”

The blood curdled inside her veins. She had that explosive anger in her and she needed to let it out. She grabbed the first thing that was in her reach – a thick notebook – and threw it in his direction with all her strength.

Her uncle dodged it, as it was about to hit him. Before he could get the chance to scream at her, she made her way out, pushing out of her way the two Egyptian boys. They gladly stepped aside, and everyone watched her storm out.

Her hat hanging behind her back, with the string caught in her hair, she rushed as far away as she could to cool down.

Footsteps behind her resonated, and someone screamed her name. She ignored it, the way she had been ignored so far, and kept going. She walked around the pyramid, on the other side, where she would sit somewhere in the shadow of some of their excavation tools.

She found a chair, the top of it was covered in a thin layer of dust. She wiped it and sat down, then adjusted the sombrero hat on her head. She was sweaty, and she felt tired. Instantly, regret washed over her. Acting like this would require of her to apologize, and to do that in public was more than humiliating. She wanted to head back home, but she was thousands of kilometres away, in the middle of the Egyptian desert.

Footsteps in the distance came in her direction. She did not have to look to know who was coming toward her.

“Salome!” Auguste called.

(Ignore him.)

“SALOME!”

(For goodness’ sake…)

He jogged in her direction, and when he got there, he grabbed her by the forearm and shook her a bit. “Young girl, get some sense into you!! What the hell was that behaviour, back there??”

“Let go of me.”

“You must be out of your mind. Throwing a notebook at me.”

“It could have been worst. Consider yourself lucky that I cannot lift heavy objects.”

Smack!

This was the first time that her uncle had slapped her. “What the hell?”

Smack again!

“That was for using bad language! Listen to me when I say that I will NOT tolerate this kind of behaviour! I am not Madeleine and I am responsible for you! If I must send you back to France, then I will!”

“Why won’t you take my side??”

Salome was just stalling now. She did not want to speak about the consequences of her actions. If she could focus the attention on his behaviour, it would be for the best.

“Because you are simply not right!”

“You’ve seen how they always ignore me! I speak and I am interrupted! Last week, they just walked out while I was talking! WALKED. OUT. What part don’t you understand? Is that how they normally behave??? I thought we were civilized.”

“If you want to be listened to, say something interesting, that is all.”

She pulled her arm away. Auguste realized he had made a mistake to say this, Salome was not going to forgive him.

She was not going to admit that it hurt her a lot, but everything was written on her face. She made a figure of disgust and quickly turned her back to him when she sensed she was about to cry.

“I take… that back,” he tried to say.

“Shut up.”

“Salome!”

She bent down to grab a handful of sand and threw it at her uncle. He began to cough. Particles have gotten inside his eyes, nose and mouth. He wanted to slap her for doing that but it was not his job to discipline her.

After wiping everything away, he pointed a menacing finger at her and said: “Tomorrow, you and I are heading to Cairo, and I will put you on a boat to head back to France. That’s my final word.”

She instantly began to panic. “What??”

“You heard me.”

“No! You can’t do that!”

Too late. Auguste had turned his back to her and was walking back to the tent. Salome wanted to chase him, but it would have made matters worse.

Suddenly, a strong pain was felt in her lower abdomen. She hissed, taken by surprise. She thought the pain had gone away, but it came back again. “Shit,” she cursed under her breath. She began to panic again, but for a whole different reason. “Uncle! Auguste! Big problem!”

“Deal with it,” Auguste screamed back at her.

“No! It’s not what you think!”

He turned around, looking visibly annoyed. The last thing he saw was the panicked look in her eyes before she disappeared into thin air.

←→

Salome was swallowed into that vortex. All her organs were compressed inside, her head was pounding, and she could not see anything. The pain spread across her limbs and she found herself in the same state as she was when she first travelled through time.

She woke up on a different type of soil. This one was firm and humid. She lost her balance and fell down on her butt. Standing up quickly, she feared that she would dirty her clothes like that. When she had opened her eyes, she expected the light to hit her retina, she was only met with darkness. Outside, the sky was in a shade of navy blue, and stars shone brightly above their heads. She looked at her feet and realized that it was still sand, but it was humid. It must have rained recently - a phenomenon that was extremely rare in the desert. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” she hissed to herself. She forced herself to stand up, then bolted in the direction of the tent. She ran alongside the pyramid, and when she arrived there, there was nothing. Only dunes of sand.


	5. What Happens in Egypt Stays in Egypt

The cold air hit her abruptly. The pyramids stood proudly in the middle of the desert, half-buried in the sand.

It was as if no one had set foot there for the past thousands of years. With no signs of Auguste or his crew, Salome knew that the site had not been visited by the first explorers yet. If she could stay there long enough to magically return to present-day, she would have that done. Unfortunately, she had no control over her powers, and only God knew when they would manifest themselves again. With nothing left to do, she circled the pyramid, trying to reproduce her previous moves and steps before the moment she disappeared. It was a sorry attempt at triggering her ability, but that did not work. When she realized that it would not work like that, she decided to take a chance and head to Memphis. There, she would find a place to stay in the meantime.

Crossing the small strip of desert that separated the pyramids from the Nile proved itself to be more challenging than she expected. It was going to take her considerably longer to get to Memphis by foot. With her shoes that were better equipped to climb stones and stairs, she found herself sliding down on the sand. Her clothes were far too thin for the weather of the night. She shivered a bit and braced herself to keep warm. The wind carried the sand, and small particles would get in her nose and in her mouth. She carried a scarf around her neck at all times and lifted it up to protect her face. As she waited for the gush of wind to pass, she scanned her environments. There were no signs of a sandstorm coming. Quickly, she realized that the desert looked eerie at night, far more than she previously imagined it would.

Shrieking sounds pierced the calm atmosphere of the night. From afar, dots in the sand moved – perhaps wild beasts. It was unclear if it were antelopes or something far more lethal. She stopped in her tracks and stared into the distance. The dots seemed to have noticed her back. At a slow but steady rhythm, they neared her. Across the dunes, she began to see them more clearly. The animals were lean and they had a coat of fur. It could not have been wild dogs, because dogs did not typically travel in groups.

They produced another sound, similar to the previous one. The blood in her veins curdled as she realized that her worst nightmare was becoming a reality. She sprinted in the opposite direction.

The animals – hyenas – were at her chase. Salome was much bigger than they were, but they would overpower her by their large number. She ran across the dunes of sand, thinking to herself that she could never outrun them. At each step, her feet sunk deeper. She looked behind her shoulder. The distance between her and the predators diminished. They were much faster and more at ease at chasing their prey through the desert.

She tried not to fall on her feet, but the sand would slide down underneath her weight. One of the hyenas caught up to her. It jumped on her back, its claws scratching her shoulder blades. It fell over her, then down the hill, and rolled in the sand. In the process, it had created tears in her clothes, messed her hair, and luckily the claws did not penetrate her skin too deeply. Salome did not waste another second. She tried to make a sharp turn to the left, but another hyena jumped in front of her. A third one came from behind, and they circled her the way wolves would circle a prey. Salome tried to puff herself up, appearing as tall as she could, but the hyenas got more aggressive, and others joined in.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” she cursed herself _, I cannot think of a more pathetic way to go! What will Lady Therese and Madeleine think??_ Panic was taking over her. She remembered the words about her grandmother, Elisa, who had travelled through time and had never come back. If Salome died there, she would never be found again. Their family would be traumatized by tragedies that kept repeating themselves. She could not allow herself to die like that.

The sound of hooves thundering against the ground made her perk up. A camel ran in her direction. A man was on top of it. A sword slashed the air, then blood splattered everywhere, tainting the sand.

Then, another man came, on his camel, followed by a third and fourth one.

One soldier raised his sabre in the air. With a swift movement, he slashed the hyena’s throat, then killed the next one. Another man whistled aggressively and loudly, the sound provoking the flight of the animals. Salome fell to the ground and was almost crushed by the camels’ front legs. She raised her hands above her head to protect herself. She was suddenly pulled out of the camel’s way by a pair of arms, dragged a few feet further and then dropped abruptly. Voices above her head shouted at her, speaking in Arabic. Salome looked up to see that one of the men had climbed down of his camels. With his sabre, he had slain all the hyenas that he could. The other beasts had escaped, their tail between their legs.

The man who had saved her began to scream as if he was scolding her. Salome looked around, confused by the brouhaha that had ensued. She was pulled up by the fabric of her clothes, and one man threw a scarf at her to cover herself. They forcefully led her to one of the camels, tied her hands and they climbed on their animal while she remained on the ground. They must have planned to take her to Memphis. “Why would you do that??” she grumbled. “Let go of me! I don’t need you!”

There were no signs that they understood her, or that they cared to under try to understand her. She did not have the opportunity to thank them for saving her life, nor did she want to, after seeing how they treated her. Looking over her shoulders, she looked at the pyramid and wondered if it would not have been best to remain there until her powers manifested themselves again. Now she was about to deal with a whole new set of problems, in a country where no one spoke or understood her language, and with different customs.

The man who was in charge of her climbed on the camel, and they all advanced toward the city. Salome was the only one who walked. She felt very much like a slave. The men had slowed down the pace so that Salome could keep up with them. She felt her heart palpitate in her chest rapidly as she realized that she was heading for trouble. They could be leading her anywhere: to prison, to speak to the authorities, to their leader. How would she escape that place? And where was she supposed to head, then? She had no personal belongings on her, no clothes other than those she was wearing, and she was starting to grow hungry. Perhaps someone would take pity of her and provide her with a place to stay and food. That was wishful thinking, more than anything.

The more they walked, the more tired she grew; her feet kept sinking in, and the cold had penetrated her bones. None of these men, draped in several layers of fabric, a cape on their shoulder and turbans on their head, would allow her to ride on camelback with them. She tried to determine if they were soldiers or mercenaries but came to no conclusion. The clothes they wore were not indicative of anything, other than that they travelled and their clothes had to be comfortable and warm.

They arrived at Memphis much later – it would have been quicker if they rode faster, but since Salome was on foot, they had to allow her to keep up with them.

The city was asleep. At night, small animals and dogs strolled the streets, looking for food. The little shops were closed, and front doors have been locked. Only a few places still had light coming from the inside; building that looked like a local mosque and another building that resembled a military office. Salome tried to pay attention to the details, but nothing reminded her of present-day Memphis.

“Where are we going?” Salome asked prudently. She stopped abruptly, causing the men to look at her in disbelief as if she had been disobeying direct orders. One of them hissed something at her in Arabic, as if he was trying to be quiet and not disturb the people who slept, He then used the tip of his shoes to give her a kick in the rib, enough to make her walk again. The ropes that tied her wrists together were beginning to irritate her skin and leave red marks. They were temporary, but Salome felt as if she had been mishandled and mistreated, and there was no justification for it. Under normal circumstances, she would have made a fuss about it, stomped her feet and thrown a temper tantrum, but these men were not Auguste, and they carried sabres on them.

They reached a building that was more imposing than the others. That one had two floors, and three guards were posted around the perimeter. The guard who surveilled the entrance took a step aside as he saw the group approaching and bowed his head slightly at them. There was no talking between them. Salome was pushed inside, almost tripping on the carpet that was laid on the ground. She was made to remove her shoes, and the men who brought her did so too. Then, she was led to a room that appeared to be an office. One of them shouted an order at another, and she was instructed to sit down on a chair. Before they left her alone there, they made sure to tie her hands to one of the armrests, and they locked the door on their way out.

Salome took a deep breath. She felt her chest and jaw relax – she had not been aware of how tense she was until now. Looking around, there was not much to the room: a desk in the center, a table, plants, a map pinned to the wall, and a small window. The window allowed the light to come in, but the room was still quite dark. Salome squinted her eyes. It was quite high in altitude, and narrow. If Salome could climb to reach it, she could slither her way out, if she held her breath and sucked in her stomach. She looked in the direction of the door and tried to focus on locating the men and guards based on sounds. They seemed to be busy with another duty, discussing essential matters in another room.

She twisted her wrists in different directions and applying a lot of strength. Realizing that it would only result in scratchers on that area, she spat where the rope was, making it easier to slide her hands out. With minor cuts and sensitive red patches, Salome freed herself. She lifted the chair silently and placed it against the door, in case someone was going to attempt to walk in. Then, Salome ran to the window. Using nearby furniture, she pushed herself up. When the young woman got to the window, she encountered difficulties passing her head through the narrow opening. Turning her head in uncomfortable positions and craning her neck in weird angles, she managed to get through. When it came to her chest, she sucked in and held her breath. Then, it came to pass her bottom through the narrow slit, and for a moment, she thought she was stuck. “This is ridiculous,” she hissed under her breath. Hanging like this, the upper half of her body outside and the lower half still inside, she had to find a way to go through. As she looked down, the ground looked really low and there was nothing to cushion her fall. It got to the point where she had to figure out a way to land safely and silently by passing one leg before the other. Her fear was that she was going to fall head first or that a guard will find her in a compromising position; she had to be quick.

When she was finally out, she landed in the tall grass. All she had to do is hoover down and she would easily hide. Looking for a way out, she saw that all exits were guarded. The estate was surrounded by a fence and wild plants grew on the other side. If she could make her way there by climbing it, perhaps she could escape.

When the guards were not watching, Salome pushed herself up, passed one leg after the other and jumped to the other side. She fell on her butt again, almost let out a sound of pain from the impact. From there, barefoot, she ran across the field. The houses on that side of Memphis were different – more colossal, more beautiful and more solid. The yard was connected to a garden. It seemed to be the private property of a rich family.

She climbed the second fence and found herself standing in a beautiful garden, filled with vegetation. The garden had its own orchard. Trees of all kinds had been planted at an equal distance one from another, and underneath each of them was a spot of shade that was much appreciated on the hottest days of the year. Fruits were plentiful and fell from the trees when they were rotten, a sign that the trees produced too many of them and no one bothered to pick them when they were ripe. With the number of fruits that were produced, everyone could eat to their satisfaction. She wondered if their purpose was mass production or aesthetics.

Feeling hungry for the first time, Salome reached for the lowest branches. She picked figs, dates and mangos, and did not bother to check for worms or insects. She ate two, then three, four, stuffing her mouth, and then moving on to the pomegranates. As she picked one from the tree, she ended up dropping it to the ground quickly, having changed her mind. To eat a pomegranate, she would have to cut it open using a sharp tool (she did not have one) and select the arils (she did not have the time.) Salome could not stay there much longer. By now, the guards must have noticed that she escaped. She had to be on the move. With no place to go, she would likely return to Saqqara, but feared that the soldiers would expect to find her there, and they will send people to surround that location.

As she walked through the orchard, she began to grow more frustrated with the darkness. She could hardly see where she was stepping, and twice almost twisted her ankle, either stepping in a hole or on a mango.

Perhaps it would have been more interesting to stay in France in present-day? She would have begun to study and practice using her abilities, rather than dig all day for ancient vases and sketch cat statues. She thought the adventure would include her raiding ancient tombs, but it turned out to involve a lot of paperwork, mapping, and avoiding scarabs. And then, things have taken a drastic turn for her. There was no way that it could get any worse than that.

In the back of her mind, she told herself that if Madeleine was going to spend a more incredible summer than her, Salome would throw a fit. What she was living was worthy of an adventure novel. Her thoughts wandered to the diary of her ancestor. She asked herself if it was a good idea to start a diary herself. Unlikely will she make any interesting discoveries about her abilities, but she would be one of the first people to record her trips to Egypt. Auguste had a notebook of his own, but he scribbled random notes. Most of them were sketches of Giza, schemes of Temples and tombs, or even information about the composition of the materials.

All her memories from the time spent in the desert came back to her mind. She began to question her decision to come here and wished to return home in that instant. She thought she could handle discomfort – working in the heat and the dirt, endure physically demanding work or communicate with angry coworkers. Still, maybe she had just fooled herself into thinking that. It could have been that she agreed to make this trip just to spite Madeleine. Would Madeleine have liked Egypt? Salome thought about it. Perhaps not, but contrary to her, she would have shut up about every pain and every issue

A small breeze.

Grass under her feet.

Salome advanced toward the estate, hoping to find a way around it. Someone incredibly wealthy must have lived here, perhaps a physician, a lawyer or a politician. They must have had water somewhere, in a well or a fountain. She crossed the orchard and reached a gate. There was a mechanism there, made of metal, which she twisted, and then pushed the door. A faint light came from the other side as if there was a bonfire. The plants she saw were as tall as the lowest palm trees. A bit further, Salome saw an exterior kitchen that had been built in the garden. As she stepped inside, closing the gate behind her, a faint smell of food reached Salome’s nostrils.

She found that many of them were rustic, made of an unknown dark metal to her. Despite the tools and materials that were used to create them, their design was elaborate. This could mean that the utensils were brought from abroad, and they must have been expensive. The ceramic dishes and jars all contained food.

On the counters, several ceramic dishes and jars have been tucked away. Upon closer inspection, Salome found that there was still food stored in the jars. She moved to the cauldron after, lifted the cover and found inside some lamb meat, vegetable and rice. It must have been cooked in a large quantity, to feed multiple people. She set the lid aside and began eating from the cauldron using her hands. She took bits and pieces from the edge, hoping that no one would notice that someone had dug in.

When she ate enough to satisfy her stomach and her curiosity, moved on to an adjacent room. When she got there, she found a large table in the center, with platters placed on it. Pieces of deserts, with a composition of nuts, pistachios, honey, oranges and other fruits, piled on it. Everything had been perfectly placed, in the shape of a pyramid. Could this be all for a feast?

What she did not hear was the sound of footsteps coming her way until it was too late. Two pairs, to be exact. Salome froze, taken over by panic, and she realized there was no escape for her.


	6. Excuse me, are you my knight in shining armor?

Salome quickly hid under the table. The tablecloth would barely touch the floor, so it would not conceal her entirely, but if she remained motionless, perhaps the people coming her way would not spot her.

She saw two pairs of feet that belonged to two women. Their clothes, not rags but not entirely new, indicated her that they must have been servants. Was this their meal? Or were they bringing it to their master? She squinted her eyes as if it was going to help her see better and tried to discern facial features. The two maids visibly came from sub-Saharan Africa. Perhaps they were even slaves. They spoke a language that was similar to Arabic, but Salome could not name it.

One of them grabbed a jar and headed out. There was only one maid who remained. Salome watched her turn to the cauldron. With a wooden spatula, she stirred the vegetables and appeared very focused on her work. That was Salome's opening to sneak out. Without making a noise, the young woman crawled out of the kitchen.

As she made her way out successfully, something grabbed her foot.

“ARGH!!”

She jumped and instantly covered her mouth. A palm tree leaf had fallen on her leg. She was reassured to know that it was not a snake.

The maid heard her scream and rushed outside. Salome got up on her two feet and sprinted away. She had already been spotted.

A pair of hands grabbed her, and she was tackled to the ground. Falling on the grass, the person who jumped on her applied their weight on her back. She struggled, trying to escape. They pinned her down, holding her wrists firmly, and applied more pressure on her back with their knee. The knee dug into the cuts that the hyenas had inflicted on her, and she left out a scream, pretending it hurt her more than it did in the hopes that they would release her.

The person was a man in a uniform – a guard most likely – and the voices of the maids resonated above her. They shouted at her and at each other. Their commotion caught the attention of other people working on the estate. Another guard reached them, and Salome was forced to stand up. They lifted her and supported her, and the maids led them inside. They quickly realized that they did not speak the same language and stopped trying to communicate with Salome. She was almost pushed inside when other men – the ones who saved her from the hyena – had reached the entrance of the estate and were about to stop them. 

A fight almost ensued. The maids tried to interpose themselves between them but the men who rescued Salome in the desert mercilessly tossed them aside. One of them fell in the middle of the road, the tough ground scratching her skin. The guards who worked at the estate refused to give her in. Salome understood that they fought over who should deal with her. She was pulled left and right, like a rag doll that was disputed between children who were not willing to share it. She did not know who to fear the most but opted to go with the guards of the estate, for the maids seemed to want to protect her.

People began to poke their heads out the window to see what was happening. A candle inside the estate was lit and a woman poked her head out. She seemed to be wearing her nightgown, but she quickly draped herself in a veil and a cape and disappeared from the window on the second story. It did not take long for her to exit her house (she must have been the mistress) and to mingle in the small fight. She shouted in Arabic at everyone, and almost instantly they obeyed her. The men who had saved her from the desert attempted to protest but they were not given the opportunity, the woman had started to shout at them louder. Salome guessed that she was threatening them with something, but who knew with what.

She glanced at her, and instantly her feet began to feel wobbly and soft like noodles under the murderous gaze of the woman. She clapped her hands at the men, and they left, begrudgingly. She then snapped her fingers at her guards, and they headed with Salome inside. The maids followed close by.

She was led to the living room, and unlike her previous captors, she was not left alone. The woman removed her veil because she was inside her own home. Salome saw a face with dark and defined features, and puffy black hair like she had never seen it before, making her look like a lion with that mane. Her skin was clear and as white as cheese, having not been exposed to the sun. There was something regal about her – the way she carried herself, with such confidence and her mannerisms. Who was that woman exactly?

She spoke to Salome in Arabic but the guard holding her quickly interjected – he must have said that the foreigner did not speak Arabic, having tried to communicate with her earlier and seeing that Salome was as clueless now as before. The lady of the house sent him a death glare and he instantly made himself smaller.

She tried another language with her, this one sounded like Greek or Spanish, but Salome shook her head, still unable to understand her. She tried another language – it sounded difficult for her to speak it maybe because she was not the most proficient at it– but Salome had never heard that one before. Then, she spoke something that closely resembled French. It has filled with grammatical mistakes and her accent was thick, but when she realized that Salome understood her, her shoulders dropped and relaxed.

“You have been trespassing on my property and you tried to steal from me,” she told Salome.

“I did not steal anything, nor did I intend to steal from you. It was all an accident!”

“This is a crime and I should be punishing you for it. Those men who came here said they had found you in the desert and thought you were a slave that escaped. State your name, status and business here, this deep inside of Egypt.”

Salome was facing a problem. Admit to the woman that she comes from the future and is here by accident or lie to her about her identity and her purpose in Memphis. “My lady,” she bowed her head respectfully, hoping flattery would save her, “My name is Salome D'Aramitz and I am only a scholar who is interested in studying the pyramids and the culture and history of your ancestors.”

The woman puffed, almost as if she was trying to retain a laugh. Salome frowned. Did she not believe her?

“You clearly don’t know who you are dealing with, girl. I am Rabia ibn Ayyub, sister of the Sultan of Egypt and Syria, and I am not Egyptian, but Kurdish. The fact that you claim to be a scholar, and yet you do not speak Greek nor Latin proves to me that you are a usurper and that I should not trust you. You came to me with the intention of stealing from me and I have been told you ate from my kitchen and picked fruits from my orchard, so I have all the right reasons and evidence to accuse you of trespassing, stealing and lying. You are lucky that I am too tired, awaken at this ungodly hour, to deal with you, so I shall deal with your case tomorrow.”

She clapped her hands and the guards were instructed in Arabic to dispose of her. Salome felt her heart beat quickly, taken over by panic. She sent one last glance at the maids who couldn’t do anything to save her, otherwise, they would be defying direct orders from their mistress.

She spent the night in the cellar, with no chance to escape there. It felt like a prison, but at least a maid brought her burned rice, a small piece of lamb meat and a cover. She tried to communicate with Salome, but the two young women spoke different tongues. When she pronounced the word ‘Rabia’, Salome understood that it had to do the events that were going to follow the next day. She thought to herself that maybe she could make herself as pleasant as possible and befriend the mistress. If she knew how to show herself the least threatening way possible, then maybe she would be allowed to stay there and work as a maid. It would be the best possible outcome because it guaranteed that Salome would get fed, and she would have a place where to sleep.

The following day, she was awakened at an early hour by a guard who came to fetch her. They brought her a bit of food and a bucket of water to wash herself. She was given some time to freshen up, and when she was ready, the guards brought her upstairs to a room which she has not seen before. There, couches in the center and plants in the corners. Rabia wore a different attire, much more colourful than the one from last night, and next to her was seated another man. Could it be a husband or a relative?

“Sit.”

Salome did as she was instructed. She felt herself grow smaller under their piercing gaze. She awaited her punishment but was unsure what to expect. Would they keep her in the cellar? Beat her? The latter seemed the best option of the two, as Salome was convinced that she could take on anything and that once it was done, it would be over with.

“Would you look at her,” spoke the man in French, “she is awfully obedient. Based on what you told me, I came here believing that we will be dealing with a much greater threat.”

Rabia rolled her eyes at the men, crossed her legs then her arms over her chest. “Not in the mood for jokes, Adil.”

“What good can come of her, if you keep her? Look at her hands – no bruises, no cuts, nails are in perfect condition… She obviously never worked in her life. Besides, she may already have a master, somewhere. There is this possibility that she escaped them, and now they may be at her chase. If they find her here, this will lead to more problems for you.”

Rabia seemed to take his warning seriously. They must have believed that Salome was a slave or a prisoner of war who escaped. That would explain why she was so far inland.

“I don’t see a better alternative than this,” Rabia explained. “The man who owned her should have taken better care then, and not allowed this” she referred to Salome’s escape, “to happen. I think I will keep her.”

The man named Adil left out a sigh. The look in Rabia’s eyes showed her determination. It was her final decision. “Very well. I suppose it would make you look better, to have a Christian girl work for you. Don’t be too kind or trusting in her, dear sister.” His last words stuck with Salome. Rabia, and her brother Adil, were not here to make her a friend, and she was reminded that.

Over the course of the next weeks, Salome began to work with the other women in the estate and was never allowed to leave the grounds. She grew accustomed to the work and learned to never step out of line. There was a system that had been put in place, of rotation, where she would spend time working on the bedrooms, the kitchen, then the gardens and finally the farm (yes, they raised animals, not far down the road.)

Being the only one who did not speak Arabic, she did not form any friendships with the other maids, although they maintained positive relationships. They would eat together, work together, bathe together and sleep together, at the same locations and on the same schedule. Salome attempted to communicate with them using gestures but with no success, she gave up after a few attempts.

It came the time that Salome was no longer sure how many days have gone by since she arrived in Egypt. There was no way for her to confirm the exact date without raising any suspicion on her, but she knew that she was situated in the Middle Ages. Unfortunately for her, that information did not help with much, because it could be approximated to the period of time between the 5th and 15th century.

What felt like a month or maybe two later, Rabia packed her items to head to Cairo. The maids and Salome included did not have a say in this and had to follow their mistress up north. As they prepared to climb aboard a small ship, Salome sent one last glance in the distance, in the direction of the pyramids. There, somewhere in the future, was Auguste, desperately searching for her. She could only hope that Rabia would decide to come back to her estate in Memphis in the future and would bring Salome back.

They travelled up the Nile. At the end of the day, they reached the capital. Cairo looked nothing like it did in the year 1851. When the ship reached the port, workers helped them bring the suitcases to their carriage, and they headed to their new home.

Throughout the trip, Rabia had not said a word. Lands on her knees and looking outside, she ignored her maids. Salome had analyzed her behaviour during her stay. Rabia was quite a stubborn woman, but she knew what she wanted out of life and always found a way to achieve it. She had many brothers, other than Adil, and she learned from a young age how to keep up with them.

She was also very strict – with others and with herself. Nothing but the best for Rabia. And that came with an attitude and confidence which Salome has only witnessed in her own sister before. That proved itself to be an advantage: if Rabia was anything like Madeleine, then Salome was going to easily get along with her, since she was familiar with Madeleine’s way of thinking and her shenanigans.

“My lady,” she spoke to Rabia, “would like some water?”

Rabia saw Salome extended to her a chalice, and in the other hand, a jar with cold water from a well. She nodded her head slightly, and smiled to herself, happy to see her maid take good care of her. Salome did not miss this little gesture.

When they reached their new estate, Salome froze for a moment. It took her a few moments to take in the view and to understand that she would be living there for the next months. It was an estate on the outskirts of Cairo and looked worthy of a pharaoh. The main building contained three floors and a rooftop that was accessible to use. Attached to the main building were three different wings. A garden and orchard extended five hundred meters in radius, around the domain. Guards were posted at the entrance and welcomed Rabia. “Princess,” they greeted her.

Salome’s heart skipped a beat. She turned her head toward Rabia, eyes wide open like saucers. “Princess??” she whispered to herself. Princess of what? Was Adil a prince also? Or was he the sultan?

She and the other maids headed to their own separate rooms to get set while Rabia headed to her own apartments upstairs. They were given new clean uniforms while the other ones were being washed and hung to dry. They were going to follow a routine similar to the one in Memphis.

"Would my lady require help to settle in? Perhaps I can bring you some cool tea or rub your shoulders,” Salome quickly ran to the aid of Rabia.

The woman, who was inspecting her dresser, rose up, straightened her back, and quickly retorted: “I don’t like it when my own servants try to kiss my feet like that. If you intend to do that, do it more subtly next time.”

Salome covered her mouth with her hands before she could burst into laughter. “C-certainly,” she giggled, and walked away.

Throughout the weeks, she would show herself as nice as possible to the princess. Rabia noticed her behaviour but never commented on it. Salome caught her a few times sending in her direction death glares, but nothing more. As long as Salome performed her duties, she could not be punished. And as time passed, her previous accusations were quickly forgotten, and now people were focused on her current behaviour of a bootlicker, which was preferred to the latter.

Perhaps a few other months went by, because of the change of seasons, and Salome had grown accustomed to Rabia’s lifestyle, habits, temperament and caprices. She knew little details about her mistress, such as the lady liked mint tea above fruit teas, but she never sweetened her drinks, so there was no point in offering her honey or sugar. Rabia also despised it when the bedsheets had even a single wrinkle on them, so Salome would personally iron everything to make sure that did not happen. And Rabia’s late evening walks through her garden was one of her most cherished activities in the day, so under no circumstance would Salome disturb her as she played with her two hounds, unless she was ready to deal with her bad mood.

Oddly, Rabia would no longer act angry toward Salome, and would even have small chats with her. Usually, it was about the weather or how expensive it was to import spices from the Far East. Quickly, Salome noticed a shift in Rabia’s attitude toward her. On rare occasions, she would give her a small smile when Salome would do something nice to her without having to ask. Salome took that as a positive sign.

One day, Salome was summoned to Rabia’s rooms. She headed upstairs with fresh fruits that she had cut in bite pieces herself. As she arrived there, she found her mistress seated on a couch next to Adil. Bowing her head at the royal siblings, Salome asked: “you asked to see me, my lady?”

“Yes. I wanted to ask you to run an important errand for me. I need someone to go see the tailor. I placed an order for a dress a week ago and by now, it should be completed. I need it for tonight. Here is," she searched the inside of a pocket and extended a pouch full of coins to Salome, “the money. Pay the tailor the price he says it costs and come back as quickly as you can. I don't want you wandering around, visiting shops and lingering through the city.”

“Why? Does that dress contain a secret maybe? Like a code or a key?”

Rabia laughed at her joke, but Adil remained as serious as before. Salome left quickly, her tail between her legs, and prepared to leave the estate. She brought with her a basket where she would place the delivery and put on a shawl to cover her head.

She had grown familiar with Cairo during that time, more than with Cairo in 1851. Making her way to the market, she pushed past a group of shoppers, and almost reached the tailor’s shop when the sound of a horse coming her way made her stop dead in her tracks.

As she looked in the direction from where the sound came from, she found two horses, neighing and pawing the ground, less than ten feet away from her. Salome almost fell back, due to the surprise.

“Watch where you are going!” a man shouted in French. Salome looked up at the riders. They were European, with light-skin, and wore what seemed to be a uniform. She inspected them, their features. One was younger than the other, she assumed they were in their mid-twenties and mid-thirties. They wore mail, parts of a metal armour, and a light-blue uniform with crosses.

She made eye contact with the youngest knight, and she must have done it for a long time, because the older one elbowed his companion in the rib. “What’s the matter with you??” he asked his friend, who focused his attention now on him.

“Are you perhaps French?” she asked them, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

“Y-yes, my lady,” the youngest knight spoke.

“You have to help me! Please, I need to get back home!”

She advanced to their side, between the horses, and latched onto their hands and reigns. They seemed to hesitate, knowing that it was a busy street, and everyone was watching them. The youngest knight looked around, and extended a hand to Salome to help her climb behind him. Then, he instructed the other knight to follow him, and they led the horses to a more secluded area. “What is a woman like you doing all by herself in Cairo? How did you find yourself here?” the youngest knight said. “What is your name?”

“Salome. I am not supposed to be here, in Cairo, and I am not supposed to be communicating with you, but I have to ask for help in order to get back home. I see that you are French as well, so I am taking this chance to beg for your assistance.”

“You will have to explain to us how you got yourself in this situation, Salome,” said the knight, “and we shall see how we can help you.”

Salome smiled to herself. Appealing to his chivalry was the best thing she did. The two knights brought her to an inn of the sort. They invited her to sit at a table outside, and they ordered a drink to justify their stay there. “You have not yet introduced yourself to me,” Salome reproached them.

“Our humblest apology,” the older knight said, “my name is Garnier of Aquitaine, and this is Hugo of Ramla.”

“Ramla?” Salome asked. “That is not in France, isn’t it?”

He seemed a bit surprised that Salome has not heard of that region, but he looked happy to show off his knowledge in geography to a woman. He cleared his throat, and said: “No, my lady. It is a piece of land in the Kingdom of Jerusalem, the place that belonged to my father and that now belongs to me.” Salome nodded her head, understanding. He must have been a _poulain_ – a Frank who was born and raised in the Middle East, in a Crusader state during the Middle Ages. She should have guessed it, by listening to the way he spoke. He must have thought that her accent and her French was odd too, considering that she came from the future and that the French language has evolved greatly over time. “How did you find yourself in a place like this?”

She lowered her head, almost as if she did not want passersby to notice her, and whispered at them: “I was in Memphis before, and I was lost but I found my way to the estate of Rabia ibn Ayuub, the princess, it turns out, and I was caught trespassing. I may have also eaten fruits from her trees and from her kitchen. Now, I am stuck working for her, and I must hurry back. Do you think you can help me?”

The two knights looked at each other. “Rabia ibn Ayuub, you say,” said Garnier.” And as if to check with his travelling companion, he said: “The sultan’s sister herself. This is going to prove itself more difficult than we anticipated.”

Salome felt a knot being tied in her throat. She was taking a huge risk, talking to these unknown knights, to help her escape. If they claimed that it would be too risky, she would be doomed. She quickly brought her hands to her face, hiding her eyes when she felt she was about to tear up. As if he was taken by surprise, Hugo of Ramla quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face, and attempted to reassure her. “There is no point in crying. We will do what we can to help you, don’t lose hope just now.”

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing. If they spoke of the kingdom of Jerusalem, it must have been the time of a crusade. The question was: which one of eight? “I must leave. I cannot stay here. My family must be worried about me..." She was saying this to herself more than she was saying it to them.

"And you will get back, trust us when we say that we will get you out."

She relaxed a bit. Seeing how confident in their own ability they looked to be, she had a little bit of hope.

Taking a deep breath, she focused her attention back on the two knights. "I should be asking you also what you are doing in Egypt if your place is in Jerusalem.” It was more out of curiosity than anything else, but they must have heard it like she was questioning them or attacking them.

The two men almost laughed at her question. When Salome sent them a severe look, both stopped laughing and tried to recompose themselves. “This is not a matter that concerns you, my lady,” said Hugo of Ramla. “Just consider that we are on a business trip.”

“Is there such a thing as a professional secret, for knights?”

“Maybe.”

“What kind of answer is ‘maybe’?”

“We are under the obligation to not discuss this matter. The orders are very clear and they come from above.”

They were trying to drop the subject. Salome’s question did not feel very welcomed. Not wanting to turn them against her, she agreed to not question it anymore. “What am I supposed to do now?” Salome asked. "What is the plan?"

“Are you in immediate danger, my lady?”

“No. I am fed, and I have a bed where to sleep. The lady of the house treats me fairly, but I don’t think she will continue to do so if she learns that I am plotting to escape.”

“In that case,” said Garnier, “there is no point in having us extract you from there immediately. Because you are safe there, we shall let you go about your business. For now. You will continue to live your life as normally as you can, and we will find a way to negotiate for your freedom. We will stay in touch, lady Salome of …”

“… Paris,” Salome completed his sentence.

“Lady Salome of Paris,” he bowed his head at her. Both knights stood up, Hugo tossed some coins on the table for their drinks. “Would the lady require a ride back perhaps?”

Salome stood up too, finished her drink quickly, and shook her head. “Thank you for the offer but I must go to visit the tailor’s shop first. I hope to hear from you soon.” She bowed at them elegantly, one leg behind the other and lifting slightly the hem of her dress.

They climbed on the back of their horse. Before they could make a turn on another street, they both bowed their head at the lady and Hugo of Ramla said: “Farewell. We will come in contact again very soon.”


	7. You Must not Provoke that Little Demon

Salome returned to Rabia with her dress. When she came back, she brought the package to the princess’ apartment and left it somewhere where Rabia could not miss it.

She spent the rest of the day with the other maids, cooking and cleaning. She had been told that Rabia was waiting for a guest but Salome had not been told who it would be. While she focused on her work, in the back of her mind, she could not stop thinking about the two knights. Salome was taking a huge risk, communicating with them and asking them to extract her from there. It must have been one of her greatest mistakes because she did not know if she could trust them, but they were her only hope. She recalled the quizzical look in their eyes when they spotted a Frankish woman all by herself, in Cairo. It must have been a symbol of their sincerity. Somehow, she knew that they could be trusted and that they would indeed come to rescue her.

The rest of the afternoon was very uneventful. In the evening, a carriage parked in front of the mansion. Guards opened the gates, and someone stepped out. Servants came to aid the guest and to carry the gifts inside. Both Adil and Rabia were outside, ready to welcome the man. Salome, as well as the other maids, remained inside. She looked out the balcony and saw the man, dressed entirely in black, approach the two royal siblings. Based on how they interacted, Salome guesses that the man must have been close to them - a sibling or even a parent. The three of them walked toward the estate together. Salome watched them until she couldn’t see them anymore. She left the balcony and returned to do her job.

Returning to the kitchen downstairs, she helped the cook set the food on the trays for them to be brought out. They worked silently and efficiently in the kitchen. Occasionally, a servant would come to fetch the trays and bring them out. “Excuse me,” she asked one of them who could understand her a bit, “but who is the man who just arrived?”

“ _Salah ed-Din_ ” he replied with a thick accent. He said something else afterwards, but in Arabic, so Salome did not understand him. He left with the platter with fruits, and the curtains that separated the kitchen from the corridor closed behind him. Salome sighed, realizing that dinner was almost over at that point, and soon, she would be allowed to take a break. She helped the men who worked in the kitchen to clean their dishes and utensils and sat on a stool in a corner. Laying her back against the cool wall, she relaxed for a bit and massaged her wrists. She must have stayed there for only twenty minutes perhaps, but a servant entered the kitchen and searched for someone. “There you are,” he said when he spotted her, “the princess wishes to speak to you.”

Salome’s heart was palpitating rapidly in her chest. She asked herself if she had made a mistake when she prepared the trays. The princess wanted perhaps to reproach her something. She felt her face turn livid, but she did not have any other chance than to follow the servant outside.

He led her to the dining room, and before she would go, she quickly arranged her hair and sleeves. When she entered the room, she found the royal family: Rabia, Adil seated next to a man who looked similar to them. Dark features, curly black hair (his was greying, however) and dark clothes. Then, she remembered his name, as said by the servant who she asked earlier, and for some reason, it clicked in her head just now. Salah ed-Din. Saladin. One of the greatest generals in the world and history. He was the sultan of Egypt and Syria. She heard many great stories about him, but to see him in the flesh felt surreal.

Salome quickly bowed in front of the guest. “M-my lady c-called for me?” she asked.

“Yes. Sit down. Over there," Rabia responded with a strict tone of voice. "We received the visit of someone unexpected a few moments earlier, and they are here for you."

Rabia sent Salome an accusatory look, knowing that Salome knew what she was referring to. When Salome sat down, Rabia instructed her to sit a bit further, to the side, as if to leave some room for someone else. Then, a servant brought in two guests, and two familiar individuals waltzed in. When Salome turned her head around, she almost gasped in surprise. She had not expected Hugo of Ramla and Garnier of Aquitaine to come for her this quickly.

This was the first time Salome saw them without their armour and uniform. She watched them, big-eyed. They looked much younger like this, dressed in simple but elegant clothes typical of their era. To her surprise, she discovered that Hugo had wavy ash-blond hair, and it appeared to be naturally slightly darker, but due to the long periods of time spent under the sun, they had turned lighter. All this time, she has suspected him to be a brunet.

When they spotted her, both smiled reassuringly at Salome. Her heart was beating faster than ever before in her chest. She wanted to say something, but it was not her time to talk. “Please, take a seat,” Rabia invited them. Politeness dictated that she should welcome her guests at her diner table, but it was easy to read on her face that she was not very fond of the idea.

“ _Salam aleykoum_ ,” both knights said, raising their palm as they said it.

“ _Wa aleykoum salam_ ” Adil and Saladin replied in synchronization.

"You asked for an audience with me," Rabia said. "Here I am."

“Lady Rabia," Hugo said, "we came here to negotiate for her release,” he motioned to Salome, "as you already know it."

“She is not up for sale,” Rabia retorted quickly but refused to make eye contact with Salome. “If you want a servant, you must look for one elsewhere. You may also look at the slave market if it is a slave that you want.”

“It is not a slave that we want, madam,” Garnier replied, “but rather to bring this woman back to her family. They are currently looking for her, as she is a missing person.”

“And we are willing to pay for her release. You will not suffer any loss from this.”

Salome’s gaze was cast down. She felt like a bride that was being sold to her future husband. Still, she was incredibly grateful to what these two strangers were doing for her – to meet with the sultan and his sister, and pay a ransom using their own money, knowing that she could not repay them.

“How much is she worth to you, madam?” Hugo asked. “Name a price.”

Rabia looked at the young woman. Salome thought she saw doubt in her eyes, but she was sure she was mistaken. Rabia had plenty of servants, and she changed them as often as she changed clothes. Why would she give Salome any importance? It was not as if the two of them were friends, nor did they particularly get along.

“Any price?”

Hugo nodded his head, not seemingly fazed by the question.

“I want 1,800 gold dinars then. For this servant alone.”

Adil, quiet since the beginning, sighed and was about to say something to his sister, but she shushed him. Salome did not have a grasp of the local currency, especially the one of that time. She knew what an Egyptian dinar was worth compared to francs, but only in the present-day. Still, she could only imagine that it was an absurd price for a servant who was not particularly loyal, likeable and hardworking. It must have been a random number, only to discourage the two knights from saving her. 

“1,800 gold dinars it is, then,” repeated Hugo, then he turned to face Garnier and added: “to this, add 500 silver dinars as well, two horses and ten lambs. Those are a gift from our part, to thank you for your generosity.” He emphasized the word ‘generosity’ when he was the one who offered these gifts. He sent Salome a look sideways and she gave him a small smile. 

Rabia seemed displeased. Odd reaction because she received gold and silver, and animals as well, as compensation for a single servant. Her brothers have not made a statement so far. She looked at them for a moment, expecting them to intervene, but it was her business transaction, not theirs. Rabia sighed. “Fine. Very well. There is no reason for me to fight to keep her. Take her and do as you wish.”

With a hand gesture, she almost shooed them away. A servant came by their side to help them stand up and to lead them out. The two knights got up first. Hugo extended a hand at Salome to help her, and the three of them bowed at the royal family. They were led outside by the servant, and the young woman noticed that all their gifts have been taken care of already. Behind them, Rabia and Adil had followed them outside, but they stopped by the entrance and watched them prepare to leave. A cart “How odd does it feel to be equated to 1,800 gold dinars, 500 silver dinars, two horses and ten lambs.”

Having said this, she glanced at Hugo and caught him laughing at her joke. “I wouldn’t know: I have never been sold to anyone,” he replied. He helped her climb at the bag of a solid wooden cart. It was led by a single horse, and it carried their armours, weapons, some covers and food. 

“You sold your horse to free me?” Salome asked, surprised.

Garnier, who took the reins, looked at the young woman and laughed. “A small price to pay.”

“Small??”

As they rode in the distance, Salome sent one last glance behind her at the mansion where she lived. Rabia had sent her a look which she would never forget, of betrayal and sadness, and returned inside, following her brothers. There was a sensation of tension within Salome that released. Her muscles felt sore, but she was happy. And uncertain about what the future (or rather should she say _the past_ ) held for her. They rode in the night until they reached the outskirts of the city.

Salome stood up and looked around. If she followed the Nile, she would reach Memphis, but in a matter of days. “I should tell you where I want to head,” Salome told the two knights, breaking the silence.

“Tell us what? We are heading in the same direction.”

“Oh, so you have a business to take care of in Memphis too?”

They almost stopped the cart. As she said that, both turned their heads toward her, looking at Salome as if she was a fool. “What are you talking about?”

“I must return to Memphis. I have to leave Cairo and head south. I would need to either climb on a small boat or head there by land.”

“No one is going to Memphis.”

“Yes, I do. I must go. This is where I am supposed to – wait, wait, what are you talking about?? Where are you taking me, then??” Her fists clenched, her knuckles turning white. She stood up close to them, almost making them jump from their seat. They did not appreciate her menacing look and tone of voice.

“We, my lady Salome of Paris, are heading back to the Kingdom of Jerusalem.”

“But I have no business there!”

“I don’t care,” replied Hugo. “It is not safe for you to remain here. We are going on Christian lands, and we will find you a ship that heads back to the Kingdom of France. There, you will meet someone who will accompany you back home.”

“But I have no business there!” Salome added. “It is Memphis where I must head. Are you kidnapping me?? I cannot follow you there. You did your job, and that was to free me. Now, take me back to Memphis!”

“Nobody is going to Memphis!!” Hugo’s voice was growing louder and louder.

Garnier was quick to calm him down. He must not have raised his voice at a lady, no matter how delusional she could be. “Please,” Garnier said, “let us take a deep breath and discuss this.”

“Yes, Hugo! You heard him! _Take a deep breath and discuss this_ ,” she mocked him and his tone of voice, “and yet you keep advancing the cart, and we keep getting further and further away from Memphis. Hey, you! Garnier! Give me those reins!”

She tried to jump between them and take the reins from his hands, but Hugo quickly pushed her back. “NO!! Are you crazy?? You must stay behind. There is no space for you up here!”

“Give me those reins! I will take us there! I know the road just fine!”

Hugo pushed her back once again. He did that a bit too harshly that Salome emitted a sound of pain as she landed on her butt on the hard surface beneath her. Garnier wanted to scold his travelling companion for manhandling this woman without any grace, but Salome quickly got up and jumped on Hugo, pulling him by his hair.

With no choice left, Garnier stopped the cart so that he could break up their fight. Salome’s hand gripped tightly to Hugo’s blond locks, and to break her grip required Garnier to apply some force. He had to fight and retain his fellow knight, for their code of honour asked of them to protect the helpless. “Hugo! Knock it off!”

“She started it! You saw how she jumped to attack me!”

Salome was up on her feet and began to sprint toward the South.

“HEY! COME BACK!”

Hugo was already at her chase, and Garnier chased them both. Hugo tackled Salome to the ground, and the young woman was throwing a fit and thumping her foot on the ground because she did not manage to run fast enough.

“No more arguing! Whether you like it or not, we take you back to Jerusalem. We will get you home from there!”

“No!! That was not part of our deal!!”

“And neither was taking you back to Memphis!! We cannot go back!! On the cart with you!!”

“Hugo! Be more careful with her! She’s not another knight, like us! You must be more delicate than that!”

"Yes, Hugo! _Be more delicate than that!!"_

She was forcefully pushed back into the cart, and they quickly moved before she would have the opportunity to jump out again. Salome began screaming, pulling, tugging and crying, but no amount of it would make them change their mind. 

They only saw her as a childish woman, stuck in her own delusions that they would go further inland. Egypt was Muslim territory, and although Garnier and Hugo had been granted access, they could not further extend their trip and roam about, hoping that Salome would be satisfied. “I cannot understand why you would act like this just because we refused to take you back to Memphis!” Hugo complained. “We are keeping you safe, what part of that don’t you understand??”

“Hugo!” hissed Garnier.

Salome’s cries and lamentations were getting louder and louder. She did not show any signs of exhaustion. Hugo was getting more annoyed with her – he felt like he was dealing with a misbehaving child who clearly was not beaten enough by its own parents.

“All I am saying is that we have spent so much money on her to get the sultan’s sister to release her, and this is how our good deed is paid!” Then, he turned around to face Salome and told her: “if we release you, what guarantees that the same thing will not happen again, huh? That you will be found roaming around by some guards who believe that you are a prisoner of war and take you to be sold on the slave market?? Be thankful that you crossed our path today, and we came as quickly as we could to rescue you!!”

Salome was about to throw at his head a fruit, but Hugo quickly restrained her. He slid to the back and held her firmly so that she would stop squirming around. By now, they were far from Cairo. The roads were empty, no travellers moved at night, and they would be reaching their destination much faster than they anticipated.

“Oh, look! We will soon reach the red sea!” Hugo mocked Salome. She began to cry even harder. “No one is going to hear you cry, so what is the point?!” Then he turned to Garnier and said: “look at her, acting like we are kidnapping her! She will thank us later!”

Garnier couldn’t help but laugh with his friend. Both had grown tired of her antics. Salome, frustrated now more than ever, attempted to spit at Hugo’s face. Barely any spat came out of her mouth, and Hugo burst into laughter, and so did Garnier.

“Such a lady, huh,” Hugo laughed.

She head-bumped him in the chin, and Hugo almost bit his own tongue.

“That will teach you to not laugh at me!” she hissed back, viciously.

“Well, what can I say? Your behaviour is so outrageous! All you have been doing is giving me a reason to laugh at you! Calm down, for once!"

The restless struggle lasted for less than an hour when Salome was growing tired and losing hope. She ended up falling asleep in the cart, at the back, and when she did, Hugo climbed back in the front. He pulled the covers out and placed one over Salome.

“All of this for me to get bitten, spat at, clawed, kicked and insulted. And yet, I still feel bad for her,” Hugo whispered at his friend.

“Who knows if she bumped her head," joked Garnier.

"Or how hard she hit it!" Added Hugo.

Both knew that they had to be quiet as not to awaken that little demon.


	8. You Are Not Supposed to be On the Battlefield

A day has gone by since the two knights rescued Salome from Egypt. At some point in the evening, after having fought with Hugo to attempt to derail the cart, she fell asleep in the back due to exhaustion. Someone had thrown a blanket on her because she woke up feeling extremely warm in the morning. She had slept on a hard surface, and it left mark on her cheeks. Pushing the cover off of her, she left out a loud puff. Visibly, the night did not help her calm her nerves.

“Someone is grumpy, this morning,” a voice above her chuckled. She glanced at the driver’s seat and found both Hugo and Garnier seated one next to the other. They had been travelling all night, and they kept each other company, Hugo maintained a conversation with Garnier to keep him alert and awake. Salome rolled her eyes and turned her back to them. Garnier and Hugo laughed together, seeing her reaction. There was nothing amusing about her situation. A hand attempted to tickle her on the back, but she quickly smacked it away. “Ferocious this early in the morning,” Hugo commented.

“Don’t bother her,” Garnier chuckled, and although he pretended to take her side, he was amused to see their bickering. Hugo tried to tickle her again, but Salome grabbed his hand and tried to twist it. Hugo quickly retracted his limb and laughed. “Knock it off!” Garnier laughed as well, “leave the lady alone.” Salome had a headache from this interaction. She brought her knees to her chest and began to sob to herself. “Oh no,” Garnier continued, “look at what you did!”

Hugo must have felt bad because he jumped in the back and he tried to stroke her shoulder. Salome pushed his hand away. Without having to turn her head around, she could hear him snicker. “You are making me feel bad for having done this,” Hugo suddenly took a sad tone of voice.

“Good.”

“And even worst for having eaten your breakfast! I left you none!”

As he mentioned the word ‘breakfast’, Salome’s stomach growled. Garnier and Hugo laughed even louder, as Hugo teased her. She buried her head between her arms. As if he was finally taking pity of her, Hugo put a hand on her shoulders and handed her something. It was a loaf of bread, and he even had vegetables and some roasted. They must have stopped in a village, to a market, while she was asleep, and gotten food. She tried to refuse it once, but Hugo insisted that she needed to eat. Her stomach growled even louder, and she had no choice but to accept it. The two knights left her alone after that, seeing that she had calmed down, and continued the journey. It must have been around noon when they first stopped. They had reached a small village at some point, and they made a stop there.

“Where are we going?” Salome asked the knights when they stopped the cart. Garnier untied the horses and brought them to a stable, where he paid a working young man to feed the horses. Hugo extended a hand at her to help her climb down – it was hard to remember that he could be a true gentleman when he was not mocking her – and answered ‘I will take you shopping for clothes and shoes.’ He pointed out that Salome did not possess anything and that she would need them in the future. She agreed with him but she was not sure she liked the idea of having a stranger buy her clothes, especially after all he has done for her (and to her.)

“How kind of you,” she mocked, “to spend this much gold on a poor little soul, who was trapped in Cairo by an evil mistress.”

Hugo laughed. He was in a good mood today – it seemed to be typical for him like happiness was a trait of his personality. “Well, I already spent almost 2,000 gold dinars on you, so why stop to a specific amount when I can spend even MORE.”

“Hahaha, you are very funny,” she remarked ironically and followed him to the small market by the side of the road. “My question earlier was not answered, however.”

“About our destination? I am taking you to Ramla, where I have an estate, and we will stay there for a bit. It is not far from here, in fact, just further north. You will have the opportunity to rest, and we will formulate a plan to get you back home. We will then head to Jaffa, and you will be able to get on a ship. I will have someone escort you back to Europe, don’t you worry.”

Quite the contrary: this made her worry even more. They were already on Christian lands, and Memphis was too far for her to reach. She did not say another word – something that Hugo noticed, but did not comment on – and he entrusted her to one of the women who worked in a clothing shop. They picked for her three simple dresses, adequate for the weather and for walking. After he had paid for the purchase, Hugo took her to another shop where they sold shoes. She got herself a pair of sandals, not at all comfortable and could not be compared to the modern shoes that she used to wear, but they would protect her feet just fine. The fashion trends of the time were entirely different from what Salome wore in Egypt, and even more different from what she wore when they were excavating the site, in Saqqara. It must have been one of the downfalls of time travel: to constantly have to adjust to the current trends and styles.

Once they were finished, Hugo took them to a nearby inn to look for Garnier. The knight had found a table where they would sit and eat. He had already ordered them some food, some drinks, and required only their company. Hugo took a seat, then saw that Salome hesitated to do the same, so he sent her a questioning look. Salome picked up her newly acquired items and told Hugo: ‘allow me to go change in these.’ Hugo squinted his eyes and frowned. “Right now? But where do you want to do that?”

“I know it is not necessary, but I cannot stand the clothes that I am currently wearing.”

“That … could mean that you could use a bath?” He tried not to laugh at this, but he heard Garnier choke on a laugh of his own, and he began to laugh as well. Salome was visibly growing tired of them taking amusement in her situation. She was not used to being the subject of someone's jokes; that was Madeleine's role in the family, and Salome was the one making them.

“In all seriousness,” Salome sighed. “I shall go ask inside the inn, to borrow a room quickly.” She turned her back and walked toward the counter, where the owner worked. Before she disappeared inside, she faced them and said ‘no peeping! Understood?’ And when she entered the inn, the man looked up at her. She showed him that she wanted to change clothes (the ones she carried in her hand) and he understood that she was asking for a spare room to change in. He led her to what seemed to be a storage unit and showed her how to close the door shut.

When she got inside, she undressed quickly and put on the dress. She put on the new sandals and walked in a circle, testing them for the first time. The fabric of her clothes allowed the wind to pass through and for her body to cool off. The dress itself was shapeless and unflattering, but it was practical and timeless - something that she had to take into consideration from now on. It had mid-length sleeves, and the design around the shoulders formed a small cape. She thought about the amount of money Hugo had spent on her, to save her, feed her and dress her, when she was only a stranger to him. He may have been annoying, and she may have thought that he was childish to tease her like that, but she would forever be in his debt.

She scratched her chin and looked around. The storage unit was small, and the owner was busy with his customers. She could easily sneak out and exit from behind. From there, Salome would figure out a way to head back to Memphis. She would go unnoticed by the knights and would return to the present-day. It was by far one of her craziest ideas, but Salome was not left with any other options.

She opened the door quietly, and found the owner outside, speaking to a man who appeared to be a regular. She made a left turn into a corridor and walked across it. There was a door that led to a room for the guests, and it was left unlocked. From there, she could climb out the window, an exercise that brought back memories from the time she was brought back to Memphis by those guards – and she could finally escape! Freedom was hers!

As she made her way out, she almost landed on her head again. Rolling in the dirt, she hissed when she hurt herself. Salome brought her hand to her abdomen and was bent in two. No time to waste, she got back on her feet and began to run toward the desert. She was unsure of where she was heading, but it seemed to be the direction from which they came. As she ran, the pain in her stomach appeared again. She almost tripped, taken by surprise. Then, the realization hit her; the pain did not come from the fall, but rather it was her cue that her powers were going to manifest themselves again. “No, no, not right now, please!” she hissed to herself. Perhaps it was for the best. It would guarantee that Hugo and Garnier would not find her. She closed her eyes, covered her face, and prayed that she would not be thrown into another different era, with different problems and different people.

The pain, familiar to her at this point, came again. Her muscles contracted, and darkness formed around her.

* * *

Moments later, dunes of sand stretched out into the distance. A clear blue cloudless sky hovered over them. It was a completely different scenery.

The ground was heating up and the image appeared blurry to her. She looked around her, trying to find the path on which she was travelling but nothing except for sand was in the line of sight. There was no sign of the previous village as if it had not been built yet. No traces of human settlements at all.

Questions and questions crossed her mind. Was she in another era? Was she still situated in the middle ages? Or was it antiquity? Could it be that she travelled through space as well?

Above her, the sun was heating her up - as she touched the top of her head, she felt her hair was very hot, and so was her forehead. If she did not protect herself from it, she could get a sunburn or suffer from a heatstroke. She tried with what she could to create a veil and cover her head. Her hands, ankles and face were exposed, however. Her mouth was dry, but it was tolerable. If she stayed a long time in the desert, she would be getting thirsty quickly. She had to hurry back. With no plants to keep shade and no animals to show that the area was viable, everything around her seemed to indicate that it would be her doom, here. The sun, at its highest point in the sky, was her worst enemy. She knew that the desert got freezing cold at night, and she had nothing to keep her warm when that came.

She began walking, not sure where she was heading, but it was better than staying where she was. She climbed many dunes and slid down, the sand was making walking very difficult. She tripped on several occasions. Getting back up was becoming more and more difficult.

After travelling for half an hour, in the heat, the landscape began to change a bit. The desert was still present, but sand turned into pebbles, and the ground was growing firmer. As she walked onto solid ground, the wind carried the sand in her direction. It filled the cracks in the dry soil. Salome removed her shoes to clean them from the sand and put them back on. It got everywhere, in her clothes, her hair, her mouth and her nose. For once, she was regretting having spoken to the two knights the way she did and wished they could appear to her and take her to a place where there was human civilization.

As she advanced, she found that the firm ground stretched out for approximately five kilometres. That meant that, in that specific direction, she would find the sea. Was it a good idea to attempt to reach it? To do what? The water would not be drinkable. There was no guarantee that she would find food. It was also very unlikely that someone would pass by. 

Tears began to build up in her eyes. She was in big trouble if she could not go back and gain control of her powers. In the end, it did not matter, because she was lost in the desert, and the desert has always existed and will always continue to exist. Whether she travelled to the year 0 or back to the present-day, she would still be lost in the desert. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” she slapped her own forehead. Covering her own face, she used her sleeves to wipe the tears. It was not the time to panic, she had to remind herself. Continuing her journey, she decided to still head to the coast. From there, she could decide to go north, to the Crusader states, or south, back to Egypt. None of them seemed like a good idea for her. She would ponder as she walked and make a decision when she reached the water.

And as she kept advancing, she began to spot unrecognizable objects in the distance. Scratching her head, she decided to inspect it. As she approached a small, black object, she discovered that it moved. The closer she got, Salome saw that it was not an animal and that the movement was due to the wind. It was a black piece of fabric. It had been carried by the wind here. Part of it seemed to have been ripped off of a bigger piece of material. She was not sure if it came from an item of clothing or a flag. 

“What-“she said and stopped. There was no hint of human settlement for kilometres. No traces of animal – horses, camels, donkeys – passage. How did it get there exactly? Salome climbed a small hill, but the view was blocked by a much larger one. She was facing north, she realized. To the east, there was the sea. She mustered what she had left of energy and tried to climb the second hill. This one was slightly higher. She had to gain up speed in order to climb it with more ease. When she reached the top, she almost slipped and tripped.

“Oh, Lord,” Salome murmured, in shock. When she reached the top and looked into the distance. Human bodies and animal corpses were scattered around the land. Men who had come here before having dropped their broken armours and weapons. There were pools of blood forming beneath them. Vultures were set on the ground, eating what they could in peace. It was obvious that these bodies have been there for a longer period of time now, perhaps an hour, she estimated.

With gathered courage, she circled around the battlefield, avoiding the body along the way. The smell repulsed her, she had to lift her collar to her nose to cover it. As soon as she felt she wanted to throw up, she fastened the pace and climbed another hill. As she almost reached the top again, she began to hear some noises. It came from the distance, but it had been carried by the wind to her.

She spotted in the distance three figures, one was distinctively younger and smaller than the two others. She squinted her eyes, as if it would help her see better, and realized that the youngest one was fending off the two other figures. She left out a gasp and began to run. In her path, she picked up a shield that had been severely damaged and began to run. She ran as fast as she could. No one was coming at the aid of the youngest fighter. She realized, when she was at about a hundred meters away, that it was in fact a boy, dressed in armour and wearing blue clothes.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING??” she yelled at him.

On his own, he was facing two Arab fighters. Each soldier had a sabre. They attacked him repeatedly, the young boy blocked each attack, with his shield and his sword. When he heard Salomé scream at him, he looked in her direction. Shock was drawn all over his face. It was drawn all over her face as well – he was around the age of fifteen or sixteen,q and his face and arms were bandaged. Some bandages had been ripped, others were dirtied by his sweat or dust.

He shouted something at her, but Salome could not understand him. That short instance of distraction was enough for one Arab warrior to attack him. “WATCH OUT!” Salome yelled on top of her lungs. She took her shield and charged at them. She did not know how to use it, and she was not sure how she would defend him if she cannot defend herself, but Salome had to intervene. She blocked the attack before the young boy could be fatally hurt. Pushing the young boy aside, she raised the shield in front of her. The sabre hit it. Salome was shaking, holding it above her with all her strength. Without a second thought, she blocked the second coming attack. Her body was moving automatically, using the shield to defend herself and the boy, but it was not enough to protect her much longer. Her arms would give out.

The young boy got back on his feet, pushing Salome out of the way, and clashed swords with the knights. He used his shield to hit one of them in the head, knocking him down. Building momentum, he then used the shield again to hit the other soldier. Salome used her own shield to knock him unconscious, and the boy raised his sword with both his hands above his head and sliced through him.

Blood splattered everywhere. Salome was petrified and in shock. She had witnessed the death of two men. Their blood tainted the ground. She raised her hands in front of her and clenched her fists, trying to breathe deeply. Closing her eyes before she could cry, she tried to say something to the boy, but no words came out.

He approached her, a worried look on his face. He looked just as confused as she was, but for different reasons. Salome assumed that he was not happy with seeing a woman on the battlefield. Women were also not supposed to partake in fights, but neither were sixteen-year-old boys.

She noticed that he kept a reasonable distance between the two, of two arms-length. From where he was standing, she could see his face. Blond locks of hair could be seen from underneath the mail. Beneath the bandages, there were some spots; it looked like a problem with the pigmentation of the skin. Could it be indicative of a disease?

“What are you doing here? Where are your parents?”

The boy looked at her, mixed expressions on his face. He tried to listen to her and to think of a response, but his mouth twitched. He raised his hands and tried to communicate to her, but his gestures were meaningless. He started speaking in an unknown language and thought that gesticulating was going to help her.

“Do you speak French?” Salome asked. She noted that he was blond and had clear-coloured eyes. Assuming that he was European, he would have understood her, at least the word ‘French.’ From there, she could work out his identity.

His face illuminated when she said that. Salome left out a smile in relief. He switched languages and began speaking what seemed like French, but he began using strange words Salome had never heard of – or rather, never used. It sounded very similar to the way Hugo and Garnier spoke, and that reassured her a bit; it meant that she had landed somewhere in history not too far from them. She caught a few words he said and understood the message behind it. He spoke in a funny but adorable accent; most probably he has been influenced by other languages that he has been learning alongside. She studied in her French literature class texts dating back from the middle ages but many of them had a translation next to it for her to understood. 

“Where are your parents?” she asked him in French, “we must get you home.”

He looked at her in disbelief. Salome frowned. Her cheeks turned red instantly, and she felt incredibly stupid although she knew that she was being perfectly reasonable. Was she missing something? Misinterpreting the situation? She tried to ask him more questions, articulating and speaking slowly, but the boy was talking over her. He quickly stopped when he realized he was interrupting her, a young woman who was older than him by at least ten years, and he quickly apologized and motioned her to finish her sentence.

Salome groaned to herself and began thumping her feet on the ground. The boy looked at her, worried that she was doing this because he was being a nuisance to her, but it was not his fault. In reality, Salome was wondering if going through all this trouble was even worth it. She did not care about the people living in that time period – all she cared about was to go back to Auguste. This young boy made his way to the desert on his own, she was sure he could find his way back as well. She was growing more frustrating, having to focus intensely just to understand him. Hugo and Garnier were much easier to understand, oddly enough, perhaps because they easily adapted to her own way of speaking. With this young boy, it was as if they were speaking different dialects.

He tried to communicate with her, saying 'danger' and 'battle', and Salome knew that he referred to what had just happened and to the corpses that were scattered around. He must have been worried to have a woman on a battlefield. Or perhaps he was referring to the fact that she saved his life and he saved hers. Salome recalled what had just happened. Her body was moving on its own. For a second, she was focused entirely on him – she had to keep him alive, otherwise, it could have an impact on the future. Or perhaps she had made a mistake, and she should have let him be killed for the same motive. She would have wanted to speak to Lady Therese, she was the only one who could answer her.

The young boy looked at her carefully, scrutinizing her face, as if he was trying to read her.

A voice called, in the distance. Both characters jumped, interrupted. The boy had to turn his whole body around to see who was calling. In the distance, a man sat on his horse and held a banner. Salome realized that he knew the boy very well. He was going to be safe with the rider, she could rest assured.

The boy looked at her and said something. Salome did not catch it, and when he repeated it, she understood that he was asking her to accompany him. "I cannot follow you," she said, feeling her hands grow numb."

"Why? We will take you back."

She felt her palms get sweaty. The same thing that happened with the Hugo and Garnier in Cairo was going to happen with here, with this young boy and the men who appeared. The boy was kind and polite with her, but the adults will not hesitate to throw her over their shoulder and take her by force, God knows where. They would reach another city, maybe one along the coast, and like this, Salome would be led further and further away from Memphis, Egypt.

“I must go,” Salome said, “I have to hurry.”

"Where to?" the boy asked her.

He took a step closer to her and she put out an arm between them. “No! Go! Go with that man! Go! I can’t follow you! I must hurry!”

Dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, up in the sky. They first covered the sun. The sky turned a dull blue, almost grey. Salome turned on her heels and began running. The boy tried to chase after her, but she repeated ‘no! don’t follow me!’ and just like that, she ran away. The man on the horse rode to the boy but did not bother chasing her. Salome climbed a dune, slid down, and climbed another. When she put enough distance between her and the boy, she stopped running. Taking a deep breath, she watched the sky above her head turn darker by the minute.

She took a deep breath. The temperature dropped as well. The air felt fresh. With the humidity that was increasing, the particles of sand remained to the ground and were no longer carried by the wind. It was a rare event, to have rain in the desert, but it would wash away the blood from those bodies.

The stinging pain in her abdomen came in waves. Salome accepted it, sign that she was going to travel once again. Just like the previous times, it spread over her body, and she disappeared yet again.


	9. All Roads Lead to Jerusalem

At the sight of the knights, her feet began to move on their own. They carried her barely ten meters that pain coursed through her body. She realized, even before it had happened, that she was about to travel through time. This was her escape from them, and they would not be able to catch her. Right before the second wave of pain hit her, she prayed hard to return from where she came. She already had to deal with Hugo and Garnier; now was not the time to mingle with new individuals.

Then, Salome disappeared once again. She landed, seconds later, to a point in time that was very close to the one which she just left. She found herself in the exact same spot, under the same baby blue sky. The differences were that the knights and the dark rain clouds had disappeared. There were no footsteps in the sand either, and no clear sign of where precisely in time she had landed.

She sighed loudly to herself. With no other options, she will have to head back to the village. It was further in the west, and once Salome would reach it, someone would surely help her with food and water. So she began her journey back. It had taken her less than an hour to reach the sea, so it would take her also less than an hour to head back. The sun would make her trip more difficult. She hasn't drunk water in a long time - that's what it felt to her - and she feared that she would faint on her way back.

She travelled at a slow pace. Her feet would sink in the sand. Crossing the dunes took a lot of energy - ideally, the land would have been flat and firm, like a plateau. Salome slightly lifted the hem of her dress to allow her feet to move freely. The hem had turned darker in colour, from the dirt. Her feets hurt her, and her shoes have given her blisters. Then, after walking for what seemed to be an hour, she spotted the village in the distance. The familiar road crossed it, cutting the village in half. From the south, Egyptian caravans and pilgrims were entering the Holy Kingdom. If they continued north, they would reach other cities, which all led to Jerusalem.

Salome sprinted in the direction of the village. As she neared it, she recognized the inn where Hugo, Garnier and her stopped at, and from where she sneaked out. Her heart palpitated rapidly in her chest: she successfully travelled back in time, in a place in time that was not random. Was this a sign that Salome could learn how to control her ability? As she approached the inn that was on the outskirts of the village, she analyzed its construction and design. It looked very similar to what it looked like when she left. She thought to herself that she might have landed a few years before or after her arrival, with Hugo and Garnier.

"What are you doing, standing there?"

She jumped. A voice coming from the distance called her. When Salome looked in that direction, she saw Garnier. He approached her carefully as if not to scare her. She hesitated to approach him also, shifting her weight from one leg to another. Would he scold her? Question her? How was she going to explain to him her absence? And how long has she been absent for? "Were you looking for me?"

"I mean... you took your sweet time to get changed, and I came to check on y..."

He scanned her, looking at the state of her clothes. Panicking, she feared he would begin asking questions, and she would not have an answer. "Mind your business," she spat. Anger was her best defence - if she were angry, they would not bother her.

Garnier raised his hands in the air, as if to ask her to forgive him for even wanting to say something, and ended up leading her back inside. Salome's heart beat fast, and she realized that she had arrived at the perfect time, perhaps a few minutes after she had disappeared. Thoughts raced through her mind, today's discovery was a big step forward. She wondered to herself if it was possible to choose where in history she wanted to go. That way, all she had to do was reach Memphis again, head to the pyramids, and travel through time back to the present-day. If she could, she would choose to come back to Auguste a few minutes after she disappeared before his eyes. She had to experiment more, making small leaps through time, before she could try to cover several centuries.

Garnier pulled a chair for her to sit and offered to pour some water in her chalice. Salome was grateful to him for not bugging her about the state of her clothes. She tried to arrange her hair a bit before Hugo would come. If he saw her in that state, he would quickly make a comment about it, unlike Garnier. The two knights had different personalities, but it appeared that, although Hugo was younger than Garnier by about ten years, he was the one who influenced him the most and not the other way. Garnier, on his own, was friendly, compassionate and always helpful. Still, in the presence of Hugo, his personality would shift to fit Hugo's, and both would tease her and laugh together for endless hours over nonsense. Truthfully, she preferred them separate.

Hugo finally came back to their table, having been gone for a while, and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Salome. "Did you have a fight to the death with a wild cat?"

"Shut up."

"Explain to me why you look like this, then."

"None of your business."

Hugo and Garnier shared a look.

"I just bought you clothes, and you managed to get them dirty already. You really think you can get away with not telling me how this happened?"

"Simple: yes I do, and you cannot force me."

She got up, finished drinking her water, and returned to their cart. That was their signal that they should continue their journey. Both men have not raised the issue again. They did not even try to talk to Salome, fearing that she would throw a temper tantrum once again. The rode to Ramla was short, and they wanted to reach Hugo's estate while they were still at peace.

When they finally arrived at Ramla, Salome was surprised by how it looked. The small city was an oasis in the middle of the desert. It attracted newcomers to settle there, and it was growing in size quickly.

Hugo took over Garnier's job and led the cart through the streets, avoiding the merchants and travellers. Occasionally, people would recognize their lord and bow their head at him, but nothing me. Garnier moved to the back, sitting right in front of Salome.

"This is Ramla?"

"Yes," Garnier answered. “What do you think?”

Both he and Hugo turned around to look at her. Was it a trick question? Was she supposed to like it? It was surrounded by dust and resembled Memphis in many ways. She did not hate it, but she did not particularly like it either.

“It’s fine,” Salome replied flatly. "I am surprised that people have settled here, however. It seems like we are very much in the desert. Did something happen here, in the past?"

"What do you mean?"

Salome was trying to get more information about the history of the land. If Hugo and Garnier could not answer her questions, it meant that the war that she had just witnessed, with the young boy, had not happened yet, and it was an event from the future. "I mean that... it is odd for this area to be so populated. I would assume that something attracted people to come here."

"This land has been inhabited for a long time," Garnier informed her. And suddenly, with a small flash in his eyes, his face illuminated, as if he had gotten a new idea, and he turned to Hugo: "but what about Montgisard?"

"Montgisard?"

"What? Don't tell me that you don't remember! You were there! It brought a lot of people here, and they settled in your city!"

"Oh, yes! I remember Montgisard!" Hugo smacked his own forehead, "How could I forget?! It was our greatest victory!" And as if he had suddenly remembered that Salome was waiting for an answer, he turned around and asked her: 'you are asking about the battle of Montgisard, no?'

She frowned. "... Possibly?" She had no clue. She never learned about this battle in her history classes, she was sure of it. To the two knights, it was clear. The memories were vivid and fresh in their mind as if the battle had taken place just yesterday. "Where exactly did that battle take place?"

Garnier, eager to show off his knowledge to the lady, explained to her: "It was in 1177, and I must have been around the age of 26 at the time. It was fought at Yibna and Ramla - Yibna is the village which we just left." He then turned to Hugo and asked him: "Do you remember fighting there?

"Now, I do! It must have been... how old was I? Seventeen? Maybe eighteen? It was my first battle, I cannot believe I almost forgot about it! Good thing that you were here to remind me!" Salome listened to their stories carefully. Garnier counted how they had chased the remaining Muslim warriors to their border when the battle was won, and how it had rained for three days straight, in the desert. It must have been very unusual, to have pouring showers in that part of the world. God was in their favour that day. Salome did not dare ask more questions than necessary. If she did, she would have to be specific, and Garnier and Hugo would begin to suspect something. She could only listen quietly and hope they would divulge something.

Not too long after, the cart slowed down in front of a mansion. It was the biggest one in Ramla, equally big as Rabia's mansion in Memphis. "We reach my estate," Hugo noted, "I will have us settle for a bit. You will have the opportunity to... freshen up," (when he said that, Salome rolled her eyes), he glanced at her and back at the road, "and I will begin to prepare your excursion back to France ." They had dropped the subject o

She sighed, something both knights noticed. She was doomed and would never reach back to Memphis, at this rate.

The cart moved through the city, first passing by the more impoverished neighbourhoods. The further they advanced, the bigger the houses were. Some of them had gardens and vineyards at the back. Hugo's house must have been the biggest one of them all since he was supposedly the lord of Ramla. They reached a mansion in particular. A servant waited obediently outside to welcome them. Upon noticing that his master has brought a lady with him, he ran to her aid. Extended a hand at her, he and Garnier helped her climb off.

"I'm fine! I can do that on my own!"

Garnier and the servant shared a look. The servant led Salome inside, and other maids quickly appeared. They unpacked the cart and picked up the knights' armours for them. Salome sat on a couch, a bit further, unwilling to communicate and too tired to help out. "I was promised that I would get to rest," Salome said loudly and obnoxiously.

Hugo sighed. "Can you please assign her a room?" he called a maid, "and provide our guest with clothes and a nice bath." Then he whispered into her ear: "if not, she will make her visit here a living hell."

"I heard that," Salome snapped.

The maid giggled and asked Salome to follow her upstairs. Garnier remained with Hugo, and both seemed to be busy with something. Salome put everything in the back of her mind and focused on the new place where she will stay for a while. The maid had given her a spacious room. Although much smaller than the one at the D'Aramitz mansion, it was far more comfortable than her shared rooms in Memphis, or Cairo, and even more comfortable than the cart. Connected to it was a bathroom, a luxury in her eyes after all she has gone through.

Another maid arrived and began to prepare the water, heating it for her. While she did that, Salome inspected the closets and found them empty. It was as if no one lived there. The first maid her left Salome by herself and came back moments later with some white linen. They turned out to be shirts and clothes, very simple in design but extremely comfortable. "My lady," the second maid said as she came out of the bathroom, "the water is ready for you." She showed Salome all the products she had at her disposition - soaps, aromatic oils, and various creams. They were somewhat similar to what Rabia used in Egypt, so they were familiar to Salome. As she stepped into the bath and began scrubbing, the water changed colour. She did not realize how much dirt has accumulated on her skin and in her hair. "My lady," a maid called from outside, "would require any help?" 

"No! No! Absolutely not!" she shouted back hurriedly, "thank you!" she added at the end.

Frankly, she was too embarrassed for the maids to see how dirty she truly was. She washed as quickly as she could, then patted herself dry and got dressed. As soon as she was ready, she returned downstairs to look for the two knights. She found them seated on some couches inside a living room. Two couches have been set one in front of the other, with a small table between them. The walls were covered with mosaics and plants have been placed everywhere to decorate the space. With the open sky above it, natural light came in.

“How are you feeling, Salome?” asked Garnier.

“Good. Yourself?” She noticed that they had changed clothes. Perhaps they had also taken a bath. Garnier invited her to sit with them since Hugo was busy with a servant. “Did something happen?” she asked Garnier.

“He received a letter from his sister,” Garnier answered, “you see; we were supposed to meet with her here. Apparently, she is in Jerusalem now.”

Salome shrugged her shoulders. “So? How does that affect us?”

“Well, first, I am supposed to head there, so there is the question who is going to be in charge of you: Hugo or I. Hugo could very well get in contact with your family or find a way to send you home, or I could be the one to take you to the Marshall and let him deal with this case. Second, if Isabeau, his sister, is in Jerusalem, Hugo may have to go meet her there, so now we must see if we can leave you here by yourself, or if we should take you along.”

Salome sighed. “More trips?”

Garnier nodded. “More trips.”

“But I am tired and my muscles are so sore from sitting in that stupid cart!”

Garnier would have said something. Salome guesses that he would have told her that riding the cart all night was worst because at least she could lay in the back and get some sleep. Instead, Garnier offered her a cup with tea, which a servant brought for them, and ended the conversation by acting like what Hugo was doing was far more interesting than whatever Salome was saying.

“Why did she have to leave just now? Only if she could have waited for another day…” Hugo massaged his eyelids. He sat heavily on the couch opposite to them and folded the letter in two.

“Jerusalem is not far,” Garnier said. “Just come with me.”

“I had some business to attend to, in Ramla, and there is also,” he nodded his head in Salome’s direction, “this issue that we have, with getting this… lady… home.”

Salome pretended to gag when Hugo hesitated to call her a lady. “Please, don’t call me a ‘lady’ again or else I fear that you’re going to get sick.”

Garnier chuckled, but he quickly hid his face behind his cup. He burst into laughter when he saw the facial expression Hugo was making. “Alright, you two, stop it,” he tried to dissipate the situation.”

“How long will you stay here?” Hugo asked. “We might join you on your ride to Jerusalem.”

Garnier, now calm, shrugged his shoulders. “It does not matter to me. I suppose the lady is tired and wishes to rest,” he said, referring to Salome’s earlier complaining, “but we cannot afford to let the night set, because the city gates will be closed, and we may run into bandits.”

“Well, we should at least stay for a bit to eat, and then we can pack the cart. The horses need to rest as well.”

That was going to be their plan. They sat at a table where the servants brought them various dishes, and they ate. Not long after that, the cart was set again. Their old horses have been given water to drink and food to eat, but they were going to stay in Ramla to rest. Instead, the servants have brought them new horses to take them to Jerusalem.

That trip was much shorter; it had taken them over an hour to reach the gates of the Holy City. They passed a lot of traffic of people, animals, and troops. Knights in all sorts of uniforms led and guided the pilgrims safely. Their uniforms were unknown to her. Garnier and Hugo must have noticed Salome’s curiosity and perplex look; they attempted to inform her and educate her about the various orders. “You know,” Garnier confessed, “I am surprised you have never heard of the Order of the Holy Sepulchre, or the Order of the Hospital…”

Salome said nothing. The truth was that she vaguely remembered illustrations in her history textbooks, but she had never been a good student and never listened in class. Hugo watched her as she remained quiet and giggled to Garnier. Salome slapped the back of his head. Hugo hissed and put a hand on the spot where Salome hit him.

“This is for laughing at me,” Salome groused.

“Stop giving me a motive to laugh at you, then!”

Another smack.

Garnier interposed himself between the two to stop the bickering. Hugo took over the reins and guided the cart through the city streets. The deeper they went, the narrower the streets. They reached a certain part of Jerusalem where they had to climb a hill. From what Salome could see, it was the wealthy part of the city. Garnier got off the cart, picked up his belongings and shook hands with them.

“This is where we part,” he said, “it was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Salome of Paris.”

“You too,” Salome bowed her head slightly. “Is this goodbye for good?”

“No,” Hugo said, “we might run into him again, soon. Unless we get you on a ship in the next few days.”

“Perhaps if we get the approval and you stay in Jerusalem,” Garnier said, “I might bring you with me to France on my next trip, and I will make sure you arrive safely in Paris.”

Salome would have told him that it would never happen, but it was not the right time to contradict him. His intentions – as well as Hugo’s – were good and they have proven to her that they wanted to help her, but the reality was that they had caused her more trouble than anything else.

“Come visit us, when you have the time,” Hugo said, giving his friend a pat on the back. He led the cart away from the small alley, and he and Salome waved goodbye at Garnier and rode off. She watched Garnier’s figure disappear in the distance, as he marched toward the estate where he was going to stay at.

“It feels like this is the last time we will see him,” Salome confessed, as she rubbed her eyes to prevent herself from crying.

“Ha, you wish,” Hugo chuckled, “but if it reassures you, Garnier plans to stay here for a bit of time, to attend some business. We will very likely run into him again. Having said that, you are now under my responsibility, which means that everything you do will reflect on me…”

“… Then I will make sure to cause you nothing but trouble.” She emphasized the 'nothing but' part.

There was a cheeky smile on her face, which Hugo did not fail to notice. He rolled his eyes at her, surprised to see her joke so lightly with him. “This sounds more like a promise and less like a joke. Please, behave yourself while you are here, and don’t embarrass me in front of my guests, my family or my entourage.”

“Alright, fine, fine, I will behave myself!” Salome pressed her palms together in front of her, “I will be an angel, you will not even recognize the real me!”

The rest of the ride was quiet. A comfortable silence has settled between them. When they reached what seemed to be another estate, it had gotten darker outside. The clouds over their head appeared in various shades of pink and orange.

“This is your second home?” Salome asked.

“Yes, and my sister’s, Isabeau,” Hugo reminded her that Salome was about to meet his family.

He climbed off first and extended Salome a hand to help her climb down. Servants rushed outside to their aid and grabbed their bags. Behind them appeared a young woman, small in stature, with a flowy dress and equally flowy hair. Her face looked extremely similar to Hugo, but they had different eyes.

“Isabeau,” Hugo called, and he pulled his sister into a hug.

“Hugo! It took you a long time to get back! I thought you might prefer to meet in Jerusalem!”

The two siblings hugged. Then, Hugo placed a hand on Isabeau’s back and said: “well, it would have certainly been better to have known that ahead, but luckily, Ramla is not far from here. Isabeau, come meet our guest, Salome. Her story is fascinating, I will allow her to tell you all about it inside.” He turned his head to Salome and said; “Salome, this is Isabeau, my little sister. Although the properties are in my name, she is the one who is in charge of everything and who runs the place.”

“It is lovely to meet you!”

“A pleasure to meet you!... Wow, you two are so much alike…” That last part came unexpectedly. Isabeau giggled at Salome’s remark. Hugo, observing their interaction, did not comment, but he had his eyes on Salome, in case she would break her promise made earlier, about not embarrassing him.

“Let us get inside. You two deserve to rest well for the night,” Isabeau said. She instructed some maids to prepare the rooms. Salome followed her inside, and let Hugo and the servants handle their bags, and bring the horses to the stables. This seemed to be her new house for God knows how long. The estate was spacious, with many floors and a beautiful interior garden. It was located somewhere in Jerusalem with a beautiful view of the city, with hills in the distance, churches and even the castle, in the distance. Salome did not know how long she would remain there, and she was not too happy with the turn of events. Now that she found out that Hugo had a sister, she knew that Isabeau, while Hugo would be busy during the day, would be watching her like a hawk.


	10. A Gilded Cage is Still a Cage

Isabeau led Salome inside and invited her to sit down. All about this petite woman was a polished facade: she looked like she was witty, but she rarely spoke out and never stepped out of line. Her eyes moved quickly, and she focused all her attention on the other person when they were speaking. Salome deduced that she was the type of girl who liked to gossip, and she would act a certain way in front of you, but share all your stories to others. She was nothing like her brother, who kept everything to himself. Around her, Salome would have to be on her best behaviour.

“Tea? Water? No? Nothing? Aw…” she appeared dejected when Salome refused the offer of a drink.

“Are you not going to offer _me_ a drink?” Hugo strolled past his sister, pretending to be a bit hurt by the lack of attention.

“I was going to, if the lady accepted one, but since she did not, then you must go get one yourself!”

Salome chuckled to herself. Isabeau was feisty, and being Hugo's sister, she had more control over him. If it was Salome who said that, Hugo would have not listened to her. She sunk in her seat and both women watched Hugo carry some of their items from the cart to the entrance and leave them there. When the cart was emptied, Hugo did not join them, but instead ordered a servant to prepare him a horse. It looked like he was about to head out. “Where are you going, this late in the evening?” Isabeau immediately asked her brother, as if she read Salome’s thoughts.

“To speak with the marshal. I will find him at the palace, and I must hurry if I don’t want to miss him. Make sure Salome settles well, Isabeau. Give her a room and make her feel welcomed.”

“Yes, of course.”

Having said that, he walked toward his sister, leaned in close to her, and whispered her something. Salome squinted – how rude of him! After having done that, Hugo left the room. Both girls watched him head outside, where his horse has been untied from the cart. His servants have already put on a saddle. Hugo climbed on it and rode off, in the direction of the royal palace.

She looked at Isabeau, and Salome could not help but wonder what Hugo had whispered to her. As if nothing had just happened, Isabela clapped her hands and said: “well, I will set up your room. Follow me, will you?” And Salome was led upstairs. She was given a room similar in size to the one in Ramla. It also had its own bath connected to it, which was convenient. Salome inspected the room, and when she was done, she noticed that Isabeau was smiling at her. Something about that smile did not sit right with Salome. On the surface level, Isabeau may have wanted to act polite, but Salome sensed that the lady of the house could have taken it as an insult. “The rooms are very clean – I personally make sure that the servants do their work,” Isabeau stated firmly.

(I was right, she did not like me inspecting the room like this. But I was going to do it anyway, whether that was in front of her or when she had her back turned.)

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“I will ask a servant to bring you your items from downstairs.”

There were not many of them - Salome did not own much.

Isabeau left the room, and Salome was alone. She sat on the edge of the bed. She was cleaner than when she arrived in Ramla. Suddenly, she realized how lucky she had been, to make a stop there to bathe, otherwise she would have met Hugo’s sister looking like she had been stranded on an island for many weeks.

She laid down in the bed – it was as stiff as all the other beds she had slept on so far, while in the past. Her legs were dangling off of the bed. She pulled the covers partially over her and told herself that she was just going to ‘rest her eyes’ for a bit – Isabeau and the servant would be back with her items in any second, and the sound of their footsteps would wake her up.

She fell asleep in a matter of seconds and woke up in the middle of the night.

Outside, it was pitch black. Back in France in present day, there would have been lamps in the streets. Guards were standing at the gates and they were kept closed for the night. 

She looked around the room. From having slept in an uncomfortable position, her back hurt. When she stood up, she patted her pillow to make it fluffier and undid the bed covers. As she attempted to walk toward the door, her left foot hit an object on the ground. Salome realized that it was her bag – it contained her old clothes, given to her by Rabia, which she wore before Hugo bought her a new set.

A bit further, on a low table, someone had set there another set of clothes and some slippers (they looked like they were meant to be worn inside.) They looked like something Isabeau would wear. Salome changed quickly in them, leaving her old clothes behind, to be washed, and headed toward the door. She opened it slowly so that it would not squeak and stepped outside. Along the corridors, a few lit candles have been placed, fixed to the walls.

Making her way to the kitchen in the quietest way possible, she arrived in the first room, where the family held the receptions. She was about to enter it when she heard some shifting. Peaking inside, Salome saw the two siblings seated on two couches opposite of each other, both deep in their thoughts. Luckily, they have not heard her.

“… back to Egypt ... impossible, but how …” spoke a feminine voice.

Salome pressed her ear against the wall. They spoke so softly; she could barely catch a few words and try to make sense of it.

“… I know, which is why I asked you to see for yourself … I can’t do this nor allow it … need your help in this matter… would rather not involve Tiberias in this…”

There was another long pause. Salome frowned. From the tone, she guessed that it must have been negative. Hugo must have had an altercation with or at the Marshal’s office. Was it about personal affairs? Business in relation to politics? He stated that he did not want to bring up Salome’s problems, in addition to the ones he had. How did he plan on bringing her back home, on his own?

“… will try tomorrow, because I am too tired of this…” Isabeau was beginning to sound annoyed by something. It was a side of her which she has not shown Salome yet.

The quiet settled in the room, and Salome felt the tension rise. Hugo, as well as Isabeau, seemed to be preoccupied by something. They stayed in their seat for a moment, and Hugo was the first to speak: “Alright, that is enough for tonight …to bed before … busy tomorrow…”

He stood up heavily and hissed from the pain of his sore limbs. Salome quickly got up, in silence, and headed back upstairs before Hugo could catch up to her. She reached her room and jumped in her bed. Listening to Hugo’s footsteps walk across that same corridor, she deduced that his room must have been somewhere nearby. Later, she heard Isabeau’s footsteps, heading in the opposite direction.

Breathing quietly, she tried to make guesses about what happened downstairs, and asked herself why were both Hugo and Isabeau stressed about. Rolling on her side, she breathed slowly, thinking about what she had just heard. Slowly, she drifted into a deep sleep. It was a dreamless night.

←→

The next day, Salome woke up early in the morning. The sun was rising, and the sky was painted in various shades of pink and blue. She looked at the feet of her bed and found that someone had brought in a set of clothes for the day. Changing in them and fixing her hair, she then headed outside. As she opened the door of her room, she saw two servants traversing the corridors, one with a tray with food and another with a basket with clean laundry.

Climbing downstairs, she headed to the dining room. A servant invited her to sit down and brought her various plates and dishes. So engrossed in what was presented to her, Salome did not hear Isabeau join her, her footsteps as soft and delicate as those of a dancer. “Good morning, lady Salome,” Isabeau said.

She caught the young girl as she chugged on a cup of cool tea. Salome quickly wiped her mouth, and embarrassingly replied ‘good morning to you too.’ Isabeau pretended she did not notice the lack of manners and sat down on the empty chair in front of her. A servant exited the kitchen and brought them a platter with fruits.

“Did you find the room suitable?” Isabeau asked.

“It was perfect!” Salome said a bit too excitedly. “absolutely perfect!” Isabeau must have noticed her enthusiasm. She raised an eyebrow, questioningly, but did not say anything. The two women ate in silence when Hugo joined them at the table. Salome’s eyes set on him – it was odd to see him wear anything other than his military uniform or armour. She never thought that Hugo dressed like anyone else when he relaxed, in a linen shirt and dark pants.

“Good morning,” he said, noticing that Salome’s eyes rested on him for longer than usual. Salome replied back, too embarrassed. His food was brought to him, and the family ate in silence. To Salome, that silence was comfortable. Back at home, Madeleine would dominate the conversation at the dinner table, while she and Lady D’Aramitz were quieter and preferred to focus on their meal.

“How did you sleep, brother?” Isabeau asked.

“Well. I forgot how much I missed sleeping in a real bed.”

“But you are used to traveling.”

“True. If I have the choice, however, I would still opt to sleep in a comfortable bed than in a cart.”

Just like Auguste. Salome suddenly felt depressed, to think of her uncle, searching for her, centuries in the future. She was in a foreign land, and it would not be a good idea for her to travel, from Israel, into the future, and then head to Egypt. She would have no one to keep her safe on her journey to Memphis.

“You are awfully quiet,” Hugo commented, looking in Salome’s direction. “Do you still want to head back to Memphis?”

Salome giggled. “It’s like you read my mind.”

Him and Isabeau shared a look.

“It is not recommended that you head back,” Isabeau said. “Not that it is off limits, but rather that it involves a lot of paperwork. And money. Your safety is also a concern to us.”

“Well… That is not my problem. I never intended to leave the territory in the first place, but you brought me here. I assume you can bring me back.” There was venom in her words. Isabeau and Hugo felt it; Hugo would have taken the approach to confront her, but Isabeau was more willing to negotiate and reason with Salome.

“I understand that you are not happy with the decision to come here, but … the protocol to head there is … complicated. For Hugo and his friend, Garnier, it was easier because they headed there with official business and the Egyptian authorities knew about their trip there. They paid taxes and had made sure to not overdue their stay there. Your case is a bit more … special.”

“Well…” Salome poked her food with her fork, “I am refusing to head back to France, on a ship, and if you force me to do this, then I think you are committing a crime, am I wrong?”

Hugo was about to speak when Isabeau stopped him with a hand gesture. She spoke instead of him: “No one is forcing you to do anything that you don’t want.”

“Weird, because I did not want to be here, and I was brought to Jerusalem anyway.”

This must have hit a nerve. The lady of the house probably took this as an insult. She did not say anything however, and only pursed her lips. “Why do you insist on going to Memphis, may I ask?” Isabeau replied.

“No, you may not.”

Hugo puffed. He was getting angry as he observed their interaction. “Isabeau… let’s discuss this at another time…”

“Yes, please do discuss this at another time. Like when I am upstairs, in bed, and I am not around to hear this conversation.”

Isabeau frowned. “Were you awake last night? Eavesdropping?”

“Hell, yes!”

Isabeau stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back, but Hugo stood as well, and coaxed his sister to sit back. “Did you hear her? Did you know she would listen??”

“Shushhhhh… Isabeau, please sit down…”

“Did you deal with this attitude on your way here? I don’t understand how you resisted the impulse to slap her!”

“ISABEAU!”

Isabeau listened to her brother. She sat down and took deep breaths. “Her whole story is very… strange,” Isabeau finally said. It sounded more like a reproach than a meaningless remark. Salome groaned to herself, her fists were forming balls. She did not like Isabeau’s way of dealing with her situation, by asking many questions which Salome could not provide an answer to.

“I am done eating. Thank you for this meal. I will retreat for now,” Salome finally said. She pushed the plate in front of her away from her and left. Heading upstairs, she lowered her gaze whenever she crossed path with a servant and closed the door of her room behind her.

She hid under the covers and laid in bed for what felt like hours. Outside her room, the house was full of life, with servants cleaning and washing. She had not received any news from Isabeau nor Hugo, and when she went down to eat, she was alone at the table – the two must have made sure to eat separately from her. Only once during the day, she saw Hugo, and he simply nodded his head at her, but said nothing. Isabeau, as for her, was nowhere to be found.

It was getting dark, the day was coming to an end, and Salome had done nothing at all, except lay in her bed or sit by the window. There was nothing for her to do in that room, nothing to clean, to read. After hours alone, the knocking that she heard at her door felt like it was just an illusion.

“May I come in?” Hugo’s voice called from outside.

“Yes.”

“… Open the door for me, will you?”

Salome, grudgingly, stood up and opened the door to Hugo. She found him holding a tray with food. Her eyes widen when she saw that he had brought her a plate with meat and vegetables, some side dishes and a chalice with a drink.

“You missed dinner,” he said, as he set the tray on the table in her room.

“Mmh… My impression is that you bring me food as a peace treaty…”

Hugo chuckled at her remark, amused. “Well… I have a sister and I had a mother, and over time, I learned that if women are grumpy, it is most likely because they are hungry.”

Salome accepted the food without another word. She sat at the table at began to eat. Hugo did not leave yet, something which she appreciated because she was lonely all day long, but she knew that he wanted to continue that discussion with her from the morning. “You want to talk? Talk.”

Hugo sighed; a bit embarrassed. He sat on the corner of her bed, both elbows on his knees, and cracked his fingers. “I should apologize for my sister’s delivery – she did not mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation.”

It sounded half-genuine. It was Hugo who should have apologized for having brought her to Jerusalem against her will. Salome was going to accept his apology this time.

“We still… expect some answers. Your situation is very peculiar, and we want to help you.”

Salome rolled her eyes. She learned, a long time ago, that if she acted bothered or annoyed, most people would drop the topic and leave her be. If she was too cooperative, Hugo would require answers from her, and there was no way she could provide them for him.

“You said your uncle was in Egypt, no? What was he doing there.”

“I already told you. He was a scholar.”

“And you are… ?”

“I accompanied him there to assist him in his work.” That was not a lie, exactly. Hugo probably still did not believe her. He must have thought that she was lying yet again. It must have been difficult for him to conceptualize how a woman like her found herself in Memphis, and how she got herself in this much trouble to be working for Saladin’s sister.

“Alright…” He said. He did not sound convinced when he said that. “Well, I will come back to you later with more information, and we will see what we can do for you.”

“Are you not going to take me to see the Marshal?”

Hugo froze.

“What?” Salome asked.

“Well… Yes… Eventually…”

“It sounds like you don’t get along with him.” Based on his facial expression, Salome guessed that she was right. She recalled him saying something about the Marshal, the previous night, to his sister. It was unclear to her if it was a personal dispute or if the Marshal was unpleasant to everyone, but what she knew was that Hugo preferred to deal with her problem on his own.

“There … is a lot of history between us,” he answered, “I will not bother you with the details, but trust me when I say that you would rather solve this with me and Isabeau than with the Marshal.” Having said that in a menacing tone of voice, he left Salome on her own.

She ate quietly in her room, and then it was time for her to go to sleep.

←→

A few days have passed. Salome and Isabeau were on speaking terms. It felt as if their issue had been solved, as if Hugo had stepped up and persuaded the two women to speak to each other.

With nothing to do all day and with everyone busy, Salome felt very lonely and bored in their house. Hugo spent most of his day outside, somewhere in the city, while Isabeau was planning her wedding. The lady of the house would soon leave the estate and live with her husband, a baron of the region, who owned a piece of land in the kingdom of Cyrpus as well. The wedding would take place in a few months from now, and she might have the opportunity to meet Isabeau’s fiancé. She heard that he was a respectable man, who had good values and was powerful in his region, but Salome was not sure that the two were in love. Nevertheless, Hugo and Isabeau both seemed happy with the arrangement and Salome had no place to question anything.

Salome learned, from looking at letters and documents, that she was in the year 1184. It brought her very little peace, to know that she was in the 12th century, because to her, whether it was 1084, 1184 or 1284 made very little sense to her. She was completely oblivious to the state of Latin Kingdoms and current politics.

Almost a week has gone by and no one brought up anything about Salome’s situation. Hugo came home one day and headed directly to Salome’s room, much to her surprise. “You came back early,” she noted.

“From the marshal’s office,” he responded.

“…Oh… So … you finally decided to meet with him.”

He sat on the corner of her bed, there was a distance between them. “I have some news which you may not like, but this is for your own good… It will not be possible to head back to Egypt so soon, because Jerusalem is in conflict with the sultan. There have been tensions lately, with Templar knights crossing the borders or taunting Muslim caravans and all travelling is restricted for the meantime. I was instructed to keep you here, or in Ramla, for now.”

“But… Muslim caravans can cross freely, no? How is that just?” Salome asked. “Can I not blend in with them?”

Hugo shrugged. “It is unfair, but this is the decision that has been taken. The king has no choice but to allow the pilgrims to come here.”

“In other words,… the marshal instructed you to keep me a prisoner here.”

Hugo’s facial expression softened when she said that. “No, it is not like that.” Salome did not believe him, because she felt like a prisoner since she set foot there. She had nowhere to go, no money, and no contact with anyone on the outside. She was lucky that Hugo and Isabeau fed her, gave her clothes and a shelter, but a gilded cage is still cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I DREADED writing this chapter and these past weeks have been very stressful, to justify why I posted this very late. I want to apologize for this uneventful chapter, but it was necessary to provide you with more information about the characters, the setting and the new conditions. I hope you enjoyed!


	11. A Mask so Ugly, it Would Make Children Run and Cry

Salome learned that Hugo has not been telling her the whole truth. Indeed, there were some restrictions when it came to travel indeed, but the problem also came from her story. The marshal was not pleased to learn that a young woman was found roaming alone in Egypt, and wanted to return back. There was something about her story that did not work. Hugo had told her that he assured the marshal that she was harmless, but the decision was to take precautions. After all, a young Christian girl that was lost in Memphis could only be a crazy person or a spy. She was going to have to stay inside his home for an undetermined period of time.

It was unclear if the marshal wanted to deal with her himself, or if he was going to let Hugo do that. So far, he had not made any efforts to meet her. Either way, she feared that she might get interrogated and she would have nothing to say in her defence. It would be better if it were Hugo because then, she would be able to manipulate him and weasel her way out.

A prisoner in Hugo’s home, she tried to help Isabeau with her daily tasks. She learned that the young woman was betrothed to a nobleman in the region. A baron that owned lands near Tyre (which was further in the north) and a castle in the kingdom of Cyprus. Salome understood that it was a political and economic arrangement first and foremost, but she was told that the baron was a good man. It was clear to her that both Isabeau and Hugo liked him, and there was no conflict over this decision, but she was not sure that Isabeau loved him.

One day, while Hugo was out, a servant called for the mistress of the house and announced that a letter has come. Salome’s heart beat rapidly in her chest, thinking that it had to do with her. When she saw that it had the royal insignia, she began to feel weak in the knees. It must have come from the marshal. The servant brought the letter to Isabeau, and the lady of the house pretended not to notice the anxious look on Salome’s face. She read the letter, her eyes scanning the paper up and down. “You can relax,” she ended up telling Salome.

Salome sunk in her seat. It was clear that the letter had nothing to do with her. “Is this good news or bad news?” Salome asked.

“Good news. This is the official invitation to a royal party, to celebrate the princess’ birthday.”

Salome nodded her head. She did not know that this kingdom had a princess. During her stay, she never asked too many questions, and let others discuss among themselves. Through their conversations, Salome learned a few facts about the current era.

Isabeau re-read the letter once again, then put it aside and continued her own work. It was something she would show Hugo, once he would get back. That same day, Hugo arrived back unexpectedly early. He joined the two women at the dining table, where the food was ready, and Isabeau passed him the letter. “Ah…” he said, not sounding surprised at all, “this is the event of the year!” Isabeau laughed at his joke. Hugo continued: “there is no way we can make our way out of it, this year. She will notice that we were not present for two years in a row.”

He sighed for a bit. Lately, he has been very busy in Jerusalem. He was supposed to return to Ramla, but he could not do so just yet. Salome could understand why he would not want to go to a party, as she too did not particularly like big events.

“We should get our best outfits ready by then,” Hugo said.

“I would rather not go…” Isabeau admitted.

“Why not?”

“I have the wedding preparations. There is a lot of work to get done.”

Hugo scratched his forehead. “We can discuss things later… I am too tired right now…” Then, the topic was dropped. Salome had watched them quietly, making herself as small as possible.

←→

A few days later, Hugo went looking for Salome and found her sitting on one of the couches in the living room, bored out of her mind. He sat down on the opposite couch, and they stared at each other for a long moment. “What??” Salome almost snapped at him. She had been slouching, and quickly adjusted her position, to sit more like a lady. Hugo chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Salome asked.

“The look on your face.”

“Oh, please! You will laugh more when you saw the look on yours!" She paused, and then asked: "what can I do for you, _my lord_?” That last part was intended to sound ironic.

Hugo crossed his legs and laid back in his seat. “I was about to offer you to take Isabeau’s invitation and accompany me to the party.”

“… Me??”

“… Yes, you. You are the only person in this room, other than me."

“But I am forbidden from leaving the house!”

“Actually…” Hugo shifted in his seat, “you are forbidden from going out on your own. I was asked to keep an eye on you, to be exact. I think that allows me to take you out in the city, so long that you remain under my supervision.”

Salome frowned. A babysitter is not what she needed. 

“You do not sound happy,” Hugo noted.

“Not really.”

“This party is a good opportunity for you to get out of here and socialize with other people. You've been stuck here with Isabeau for a long time, and I would understand why would want to broaden your horizons.”

Salome laughed. “You sound so much like my uncle. If Isabeau heard you say that about her, she would not be happy.”

Hugo raised an eyebrow, daunting her: “Your uncle? The one that ‘lost you in Egypt’?”

“Precisely.” That response was sarcastic.

Hugo rolled his eyes at her. “Think of it as an opportunity to get on the marshal’s good side.”

Salome scratched her head. “He thinks I am a spy.”

“True,” Hugo nodded his head slowly.

There was a pause, a moment of silence between the two of them. Salome’s eyes travelled from his eyes to his mouth. He did not show any emotions – worry, nervousness, sadness. “What do you think?” she asked him.

Hugo pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is a tough situation,” he answered, “but I don’t think you are one. Just that you are very foolish. Sometimes.” (Salome sent him a severe glare.) “This of this as a good opportunity to make a good impression on the marshal, and maybe he will dismiss your case.”

“You know, this all happened because of you,” Salome said with an accusatory tone.

“Me??”

“Yes! You brought me here, you went to the marshal, and you told him this story. Of course, he was going to think that I am a spy or a crazy person!”

“I cannot lie about your situation. The marshal will believe you if you show yourself pleasant. The Salome underneath all of this” he motioned at her, “is a sweet and loveable young woman.” He gave her a dashing smile and Salome burst into laughter. “That’s more like it,” Hugo continued. “So, would you accompany to the ball?”

Salome sighed and pretended to be pensive about it. “I would love to, yes,” she finally answered. 

←→

In the days that followed, Hugo freed his time to take Salome out in the city. Isabeau had asked him to get Salome her own sets of clothes because, throughout her stay, she relied on whatever Isabeau had to give her. Salome understood that, this time, Hugo could allow himself to spend more money and she was going to take advantage of that.

Salome followed him quietly through the streets and tried to not pick a fight with him, at least until after they were done. She was aware that he was doing her a big favour, to invest a lot of money in her. She thought to herself that it might reflect on him later one; if the marshal saw Salome as a refined, polished and sweet young lady, maybe this would give him a better impression of Hugo.

They started by getting her the necessities; some dresses, shoes and other accessories. The ones in Jerusalem, compared to the ones in that village near Ramla, were much more to her taste. Salome looked at the selection of clothes and wondered to herself what was a more timeless piece of them all. She thought about the clothes people wore in Egypt, in the Middle Ages, as well as in the present day. Lin was a popular material, and particularly comfortable for that weather. It seemed that in present-day, Egyptians had the means to dye them in bright colours, while in the Middle Ages, they were typically beige or brown. She wondered if it was a good idea to wear a linen tunic, in case she would travel through time so that people would not comment on her strange clothes. It sounded like the best idea – timeless clothes, accessories…

“What do you think about this?” She asked Hugo, showing him a simple tunic.

He grimaced a bit. Salome noticed that he tended to gravitate toward Frankish-looking clothes, but those dresses would make her stand out if she were to travel through time again. “This is more appropriate for you,” he said, “since you are Frankish after all. But… wear what you want. If this tunic is what you want…”

Salome put the tunic over her arm, then picked the dress from his hand and put it on top of it. She showed him a dashing smile, and he understood that she wanted him to buy her both.

“You seem awfully comfortable with spending _my_ money.” He said that as a joke, but it did not look like it bothered him. After all, it was understandable; Salome had been stuck at home for over a week now, and she was bored out of her mind. This was her first time leaving his estate to visit the city and this outing consisted of the most exciting event thus far. “We should get you a dress for the party, now.”

After paying for her clothes, Hugo led Salome to a new store. That one looked newer than the others, with new tables and racks. The items on display were much more expensive than those in other shops. In front of it, a group of women had gathered, each had in their arms a new purchase, and as they saw Hugo approach the store, they giggled among themselves. Salome frowned in disapproval. She could see their game.

Hugo looked at Salome and motioned her to enter the shop before him, but she insisted that he had to go first. "Go," Hugo hissed firmly. Salome stepped inside first and was followed closely by Hugo. "This is Isabeau's favourite tailor," Hugo informed her, "it is very popular among the ladies."

"Yes, I saw that."

He led her inside, and as they walked through the aisles, Salome saw the different types of fabric that had been put on display. There was a wide variety to chose from, and she knew that they would require the help of the tailor to pick something adequate for the party that would suit her. A woman arrived from the back and asked them to wait for her, as she had to finish business with the previous client. 

Hugo took a seat on the couch and asked her: "do you like something in particular?"

How nice of him to be considerate of her own tastes and preferences. Salome had expected him to be the one to pick out something appropriate for her. “Everything here is beautiful, but I will need your help to pick something.”

The owner of the shop came back to them, ready to help. It was a Frankish woman, perhaps as old as Auguste, and she asked them what they were looking for specifically. Then, she proceeded to bring forward a multitude of fabrics and designs, making Salome chose among them. They spent an hour with the shop owner, deciding on the fabrics, and taking her measurements. The dress was going to be ready in a week’s time, the tailor said. Hugo asked Salome if she was happy with her choice, and she replied ‘very!’

“Good. Consider this my gift to you.”

Gift for what? He had no reason to gift her anything. He already gave her a home, bought her clothes and from Rabia’s. How much gold could he afford to spend on her? And why would anyone go to such lengths for a stranger?

These were truly different times.

“I will go pay,’ Hugo informed her, “you can wait for me over there,” he indicated at the couches that have been placed for the costumers.

Salome did not want to sit down. She began strolling around and looked at the rolls of fabric that were displayed against the wall. There was a storage unit a bit further, with more designs. They covered the four walls entirely, to the exception of a small opening. A window from where the light could come in. Salome suddenly began to wonder if she had made the right choice, but the fabric she had chosen. The woman had a much wider variety than Salome initially thought.

Salome stepped inside, looking around. She touched the fabrics, moved them around, and tried to imagine a dress made out of them.

“Salome! Let’s go!” Hugo’s voice called for her.

What happened next was unexpected. She bent in two suddenly, feeling like a punch had landed on her stomach. Sudden and painful. “Shit!” she cursed to herself, “not now!”

The pain came again. From outside the storage unit, footsteps were heading in her direction. Suddenly, a totally different fear took over her. If someone walked in on her disappearing, she would be in a lot of trouble when she would get back.

Closing her eyes, she tried to gain control of her powers. She held her breath, sucked in her stomach, and she was suddenly gone, just seconds before the shop owner stepped inside the storage unit to see what was going on.

←→

She looked around her and recognized that she was standing inside a very different shop. It must have been the same building but everything inside, from furniture to products to decoration, had been swapped. Instead of rolls of fabric and textiles for dresses, rolled-up Persian carpets were accumulated. So many of them that the sole window of the room had been hidden, and there was barely any light coming in.

Some of the carpets have been covered by sheets, and dust set on it, forming a thin layer of dirt on top. It was as if no one had touched them in a long time. As for the floor, it was in the same condition as she remembered it. Little has changed about that storage unit, except for the organized clutter.

Quietly, Salome searched for the exit. She realized that the door and the doorframe were different, but these ones were older. The paint was peeling off and the doorknobs were lacking that lustre and shine. She must have travelled for several years in the past. 

Opening the door and looking outside, fresh air hit her. Mixed with it was the smell of new merchandise, she realized that where she had landed was in fact a storage room, and the other room adjacent to it was the front of the store. There was an older gentleman speaking to another man in Arabic, discussing God-knows-what. It was Salome’s opportunity to sneak out, as they were too engulfed in their conversation to pay attention to her. She crawled toward a shelf and hid behind the many carpets that were put on display. In front of her, a wall full of small samples of the carpets, cut in small squares. If quiet enough. she could pass behind them, unnoticed, and reach the exit.

As she began to move, she stepped on a squeaking wooden log. The whole store turned quiet. Her heart began pounding in her chest. She looked over her shoulder. Perhaps the shop owner has not heard her. She tried to move again, but another log squeaked underneath her weight. “Is someone there?” a voice asked.

They caught her. In a few moments, if she remained where she was, they would find her. No time to waste. She quickly got on her feet and ran for the exit. “Hey! HEY!” The shop owner ran after her. She made her way out, pushing the people who were in her path. The two men were after her. She kicked a carpet to the ground. It was meant to block their path, but they jumped over it.

Through the crowd of people, she made her way past them, bumping into every single person in her way. Two men at her chase had more trouble keeping up with her. She quickly snaked her way past people, then took a turn on a small alley and hid behind a cart filled with oranges. The two men ran past that alley, thinking that Salome ran down that busy street. When she knew it was safe to come out, she left her hiding spot and mingled with the crowd. Looking around her, nothing about the architecture has changed. Those were the same houses, with no windows. The people dressed similarly, with tunics made of lin. Salome sighed. She asked herself if it was a good idea to prepare a bag with provisions. She noticed that whenever she travelled, she always carried with her own clothes and various other items like jewelry or her coin pouch. Was there a limit to what she could bring? Was it possible to travel with another person, maybe?

She walked alongside the walls. She realized how dirty she was, and a bath would have been ideal for her to cool down. Looking for a water fountain, she finally found one in a small piazza. In the middle of the square, a large fountain where many people gathered. It was located in front of a church, with a forum posted at the front. People typically came to seek jobs there or to post announcements. Salome moved past a few groups of people and made a spot for herself by the fountain. From having run in the heat, she realized that she was sweaty and has gotten thirsty. Splashing water on her face, and neck, then bringing water to her lips with her hands in the shape of a cup, she quickly realized that people have been starring at her as if what she was doing was strange. Feeling awkward and out of place, she ended up leaving the fountain and heading back to a place where there was a shadow. The time of day must have been around noon, Salome estimated because the sun was right above their heads.

She felt her head pounding, taken over by a migraine. She was slightly worried about her health. It could not be a good thing to stay out in the sun for as long as she has, and also travel through time. This ability came with a pain in the stomach and tired her quickly. When Auguste had told her that comfort was in Paris and she would have to work hard and endure discomfort in the Middle East, Salome never thought it would come to that. She felt as if she had not slept in over a day. She was dirty and could smell her own sweat. She was getting hungry – the water she just drank would keep her full for now, but she worried that eating would become an issue.

“FOUND YOU!”

A hand grabbed Salome by the wrist and pulled her back. She fell with her butt first on the ground. Two figures hovered over her and she saw the familiar faces of the two men in the shop, an angry expression on their face that would have made her piss herself..

“Let me go!!” she shouted

“You stole something from me!! Why else would you be sneaking around??”

“I did not steal anything!!”

“You are a liar AND a thief!!”

She wanted to get up and leave but one of them blocked her path. She tried to run in another direction. This time, the other man caught her by the forearm. People around her were gathering. They noticed a young woman agitated and being accused of theft, so they became curious. Salome had difficulty breathing. She wished Hugo and Garnier would appear, out of thin air, to save her, just like they did in Egypt.

“Give us back what you took!”

“I did not take anything!!! What part don't you understand??”

“Do not lie to me, stupid girl!!! You went into the back to search me for anything valuable!!!”

“LET!! GO!!”

She screamed as loudly as she could. If they wanted to cause a scene, Salome was going to give them a scene. They could have settled quietly but they chose to make a scandal out of it. She began to pull her arm back, but they would not let her go. Then, they grabbed her by the hair, breaking the tie that kept it in a braid. When the tie broke, the other man grabbed a fistful of hair. Salome screamed – even though the pain was not that great.

“Dissipate!” a voice from above shouted, “let go of her, you! Move out of the way! I SAID MOVE!”

Everyone took a step back from Salome. Hands that were previously on her dropped her and her hair. Salome quickly rearranged her clothes. The blood in her veins was boiling. She tried to rearrange her hair but with a broken hair-tie, she could not do much, except comb it with her fingers.

She watched the two men step away, putting more distance between themselves and her. Looking up, she saw a figure on a white horse. He wore mail and dark militaristic clothes, with an emblem and a cross on the chest. On his face, a rustic mask that looked more like a meta disk with holes in it, that distinguished from the others.The metal was dark due to oxidation. It looked flat and unexpressive. Two holes where the eyes were, in the shape of almonds, another long and thin hole where the mouth was. It must have been difficult to breathe from underneath. The strap that held the mask in place was made of a thick piece of leather, and that too was dark in colour. Any child that would have seen this would have run away, screaming.

Behind him, two other knights, dressed in blue, stood on their horse. Salome gulped and starred at the first man for a long time. He scrutinized her back. Salome could not tell what he was thinking. She could not even guess who he was, what he looked like. It was hard to judge his height when he was straddling his horse, but she assumed that he must have been young, perhaps younger than her, around the age of eighteen or nineteen.

“Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Y-yes, thank you,” she answered.

Another figure appeared behind one of a woman. She too wore a cloak, but her's was in a deep, forest green, and her face was not hidden by a mask. Her dark brown hair was elegantly braided around her head and pinned in the back. Her refined and expensive clothes hinted that she may have been a noble woman, but she had very little jewelry. She stopped her horse before it would run past the man’s. Apparently, he had to be at the front, and no one was allowed to ride in front of him. She looked at Salome, then at him. Her mouth twitched as if she wanted to scold the young man, but she ended up simply nodding her head politely at her.

“I did not hurt her, it was not me!” whispered the man back at the woman, almost in a defensive manner. Salome heard that. The lady on the horse nodded her head, understandably, and said something back to him.

Realizing that she was standing in his path, Salome assumed that he was too hesitant to ask her to move aside, out of his way. Looking in the direction of the two men, they both disappeared. They must have escaped while that young man on the horse was focusing on Salome. As she moved out of their way, they nodded their head at her, and the young man mouthed something along the lines of 'be more careful.’ He shouted an order at his knights. They galloped away, disappearing in another avenue, and the woman in the green cloak followed them. Salome stood frozen in that spot for a long time after he left. Her clothes were in a bad state, after she was manhandled by the store owner and the other man, her hair was a mess.

Once again, she tried to disappear in the crowd. Too many eyes were set on her. She made her way to the church, where she found the gates still open. When she walked inside, she noticed that it was emptying little by little. Mass must have ended already, for it was past noon. A nun sat at a desk near the doors; she must have been in charge of selling candles and small icons with various religious figures or biblical scenes on it. She saw Salome walk in, and gave her an exasperated look. "You may go in,” she sighed, “but be quick. We will close the doors soon.”

Salome thanked her and rushed inside. She took a seat somewhere far away from the crowd. The cool air inside was pleasant, in contrast to the suffocating heat in the streets. The candles, mixed with the smoke, produced an amazing scent.

Sitting down on a bench, she allowed her feet to relax. Her fingers were shaking - something she has not noticed previously. A headache was making her head pound, and Salome deduced that it must have been due to the dehydration and the sun hitting her head directly. She let her body relax, sliding down a bit in her seat. No one paid attention to her – all were busy chatting in groups, and the priest was talking to a family. The pain in her abdomen came back, very slightly. She felt it spread, slowly this time, through her whole body. Making sure that no one would see her disappear, she made herself as small as possible, laying on the bench even, and she was suddenly sucked back into the familiar black hole that always took her through time.


	12. Who Knew Vanishing Would Land me in so Much Trouble

Salome woke up in a dark and empty church - she jumped on her feet as she realized it. The doors have been closed, the alter was locked, and the candles have been put away.

She cursed under her breath and ran toward the doors, hoping that they had not been locked. When she arrived there, she pulled on the handle, but they would not move. Salome pounded on the door. Someone on the outside would have heard her shout, but she told herself that no one would come to her rescue. It was the middle of the night, and it would have been best to make herself comfortable on a bench and wait for the morning to come.

Sounds of footsteps and chatter were heard on the outside. Salome spoke much louder, hoping to be heard. There was agitation on the other side as if someone found the source of that sounds. She heard something metallic hit another piece of metal, and there was a thug. Salome took a step back, and a second later, the door burst open. Standing there was Garnier and another unknown knight. The handle had been busted, partially removed from the door itself.

“Salome?”

“Garnier!”

She stepped out and was about to hug him when he put both his hands between them. “What are you doing here? Stuck inside the church??”

“I can explain!”

In actuality, she could not. She was unsure how much time has passed and how much trouble she was, but it would be a lot of trouble, especially with Hugo and Isabeau, who could barely stand her.

“I don’t want to hear it! Save it!” He sounded almost angry. And as if to prevent her from disappearing (out of thin air or through the streets of Jerusalem), he grabbed her by the forearm and led her toward Hugo’s house. They walked for a long time, and he held her firmly. Salome believed it would leave marks. The guard that was with Garnier had not piped one word since the beginning. Seeing Garnier angry seemed like she had witnessed the impossible. If he was angry, she could not imagine Hugo’s wrath…

Finally reaching their destination, they stop at the gates where two guards kept watch. Garnier asked them for permission to step on the property, and the two guards took a step back, granting them access. They stopped under a window that gave to the master bedroom. The curtains danced slowly from the wind.

“HUGO! WAKE UP! I HAVE FOUND HER!”

A head poked out. It was Hugo, dressed in a linen shirt. They looked like his night-time clothes, but it did not seem like he had slept one bit. His eyes travelled from Garnier to Salome, and when they set on her, they widened for a bit. “I am coming downstairs.”

He disappeared, and moments later, the sound of his footsteps could be heard approaching them. Hugo appeared and stood in the doorframe. “You. Inside.”

Teeth grinding, he shot Salome the scariest look she had ever witnessed. She could not help herself but become as small as possible. Garnier let go of her arm and gave her a tap on the back to push her inside. His facial expression has calmed down, and he seemed to pity the girl as if he was witnessing an animal heading to be killed.

Hugo nodded at Garnier and the other knight, thanking them for having brought her back home and motioned them to leave. When they were gone, he completely dropped his mask, showing Salome how furious he was. He brought her to the living room and made her sit down. The couch was cold, and the atmosphere was even colder.

“Three. Days.” He simply stated.

Salome gulped. This long? She was absent for three days?

“Do you know how much trouble you are, young lady?”

In the last part, she chucked, but Hugo did not laugh, and Salome felt uncomfortable to laugh even more. “You think this is funny.”

“No.”

“But you’re laughing.”

“Sorry.”

“Three. Days. THREE.”

He shouted. Salome jumped.

“We’re you even planning to return?” He waited for her answer, but it never came. Instead, she stared at her feet. If she looked up, Hugo would interpret it as an act of defiance. “You might as well go about your way. Clearly, you did not appreciate all that we did for you.”

“That’s not true…”

“I would suggest you remain quiet. You will only make your case worse by speaking-“

Someone was coming from upstairs. On the staircase stood Isabeau, wearing her nightgown. Her eyes could barely keep open. When she saw Salome, she sighed loudly. “Don’t waste your time disciplining her. Just let the marshal deal with her.”

“Step out of it, Isabeau,” Hugo hissed at his own sister. “Go to sleep and let me deal with her.”

Taken aback, Isabeau stepped back and hurried back upstairs, but not before sending Salome a sorry look, mixed with disgust. Now alone again, there was no way that Isabeau could extract Salome from this uncomfortable situation. Hugo’s stare on her felt like it was piercing through her skin. Crying would not suffice this time.

And almost as if he remembered how to be chivalrous to a lady, he snapped out of it. This scared Salome more than anything because it meant that he had something in mind. For a second, she thought that she would rather deal with him screaming at her than whatever he had in mind.

“On second thought… ISABEAU!”

As he shouted, his sister stopped from her tracks and climbed back down. “Yes?” she squeaked.

“Tonight, she will stay in your room. I cannot allow her to be by herself, or else she will escape again.”

“What??”

“You heard me.”

“But- “

“-no. No arguing. You do as I say, Isabeau, or else you’ll be in trouble too.”

Salome frowned and watched Isabeau groan and moan to herself. “What if I promise to stay put and-“

“-BE QUIET.”

He led the two women upstairs and almost pushed Salome into Isabeau’s room. He helped his sister set the bed for her new guest and was about to leave when he said: “Isabeau will keep an eye on you. Don’t even think about running again. There will be guards patrolling the corridors and the perimeter of the house. We will deal with you tomorrow.” That menace sent chills down Salome’s back. She quickly got in bed and pulled the covers over.

The door closed, and Hugo was gone. Isabeau mumbled to herself about how atrocious their case was and how much better it would be if the marshal dealt with that rebellious girl. Salome made sure to sleep with her back turned to Isabeau, and she used the sleeves of her clothes to wipe her tears. She was not allowed to explain to Hugo what had happened and how it was not intentional. At the same time, what could she say in her defence? That she could travel through time?

Salome had difficulty falling asleep, and so did Isabeau, with Salome in the same room as her.

In the morning, Salome was awakened in the early morning. There was a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Outside the house, the horses were neighing. It was too early to be awake. Next to her, Isabeau bolted up, awakened from her sleep. She shot Salome a disgusted look and ignored her as she got up to reach for the door. “What is going on downstairs??” she questioned the first servant who happened to pass through the corridor. “He’s leaving? This early??” She rolled her eyes and closed the door back again.

“Who is leaving?” Salome instantly asked.

“…my brother…” she took her time to answer as if she was debating to herself if she should even speak to Salome.

Salome shot up. If he was leaving, he must have been heading to meet with the marshal, to speak about her. If he went this early in the morning, it must have been to avoid the crowds, the long waiting and to make sure to catch the marshal as soon as he arrived at his office. “I have to speak to him!”

“No, wait!”

Hair uncombed and still wearing the same clothes from the previous night, Salome rushed outside, barefoot. She found Hugo already dressed and about to leave. “Wait! Wait!” she called for him. As he climbed on his horse, she grabbed the reins from his hands and held onto the fabric of his pants.

He jumped as she appeared out of nowhere. “Goodness! Salome! Some manners, please! Get dressed properly, will you?” He brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes as if it was indecent of her to be wearing such garments in front of him. Salome smacked his arm away, annoyed by his behaviour. She was far too worried about what was happening to care about her attire.

“Where are you going?” she asked him.

“To speak to the marshal.”

“About what?”

“About it’s-none-of-your-business.”

“Hugo, can we please discuss what happened?”

“There is nothing to discuss! Go back inside! If the neighbours saw you dressed like this, they will think – I don’t know what they will think!”

“We have to talk; you can’t just make decisions about my case without consulting me before!”

“You don’t even know why I am leaving the house! Why do you assume everything is about you? Let go of my leg and give me the reins!”

“Not until you speak to him! And don’t pretend like I am wrong about that! I know for a fact that you don’t want to deal with me anymore!” Salome spat back.

“Of course, I’m tired of dealing with you! You were gone for three days! We spent day and night searching for you! You were lucky Garnier had found you! We thought you left Jerusalem to head back to Egypt!”

“I never left Jerusalem! Leave with what? I don’t have the money nor a horse! Use some common sense!”

“Don’t insult my intelligence!!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I said, I’m sorry!”

Hugo rolled his eyes. Her apology did not come sincere. Maybe it just wasn’t in her nature, he guessed because she rarely looked apologetic about what she did. Salome did not seem to want to let go of him until they got to speak. Hugo ended up climbing off the horse, passing a leg over it and sliding down. Salome let go of him and took a step back.

“You wanted to talk this bad, then speak.”

She gulped. What to say?

“I understand that I will not be able to resolve this issue instantly, but I wanted you to know that I am not abusing your kindness or hospitality. I take this seriously, can’t you see?”

“You did not intend to come back – you were just unfortunate that we found you.”

“That’s not tr-“

Hugo clapped his hands, exasperated at her. Salome quickly learned that he did not like to be contradicted when he was angry. She could not argue in her defence now because she would have to divulge her secret to him.

“Excuses, excuses, and only excuses… When are you going to apologize properly for this?”

“If I apologize, will you let me stay here?”

Hugo chuckled to himself, looking more annoyed than ever. Salome felt like she was losing this battle.

“So now you’re trying to negotiate.”

“I am not!”

“Alright, then don’t offer me your terms because I am not playing this game with you. This is my house; you are wearing my clothes, eating my food and sleeping under my roof. You are making me regret having saved you from Egypt.”

“Oh no, please don’t say that! I apologize! Sincerely this time! Can’t you see how ashamed I am? I promise this will not be repeated!”

“It’s so easy to apologize, but I cannot trust you again. How many times have you disappeared on us? Let’s not forget when you attempted to run away while we were in Yibna.”

“Then, how can I prove to you that I am serious? I really want to make up for what I did.”

Hugo thought about it for a bit. After a short moment of silence, he climbed on his horse again, and then he said: “just go back inside. We will talk about this when I get back. If I stay here any longer, I will be late.” It sounded almost forceful as if he had physically pushed her away. Salome had to act compliant and cooperative. Embarrassment was written all over her face. She allowed him to ride off, the gates of the mansion still open. She would have preferred to have an answer quickly, but maybe he needed time to cool off.

She headed back inside before anyone would see her wearing her nightclothes, and she stayed in her room the whole day.

←→

Half the day has gone by, and Salome was still locked in her room. She was not ready to deal with Isabeau downstairs and preferred to skip a meal than to speak to her. She would sit near the window, hoping to see Hugo returning, but after waiting there for a long time, she grew tired of sitting on the floor and moved to her bed.

After many hours, the door at the entrance opened, and there was suddenly chatter. She heard Isabeau’s squeak, and the conversation with her brother continue. They marched toward the dining room, and from Salome’s room, she could not hear the conversation any longer.

She debated whether she should head downstairs or not. What could she possibly say when she headed downstairs? Hugo might still be in a sour mood and not want to see her. She told herself that the siblings had the right to have dinner alone and talk without Salome around, who was still a guest. If Hugo wanted to speak to her, he would visit her. After all, he would pass her room on the way to his own.

The siblings ended up having dinner together, and Isabeau went about her business. Hugo climbed upstairs, and Salome’s heart palpitated, thinking that he would walk in her direction, but he ended up making a turn and walking toward a room. It felt like such a disappointment.

She rolled to the side and puffed. It was like he was doing on purpose – extending the time of anticipation for her punishment. She wanted to get it over with quickly.

He stayed in his room as well, and like her initial guess, he came to visit her late in the day. The sky was darkening outside, and most people were gathering inside their homes. She still has not eaten at that point, and her stomach was awfully loud.

There was a knock on the door, mostly symbolic because he then walked in without waiting for her permission. It was his house, after all, and he could enter and leave rooms as he wanted. He found Salome curled up in her covers, staring vacantly at a bee that was in the room.

“I haven’t heard you leave your room. Did you not eat since we last talked?” he asked her.

As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. Hugo covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide a laugh.

“I… suppose that answers my question.”

He walked in and closed the door behind him. Grabbing a chair, he placed it next to Salome’s bed and sat down. “How did it go today?” she asked him.

Hugo scratched the space between his eyebrows. “Well… I guess that the Marshall is not willing to deal with you. He believes you are a spy sent by Saladin or just crazy, and honestly… I don’t know which of the two is more accurate. Either I keep you in check, or you are thrown in jail. Knowing that you don’t have anyone to bail you out, I decided to keep you here-“

“- Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Salome got up and pushed the covers away. She tried to pull Hugo in an embrace, but he quickly put an arm between them.

“I’m not finished.”

She backed away, afraid to offend him again.

“I want to make a deal with you,” he continued, “to see if you can behave yourself. If this does not work, I will not hesitate to hand you to the marshal, and he will deal with you as he sees fit. Do you understand? This is a warning.”

“I understand, thank you, with my whole heart,” Salome bowed slightly. Her cheeks turned red, and she felt overjoyed.

“I will take you to the princess’ party as I promised, and I expect you to conduct yourself like a lady. Consider this a test to see if you are trustworthy.”

“A test,” she repeated.

“Yes. Do we have a deal?”

Salome watched his extended hand. He wanted her to shake it. Salome did just that, firmly and strongly. Maybe like this, she could convince Hugo that she was not an enemy or traitor and convince the marshal that she was harmless. Yes, the marshal. She will most likely meet him at the princess’ birthday party.

Hugo retracted his hand and looked at her up and down. Her stomach growled again, and Salome burst into laughter. Hugo struggled to keep a serious face.

“Go down to have dinner. There are still some roast and vegetables. And …change clothes, will you? These are the same robes you wore last night.”

He left the room, allowing Salome to change. She put on a nice dress and climbed downstairs. The servants, seeing her arrive, set the table just for her. On her way there, she nodded her head politely at Isabeau, who only sent her a death glare. Hugo followed Salome, and he sat with her at the table not to eat but just to keep her company as she had her first meal of the day. In the end, she looked at him with a genuine smile. It came as a bit of a surprise, setting him aback because never has he seen Salome look at him with this much affection and kindness.


	13. That's Not How You Behave Around a Lady

The day of the princess’ birthday party, the whole house was quiet and empty. Salome woke up and realized that only the maids and servants were here. Hugo and Isabeau had left at an early hour. “Where are they? Today is the party!” she exclaimed. "I can't believe they would leave me alone to get ready!"

The head maid came to her, announcing that Hugo escorted Isabeau to Ramla, and that he would make it in time to get ready himself.

Salome got a bit more nervous. “I need for him to be here! Why couldn’t Isabeau go on her own? Why did she lot leave tomorrow?”

“No need to panic, my lady,” replied the maid, “we are here to help you.” They had her take a bath, where they scrubbed her back thoroughly. When she went back to her room, she found her dress laid out for her on the bed. They brought her shoes that went well with it. She could hear from downstairs, servants were wrapping what looked like presents for the princess. What could Hugo possibly gift her? She must have had everything that she wanted.

(How can you impress someone who essentially has everything?)

By the time she was ready, it was late afternoon. Hugo made it back in time. His horse was brought back to the stables. He entered the mansion without speaking to Salome. Hugo went straight to the bath to wash himself, and then changed his clothes. When ready, and it was time to leave, he came to pick her up. Their carriage was ready, outside, and the presents were already in. “Shall we go?” Hugo asked. Salome saw him standing by the door, already dressed and coiffed. She nodded her head and followed him. On their way out, Hugo extended his hand, and she took it. “You’re looking wonderful,” he stated, a hint of a small smile.

“So do you, if I may say so,” Salome added, bowing her head slightly. She stepped inside the carriage first – the vehicle was nothing like those in France back in the 1850s, but it was a nice model, and practical. Only the wealthy could afford one in Jerusalem.

They quietly endured the short trip to the palace. Salome could not tell if Hugo was tired or not enthusiastic to be going to a royal party, but she did not try to speak with him. She recalled the conversation he had with Isabeau, where the two siblings complained about having to attend, to not offend the princess.

“Who is the princess, Hugo?” Salome asked, interrupted the long silence.

Hugo seemed almost surprised by her sudden question. He crossed his arms and bit his lower lip, thinking for the right answer. “Her name is Sibylla, and she is the older sister of the king.”

Salome wanted to roll her eyes. “Come on, you have to give me a better answer! What I meant by that question is who is she, as a person? I could have easily searched for the facts by myself," she then elaborated: "you were speaking with Isabeau about how neither of you wanted to attend, and so I was led to believe that she was unpleasant and difficult.”

“Well… In that sense, yes, she is unpleasant and difficult, but I don’t think it should be a problem for you because _you are the exact same way_ ," he gave her a cheeky smile, "birds of a feather flock together, so I assume you two will get along _just fine_ \- “As he said that, Salome smacked him across the head. Hugo raised his hands, in his defense. “But in all seriousness, I never really liked her that much. Not that she ever wronged me or anything, but it’s just that I prefer not to deal with her antics.”

Salome pretended to understand. If she asked more questions, Hugo would not hesitate to mock her even more. Salome knew that she was difficult. She recalled Madeleine being difficult as well. If Sibylla was anything like Madeleine or Salome, she was certain she could handle that.

As the carriage approached the palace gates, Salome felt the nerves kick in. She wiped off the sweat off her palm on the fabric of her dress. The driver of the carriage shuffle in his seat, at the front. When they arrived at the gates, he handed the guards at the entrance a letter, which must have been the invitation. The guards looked at the letter, then inspected quickly the carriage, eyes setting upon Hugo and Salome, and allowed them to enter. Hugo smiled at them and nodded his head.

“What is the plan for the evening?” Salome whispered, feeling more and more nervous. She knew she should not. After all, the parties back at the D’Aramitz mansion were comparable to this one.

“You should not be nervous,” he commented, as if he noticed it, “because it should be I who is anxious for tonight. I will have to greet some people, and I will introduce you to them. I will do most of the talking, compared to you. We will stay here for awhile but I hope we get back home before the evening comes. Now, let’s go.”

The door was opened, and Hugo stepped out first. He helped Salome get out, as she could not see where she was stepping with her long dress. Unlike those in France at present-day, this one was lighter and more breathable, but elegant nonetheless. Salome thanked him with a nod and held him by the arm. Biting her lip, she prayed to herself that she would not be in any trouble tonight, and travel through time just like she did at the tailor’s shop.

They were directed to an immense garden that seemed to be connected to the throne room. Nobles had gathered in groups and acted as if they all knew each other for years. Large tables were set with dishes seasoned with spices unknown to her. They must have been imported from the far east. Some of them she recognized, as Salome had seen them in Egypt. From her observations, Hugo seemed to fit in very well. He spoke to various characters, and would introduce Salome, as if she was a long-time friend. Quickly feeling overwhelmed by the amount of people, Salome tried several times to break away and sit apart, but Hugo would not let her. His grip around her arm would tighten and he would promise her that she will be able to sit down soon. Her anxiety was getting worse when the troubadours came to them to sing. She forced herself to smile and pretend like she was enjoying the music.

“I want to sit down.

“Stop making a fuss!” Hugo hissed at her.

“I want to sit down! My feet hurt!”

“Salome.”

He sent her a severe look. Did he really think that she was going to attempt to escape at the princess’ birthday party? She rolled her eyes at him. “Don't tell me you believe I will disappear on your again. At a royal party... What is this stupid look on your face, Hugo? Wait, are you serious?”

“You stay here. End of question. We will sit down, but now, you have to stay put.”

“Quit treating me like a kid!”

“Then stop acting like one!”

“Well… I hope I am not interrupting something…” a third voice spoke behind them.

Salome and Hugo, almost in synchronization, turned around to face a man in his thirties. Salome frowned, then looked at Hugo, as if she hoped he would know the person. The look on his face showed contempt. It was clear he did not like the man, so Salome assumed that neither should she. She was about to whisper something to him when Hugo squeezed her wrist to keep quiet. “Raymond! Enjoying the party?” He said enthusiastically, although the tone of his voice did not match his facial expression.

The man named Raymond looked around. Most people had gathered to the throne room, perhaps to meet with the princess. “Yes. What about you?”

“Of course,” Hugo nodded.

Raymond’s eyes set on Salome, and he had to ask: “are you going to introduce to me the lady?”

Hugo placed a hand on Salome’s back and almost pushed her more to the front – she had not realized that she had been gradually hiding behind his back. “Raymond, this is Salome of Paris. Salome, this is Raymond, the marshal and count of Tripoli.”

Salome wanted to make a comment but she bit her tongue. She bowed her head respectfully at the marshal. She expected to be dealing with an older man, but found herself standing in front of a man quite young to be working in politics, and who awfully ressembled a snake (and probably acted like one too, if Hugo was correct about him.)

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she responded respectfully. Sending a side-eye to Hugo, she checked to see if he was content with her behaviour. He seemed to be happy.

“The pleasure is all mine. Are you perhaps the lady from Egypt?”

“… Well… I am not _from_ Egypt but … this is how … Hugo and I met…”

“Can we discuss this at another time, Tiberias?” Hugo interposed himself between the two. He must have sensed that if he allowed the conversation to take place, Salome would dig herself deeper into trouble, and Tiberias would only cause them trouble. “I don’t want to be dealing with this at the party.”

“Well, my dear, if you did not want to deal with this, then you should not have brought it up to me in the first place.”

(How condescending. To call Hugo ‘my dear’.)

Salome watched this exchange take place. She noted that Tiberias’ arms were crossed and his legs were standing slightly appart. Everything about his attitude and posture indicated hostility and defensiveness. He must have thought of her as an enemy. Hugo had told her that she was suspected of espionage, otherwise Raymond would not have mentioned the incident this casually. It must not be a good look, for Hugo to bring at her the royal palace. She could not argue her innocence at the princess’ birthday party either without causing a scene.

“If she was a threat, you would have taken action a long time ago. She certainly would not be brought to the castle, at the princess' birthday party.”

“I cannot take any action until I have solid proof.”

(Solid proof. What a joke.)

She wanted to scoff. She did not believe him one second. No one during that era believed in the concept of 'innocent until proven guilty.' She recalled that the justice system during the 12th century was not comparable to the modern one. (Not that the justice system in the 19th century was perfect.) Raymond was just taunting Hugo.

“RAYMOND! HEY, COME MEET WITH THE KING!” a voice called for the man. Raymond turned around, looking in the direction of the man shouting at him.

“Hurry! Go see your king! Do you see how much he misses you?” Salome chuckled mockingly. Hugo elbowed her subtly, but Salome felt it. He must not have been happy with her attitude. She did not care, because if Raymond was anything like Madeleine, she could easily send him on a walk.

Raymond did not seem to enjoy being mocked, but did not respond. Instead, he said: “I will leave you two for now. Enjoy the party, and make sure you try the duck before it is all gone.”

They watched him leave. He disappeared behind some columns and headed to the throne room. When he was gone, Salome and Hugo dropped their shoulders heavily. Then Hugo pinched Salome on the forearm. “Ahh!” Salome hissed. “What was that for?”

“Were you serious??”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb! Why would you provoke and mock the man who can ruin your life? And mine, as a matter of fact. Don’t forget that we are _all_ involved in this problem, not just you.”

“He was the one who provoked us first! I am perfectly justified to snap back!”

“No, you are not! You need to understand that your actions have consequences and they reflect on us! I could be in big trouble and pay for what you did! Please behave yourself!”

“Alright! I’ll be careful! Now, drop this subject, will you?? This is getting annoying!”

She began to walk away and to her surprise, Hugo let her.

“Where are you going?” he attempted to ask her.

“To sit down. I’m tired of standing up.”

She headed to a separate area of the castle, not far from the garden, and found a table where to sit at. Troubadours would waltz in occasionally, singing at her their poems, and then waltzing away when they noticed that she was in a foul mood. She was getting bitter at Hugo. He was expecting too much of her, to act perfect and be kind to anyone and everyone. He would scold her for her behaviour reflecting on him when he was the one who brought her back from Egypt against her will. She saw him act like a perfect knight in public (she wanted to gag) but he would tease and mock her too when they were in private. Always telling her what to do, when to speak.

(Might as well not speak at all. Be mute by choice, and see how he likes that.)

As she sat down, she hoped to be able to take off her slippers without anyone seeing, but she saw Hugo walking in her direction. She rolled her eyes as she saw him approach. “Salome,” he called her. When she heard her name being called, she sighed and dropped her arm on the table. The most ‘perfect knight’ strolled in her direction, amused by the annoyance in her eyes. She looked up at him and found herself wishing she could slap that stupid small off his face. “My lady,” he extended a hand for her to take.

Mocking her when she was obviously tired. (Did he think it was funny?)

“Can I please be left alone? I told you before that I did not want to come to this party, and you still made me. I am here, so now, let me sit by myself.”

Of course, she was aware that she looked stupid, sitting like this, a pout on her face, when everyone was enjoying themselves. She could not bring herself to care. These people were not of her time and were of no importance to her. She would be gone, in the near future, and they will forget about her.

“My lady,” repeated Hugo, as if he had not heard her the first time.

Salome looked at his hand once again and puffed loudly. She appreciated how this time he did not retort anything smart. Hugo, whatever Salome was going to do, was going to keep smiling. She took his hand, finally, and squeezed it hard, hoping that cracking his bones was going to hurt him. He did not express any discomfort or anger, but led her chivalrously across the room, her hand on his, his other hand placed on her shoulder, guiding her.

“Where are you taking me?”

“We, my lady,” he looked around them, then whispered in her ear, “are going to speak to his royal highness, the king of Jerusalem.”

“The king?”

It took her a bit of time to process the information. Sensing that she was having doubts, Hugo quickened the pace. If they stopped walking, Salome would have spun on her heels and ran away.

“Must we meet him?”

“Yes.”

“But I am a nobody.”

“Introduce yourself to him and you will no longer be a ‘nobody’.”

No matter how annoying and uncooperative Salome could be, Hugo’s patience knew no limits. As if to reassure her and make her feel more like herself, he asked her to put her hand on his forearms and he pulled her a bit closer to him. “Do you see that man over there?” he asked, showing a cloaked figure that sat on a very simple chair.

He was the only figure who wore white. Everyone at the party wore colours, whether they were bright or dark. A metal mask concealed his face – but it was nothing like those Venetian ones her uncle, Auguste, had brought her in the past. This one was simple, smooth and realistic. The features such as the beard hair or the eyebrows were the only thing decorating the glossy surface.

“That’s the…”

“… King, yes. When you meet him, make sure you use the correct honorific terms. It’s your _royal highness_ or _your majesty_.”

“Of course, I would know that. Do you think I’m stupid?”

Ignoring her comment, Hugo led her to a line that had formed. Guests gathered in a queue, each taking a turn to greet the king. Many of them, according to Hugo, came from foreign lands, while the others who remained scattered around the ballroom were barons and lords from the kingdom of Jerusalem, Tripoli or Antioch.

“How do I introduce myself?” she leaned in and whispered to Hugo. The line was moving fast, and she felt her heart palpitate rapidly in her chest. It must have been the nerves.

“Just state your name.”

“ _Hello, my name is Salome_.”

“No! Are you doing this on purpose to make me angry?”

“No! This is a genuine question!”

Hugo rolled his eyes. “I will introduce you. You simply bow when you see me bow, and you introduce yourself. No need for stories. He will not run a background check on you. He will just ask your name and if you are enjoying yourself, at his party.”

“But you said it was the princess’ party.”

She said ‘ow!” when he poked her in the ribs, and quickly straightened up when she said that there was one more couple standing before them, and they would be next to meet the king. Finally, their turn came. Hugo took a step forward, Salome almost forgot to do the same. As a result, Hugo had to tug at her and when she finally took a step forward, Hugo was already bowing. Salome bowed quickly, but her bow was not low enough to please Hugo.

“Your royal highness,” Hugo said, in a voice Salome has never heard him use before, “allow me to introduce to you Lady Salome,” then he turns his attention to Salome, “she came all the way from the kingdom of France to the Holy Land.”

The social hierarchy and system of the time was such that most nobles knew or were related to each other, in some way or another. If Salome was noble, the king must have heard of her. Unfortunately, from what she could see, in the look in his eyes (and through his mask), he did not seem to recognize her. He squinted his eyes, but then bowed his head at her, and she bowed his head back at him again. His look set on her for a long period of time, that even Hugo noticed. Salome pursed her lips and looked down, wishing at that instant that she could disappear in the earth.

“Welcome to Jerusalem, Lady Salome,” finally replied the king, "how do you find the party, tonight?”

“Amazing party, amazing food and amazing troubadours. The castle is also very beautiful. Thank you, my lord,” Salome managed to say out loud. She thought her voice would crack in the middle of the sentence. After what seemed like an eternity, Hugo led her out, allowing the person behind them to greet the king. Salome felt her face and neck turn red. She already knew she was sweating profusely. She picked up a napkin which was left on a table and used it to fan herself.

Hugo sighed, then looked at her. “That was … a weak greeting,” he commented, “but I suppose that it will do.” She sent him an annoyed glance and turned her back. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes,” she replied.

Hugo waited for her to elaborate, but Salome would not reveal the location. He let her walk away, confused as to why Salome treated this event as if it was the biggest challenge in her life. He watched her walk away, disappear into a corridor, and turned his back.

Salome looked around the palace. She had already put the introduction to the king in the back of her mind. She wandered around, aimlessly, the napkin still in her hand. She dropped it somewhere by accident, but did not bother to pick it up. (A servant would do that for her.)

Jerusalem was so different from Egypt, and in a way, it was more similar to France. The Latin kingdoms had imported a lot of the European culture to the Middle East. She asked herself how long it would be before she could return to the present time. Hugo was clear with her when he said that taking her back to Egypt was impossible. Suddenly, she wished she had learned a bit more about history, one of the many subjects which she neglected when she was studying, because it was Madeleine the one supposed to inherit this ability.

The reality was that she did not know much about the crusades, especially the early ones. She had always been careful, around Hugo and the others, to not make any comment, but rather to ask questions. The problem was that Hugo was incapable of giving her facts. He felt compelled to give his opinion, about the crusaders, about the Muslims, about the rules on trade and diplomatic policies, when Salome could not care less about what his opinion was. She felt too timid to ask what year it was. In order to extract that information, she had attempted to ask what major events happened recently, but no one was capable of giving her a clear answer without having to give too many details. In the end, this only confused her more. The only thing she knew for certain was the century, which she managed to guess successfully.

She passed many servants as she walked the corridors. They carried platters with food and drinks. Sometimes, even couples would pass, strolling along, as if it was a romantic walk. It reminded her of Madeleine, for some reason. Her older sister dreamt of a love like that, but with Jules Jr, the only Frenchman incapable of romanticism and chivalry. He was as passionate as a brick and as handsome as a snail too.

When she made a turn, she heard two voice discussing something behind her. “… a girl in a pink dress, with her hair tied up…”

“She went over there.”

She looked down at herself. Her dress was indeed a shade of dusty pink. She did not recall having seen anyone dressed similarly at the party. Could someone be talking about her?

As soon as the footsteps were heard once again, she did not wait to see who it was and quickened her step. By the time she reached the other end of the corridor, the person who came to meet her had made a turn and could see her from behind. She was suddenly reminded of her awkward chat with Jules Jr, on the swings. (To have another boring chat like that with someone? No, thank you.) This thought only prompted her to walk faster. She found the door of a room slightly opened, and without a second guess, she stepped inside. Upon realizing that there was no escape from there, and that the man who was looking for her was going to find her, she felt that familiar pain in her stomach. It spread to her abdomen, then chest. Most of the times, whenever her ability would manifest itself, it was at a wrong time, but exceptionally, it came at the right moment.

←→

Salome found herself standing in a room occupied by two people. Two men, precisely, one in his mid-thirties and one that was much older. Lucky for her, they did not hear her appear, and she was in a spot hidden from them. The exit was there, a few feet away, in the form of a slightly open door.

The younger man sat down at a table, and he looked visibly distraught. The second one, perhaps because he was more mature, seemed to be more optimistic and cautious. The older man must have been like a counsellor or a servant to the younger one. He seemed to have more life experience and more knowledge. Salome notted that when she heard him say to the younger man: “Let the physicians decide, even I can only speculate.”

“Is there any hope that this may not be true…” the man seated said, “only the Lord can decide, his faith is in His hands.”

“Did you get him to agree?”

“No, he does not want to. He does not want to hear me speak. I tried to tell him that seeing the physician is not a death sentence, and that it could get worst if we let time pass by.”

The older man sighed. “I will try to speak to him. The maids did come to see me earlier, and they were nervous and not happy with his reactions.”

“Do so, William, because he trusts you.”

Salome peaked a bit. The man named William, was standing near the fireplace. His gaze was directed at the flames, looking all pensive. His clothes were unusual, similar to what the clergy wore, but they appeared more casual and comfortable. She tried to guess who they were talking about. It must have been a son or another relative, if the seated man looked so worried.

Salome tiptoed out of the room, but they must have heard the wooden floor squeak under her feet. The man who was seated suddenly rose up. The clergyman turned around. The door was more open than previously, and it was clear that someone had been in the room with them and had heard the conversation.

“HEY!!”

Salome was sprinting through the corridors. She was too far away for them to catch them. Running up the stairs, taking a turn, heading toward another wing, she found herself in a matter of minutes on the other side of the castle. Maids and servants must have seen a lady in a pink dress run, but none have made an attempt at stopping her.

She found a room with an open door. It was dimly lit. She entered inside, and closed the door behind her. Two maids, taken by surprise, jumped.

“What are you doing here? In this dress??” one of them yelled.

“You were supposed to be here this morning!!”

“I’m… sorry?” Salome tried to play along; they must have confused her with someone else.

“It does not matter. You will just have to do the night shift. I will be leaving soon to head home myself. Your uniform is in that closet over there,” the maid pointed at what looked like a walk-in closet, filled with uniforms, towels and wiping cloths. “You will take in charge the east aisle, and the whole corridor. Make sure you knock at the doors before you enter the rooms – you don’t want to be walking in without any notice.”

The two maids, one behind the other, left the room, and Salome was standing alone. She had no intention of changing clothes, but looking at the uniforms, she realized how important it was for her to carry timeless pieces. As a time traveller, she could not allow herself to be noticed for wearing ball gowns or other clothes that would make her stand out. She thought about the simple tunics that Garnier and Hugo had bought her before they reached Ramla – the perfect example of what to wear.

She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Turning to the left, she made her way toward another adjacent corridor when suddenly, another woman crossed her path.

“Oh! Yes! I’m so glad that you are here!”

A huge smile spread across her face. Salome tried to imitate it, although she did not feel enthusiastic at all. The woman put an arm around the girl’s shoulders and leaned in. “I swear, I tried to talk to him, but he just would not let me! He does not want to hear any of it!”

“Oh… really? How awful. Why would he not want to hear _you?_ ”

“That is not the point! You’re the voice of reason! He will surely listen to you!”

Salome frowned. The voice of reason? Her?? Anyone hearing this would have scoffed.

“Why are you hesitant?” the woman asked Salome. She must have noticed the caution in her eyes. “Please,” continued the woman, aid, “I am sure that if you talk to him, he will be more willing to listen to you!”

Salome raised her eyebrows. Pointing her index finger at herself, and raising her eyebrows, she asked, dumbfounded: “Me?”

“Yes! Would you not do anything for the prince? Even if he does not take it well, it is for his own good! Go speak to him!”

Salome froze. What prince? There was a prince? Hugo never said anything about a prince, and Hugo and Isabeau spoke extensively about politics and people in power. Surely, Salome would have known that there was a prince.

“I don’t know what to say… I am sure that he is more willing to listen _to you_ , and not me. You have this … aura of a wise and loving woman! Yes, that’s what you have!”   
  


“You flatter me! Trust me when I say you have more chances at getting through his thick skull! There was still a lot he has to learn. It also helps a lot that you are pretty. Boys tend to listen to pretty and young girls, not to old and fat women like me. Speak to him, please, and most importantly, be patient with him! He has had a tough day, pestered by everyone around him and I am not sure how he will take this.”

The woman placed her palms on Salome’s back and pushed her inside a room. Unsure what to do, but too scared to remain in the hallway to face the king and his counsellor, Salome entered the bedroom. The door behind her shut loudly. Anyone who was inside would have heard her. Still, there was no noise, no response from anyone.

Slowly and hesitantly, she walked forward and scanned the room with her eyes. It was a rather large one, decorated with colourful Persian carpets and mosaics. The furniture looked simple, but refined, and there were candles placed in every corner of the room. There was a huge canopy bed, and the curtains were shut closed. She was not sure how to behave, because her presence inside the room was made very obvious but the prince did not bother to speak up. “Is that how you were taught to behave around a lady? I must say, I am VERY disappointed.”


	14. Just Do it to Prove Them Wrong

The curtains opened in a swing. Salome saw sitting on the bed a little boy. He must have been nine years old. He was dressed in his nightgown.

Salome put her hands on her hips, frowned. If she pretended to look angry, she could get him to react.

He looked both scared and surprised by her. Who could this woman be? And what was she doing there, late at night? “I am terribly sorry, madam,” he said. He got out of bed and took her hand to kiss the back of it. Truthfully, Salome was taken aback by his manners – she would have never expected a little boy to show this much respect to an elder, and even more to an unknown woman.

Salome sighed. “ _Madame_? I’m not married, so don’t call me that.” It made her feel old, instantly. Maybe, from his perspective, anyone around her age could be considered old.

“Who are you? They didn’t say that they will send you to see me. I was expecting it will be … Nevermind.” He turned his back to her and climbed back in bed. Salome had noticed that, underneath his sleeves, he had a few bandages. That must have been what the maid outside referred to when she spoke of having him see a physician.

Salome cleared her throat. She pulled closer to the bed a chair and sat down. From where the prince stood, his face was hidden in the shadow, and he tried his best to keep his arms behind his back. It was going to be a delicate situation to address, because he seemed so self-conscious about the bandages. Salome had never dealt with a child before, and she had no idea how she was supposed to speak to a little nine-year old boy. “Why do you stay hidden? How about the two of us play a game. Anything you would like.”

She thought that if she made him show her his favourite game, he would open up more easily.

“I don’t want to.”

“But I do. And I am bored. Show me a fun game.” She stood up and looked around the room. Her eyes caught a chest. “Is this where you keep your games? Mind if I take a look?”

She opened the chest, and quickly the prince joined her. He helped her push the cover aside and begin showing her his figures. Her goal was to get him to talk and show her something he liked. People liked talking about themselves, she knew, and children especially. If he could open up about his favourite toys and games, perhaps he could open up to her later on about more serious topics. And just as she expected, he began showing her his collection. It was awe-inspiring, Salome thought to herself. He pulled up figurines of knights and horses and generals. Some wore a Templar or Hospitaller uniform, others wore what seemed to be Egyptian and Syrian uniforms, and carried Egyptian and Syrian weapons. She watched him as he aligned the figurines on the floor, careful for none of them to step out of an imaginary line.

She allowed him to decide the game. He almost instantly forgot that Salome was just a stranger and began explaining the rules. Whenever she would not know what the role of each figure was, he would remind her. When he was comfortable enough to talk to her, Salome decided to try to ask: “I was told that something happened to you today, and I thought I could be of help to you.”

The prince froze for a split second, but he regained composure. “There is nothing you can do, I’m afraid.” His serious tone contrasted with her dulcet voice.

The maid was not wrong when she said that Salome would require patience with him. He seemed to be angry at something specific, Salome deduced, because it was easy to think that this was his personality.

She passed a hand through his hair and pushing aside locks of blond hair that were falling in front of his eyes. She had always wanted that hair colour for herself, but she was not sure it suited her. “How about you tell me what is going on,” she coaxed. She bent lower, hands on her knees so that they could be on the same level, and his eyes inadvertently looked down, a sign of embarrassment.

To Salome, the prince seemed to be a very polite young boy. When she was a kid, she remembered Madeleine was always perceived as the most mature one, and so people treated her like an adult. However, Salome was the opposite and people treated her like she was a child for many years. Maybe if she behaved around the prince like he was her own age, maybe he would open up much easier to her. She assumed that children in general liked to be treated like they were adults.

It seemed to work. He ended up sitting on an ottoman, and he moved to the side so that Salome could sit next to him. She accepted although they had to squeeze in so that both could fit. Looking down at his feet, Salome saw that they were dangling over the edge, and she tried to conceal her laugh. To reassure him, she said: “I appreciate you trusting me enough to talk to me.” His cheeks turned into a deep shade of red.

“I… Uh… I should … thank you for taking my opinion into account… I did not know it would be you who would come to visit me, because I would have prepared an answer. I thought I would be visited by someone else…”

“Who? The fat and short lady outside?” Salome referred to the maid that pushed her inside the prince’s room. She gestured the short height with her hand, and the prince chuckled.

“No, not her,” he laughed, “although she is very scary sometimes. Always scolding me. But the other lady, you would not know her. She is new, I was told, and she does not look like you. She came with a physician, and she works for him. That’s all I know.”

Salome raised her eyebrows. There was another woman who was supposed to talk to him. Apparently, everyone in the castle thought that it was her. How could it be possible that the prince could distinguish between the two of them?

“I am not a physician, and I do not work for one,” Salome said, a sad look on the face. “But if you want to talk to someone, I would gladly listen. Care to tell me what this is all about?”

He sighed loudly. “I … don’t know how to explain. It happened so quickly.”

Salome gave him the time to recollect his thoughts. He scratched his lower lip and looked in the opposite direction.

“Well, this morning, I was playing with the other boys. And we had this game where we need to prove how strong we are, and the others grab your wrists like this…” he proceeds to show her, but he was very delicate with her arm, “… and we do this with our nails…” he explained how they dig their nails into the other person’s skin. Salome closed her eyes and sighed loudly. The prince heard that - he must have known that ladies did not like this type of game, where the objective was to hurt the other person, but little boys of his age loved to play that and show their strength, and he did not expect her to understand. “Most of the time, it hurts a bit, and maybe you bleed a bit, but it’s not much. And I was pulled aside by my tutor – his name is William of Tyre – and William brought me back inside. It was embarrassing because everyone was looking at me. I looked up and saw on the balcony the ladies, confused and shock, but I didn’t understand why.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Well, he brought me to my father, and they spoke a lot, and I was not allowed to leave the room. At some point, they brought in my father’s physician, and they inspected my arms. A maid came to clean my arms, and she put on some bandages, but nothing else happened. They think I have leprosy, but I say I don’t.”

Salome blocked on the word ‘leprosy.’ She blinked once, twice. “Leprosy?”

“Yes.”

“L… leprosy?”

“That’s what I said!”

Her whole body froze for a second. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. She had many questions to ask him. What were the symptoms? Where did he catch it? How long before the signs could be visible? Did he start his treatment? She knew that even in the present-day, there was no known cure. There have been rumours that some Norwegian scientist was working on finding a cure, but those were just rumours. Was it a good idea for Salome to be sitting this close to him? It would break her heart to step a foot away, and it would pain her to see his expression; he will inevitably take it as a sign of rejection.

“And after that?”

“They… almost demanded of me to pass a physical exam, to see if I am healthy,” he said, “and I… don’t want to take one.”

Salome raised her eyebrows. “Why not? How bad can it be?”

“Well… they might ask me to undress so that they can check, and I don’t want to do that.”

Salome burst into laughter. The prince immediately sent her a deadly glance, and it seemed almost like he regretted having admitted that. “You are so cute,” Salome laughed, “let me hug you!” Without waiting for a response, she pulled him closer and ruffled his blond hair. This took him a bit by surprise. He was unsure if he could reject that gesture of affection because the chivalry code did not explicitly address this.

“Stop it! It was not a joke!”

“I know, I know,” but the more she tried not to laugh, the funnier it became, “alright, I will stop! Allow me to fix your hair for you,” she combed her fingers through it, pushing a few bits aside. “Oh, goodness, this is adorable!” She understood why he would feel embarrassed. When she let go of the prince, she saw him blushing. His neck turned red at first, and then it went to his face and ears. He turned around naturally, hoping that Salome had not seen this, but it was too late. “Listen, I know that it may be unpleasant to go to the physicians. I know that when I was your age, I hurt myself very badly when I fell. My arm was swollen, from here to here,” she showed him the area around her wrist,” and I think I may have broken a bone. The physician came to my house and I did not like him because he was old, he had this huge beard and eyebrows, and he was very rough. Nonetheless, I don’t regret having been visited by him. He made sure that nothing was broken and that it would heal nicely. Health is very important, you know, and it should not be taken lightly. Today, you are young and can heal from almost anything, but it is more fragile as you get older. Don’t take it for granted, treat it as a gift from God, and be happy that your father can afford to bring you a physician. Some people do not have the means to be consulted, and they have to suffer. God also helped the physician learn and study hard so that he can come to help you specifically. Make use of it.”

The prince nodded his head. Salome realized that he has never said his name, and she never said hers. “What is your name? I am Salome.”

“Baldwin.”

“Well, Baldwin… I hope I can help you feel a bit better. I understand perfectly why you would feel embarrassed. Don’t forget that the physician’s job is not to embarrass you, but to help you.”

“I think you are right… I will not be able to escape this for long.”

“Think of it as an opportunity to prove to your father that he is wrong and that you do not have leprosy!”

A faint smile made its way to his lips. She must have appealed to the competitive side of him. Little boys must really love challenges. “You are absolutely right!”

It was a victory for her. Salome prompted him to clean up the toys. The two of them placed the figurines carefully inside the chest and closed it. Then, Salome said that it was getting late.

“You should go speak to your father tomorrow morning,” Salome said, “and I wish you good luck with your physical examination. Now, before I leave, I want to make sure that you are in bed and ready to sleep.”

The prince quickly headed to bed and pulled the covers over him. She waited a few seconds before blowing the candles out and leaving the room. As she closed the door, a sudden pain shot through her body. She looked around. The woman who had pushed her inside the room was no longer there (as expected.) She looked through the corridors that were dark and cold. She was very much alone.

With the idea in mind the return to the garden outside the castle, she hoped she would return there at the correct time in history. Marching through the hallways, she made her way outside. Luckily, no one had crossed her path. The pain came again, a bit stronger this time. She hid behind a pillar and closed her eyes. Yet again, she was gone, out of thin air.

←→

When she opened her eyes, Salome felt relief, knowing that she landed back at the party. Judging by the number of people and the music volume, it looked like she came back before the end.

“You dropped something,” a voice spoke.

Salome left out a scream and jumped. She turned around to face the figure that had spoken to her. Standing a few meters behind was the king, dressed in his white robes. The mask reflected the yellowish light from the torches, and in his hand, he held a napkin. He moved it in the air a bit.

“Oh, it’s not mine.”

“But you dropped it?”

“Yes, but it’s not mine- … Thank you,” she changed her mind. It may have not been one of her most brilliant ideas to argue with the king, especially when he came after her to bring it back. She took it from his hand, smiled and bowed her head a bit. (This is awkward.)

She smiled again at him, a bit forcefully. (Does he want to say something? What is he looking at me like that for?)

“Thank you,” she repeated.

The king’s eyes moved from her face, to somewhere on their left. He seemed to have difficulty focusing on her. Could he not see well? From where she was standing, she thought that there looked cloudy, as if he had cataracts. He also did not blink at the same frequency as other people. He must have had health problems, she assumed. (How do you interact in this situation? Or maybe I am the one making it more awkward than it should be. Stop overthinking, Salome!)

“It was a pleasure meeting you, lady Salome. I think your date for the evening is looking for you – don’t make him wait.”

Salome followed the king’s gaze, and found that he had spotted Hugo across the yard. He must have been looking for her, and he found her talking to the king.

“Have a pleasant evening,” Salome bid him farewell. With that, she headed toward Hugo, and the king continued his path, and disappeared through the corridors. Salome glanced over her shoulder one time – he reminded her of a ghost, in a way. Not that she would ever admit this aloud and to him, but he had this way of carrying himself. His presence was enough to give her goosebumps. “Hugo! Over here!” she called.

The knight met her halfway.

“You were talking to the king?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, he was very kind to bring me back this napkin,” she showed Hugo the napkin she used earlier to fan herself, “although it is not mine.”

Hugo scratched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to say something but abstained.

“That’s kind, indeed. Well, you just missed the princess. She gave a short speech, and she’s probably somewhere around here, but it is getting late, and I have work to attend to tomorrow. Perhaps we can call it a day?”

Salome nodded her head. She was beginning to feel cold a bit. Hugo did not know that she disappeared tonight, but time travelling was very energy-consuming and she knew she would fall asleep in the carriage at some point. “I am grateful that I did not meet the princess tonight, to tell you the truth… After speaking with the marshal… I am led the believe the only nice person here is the king himself.”

Hugo seemed to agree. With a head gesture, he motioned her where to go. Both walked in the direction of the exit. A servant went to bring them their carriage. Salome watched Hugo wrap up his conversation with some barons. A smile lingered on her face. The party was a success, for she managed to travel through time and to control her return. She came back at the perfect time, at the party, otherwise the king or Hugo would have made a comment. She felt hopeful that she would soon master her ability.


	15. Hey, I know you from somewhere!

Salome walked along the corridors, on her way to see what Isabeau and Hugo were up to. Hearing the ruckus coming from downstairs, she understood that someone was preparing to leave, and she just had to see who it was going to be. She was taken by surprise to realize that Hugo was the one to be leaving, as she saw the servants put the saddle on his horse. Only a few days have gone by since the princess’ birthday party, and he has not peeped a single word about his trip, when normally, he would have.

“Where is he going?” Salome asked Isabeau, who was lazily sitting on a sofa, drinking her tea. The sibling was wearing a kaftan and still had her slippers on.

“To Ramla, I think. But he will be back soon… In a couple of days? I do not know. I am not sure.”

It was not possible, because Salome was kept under watch. Since she had no legal guardian, like a father, a brother or a husband, Hugo was asked to keep an eye on her while she remained there. They had to take this very seriously ever since Salome disappeared on him for three days, under the orders of the marshal.

Salome quickly ran outside, looking for Hugo, and found him polishing his shoes. “There you are!” she exclaimed, and he looked up at her, surprise in his eyes.

“You are up early,” he commented. He was alluding to the fact that Salome liked to sleep in. She rolled her eyes at him. There was nothing wrong with that, since she had nothing to do anyway, no work, no responsibilities, unlike him.

“You are leaving? To Ramla? When will you be back.”

“Yes, I have work there,” he said, “but it should not be more than a matter of a few days. Isabeau is going to take care of you. Also, Garnier is in Jerusalem, so if anything were to happen, he will be here. There is no need to worry.”

“I do not worry about that,” she frowned, “I know that I will not starve while you are gone, but were you not instructed to keep a close eye on me, by the marshal?”

Hugo put on his shoes, stood up, then wiped his hands together. Sighing, he said: “Consider this a good sign: the marshal considered that you behaved exemplarily, in the past days and at the princess’ birthday party, so he agreed to remove some of the restrictions he put in place. You are free to travel through the city, that means, but ideally, you would have someone accompany you.”

Salome bit her lower lip. Crossing her arms over her chest, she thought a little about what he just said. “I find this suspicious…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… you were just about to leave, and I had to come running after you for you to tell me this.”

“Isabeau was going to deliver the news to you.”

“Isabeau did not say anything when I crossed her path, seconds ago.”

Hugo looked perplexed. He was aware that Isabeau was not too fond of the idea of giving Salome more freedom, but the thought that there was a rivalry between the two women amused him. “Please try to get along with her - at least until I get back.”

Salome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. He sounded so much like her uncle Auguste. He gave her shoulder a squeeze, then headed toward the gates, where his horse was standing. She extended a hand to help him climb on the horse and said to him: “The marshal… what is his name again? Raymond? He reminds me so much of my own sister.”

He took the reigns. “How so?”

“They have the same personality. Both are stuck-up, obnoxious, bossy and know-it-all. Both of them seem to think that they deserve to be at the top. If I can handle my sister, I can surely handle him.”

Hugo puffed, a worried look in his eyes. “What do you mean by… deserving to be at the top? … What do you know exactly?”

(Whoops. I almost said too much.)

“Oh, nothing. Just a slip of the tongue.”

Hugo frowned very slightly – Salome almost did not catch that.

“She … always wanted to be my grandmother’s favourite.”

“…Oh…”

Hugo looked confused. He did not ask any further question. Salome was grateful for that. She almost failed to notice the slight frown on his face. Letting him lead the horse to the gates, she waved him goodbye. Soon enough, Hugo disappeared into the distance. When he was gone for good, Salome left the gates. The guards behind her closed them.

“Weird…” she scoffed to herself. Heading back inside, she let the guards at the entrance close the gates behind her. A smile spread across her face. Hugo trusted her enough to leave her by herself. There was no way she would attempt to escape, because it was difficult for her to gain his trust back.

←→

Within free time on her hands, Salome had nothing else to do except to follow Isabeau around. She had been granted permission to travel through the city, and although the marshal agreed to that for as long as she was accompanied, Hugo personally allowed her to explore Jerusalem on her own. He knew that Isabeau would not have the time to be her personal tour guide. Isabeau had noted that Salome looked bored out of her mind. As she was seated on the edge of her bed, she approached her, looking like she wanted to speak to her.

“Are you busy today?”

Salome scoffed at the question. “Yes,” she replied ironically, “I have many plans, as you can see.”

Isabeau rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to her on the bed. “As you may know, I am planning my wedding, and I have not had much help at doing that.”

“Hugo did not help you?”

Isabeau shrugged her shoulders. “I cannot say that he has been absent from the process, but you saw how busy he is. I am thankful that he can take me to Ramla, and bring me back to Jerusalem, but I have to take care of most thing myself.”

“What about your fiancé?”

Isabeau sighed. A small smile formed. Was it love, or was its amusement? “He is abroad. He tries to be helpful, but I cannot ask too much of him, since he too is busy.”

“Where is he now?”

“Cyprus.”

Salome blinked slowly. “… Wow… And how… did you two meet exactly?”

Isabeau giggled. It was the first time Salome heard her do that. She typically sported a severe look, enough to scare anyone. “It was a long and complicated story. Our father died years ago, and my mother remarried to a Sicilian nobleman. It was my brother’s job to find me a suitable husband, and … let’s say that I may have cause some troubles in the past, which have tainted my reputation…”

Salome froze. What exactly did she mean by that?

“Nothing dirty!” Isabeau quickly spoke, as if she had read her thoughts. She gave Salome a quick smack on the hand. “I may have gotten into fights with my previous lover, and insulted one of the girls that fancied him, and that displeased my family. They had to raised my dowry and they started to look for a man who lived abroad.”

“Haha…” Salome laughed nervously. She was not convinced that Isabeau was telling her the whole truth. It did not matter, as long as Isabeau was in a good mood.

“I will tell you the whole story on another occasion,” Isabeau quickly dismissed that topic, and moved her hand in the air. “I wanted to ask you to run some errands for me, if you would accept.”

“… Are all the maids and servants too busy to help you right now?”

Isabeau’s face turned dark, as if a cloud was floating above her head. Her eyebrows knotted together. “I thought you had nothing better to do,” she muttered under her breath.

Salome raised her hands in front of her, in her defence. “Sorry. It was just a stupid question of my part. I thought you were used at seeing me act stupidly.”

“I should but you take me by surprise sometimes,” Isabeau said flatly. She gave Salome a list of what she needed as well as coins with which she would pay. As quickly as she came, as quickly she was gone. Salome prepared to head out in town – she was happy that Isabeau had given her more money than she needed, and told her to buy herself anything that she wanted.

Moments later, she was out the door, and in the streets. Vaguely, she knew where she was heading. The markets were located somewhere in the center of the city. Where she could see the church tops, there would be a piazzetta. She had been advised by Isabeau to avoid the large streets. People on horses were not careful, and the merchants who held a stand there tended to overprice their merchandise.

Lost in her own thoughts, her small basket in her hands, Salome strolled through the streets. She quietly endured the heat. People around her seemed agitated – it must have been the boiling temperatures. At times, the weather would get unbearable. Hugo’s mansion was comfortable, and the first floor was the coolest, and on the hottest days, they would cook outside, as to not heat up the kitchen even more.

She was interrupted from her train of thought by someone bumping into her. She jolted a bit, and turned around to see that it was a woman in a dark green robe. Her hair was dark, a brown that almost looked black, and her skin was awfully pale for someone who lived in Jerusalem. Salome froze for a second, seeing that the woman’s eyes lingered on her face for a bit too long. It was obvious that they were no stranger to each other.

“Are you alright?” she asked the woman in French. Hearing her, she froze, then abruptly turned around.

“Yes, I am fine. Be careful, watch where you are going.”

Salome frowned. Before she could reply, the woman in the forest green was gone. She observed her for a little while, watched her walk away.

“… to go after her or to not go after her…” Salome whispered to herself. She bit her lower lip. Isabeau expected her to get back a little bit after noon. Could she allow herself to follow a stranger? Was it a right thing to do?

(To go.)

Salome turned around. Lowering her head, she tailed the young woman. Keeping low profile, she kept ten meters between them, and made sure to hide, if the woman sensed her presence.

They crossed two streets, walked across a square where there was a patch of grass, and disappeared in small alleys. Salome hid at the corner of a street to observe the woman. She had stopped in front of a shop – it looked very small, but tidy. The doors and the structure looked old but well-maintained. Anyone who would have passed it would not have noticed it, as it disappeared into the background. The woman climbed the three stairs that lead to the shop, opened the door, and walked inside.

Salome waited a few seconds, to make sure she would not step out so soon. Then, she approached the shop. She could not see much inside. It looked like a pharmacy – an apothecary, rather. There were other people inside, but Salome was unsure how many. Perhaps one, or even three.

She sighed to herself. There was no point in remaining here. If the woman walked out, she would come face to face with her. What would she say, then? ‘Hey, I have been following you since we bumped into each other. Do not fear me, I am just a stranger but I do not mean any harm.’

Salome walked in circles, debating what to do. She had to run her errand, so she could not proceed with her plan. And yet, she knew that this was the only opportunity she would have, and she might never cross path with that woman ever.

“Shit, shit, shit,” she cursed no one in particular. She could not disappoint Isabeau, after having just gained her trust. The story of the woman would have to wait. She tightened her grip around the basket, and returned to the market. 


	16. You are my Hero!

Upon reaching the household, Salome heard the orders Isabeau barked at the servants. She jumped a bit, convinced that Isabeau would soon direct them at her. Salome should be safe from the lady’s wrath because she bought everything Isabeau asked of her. Unfortunately for her, she came home late, and Isabeau had this talent for always finding a fault in everything someone did.

Before Salome could enter the estate’s ground, Isabeau found her standing outside the house. When her eyes settled on Salome, she marched in her direction. “What took you so long? Never mind,” she said before Salome could reply, “at least you came back. Let me check the basket. I see you have bought everything I asked for. Let us head inside and get to work.”

Salome puffed. More work. She did not know how to let Isabeau see that she would rather be bored than be doing work. It would have given her a heart attack, Salome suspected, and made a terrible impression. So, without protesting, she got to work. Doing her best to meet Isabeau’s standards, she convinced herself that it would help her get on her good side. Hugo would come back and have a pleasant surprise: a guest and a sister who can stand each other. 

“Also, when you are done with this,” Isabeau’s shrill voice interrupted Salome’s train of thoughts, “please rearrange these manuscripts on that shelf there. Arrange them how you will, but if you can make it look nice, with the vases there, please do.” With a hand, she tapped the pile of manuscripts. Salome puffed. They piled up one on the other, this small tower almost reaching her height. She was not looking forward to bending down to pick them up and rearrange their position on the bookcase, one by one.

“I… better get started.”

“Yes, you better.”

Isabeau was gone as fast as she came. Salome approached the shelf and looked at the manuscripts. She picked up two at once and balanced them between two vases. Considering that modern paper was not invented yet (and neither was printing) she was surprised by the small collection the two siblings had. Codexes were still common in the middle ages.

Looking at the parchment pages, Salome recognized that the writing was done by hand, perhaps by a monk, because of the small ink spills. Her thoughts wandered to the books the D’Aramitz family had. Many of them were diaries, written by their ancestors. Madeleine and Lady D’Aramitz must have read every single one of them. Salome herself has read a few, but only the ones she could carry with her to Egypt. They were in her bag, with her belongings, with Auguste.

She felt a bit like an imposter - which she was. Madeleine was more suited for this. She would have known what to do and how to deal with it. She was good at acting charming and getting people to like her, and she would have found a way to return home.

Salome should have read more and studied more in the previous years, despite not knowing she would inherit the family’s powers. She had to learn, first-hand, that history – what she was currently experiencing – was both terrifying interesting. Nothing changed, the people were the same, and at the same time, everything was different. Salome regretted not having paid attention in her history classes. She also wished she could have learned more about their family and their powers. Her ancestors have taken the time to write in their diaries what they experienced, discovered, from historical events to their ability. Should Salome do the same? As an attempt to right her wrongs and preserve knowledge. Most of her ancestors carried instruments with what to write on them, at all times. The problem was that notebooks were impossible to find in Egypt and Jerusalem. Manuscripts were expensive, and she would have to ask Hugo for ink and a stylus to write. Perhaps she could buy the parchment and go to a shop where she would ask the shopkeeper to bind them together.

Salome asked herself what would happen if someone came across her own diary. It would expose her and her secrets. She knew that Hugo and Isabeau, along with the other Franks born in the Holy Land, spoke an old variant of the French language. Could they still decipher her writing, despite the differences in the language? They thought that Salome spoke French with an odd accent at first– perhaps they did not use them to her Parisian accent and the modern version that she used. With time, she learned to adjust herself to their way of speaking, and they did their best to understand her, so communication has not been a problem. Could she be safe, writing about her own story, in a diary, and hope no one would read it? Would it be odd for a girl lost in Egypt, even to know how to write? She was aware that Isabeau knew how because she was of higher status.

“Maybe it would discourage them from reading if I wrote in modern French… It would be too much of a hassle to understand it…” she mumbled to herself. It was true that someone from that era would have to focus long and hard if determined to read it.

“Who are you talking to?”

Salome jumped.

She turned her head toward the door to find Hugo standing there. He was still wearing the clothes from the early morning. He must have gotten there a few moments ago.

“Hugo!” Salome smiled, “You came back early!”

She walked toward him and realized she had no idea what she wanted to do. Shake his hand? Hug him? Hugo made a weird face, noticing how she stopped from her tracks. Sensing the awkwardness in the air, he tried to laugh. “I need to take a bath, because I just came from a trip outside the city. I have to warn you,” he said, amused. “Maybe it is not a good idea.”

“Allow me to prepare the bath for you! Isabeau is at the back,” Salome points with her finger toward the backyard, “if you wish to speak to her.”

She let him go and ran upstairs to his room. A servant found her heading to the master bedroom and offered to help her set the bath. As she stepped into Hugo’s room for the first time, she was not too sure what to expect. Opening the door, the servant revealed a large room with a massive bed, white sheets. Unlike her bare walls, his were covered in mosaics. The servant pointed to an adjacent room where there was a tub.

Salome set up the bath, as she promised, and left the room after that.

As Hugo passed her through the corridor, he whistled and smiled dashingly. “Never in my life have I imagined I would see you as serviceable as that.”

Salome chuckled. It was her moment to strike. “I wanted to talk to you, Hugo,” she said innocently.

“About what?”

“Well… How can I put it…? I know that you invested a lot of money in me by rescuing me, bringing me back, and keeping me. It is not that I want to be a burden on you, but is it possible to give me an allowance? I don’t ask for much, just enough for me to buy, from time to time, some things that catch my eye.”

Hugo grinned. Was her embarrassment amusing to him?

“Of course. You can have anything when you ask for it nicely.”

He walked past her to enter his room but stopped in his tracks. “We are starting with a small amount of money, however, and it is up to me to decide how much I am giving you!”

Salome nodded her head. “Of course!” No matter how much he would give her, she would save up.

“What exactly are you planning to purchase?”

“I… was thinking of buying some parchment. Once I have it, perhaps I can bind them together and form a manuscript. Do you think the shop clerk can do that for me?”

“And here I thought that you would use them to buy yourself a whole collection of clothes,” he laughed to himself, “well, I have some good news for you which I think will make you happy: I already have some parchment paper in my office. I could easily bind them for you, so you will not be spending any money on that. I also have everything you need to write in my office: quill, ink and so on.”

“That is amazing!! You are my hero! Thank you so much, Hugo!”

Hugo blushed a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit and looked sideways. ‘Well… Yes, of course. Any time…’ he struggled to find the right words.

~*~

_This is where I will jot random thoughts and stories, but most importantly, I will attempt to take note of my discoveries._

_My powers remain a mystery, and I keep scolding myself for not taking my studies seriously before. If I have, I would certainly not be in this pickle right now. I wish Madeleine were here with me – I sometimes miss her smart mouth and wish she was here to call the shots and tell me what to do. This trip has shown me that I cannot do things for myself, and I must learn to take care of my person._

_There are so many questions regarding my abilities. For instance, I am always in pain when I travel, and I cannot explain it. Does it have to do with biology or with the physics of time travel? There must be a scientific explanation for it. Is my body not fit for that, or is the process just too difficult on me?_

_I learned a few things from this, and it is that I can now control where I go and when I want to use my powers. It still takes me by surprise at times, but it is reassuring to know that I can master my ability to a certain extent. I also discover that I can travel only in the past and have not yet travelled to the future – my future. I am somewhat glad to learn that because who knows what the future holds for us. Maybe it is for the best – I would not want to learn things that could potentially put us in danger and change history._

_I have desperate to go home and find my uncle. I have no idea what the best course of action is because I could remain in Jerusalem and travel to the present day, or I could head to Memphis and, from there, go back to the future. It is becoming a hard decision to make because I am growing fond of the people here. Isabeau has started to open to me. We get along nicely now. As for Hugo, he has slowly stopped pestering me and has treated me with kindness and respect. Perhaps it is Garnier who exerts a negative impact on him – I do not have any brothers, so I cannot say much about the way boys interact. Perhaps this is how gentlemen treat a younger lady, whom they view as a sister._

_I have made another strange discovery. Weeks ago, I had travelled through time and landed a few years in the past – I cannot tell when exactly. I crossed paths with a young man on a horse, who wore a strange mask, and a woman accompanied him. When I returned in time to when I left, I recently crossed paths with her again. Oddly enough, the young woman wore the same clothes. Her hair was braided in the same way. I cannot help but be intrigued by her. There is something unusual about her, and I have this need to investigate this case._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I cannot rush the action, so this means that I cannot combine chapters together to make them longer either.


	17. Eyes on the Road in front of you, not on the Ground

_ Could I ever abuse my ability to travel through time? Every time I am about to vanish, my bother cripples to the pain I feel in my stomach. No one has ever told me about that before, and I begin to ask myself questions about it. _

~*~

Hugo has not left Jerusalem for a few days now. He has spent most of the time helping his sister with her work but never made Salome feel left out or forgotten. In some way, Salome appreciated their effort, but she despised doing work and preferred laying lazily on a couch in a cool room in the house. 

Was it a good idea to be this involved in Isabeau’s wedding preparation? Naturally, Isabeau would have to invite Salome to the ceremony, but Hugo had made it clear that he planned to send Salome back to France, and perhaps she would be made to leave before the day of the wedding. It seemed that Hugo had put this plan on hold for now, and Salome did not dare bring it up in case he would set things in motion again.

After spending the whole morning discussing wedding arrangements, Hugo and Isabeau took a break. Seeing how bored Salome looked, Hugo said: “how long have you been in Jerusalem? Remind me.”

Salome scratched the area between her eyebrows. “A few weeks… Maybe a month, I think?”

Hugo and Isabeau looked at each other and chuckled at the same time. “You must be very tired of staying here.”

“… A bit,” Salome admitted and quickly added, “but it’s bearable.” She did not want to look ungrateful.

“Maybe you should go to Ramla for a bit,” Isabeau suggested. “Hugo will go there for a while, for a business trip.” 

“That’s a good idea,” Hugo smiled brightly. “The mansion is bigger there, and we have more terrain. I also feel the need for a change of scenery. I can’t imagine how you must feel.”

Trapped. That was the word to describe how she felt, but Salome could not say it aloud. Hugo was spending money and resources to make her feel welcomed and comfortable, but she was there against her will. Most of her days were spent in boredom or serving the lady of the house. She had the liberty to go out in the city, but what for? She had no business going out.

Salome shrugged her shoulders. “I would hate it to be left here, in Jerusalem, by myself. I have no problem accompanying you to Ramla.”

“Then, pack your stuff, and have them ready by tonight,” Hugo clapped his hands. “As you for, Isabeau? Will you go with us?”

“I might leave Jerusalem for a while too. Visit another city, maybe see a friend… I have not decided yet.”

~*~

The very next day, it was almost evening when Hugo and Salome reached Ramla. His lands were not far from Jerusalem – perhaps the same distance separating the D’Aramitz family mansion from Paris. Despite that, travelling by carriage under the hot sun exhausted them already. As soon as they arrived, the servants set them dinner and prepared their respective rooms. Hugo would be working the whole day from what Salome understood the next morning, and they would barely see each other. It was going to give her time to explore the area a bit. 

The next morning, Salome woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She opened her heavy eyelids and laid in bed for almost an hour before someone came knocking at her door. A servant walked in with a tray with food. Breakfast time has already passed, and everyone was already at work. She ate alone in her room and looked out the window. From there, she could see large fields with olive trees.

She left her room to take a small stroll around the estate. The mansion was surrounded by fields and gardens and was located on the outskirts of the town. It was hard to think that the lord who owned everything was continually travelling and abroad because everything was taken good care of. Perhaps that was the work of Isabeau. What would happen once she left for Cyprus and Hugo was away? Would it look the same? The two siblings seemed to get along well, and Salome had to admit that seeing them move on with their life and go on their own path would break her heart a bit. Her relationship with her own sister was nothing like theirs, and for a moment, she wished she had something similar with Madeleine. Could it be possible to do something with her once she got back? Or will Madeleine hate her for having stolen her ability and the attention?

Knowing Madeleine, she would snatch herself a handsome and smart young man, and they would accomplish great things together. Maybe move to Paris and pursuit a business venture there, or join in some exclusive and elitist social circles, where they would discuss philosophical ideas. Or perhaps, just to spite Salome, she would study Egyptology and apply to join Auguste on his trips to Memphis (she, unlike Salome, will for sure never disappear out of the blue.) Salome, for the first time, wondered what the future held for her. What was her purpose? What would she do once she returned home? She remembered some of her ancestors. One of them wished to discover more about their abilities and used her diary to record her experiences and travels, but soon found herself a husband and decided to put a stop to it, to raise a child and take care of her family. Her grandmother, Elisa, continued time travelling. She would leave her husband to take care of her children – Salome’s mother – and come back a day or two later. 

Suddenly, Salome began feeling down. Discouraged. She realized that your path in life was more or less definite once you had this power. Naturally, one would want to explore it. Then, this wish to explore your abilities became more like an obligation. Before she knew she had her powers, Salome was truly free to do what she wanted. She could cut ties with her family, study anything she wanted to, move abroad or stay in the country. Now, it felt almost as if she owed her descendants some sort of explanation.

“If anything happens to me… This lineage of women with powers is gone,” she realized. Unless Madeleine’s children could inherit this gene that permitted time travel, it hit her how important it was to stay alive at all costs. Perhaps, in a way, Hugo had a good idea to take Salome out of Egypt if it guaranteed her safety.

~*~

_ No one has warned me that I would grow attached to the people living in this era. It pains me to know that everything is just temporary. Eventually, I will have to return home. I will get back at the mansion and search for books on the East’s Latin kingdoms’ history. Can I resist the urge to find out, through history books, what happened to them? Is that even something healthy to do? My ancestors, in their diary, have not mentioned anything of the sort.  _

~*~

The evening came, and Hugo was back. Salome was surprised to learn that he did not mind getting his hands dirty. She always assumed that knights, other than sword fights, refused to do any additional labour.

“Welcome back!” she chirped. 

He stopped from his tracks and looked down at himself. His hands’ palm was darker from the dirt glued to the sweat; he needed a bath. 

“Go ahead! Your bath is ready!” she added instantly.

He turned around quickly, not piping a word. Salome almost missed the red tone his cheeks took. She prepared the dinner table to be ready when Hugo would come back down for dinner. 

A servant brought from the exterior kitchen plates with food. Salome set the napkin and arranged the chairs nicely. It was not long until Hugo came back, smelling of scented oils, and with his hair combed and clean.

“How was your day?” Both of them asked each other at the same time. Salome giggled. “You tell me first,” she said.

Hugo massaged his forehead. “A bit exhausting. We built a well, and tomorrow, we will repair the second one we have because it needs to be fixed.”

“That sounds like a lot of hard work,” Salome said.

“And what about you?”

He seemed serious when he asked her that. As if her answer really mattered to him.

“Not much,” she admitted. “I managed to take a short walk around the place, and I spent a quiet and relaxing day in the shades. Nothing interesting or exciting to report.”

She did not want to say that she was bored, but it was the truth. Either way, she could be bored alone in Jerusalem or Ramla, with Hugo. It would be the same result.

As if he sensed that, Hugo said: “once I finish eating, we can do something interesting if you want.”

Salome put some food in her mouth and chewed slowly. What exactly did he have in mind? 

“Of course,” she agreed. She was not sure what to expect.

Hugo hurried to eat his food. Once he was ready, he told her to wait for him outside, near the stables. Salome was not sure of what to expect but followed his instructions. She was given an appropriate shoewear and waited for Hugo on a bench. The lord came out of the building, and he asked her to follow him.

“This is very much out of the blue,” she noted.

“It is. But I hope you will like the idea. It may also prove itself useful for you…” Hugo did not complete his sentence. They marched inside the stables, and Hugo stopped in front of two horses in particular. As soon as he spotted them, a squire ran to their side.

“Prepare this horse,” Hugo showed at a grey one with spots, “for the lady. I will take care of mine.”

“Wait,” Salome gasped, “we are going to ride these horses?”

“Yes.”

“I have never done that before! I don’t know how!”

“It is fine,” Hugo reassured her, “that’s the point: I am going to teach you how.”

The horses were led outside. Hugo tied a knot with the reins and guided them toward a flat field. That area was arid. As they walked, dust rose in the air. 

At least no one would come near them and bother them or scare the horses. Hugo brought Salome’s horse near a fence. “From there, you climb up. Pass your leg over the other side,” he showed her. “I will hold your horse, so do not worry.”

“Here?”

“Yes. Climb on the fence, and then on the horse. You will need that at the beginning.”

He lifted an arm up for her to use for support. She pushed herself up and tried to pass the leg over the saddle, but the horse moved slightly, and she stopped. Hugo would encourage her to do it again. After two more tries, she was up on the horse. Hugo handed her the reins and made sure she was stable on it before he climbed on his horse. 

He adjusted his position on the saddle and asked her: “is everything alright?”

“Yes, it’s just that…. It’s… moving…”

He laughed a bit. 

“We will take a short ride, just for you to get used to it.”

“Do we have to?”

“What is it? You don’t want to learn how to ride a horse?”

“No, it’s not that…” It was not a skill she ever thought she would learn. “I suppose it is useful to know how to do that, in this day and age…”

Hugo explained to her how to use her feet to guide the horse and use the reins. He would also hold her reins for that day’s lesson because Salome would be too scared to independently ride the horse. 

“You are doing great,” he encouraged her. “Eyes in front of you, not at your feet and hands. You need to look in front of you, so that way you can guide the horse around an obstacle.” Her hands gripped tightly around the reins, her knuckles turning white. “You can loosen up a bit. The road here is very flat, so there are small chances that you fall.”

“This is nerve wreaking… I was not mentally prepared for this…” She muttered to herself. 

They marched across the yard and turned around. “Let’s go a bit faster now,” Hugo smiled.

“No! No! I am not ready yet!”

Hearing her protest, Hugo slowed down. He was amused at watching her facial expression change. He had purposefully picked a smaller horse for her that was known to be calm and slow. 

“Just a bit of speed, come on,” he insisted once again. “Eyes in front of you, not down.”

They crossed the yard a second time and turned around to make another round.

“Are you getting used to it?”

“A bit. It’s not so bad,” Salome admitted, “although I have this impression that my head will spin once we get off.”

This time, Hugo untied the reins and let Salome hold them by herself. Her horse followed his as they marched in a straight line. 

“Hugo, I have meant to ask you…” Salome spoke, then hesitated. “Was there not a war, not far from here? I think we spoke about it a long time ago.”

Hugo scratched the back of his neck. “There was one, years ago. It was between Ramla and Yibna, which is the village where we first stopped before we arrived there.”

Salome was not content with his answer. She had hoped he would provide her with the name of the battle or the date. “What happened during that battle?”

“Huh… I can only recount to you stories my father told me since I did not fight there myself. Saladin, the Sultan of Syria and Egypt, marched into Jerusalem with a powerful army, outnumbering the Christian army’s size. The king defeated him, and Saladin escaped back to Cairo on camelback. The Christian army chased him to the borders, and when they returned, it had rained for three days straight. But we have already talked about it before.”

It was true. All of this sounded familiar to Salome. She thought back at the young man she met in the desert. Could it have been the king, in his early stages of leprosy? But she had met the king – twice – in the castle, a third time when he was only a child, and he had not shown any sign of recognizing her.

“The same king who we greeted at Sibylla’s birthday party…” Salome mumbled.

“His father died many years ago, and neither you nor I have met him,” Hugo explained. He scrutinized her face, trying to see what she was feeling or thinking. “What’s the matter? Why the sour face?”

“Oh…” Salome noted that she was showing a bit too much what she was thinking, “Nothing. I was just thinking about how sad it was …”

“… to have leprosy?” Hugo completed her sentence for her. “It is a tragedy. He has suffered a lot throughout his life.”

Salome felt this dark cloud float above her head, metaphorically. She wanted to smack herself for not having said a word to the king when they met. They knew each other, and yet she did not recognize him. It was the mask, she blamed herself, but it was not a valid excuse. To ignore the king… Pretend she did not know him. She met him once when he was a child… Another time on the battlefield… On the battlefield, he must have recognized her, but she did not because it was only her first time meeting him. 

Her thoughts wandered to the other time when she disappeared from the tailor’s shop, leaving Hugo behind and returning only three days later. She met a young man on a horse, with a horrible mask, and a woman. Could it have been the king also? At what age? And did that mean that the woman who accompanied him had some ties to the royal family? It was most definitely not the princess, Sibylla. Unless the king had another sister whom Salome did not know about?

“What’s the matter?” Hugo asked again. He took hold of her reins and slowed down so that he could check on Salome.

“Nothing,” she replied. “I am just feeling dizzy.”

“Well, we can stop for today. We did enough progress for this evening.” 

He must have thought that Salome felt this way because of him.

She desperately wanted to meet the king again and apologize to him. Would he understand? Was it going to expose her as a time traveller? 

They reached back the stables, and Hugo helped her climb down. She offered to help him take off the saddle from the horse, but someone would take care of it for them. “Let’s go inside,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “It is getting dark, so there is no point in staying out.”

They headed to the living room, where a servant was setting a small fire for them. Salome realized for the first time how uncomfortable she had been on the horse. Her body had been tense, and her thighs hurt her a bit. Hugo did not seem to be in pain; he was probably used to it by now.

She sunk in her seat and wondered if there ever will be an opportunity to speak to the king again. They have no reason to be going to the palace. She had already attempted to bring this topic to Hugo, but she quickly learned that he would rather deal with problems himself than go through the authorities. It seemed as if he and everyone else had issues with the marshal, Raymond of Tiberias, for an unknown reason.

“By the way,” Salome spoke up, “you promised you would send me back home. What happened to your plan?”

Hugo chuckled nervously. “You keep catching me off guard today, don’t you? …”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing. To answer your question: I cannot do much about this for now. There have been some problems … beyond my control, which means that you will have to stay here a little longer. But listen, I know you probably miss your family, so if you ever wish to send them a letter… I am willing to pay for that. They must be worried for you and will find peace in knowing your whereabouts- “

“- That will not be necessary!” she quickly interjected. “But I thank you for the offer. I do not want to put pressure on you. I know that you are doing your best”

Was this an indication that the politics at the time were not going well? After all, Hugo has been out of the house almost every day, doing who knows what. This trip was the first time he returned to Ramla to work on his property. 

Hugo must have read her expression on her face because he quickly said: “there is Nothing for you to worry about! It is my job to take care of everything.”

“You are doing a lot around here, for me, for your sister… And I sometimes wonder if you are too shy to ask for help…”


	18. There Is no Point in Showing Off to Me! I Am Your Fiancée!

The next morning, Salome was awakened at an early hour by the sound of a carriage pulling inside the garden. She was too slow, getting up from the bed and running to the window, that she missed them. The carriage was taken in the interior garden. All that was left behind were the tracks from the cart on the ground. She quickly got changed into her daytime clothes, and as she stepped outside the room, she came face to face with Hugo.

“Someone just arrived!” she announced to him as if he hadn’t heard it himself. 

“I was not expecting to receive guests,” Hugo muttered. He looked both tired and annoyed. Around them, the servants were running around. Some were outside, helping the guest climb down the cart and unpack their packages. Hugo and Salome rushed down the stairs and found outside a man standing inside the garden, wearing elegant clothes, a beautiful cape. His hair was perfectly coiffed, and his attire was pristine.

“Oh, my!” Hugo exclaimed, surprised and happy to see his guest. He walked past Salome, went outside. “Ezekias. What – How? When did you get here?”

The two men hugged each other, and Ezekias ruffled Hugo’s blond hair, messing it up more than it was before.

“I arrived earlier than you expected, did you not? I should have announced you, but I believed I would reach Ramla before a messenger would. And look who I brought along with me…”

Salome stepped outside the house to see this man more clearly. As she stepped outside, she saw Isabeau a few feet away from them. 

“Isabeau!” Hugo said. He hugged his sister, and then she went to hug Salome, a gesture that took her by surprise. “Was this planned?”

Isabeau blushed. She must have known about this and brought Ezekias to Ramla.

“Ezekias,” Isabeau spoke to the man, “this is Salome of Paris. Salome, my fiancé, Ezekias of Nicosia.”

Ezekias kissed the back of Salome’s hand. He was a very handsome man. He had a firm grip, but he was gentle with his touch. He had impeccable taste in fashion and took great care of his appearance. Both Hugo and Isabeau seemed to admire him, so Salome thought she should trust him.

“How about we go inside,” Hugo suggested, “I am sure you both are hungry from your trip.”

The two men walked inside first, catching up. Isabeau swayed Salome’s way and whispered to her: “how was it here, while I was gone? Not too boring?”

Salome giggled. It was as if Isabeau believed she brought the fun with her. She could not admit that, however. “It went well. I went horseback riding for the first time in my life,” she told Isabeau.

The lady of the house nodded her head. “A skill worth learning!” she cheered her up a bit.

Someone had already set the table. Hugo did not sit at his usual seat but rather let his guest take the head of the table. Isabeau remained at all times next to her fiancé and happened to be in front of her brother. Salome took the empty seat next to the lady of the house. A servant brought platters with food to the table. 

As they chatted among each other, Salome kept to herself and observed. She was not part of their family, so she did not dare intervene, but she watched how they talked to each other. Ezekias seemed to dominate the discussion. He liked being the centre of the attention, and he managed to keep all ears and eyes directed at him by telling compelling stories. Hugo seemed to get along with him just fine, although Salome suspected that he preferred spending time with quieter people, like Garnier. Why wasn’t Garnier Isabeau’s fiancé? Has Hugo not thought about that? Maybe he did, but Garnier and Isabeau could not cooperate well? From what she could tell, Ezekias and Isabeau worked well together. Was it love? Maybe not, but it was mutual respect and similar goals. And most importantly, Ezekias lived abroad, and this was what mattered to Hugo: to take his sister out of this mess and live safely in a country that was not on the verge of going to war.

She began to wonder what Hugo would do once Isabeau and Salome would be gone. The lands will be left to him, and he would most likely join Garnier to work for the king. Salome did not like the idea too much, but she suspected that Hugo was fine with it. He must have been raised knowing this, in the back of his mind.

“And what is this little bird doing? We have not heard you chirp since the very beginning!”

Salome looked up. She had been pulled from her trance and saw that all three characters had their eyes set on her. Adjusting her position in her seat, she smiled embarrassingly. “Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.”

“How do you find Jerusalem?” Ezekias asked.

“It is a magnificent city.”

“Have you visited any holy places?”

“I… have not yet done that. I will do it before I leave, for sure.”

“Hugo,” Ezekias turned his attention to his future brother-in-law, “you must take this young lady to see the Holy Sepulchre, and the mount of Olives, at least! What are you waiting for?”

Hugo shifted in his seat, awkwardly.

“He has been very busy recently,” Isabeau interfered in place of her brother. “With the new truce between King Baldwin and Saladin, more knights are set to patrol the borders. Tiberias has wanted to send Hugo, but he tried to prove that he would be more useful at the palace than on the battlefield.”

“Isabeau, stay out of this,” Hugo scolded his sister. He took a sip of his drink, and the quiet settled down once again. Salome did not know where to look. Was Hugo going to be sent away to patrol the borders? She was not a fan of the idea – she would have preferred for him to be around. He must have thought the same thing because he needed to make sure Salome headed back home, but Salome would be on her own at the mansion if he were gone.

“What?” Hugo asked everyone as they all stared at him.

“Tiberias as been causing you some trouble?”

“Tiberias has ALWAYS been causing me some trouble. He thinks he runs the place, ever since the king could no longer attend meetings himself.”

Salome had trouble keeping up with their discussion. They were chatting about certain things which she was not entirely familiar with.

“He has been causing Garnier some problems as well, but Garnier may be pushed to move back to France if that continues,” Hugo counted.

“Garnier? The knight who came to the Holy Land after having recruited over forty knights?”

“Yes, that’s the one.”

Isabeau sighed loudly. All that talk about politics bored her to death. She gave Salome a weird look, then rolled her eyes. “Must they always talk about this…” she whispered to herself.

Salome wanted to ask questions but was too afraid to mingle in matters that were none of her concern. She remembered that Garnier wished to return to France. Hugo had suggested that Salome accompanied him, and Garnier would bring her home, but she always assumed that he would return to Jerusalem. Now, she discovered that he was considering staying there permanently. It pained her to learn that. To see Isabeau leave for Cyprus, Garnier for France and Hugo stuck, alone, in the Kingdom of Jerusalem. Was he alright with this?

“Let’s not talk too much about that,” Ezekias commented. “Look at how the ladies are tired of hearing us discuss politics.”

Salome sneered. It was funny to watch him read social cues.

Isabeau rose from her seat. “We were thinking about going to Jerusalem today,” she announced. “We have prepared a place for Ezekias to stay at. He arrived earlier than planned, but perhaps the place is ready for him.”

“Ezekias,” Hugo said, “feel free to use everything and anything you need from here. You are my guest.”

“Thank you,” Ezekias replied, “but perhaps heading to Jerusalem would be best. Unless you have something to do here.”

Hugo thought about it for a moment. Salome remembered that the day before, he said something about working on the well. 

“You seem to have something on your mind,” Ezekias noted.

“To tell you the truth… I have to finish repairing a well for Ramla. I have some of my men join me on this project…”

“Allow me to join you, then,” Ezekias offered, “I may be of use to you.”

Isabeau rolled her eyes again and grunted quietly. This made Salome laugh. “What is it?” Salome asked her in a whisper.

Isabeau pulled Salome aside for a bit and whispered back. “Men… Trying to impress us, ladies… It’s not like he needs to court me! We are to be married, oh wow…” Salome giggled. She was ready to bet that these two would fall in love at some point during their marriage. Despite the era, most girls wanted a wedding of love, and she hoped with all her heart that Isabeau would have it.

They settled that they would leave in the afternoon if they wanted to reach Jerusalem in the evening. 

The two young men left for the fields, and Salome and Isabeau spent their day laying lazily on the balcony. From where they were, they could see them work on the well, in the field. Salome had never thought she would see noblemen work in the dirt. Well… She saw Auguste, her uncle, dig in Memphis, but this is not what she meant by that.

“Is your mother going to come to Jerusalem soon?” Salome asked Isabeau. 

“I hope so. For my wedding. She said we could have it in Italy and that she would take care of everything, but the problem is that all our friends are here, so there is no point in going to Europe for that.”

Salome was not sure if she wanted to meet the woman or not. She was already afraid that leaving Isabeau and Hugo to return to the present day would cause her pain, but to meet their mother would only worsen her case. She would be too attached to them by that point.

~*~

_ Sometimes I think about my ancestors’ diary. My mother and father searched for my grandmother, who disappeared. Elisa was young when that happened. She was my age when she had a child, and she disappeared when my mother was only a baby. I cannot help but wonder what happened to her, where she went, why she was stuck. I want to know the answer so that I do not make the same mistakes. _

_ Is it my job to go after her and find out what happened? As a time traveller, I am the only person who can do that, but I cannot risk my life doing this. I have my own future to worry about. I believe that perhaps, even if I do find her, there is nothing for me to do. She had her own life, which she lost by being stuck in time, and I have my own.  _

_ Perhaps what is more important is to uncover other mysteries related to our abilities. See what my ancestors have not thought of and experiment myself. History will remember me and thank me for this. _


	19. You are a Complete and Utter Idiot, Salome

Seated in the cart, Salome subconsciously tightened the veil over her head, which she used to protect her head from the sun above them. She recalled the day’s riding lesson with Hugo, and this time, it was a little easier to guide the horse. Was it going to be similar when she would ride a bigger one with a different temperament?

They passed the gates of Jerusalem in time. Every night, the guards at the posts would lock them, and those who have not made it in time would be stuck outside the city. Because of this, some houses have been built on the outskirts and were used regularly by travellers. 

Ezekias sat at the front with Hugo and explained to him where they could find his new place. Salome was surprised to learn that he was not going to live with them. Will Isabeau get lonely? It was not like she could never walk to visit her fiancé.  “It’s on top of the hill,” Hugo noted. “I just need… to manage to get the cart up there … and avoid the crowd…” He spoke aloud, mostly to himself. He knew the streets of Jerusalem better than anyone, having lived there his entire life. 

Salome recalled the streets a bit – it was around the area where Hugo dropped Garnier off when they came back from Egypt. It seemed that Ezekias would be living not far from Garnier. 

Hugo stopped the cart outside one of the houses. Some guards approached the gates, and recognizing the characters, opened the gates for them. “Welcome home, lord Ezekias.” Ezekias jumped off the cart, and with some help, he removed his luggage from the vehicle. 

“My lady,” Ezekias kissed the back of Isabeau’s hand. His lips lingered there a bit longer. Salome rolled her eyes at Hugo jokingly, and he laughed at her facial expression. Ezekias did the same to Salome’s hand, but it was much shorter. “Perhaps I should kiss the back of your hand too, Hugo,” Ezekias pestered him. Laughter erupted.

“We will do without it!” Hugo tried to hide his laugh. A tear was rolling down the corner of his eyes. 

Ezekias disappeared behind the gates. The smile on Isabeau’s face faded, bit by bit. “I already miss him,” she admitted, pouting. 

“Come on, sister,” Hugo said, “let us give the man a break. He just arrived at the Kingdom of Jerusalem, and he may want to rest.”

They drove back to their mansion.

~*~

Hugo and Isabeau have been out of the house and left Salome to her own devices. She had been gradually granted more freedom, but Hugo was willing to give her money as well. Could she ever repay him? He must have already known the answer to that. 

Salome found herself strolling through the streets of Jerusalem. Whether it was intentional or not, it did not matter, but she found herself standing in front of the same apothecary as last time. A vivid image of that woman’s face crossed her mind. Brown hair braided in the back put in a bun. A deep green cloak. Pale skin, like Salome has never seen before.

She stood in the middle of the alleyway, eyes fixated on the sign above the door. At any moment, someone could walk in or walk out. She would look strange in their eye. “This is ridiculous,” Salome scolded herself. Somehow, she could not muster the courage to walk in. 

Someone passed her on the street, and embarrassment hit her. They must have seen her, standing stupidly in front of the shop, and not walking in. “The quicker I do this, the quicker I can leave,” she argued with herself. Salome’s shaking hand grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. A bell above it rang, signalling that a new customer just walked in. 

She was hoping to find the mysterious woman but faced instead an older man – around his fifties – who wore a long tunic and a turban. His beard was kept short and trimmed. He bowed his head slightly at her, greeting her. “One moment,” he said, “I will be with you shortly!” And he focused his attention back on the table he was working on.

Salome peaked a bit. He was labelling some jars that contained some dried plants. Some of them looked like medicinal plants, others tea. She looked around her and realized she was the only customer here. The thought hit her that perhaps the shop was closed, but she still walked in, having not paid attention to any sign. 

Looking around, she could not find anything that would lead her to believe the mysterious woman had come back here. The man hurried to put back on the shelf the jars and turned to face her. 

“You are new around here, aren’t you? My name is Wajdi Al-Asiri, and I am the owner (and sole employee) of this shop. Can I help you with anything?”

Salome laughed nervously at his attempt to joke around. She looked around the shop, trying to guess what he was selling exactly, but she was not familiar with medicinal plants. “I am… just looking around,” she admitted.

“Of course. I have everything you might need! A headache? Trouble falling asleep? An upset stomach? I have something to help you!”

“Oh, how nice!”

“You do not look like you’re from around here,” he pointed out. “Are you a pilgrim, or are you passing through?”

Salome scratched her chin. “You are right. I am not from here. I was supposed to head back home, but circumstances do not allow me to leave just yet.”

He asked her for more details. It must have been a tactic to keep her in the store for as long as possible – maybe if she stayed long enough, she would end up buying something before leaving. “Oh, Egypt! My mother’s country! I have travelled there a few times to visit my family, but since most of them are no longer alive, I have not had a reason to go back there. I must say that I miss it a lot. You do not look Egyptian, however.”

“My uncle is a… scholar. He is interested in studying Egyptian culture and history before Islam.”

Perhaps at that time, most Egyptians were not too interested in their old pagan beliefs and traditions. Salome had to remind herself that religion was of great importance during the middle ages, as much for Christians as Jews and Muslims. Maybe it sounded odd to him, but he accepted her answer – after all, whatever her family was doing was none of Wajdi’s business.

“I should also say... you do not look like you are from …  _ here _ … How else can I put it?... Does it make sense?”

Salome froze. “W-what do you m-mean?” What was he insinuating? 

“Something about you…” he made a gesture with his thumb, index and middle finger, “I cannot pinpoint it exactly, but … There is something different about you…”

She began to feel uneasy. There was no way he could have known. He was insisting on something, and she wished he would drop it. “It must be my mannerisms or my way of speaking,” she mumbled, “maybe this is how western Europeans are.” She knew that it was not it. He must have sensed that she was an outsider but could not guess that she came from a different era. Salome was left confused more than anything because she had convinced herself she managed to blend in. After all, she took care of her appearance and did her best not to make herself noticed.

“Maybe…” He did not sound convinced. 

He was too good at this. Salome would avoid this apothecary from this point onward if she almost exposed herself as a time traveller.

The conversation shifted. He began talking about himself a bit, and Salome grew curious. “How did you start working as an apothecary?” she asked him.

“Well, I left my hometown in my twenties to accompanied my uncle, who was, just like yours, a traveller. We went across the Muslim world and ended up settling in Damascus with a friend of his, who had a background in medicine. I studied medicine under him and became a physician’s assistant. They liked my work and sent me to study medicine seriously under the tutelage of a famous medic of the time. Thanks to him, I was hired by many noblemen who needed my help.” 

It must have been the peak of his career. Salome was not sure if those were his real memories or his fantasies. After all, he was an older man who owned an apothecary shop in a small street in Jerusalem. 

“I have worked for the king himself!” he added. Salome acted surprised. Could this be true?

“How impressive,” she stated, “that must have been such an honour.”

His expression changed suddenly, from great pride to sorrow. Anyone would have guessed he was thinking about the current situation of the king. There was no cure for leprosy, not in the middle ages and nor in the mid-19th century. 

“It was a well-paying job,” Wajdi admitted, “but also a hard one. To know that there is nothing you can do for your patient... Here, at least, I get to sell my plants and share my stories with people and hear their own. Let me gift you something, dear…”

“Salome,” Salome completed.

“Dear Salome! I will give you some teas, which I know you will like! If you like them, make sure to come back, to buy some from me!”

He turned around quickly and prepared some tiny bags with tea leaves. He tied them together nicely and placed them in the palm of her hands. Salome thanked him for the present even though she knew it was his way of getting her to come back to his shop.

She left the shop promptly. Perhaps she should have asked him questions about his other customers. Did apothecaries keep the Hippocratic oath, or was it specific to physicians? She doubted he would have told her anything about the mysterious woman. 

~*~

_ I need to know if I can control my powers. Use them on command. _

_ So far, they only manifested themselves at inconvenient moments and have taken me to places in history that I did not choose. I should have read the diary of my grandmother, Elisa. From what I understood, she could decide when she wanted to go and where she would land.  _

_ Only idiots learn from their own errors (for me, it would be from their own trials-and-errors.) _

_ I wish Madeleine were here. I miss having her scold me. If I spend more time away from her, I will lose my ability to throw at her snarky remarks.  _

_ Stupid, Salome. You are such a complete and utter idiot. _

_ Maybe you should travel to the present-day and figure out how to get to Egypt from there. But if I do that, I will waste a lot of time to travel from Jerusalem to Memphis, to France. Maybe uncle Auguste has already left Memphis. What I should do is figure out a way to travel to Memphis, then to present-day, but make sure I get there  only a minute after I disappeared!! _

_ I am panicking a bit. Does my family worry for me?  _

~*~

Salome thought about the young man on the horse who she met during one of her accidental trips. Who else, other than the king, wore a mask? She recalled his mask at the princess’ party. The person who had crafted it made it as close to a face as possible, with eyebrows, a moustache. The features seemed very natural and normal. The young man she saw must have been around nineteen years old. His mask was scary – it looked more like an oval disk from which holes for the eyes, nose and mouth have been carved. It must have been an early attempt at making him a mask. 

“It must have been him.” She sighed to herself, regretting not having recognized him and said anything. 

As for the mysterious woman, there was no doubt in her mind that it was the same one who accompanied the king on her horse. Same clothes, hair, face. No signs of ageing. Not a wrinkle on her face, not a single grey hair.

Salome was left in doubt, and yet at the same time, she was sure of what she saw. She did not believe for one second that her memory was betraying her.

~*~

“WATCH OU-”

Salome bumped into something. Two bodies charged at each other with full speed. 

Taken aback, she almost drops her new gift from the shop owner. The person who bumped into her must have hit their head quite part, for they had to rub and massage that area that hurt them.

“I am so sorry!” Salome quickly said. “Are you hurt?”

“Watch where you are going!”

Salome froze a second when she recognized who she walked into. The woman – the same one who Salome was thinking about – froze too, but for a different reason.

“What? What do you want??” She analyzed Salome’s face, up and down, and suddenly puffed. There was a moment when Salome realized how panicked the woman looked. This made her suddenly feel more courageous.

“Where are you going?” she asked the woman. Too late. She had turned around and storm in the opposite direction. “WAIT!!!” Salome ran after her.

Realizing that she was being chased, the young woman speed up. Salome found herself chasing this stranger through the streets. She pushed past a group of people, making abrupt turns and jumping over various objects that were standing in her way.

“WAIT!! DON’T GO!” But the woman would not listen.

Feeling herself almost out of breath, she also noted the pain she began to feel in her stomach. The pain that she had grown accustomed to, for she felt it too many times.

“Shit, shit, shit,” she cursed under her breath. She was about to lose her tail. If she disappeared now, she was going to be in big trouble. The woman already knew her face and would escape her again in the future. 

A few meters away from her, Salome had no choice but to jump on her. The two of them fell, their bodies hitting the ground. A crowd has formed around them, trying to understand what the commotion was about.

Salome tightened her grip around the woman’s arms, and both disappeared in nothing.


	20. Since you are Stuck with me in the Past, Stay and Speak to me

"Get off of me!" 

Salome covered her ears, wincing as she was taken by surprise by the shrieking sound. She was shoved to the side and rolled a bit in the dirt.

"Why must you be so loud??" she complained. She got up, and so did the young woman. As if she expected her to start sprinting away, Salome kept her arms in front of her, ready to bolt too.

"Where did you take me? Where are we??" The woman's facial expressions changed. First, it was confusion, then fear, and finally, anger. Salome expected to be hit. The woman's hands turned into balls, but she stopped herself from attacking Salome. "I cannot believe you did this! Shit! This is such a waste of - nevermind! What am I -"

Salome frowned. A waste of what? What was she talking about? "Wait, where are you going?"

The woman was already marching toward one end of the street. Salome jogged behind her to catch up. The former started to look around the small square. "I am trying to figure out where you took us, you idiot!" 

Nothing strange around. Similar houses, similar shops, similar people. They wore the same clothes and hairstyles in the same fashion as those of the middle ages. "It must mean that we are in the same era," Salome spoke for the both of them.

The woman rolled her eyes at her. "Lucky us."

"Hey!" Salome exclaimed. She was beginning to lose patience with her. Taking an ironic tone, she said: "you could try to conceal your excitement, please."

The woman waved a hand in the air, almost like she wanted to dismiss her. "You think you are witty, but you are only causing more trouble. We should not be here. I have to get back, and you must take me."

"Wait! But we just met! Don't you want to talk to me? A fellow traveller?"

The woman hesitated. She looked at Salome from the side and swayed back. Why was she hesitating now? Earlier, she seemed alright with the idea of screaming at her.

Salome told herself she would have to act as nice as possible to her, no matter what. The woman would protest or would insult her, but Salome needed to ask her questions. Being the only time traveller Salome came across, she might have the answers she needed.

"Can we please sit down somewhere?"

"We need to go!"

"I can take you back, and I promise I will! Please, agree to sit down with me! I have to talk to you!"

She practically had to drag the young woman to a bench. Making her sit down, Salome watched her reactions. She continuously massaged her temples, a sign that she was having a migraine. Salome was unsure of what to do next. Sit down as well? Perhaps it would be crossing a boundary and making her more uncomfortable. Or maybe she should sit down, for it would make the woman feel like she was being interrogated.

The woman looked up at her and watched Salome stand awkwardly, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "You look like a crazy person, standing up like that. If you want to talk to me, sit."

Salome puffed loudly. She did as she was told, impressed by how much authority that woman had over her. 

_~*~_

_Of the two of us, Madeleine has always been the better one. It pains me to admit it, but I see it now as I realize I am not equipped to be doing this. She had always taken school seriously and studied vigorously while I did the opposite. Somehow, I ended up inhering this ability and I who is causing everyone so much trouble. For Lady Therese, who must support Madeleine in finding purpose in her life. For Auguste, who must be going crazy, in Memphis, about my disappearance. In Hugo, who suddenly has to support me financially._

_I must become more stoic about it. After all, we all make it work we what we have. I have always been wittier than Madeleine and have gotten myself out of trouble by improvising a solution. Surely, this time is no different. I have saved myself from the soldiers outside of the Rabia's house, after all._

_Salome, please! I am begging you to find a way out! We must find a way back home!_

_Note to self: should I start writing daily? And what should my writing focus on? I am thinking to myself that I should record my daily life. It would be a smart way to ensure that, if anything ever happens to me, and someone from my family looks for this diary, they will know what had happened to me._

_This sounds like a lot of effort, and frankly, I am too lazy to do it... I will think about it. If I must..._

_~*~_

If there was something that Salome truly hated, it was small talk. No heartfelt conversation started from small talk, ever. They reminded her of Jules Jr., A young man who, oddly enough, she also began to miss. (This is what this trip was doing to her.)

She cracked her knuckles nervously. On many occasions in the past, she had wanted to meet this woman. Now that she was standing in front of her, she realized that she had been, all this time, like a dog chasing a carriage. Never before had it crossed her mind how to approach this situation if it ever occurred. What would a dog do if it caught the carriage?

"You have been quiet for such a long time," the woman remarked, "and we have not moved from this spot, that the dust is settling on us."

"You cannot blame me for being nervous," Salome chuckled. "I have gotten myself in such a pickle that... I don't know... I feel much better, knowing that I'm not alone. This ability is very... Daunting... It landed me here on accident."

She told the woman her story of coming to Jerusalem from Egypt. The woman listened to her attentively as Salome counted her adventures. Her facials expressions softened a bit as Salome spoke of her uncle waiting for her. Salome realized she was on the verge of crying and caught herself before she became too emotional.

"My apologies..." She said, looking for a handkerchief to blow her nose in. She had none. A bit panicked, she sniffed loudly. A runny nose was not attractive on a woman. The woman opened a breast pocket and extended a tissue to her. "Thank you."

"That is quite a tale."

Salome laughed a bit at herself. "None of my ancestors ever went through something as such because I have not read anything about it. I should write a book, maybe."

"First: bad idea. Don't write a book and expose us. You must know that our time traveller ancestors, in the middle ages, were accused of witchcraft and burned at stake. You best keep this to yourself. Second: you have a long way to get back to your uncle. There are two ways you can do this. You can either travel to the present day, at a point in time before you disappear and cross the land to reach Egypt. You could also travel, right now, to Memphis, and then travel to the present day, once you reach the pyramids."

"I am worried about the people who took care of me, the issue with money and the geopolitical conflicts," Salome admitted. "It is not safe for me to make such trips."

The woman sighed. "It is never safe. We are time travellers." She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. Looking pensive, Salome did not dare interrupt her train of thoughts.

The woman looked back at her. It was almost as if she pitied her. Salome almost admired the woman, who seemed to be in control of what was happening to her. Perhaps she had more training in learning how to use her ability than Salome.

"I have so much to learn..." Salome lamented.

The woman sighed. It was almost as if she agreed.

"Believe me; I also have a lot to learn. There are... many mysteries that revolve around this ability. Don't even get me started on the why and how we have it. I wish I could know the scientific explanation for it..."

"Have you been experimenting with your powers?" Salome asked. She noted how the woman hesitated for a bit.

"I have. Indeed."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"For instance, I learned quickly that I could not carry living beings with me," the woman answered. She went into further details: "I once found a stray cat, and the idea of experimenting crossed my mind. I picked it up and walked into a field, knowing that no one would find me there. I attempted to travel through time a few years back, but the cat had died when I came back. It... Looked like... It had been fried..."

Salome grimaced. The woman tried not to show her disgust and sorrow. Salome could tell that that event had left a mark on her. "And... What did you do next?"

She scratched the top of her head. From the time travel and pushing in the alleyway, her braid had come undone. It was long brown hair, just as curly as Salome's. As she braided it again, she continued:

"I figured that maybe a cat was too big of an animal to take on such a trip. I looked for a smaller animal. A wild mouse. A dragonfly. Both of them had the same fate. Dark in colour, crippled. Dead. That day, two things came to mind: the first one was that I had absolutely no need to carry any animal with me, whatsoever. The second was that carrying another human being with me would kill them on such a trip. I can only take myself. The rest must stay behind."

Salome felt sick to the stomach for a second.

"But... I just took you with me? I dragged us here?"

"Exactly. Something about you must be special because it is certainly not me."

Her eyes pierced into Salome's, almost as if to ask 'tell me how you did this.'

"Special about me?..." Then it hit her. Salome was the youngest daughter of the family. The gene that was responsible for the powers was supposed to be transmitted to the oldest one. "It is true... I am the second daughter my parents had... Could it be possibly linked?"

"We would need to look into it. Search for other time travellers who are not the first daughter, and see what happened to them. I do not have access to such records, however."

"Could there be... Other types of abilities? Other than carrying other people with us?"

The woman thought about it for a moment. "Not that I know for sure. I heard rumours that one could travel to the future, but there are little records on this ancestor. Not much is known about her history."

"I want to help you find out more about this! Allow me to assist you!" Salome almost pleaded her.

"Oh, no!" The woman moved a bit further, "I work best alone! You would only cause me trouble! I don't even know who you are!"

"We met before!"

"Yes! Only once! And by accident!" 

Salome shook her head. "That is not the truth! I met you once when you were accompanying a young man on a horse! He had a mask on and his knights by his side! You wore a deep green dress and cloak. The second time I met you, it was near the market! And you wore that same dress! And the hair!"

The woman blushed deeply. "You c-caught me by accident! I was with the king himself, and we parted ways! When I was sure he was gone, I disappeared and travelled across time, to that point, where we met again, on that crowded street. All of this, for you, happened in the span of a few weeks, but for me, it was all within an hour!"

_~*~_

_Everything today happened so fast; whenever I answer one question, a million other pop into my mind._

_It appears there is nothing to stop you from meeting with other time travellers while both of you are in the past. I think that this could have serious implications for history. What about the course of your own life?_

_Chasing after this woman was perhaps one of my brightest ideas. She must have done a lot of research and experimented with herself a lot. I may even say that she read more than just the diaries of her ancestors. To my knowledge, other books on our abilities do not exist. No woman in history would risk writing about time travel and expose our identities and abilities to the world._

_She claims that there may be a link between those who are not the firstborn daughter and having another ability._ _Time travel and the ability to carry someone else with you? Is there use to it? Are there any others to exist?_

~*~

"Do you think other types of abilities exist?" 

"How should I know?? If they did, no one wrote about them!"

Salome left out a sigh. At the moment, she felt terrible. It was not as if her powers were an incredible gift, but more of a burden. Another thing to know how to master. She could not involve the woman in the process of learning how to use it, however, and was very much on her own. Lady Therese never spoke about such ability. Did she know something like this could happen?

Salome suddenly asked: "what is special about that apothecary shop? I have seen you walk in there a couple of times."

The woman frowned. "Wait. Were you following me? How long have you been doing that?"

"I did follow you," Salome was brutally honest, "and I did it long enough to determine that you are special. The shop owner was a kind man, but I would have never suspected he was mingling in something as shady as time travelling?"

The woman groaned. "It is complicated... When I arrived in the middle east for the first time and travelled through time, I met a young man at some point. He was an apprentice to a physician, and he was living with his tutor in Damascus. He had no money and no home to help me with, so he suggested that I travel to his future, when he is older. He promised he would buy a house and have enough money to help me. I came back to when he was an older man, and he has helped me with my research."

"You were lucky to find a friend so patient."

"I was."

"When did you leave France for Jerusalem, if I may ask?" Salome said.

The woman looked uneasy. "I... left for Syria, originally. I met Wajdi in Damascus, and when I travelled to the future, he was no longer there. I was told he went to Jerusalem because he was given a job, and... I travelled here, with a caravan."

"Is this how you met the king of Jerusalem? Wajdi told me that he was his physician at one point." 

The woman nodded.

"What were you doing in Syria?"

"There was a ... military expedition. I was an archeologist - not a real one, but I lied about my title - and came with my own project."

Salome frowned. How many military expeditions have taken place, in the middle east, by the French? Auguste was sent by the Emperor, Napoleon the 3rd, to Egypt. Before him, Napoleon the 3rd's grandfather and first emperor, Napoleon Bonaparte, sent the French army to Egypt and Syria. It must have been around 1798, and it had lasted a few years, up to 1801. 

"W-wait," Salome said. She tried to formulate her thoughts clearly. She had considered other possibilities. On what other occasions have the French gone to these territories? "Were you part of the French Campaign in Egypt and Syria?"

"Y-yes."

Salome rubbed her eyelids. They have spoken for a while now, and it was the same time that Salome considered the possibility that they may have come from the same family. After all, how many other families had this ability? There must have been other families, Salome was certain, but what were the odds that she would meet them?

"What is the probability that we are family?"

She had grabbed onto the woman's sleeves. The former tried to push Salome's hand away, but Salome would not budge.

"Honestly...I could not tell," the woman said.

"I am so sorry! I am such an idiot! We have been chatting for so long, and I have not asked your name, nor have I told you mine! I am Salome, and I am from Paris."

"Elisa. Now get your hands off of me, please."


	21. Time Matters, and Yet, It Does Not

A whole minute passed where Salome remained frozen. The young woman grew concerned. She cleared her throat to get Salome’s attention and said: "What is the matter with you? Why are you acting so… weirdly?"

Salome put a hand over her chest, feeling it beat rapidly. She had not realized until now how nervous she felt. The connections have been made in her head almost instantly. With Elisa’s story, the diaries from the D’Aramitz mansion, from Salome’s knowledge of their family history. Why hasn't Elisa also realized what was happening? Salome could not help but be incredulous.

Tears were building up in the corner of her eyes. 

She was getting emotional over this and could not comprehend how Elisa could not feel the same way. "What do you mean by that? Don't you understand what is happening?"

The second part sounded more like an accusation. The young woman was beginning to grow tired of Salome's behaviour. She was shifting on her spot, looking for a way out. "No, no!" Salome stopped her from leaving. "We have been looking for you for so long! Mom has been looking for you for so many years, and so has Therese!" Her grip tightened around her arm.

"Let go of my arm! Must I repeat myself?"

"No!" Salome's held her even stronger. "You don't understand, do you? It's _me_ , Salome!"

"Yes, nice to meet you, Salome, but my arm!"

"It's Salome! Goodness!! I am your granddaughter! Elisa, you are my _grandmother!_ You had a daughter, didn't you? And she had me, and she had Madeleine! You must meet Madeleine! And Auguste! And we must reunite you with your sister! Come home!"

Elisa escaped Salome's grip and stood up. She looked around her and saw how nobody was paying attention to them. Outside, the sky was darkening a bit. Perhaps it would rain soon. 

"This is just too much," Elisa muttered to herself, more than to Salome. She tried again to leave, but Salome was right behind her, in her heels.

"You don’t believe me! Isn’t it? We are related, Elisa! Trust me on this! How should I call you? _Grand-mère_? Elisa?”

"No, no, no," Elisa frantically waved her hands in front of her, "don't you call me _grand-mère_!"

Salome felt her heart shatter. She thought that being rejected by a man would hurt her, but this was more painful, and Elisa did not realize what she was doing to her granddaughter. Perhaps she did not want to know it. After all, to her, the two women were still strangers. How could she bring herself to care for a girl she never met before?

Salome was unsure how to behave around her grandmother. Was it supposed to be like how she interacted with Lady Therese? Still, the two women were close in age, and being called ‘grandmother’ repulsed Elisa, visibly, and would only serve to push her away.

"This is just getting out of control!" Elisa began walking toward the small alley where the apothecary shop was supposed to be. They were in a place in time where the store was not there yet, so she would have to travel back to the time where Wajdi settled there.

Trying to reason with her, Salome continued: "I know you were not expecting to meet your grand-daughter, but please, come back home with me! Your sister misses you! Madeleine and Auguste want to meet you! My mom and my dad are no longer among us, but we can be a happy family together!"

~*~

_This encounter leads me with more questions than answers. I have yet to discuss important points on our powers, but now I am more curious to find out how Elisa landed in the middle east during the crusades. Was this even a coincidence? Earlier, she has given me answers that satisfied me, but I cannot help but wonder if she is telling me the whole truth._

_She should wish to see her sister, no? Is it the age difference that scares her? Lady Therese is an old lady today, and Elisa looks as young as ever. Still. If Madeleine became an old and frail woman, I would want to see her, still. What is holding her back?_

~*~

Salome was on the verge of crying. It left Elisa to wonder why Salome was in such a hysterical state. She wanted desperately to go, but Salome was holding her back.

"We can go home now! Let's just leave everyone here behind and head back to France!"

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's ... too late!"

"What do you mean by 'too late'?" Salome questioned. "Are you afraid that Therese will not be happy to see you?"

Of course, Lady Therese could throw a fit if she wanted, but Salome knew, deep down, that she would cry of joy. Lady Therese has not seen her sister in years and would forgive her for everything. 

"I... I cannot go back," Elisa continued. "Please understand, I have to take care of things here. I met people, and I started projects - I cannot drop everything and go back."

"But don't you miss your family? I understand that you may not miss _me_ because we met just now, but you must miss your own sister! Am I wrong to say that? Mother has been relentlessly looking for you, and my dad aided her! As I said, they are no longer here, but their goal was to bring our family back together!"

"Yes, I _miss them,_ but understand that I cannot go back! At least not now! Salome, allow me to leave now; I don't want to stay here any longer! Take me back to where we left!"

Almost counterintuitively, Elisa pushed Salome away abruptly. Taken aback, Salome almost tripped on her own feet.

As if to calm Elisa and herself down, Salome raised her hands in front of her. She began to take deep breaths. “I promised I would take you back! I will keep my promise!”

She put her arms around Elisa’s own and focused hard. As usual, the pain spread from her abdomen all over her upper body, and they disappeared in thin air, in the middle of the alley. When they opened their eyes again, there was sunshine outside. The alley was empty, but the other streets were busy with activity. Elisa quickly untangled their arms and walked toward Wajdi’s shop, which had now appeared.

“Where are you going?” Salome asked.

“Back inside,” Elisa responded in a harsh tone. She stopped from her tracks and turned around. “Don’t follow me. I need you to stop following me!”

“But I have so many questions to ask you! Don’t do this to me!” Salome protested. “The more you run away, the more I will keep coming after you!”

Elisa stepped inside the shop and tried to close the door right behind her, but Salome blocked it with her foot. Wajdi, still inside, must have heard all the commotion as he walked to see what was happening. When he saw Salome, he asked: “Back already? You disappeared ten seconds ago.”

Elisa rolled her eyes and puffed loudly. “She took me on a trip, and we were there for minutes, but it felt like an hour.”

Wajdi seemed to confuse by Elisa’s reaction. “What happened? Did you two get in a fight?”

Elisa left her bag on the counter and disappeared through a backdoor. “Tell her to leave and not to come anymore,” she shouted at Wajdi, talking about Salome, “she has been feeding me nonsense.”

Salome gasped. “That’s not true!! You are the one who refuses to listen to me! Shame on you!”

Wajdi saw that Salome was about to follow Elisa, so he stepped in front of her and stopped her. “Let’s take a seat instead. Elisa needs to cool down for a moment, and maybe later, she will be more willing to talk to you. Does that not sound reasonable?” With no other choice left, Salome followed Wajdi to the counter. He brought out a chair for her and invited her to take a seat.

“Is she always like that??” Salome asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. She must have been, but he was too afraid to vocalize it. Salome puffed. This was familiar to her – much like one of those fights she had with Madeleine, only that Lady Therese was not there to mediate, and Elisa had no obligation to keep interacting with her.

“Something happened,” Wajdi stated, “but Elisa will come back soon.”

“I suppose she has told you about her past,” Salome said. “Although I am not sure what exactly, she told you and how much. My goal is to bring her back home – she and I are family.”

Wajdi seemed taken aback.

Based on his reaction, Salome knew how to proceed. She recalled Wajdi mentioning something about having worked for the king himself and when Salome first met Eliza when she was accompanying the king on a horse. “Did both of you have contact with the royal family?” she asked.

“Yes, but … it was not during the same time.”

“Was she also a physician? Or maybe a nurse?”

“Elisa has been trying to implement new methods and prescribe a new medication for the king, but so far, there was no success. I am not heavily involved in the project, however.”

“New… medicine…” From what Salome recalled, there was no cure for leprosy still in the mid 19th century. Why would Elisa still look for a cure if, logically, there was no known cure even at the beginning of the 19th century? The only thing she could do was administer him painkillers. Salome’s goal was to meet with the king, who still knew her, but what was Elisa’s goal? Was it money? Elisa, as described in diaries and by Lady Therese, did not sound particularly motivated by money. From what she could recall, Salome remembered Elisa was fueled by the search for knowledge and of the Truth, but it was mostly about their family’s powers, not a disease. Something did not add up.

“Is it thanks to you that she got in close contact with his majesty?” To that, Wajdi nodded. Salome scratched her chin. “Is it possible to take me to meet him?”

Out of the blue, a voice in the back shouted, “OH NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” So, Elisa has not left, after all.

Wajdi sighed. “How rude to eavesdrop like that!” He said. “Come join us, Elisa. We can talk this through.”

Elisa popped from the back of the store. She had her hairstyle arranged and changed cloaks, but the clothes underneath were the same. “Salome, I don’t know you, but you must go back to where you came from. You don’t belong here, and you seem to lack a lot of knowledge regarding your powers and the current era. Please leave; yourfamily must miss you.”

Salome jumped on her feet, fists clenching. “Oh yes, my family is missing me, but also missing you! Just come back to us! What are you planning to do here, in Jerusalem, anyway? How long will you stay? Mother and father died looking for you! Mom made these dangerous leaps through time, searching for you, and dad searched every diary for information and details, but nothing! You were in Jerusalem, _hanging out with locals!_ ”

“Watch your mouth!”

Wajdi quickly interposed between the two before one of the women would jump at the other’s throat. “Urgh!” Eliza groaned, “I need fresh air. I will be back, and you better be gone!”

Almost theatrically, Elisa stormed out, her cape floating behind, and she slammed the door on her way out. Heavily, Salome sat back on the chair. Her shoulders fell, and she barely had the strength to sit up straight.

Wajdi sighed. “I am too old for this…” He muttered again. His eyes shifted between the backdoor, from where Elisa disappeared, and Salome, who looked as pale as a ghost. “What is the matter?” He asked her, seeing her hands trembling a bit.

Before she could stop it, the tears began streaming down her face. Salome sobbed heavily and loudly, snot coming out of her nose. Wajdi quickly offered her a handkerchief and tried to pat her shoulder but to no avail. Between two cries, Salome managed to muster: ‘I cannot believe she would do this to me. I have always wanted to meet my grandmother! Now that I found her, she wants nothing to do with me and refuses to come back home to meet the rest of the family! I have been so lonely here in Jerusalem...’

Wajdi sighed heavily. This was a matter of family. It was best for him not to mingle too much but only comfort them and provide words of wisdom. He knew Elisa well and could predict her behaviour. “She will be back. She needs time to process everything,” he told Salome. “Much like you, she is also in shock.”

~*~

_It was almost like a realization to me. Between the time I disappeared from Hugo, when we went to the tailor, and the time I came back, three whole days passed, but it felt like an afternoon to me. For Elisa, between the time she saw me when she was with the king and when we crossed paths on my way to the market, it felt like half an hour, but it was weeks. Time is relative to the traveller._

_In a sense, time is everything._

_Elisa left suddenly, a few months after the birth of her children. Then, three generations have gone by - her children had children. And now, her grandchild is looking to bring her back home. As for me, I left Auguste in Memphis, what seems to be, a few months ago, and I have convinced myself that I can always return seconds - or minutes - after he realizes I am gone. As if nothing happened. If Elisa accepts to go back home, she will return unchanged, while I will be completely different._

_I have the impression that this journey has shaped me. I hope in a good way._

~*~

Salome headed back home like a beaten dog – with her tail between her legs, head hanging low, and mood down.

Once she arrived back at Hugo’s mansion, Hugo and his sister looked at her perplexed. On rare occasions, they saw Salome look like this, so they knew something must have happened. When Hugo was about to ask her what happened, Isabeau quickly elbowed him.

“Would you like dinner?” Isabeau asked innocently.

A ‘no, thank you’ was heard, and Salome was already upstairs, retreating to her bedroom. The latter had not anticipated her encounter with the young woman to go this bad. She did come back with valuable information – about their powers and their family – but Salome had gotten to a point where she was stuck. She had no one, expert in this field, to answer her questions. Lady Therese or Madeleine would have dealt with this better.

“Every day,” Salome mumbled to herself as she laid in her bed, “this feels more and more like a curse.” She pulled the covers over her and starred at the ceiling. She looked at it for a long time, to the point that she began to grow familiar with its texture, marks and scratches. She could not bring herself to understand why Elisa was not willing to come back home. Was it that she was afraid to be back in the 1850s? Was her plan to return directly to the beginning of the century? Perhaps it was shame at play. She did hurt people by disappearing as such for selfish reasons. Her own daughter and her daughter’s husband paid the price.

Maybe it was not it. For a woman born in the 18th century and lived to see the 19th century, she knew and could do a lot more things than the average woman during the middle ages. Was Elisa rich and famous in this era? Did she gain anything from working here? It was thanks to Wajdi that she got to meet the king. He introduced her to him and told him about her talent as a nurse. Her knowledge from her time, new to the king, must have impressed him and given him hope that she could cure his illness. Still, Elisa did not appear to be rich. From what Salome saw, Elisa did not have any possessions or property in Jerusalem and heavily depended on Wajdi. She did not seem to have a family here or made any strong relationships that kept her here – it was hard for Salome to imagine a strong friendship between Wajdi and Elisa, as Elisa seemed to act cold toward everybody.

Was Elisa stuck here because of her powers? It could not be. Salome sensed that Elisa had more knowledge than her on their abilities and could have found a solution to that. She could have also used Salome as a means to get back if it required it.

The more she thought about it, the angrier Salome was getting. There was no logical reason why Elisa would choose to remain here. Any person would miss their sister, whom they have not seen in over fifty years. If this happened to Madeleine – if Madeleine disappeared for fifty years and Salome learned that there was a chance that they could meet again – Salome would have forgiven Madeleine everything. Elisa was making a big mistake, and Salome could not leave Jerusalem until she brought Elisa.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, but this time it was hurting her a bit. She still had the handkerchief Wajdi offered her, and she had used it to rub her eyes to the point they were a bit swollen and red (even though Wajdi specifically told her, multiple times, to use the handkerchief to pat her eyelids and not to rub them.)

Elisa was so selfish as to stay here. She had the audacity not even to give Salome a reason why she wished to remain here.

“You seem deep in your thoughts,” a voice spoke, “and I was afraid to interrupt you.”

Salome jumped slightly. In the doorframe stood Hugo, a worried look on his face. She shot up and quickly arranged her hair to make herself look more presentable. “I did not mean to worry you. I know you are wondering if something happened, but do not worry,” she tried to reassure Hugo. “Nothing I cannot deal with.”

He gave her a dashing smile. “Good to hear. I am not so good at giving words of wisdom – Garnier is much better at it than I, and so is Isabeau – but if you wish to practice horseback riding, to get your mind off of what troubles you, we can always do that.”

“What a generous offer,” Salome thanked him. “I might take you up on that if I did not feel like a dog that has been beaten.”

To that, Hugo laughed. Salome laughed as well – there was just something about his laugh that was so genuine and contagious. In the corner of his eyes and his mouth, the creases that formed on his face were adorable and pleasant to look at.

~*~

_I find myself stuck because I have to meet with the king and introduce myself properly, but my only way in refuses to speak to me. I cannot count on Elisa to do me this favour, and I cannot count on Wajdi because he would never dare do anything that would anger Elisa. I hoped to be brought inside the castle, initially, through the marshal, but it is out of the question to pester Hugo further with such matters. He refuses to interact with the man more than necessary, and even his sister agrees. I cannot say that I disagree with his logic, but can we not make exceptions?_

_I console myself by saying that, even if Wajdi introduced me to the king, I cannot tend wounds or give him medicine, so under what pretext would he bring me to the palace? And how would that meeting go?_

_Think, Salome, think… It is not Madeleine, but you, who is better at coming up with stupid ideas. Often, my stupid ideas work, but it is because people forgive me quickly. A stupid mistake on my part will not pass with royal guards if I get caught._

_I begin to wonder if the king could be a ticket for me to head back to Egypt. Is it another one of my stupid ideas? He has the means, he has the power, and Hugo would listen to him. After explaining everything to him, he will understand that what happened at Montgiscard was just a result of my misfortune._

_Maybe I am fooling myself again…_

~*~

“Can I ask you what happened?” Hugo spoke.

Salome bit her lower lip and massaged her foot. She felt a bit cornered, in her room, with Hugo seated at the door. At the same time, she understood why he was curious. She massaged her forehead, and pensively, she said: “I met a strange person today, and I did not expect to discover that I may have family here, in Jerusalem.” For a moment, Hugo’s eyes widen. He was unsure if he should be happy for her or worried.

“This should be good news,” Hugo stated plainly.

“It should have been, indeed. The problem is that this person has been missing from our family for years, and no one knew what happened to her. Everyone worried about her safety. Most of us just assumed that she had an accident and died, but I have other relatives who relentlessly searched for her and hoped she would be alright. It turns out she travelled across Europe to get here. This was a shock to me. She lived a whole different life and now refuses to have anything to do with me. She refuses to come back home. I-I have … No idea how to … deal with such a situation.”

She felt bad to bother him with family drama. Hugo had his own troubles to deal with – who would want to hear the sob stories of a young woman?

He was reticent for a moment. Salome frowned a bit. “What are you thinking about?”

Hugo shrugged. “Not much. I am just trying to put myself in your shoes and make sense of the situation.”

She waved a hand. “Don’t even bother,” she said, “I tried to understand her decision, but I could not make sense of it. Also, don’t even consider sending me to live with this relative – she does not want to see me, so I will have nowhere to go.”

“I have not even considered it! Don’t worry!” Hugo chuckled. “Although this does raise issues to when it will come to send you back home to your family. To include another person on the trip or not.”

Salome would have much preferred a trip with Garnier, as opposed to Elisa. He seemed like a fun person, always in a good mood and up to have a good time, while Elisa permanently carried a dark cloud over her. There was no point thinking about this idea for too long because Salome planned to head back to Memphis, to where Auguste was. She would not do to Auguste and the rest of her family what Elisa did to them.

“What are the odds of meeting a relative in the Holy Land?” Hugo asked, amused by the thought. He chuckled a bit. Salome chuckled. The chances of that happening were meagre. People came in and out of the kingdom, and Jerusalem was a big city. It also was not the only city in the Holy Land, along with Tyre, Caesarea, Ascalon or Tripoli.

“I would rather not think about it any longer…” Salome said, her tone of voice indicating sadness and fatigue. “It already ruined my day. I hope it does not ruin my night. I am not sure meeting this relative was even a good idea… I am telling myself that perhaps I have not done enough. Maybe I should have invited them over a meal, and with a full stomach, they would have been happy… I would not want to waste your money. Especially if it does not guarantee that they would not despise me after I give them a free meal.”

“Don’t go for such tactics,” Hugo advised, “you should not have to bribe a relative into wanting a relationship with you. For any reason that they decide not to go back home, at least you have made peace with them and can bring back good news to your family.”

“You are right.”

“Well, it is somewhat good news to hear that you made this discovery today,” Hugo admitted, “I was worried you were growing homesick.”

Salome raised an eyebrow. “You were worried I was feeling homesick?”

“Yes… I was willing to buy products imported from France, to make you feel more at home…”

“How sweet and thoughtful of you!” Salome interjected, a big smile on her face.

“… but since it is not the case, I do not need to do that anymore!”

Her smile turned upside down. Eyebrows knitted together. Seeing her reaction, Hugo burst into laughter. “You were teasing me!” she pretended to be angry. “And I was getting excited to eat some cheese and drink some wine that reminded me of home!”

“I could make an exception, once in a while, but what arrives from France is very expensive,” he admits, “and in terms of quality, it is just as good as what is produced here. In fact, would you not want to try local food while you are here? Arabic and Ottoman food, maybe?”

“I am not opposed to the idea,” Salome admitted, “but you, Hugo, you are born in the Holy Land, right?” To answer her question, Hugo nodded. “And for how many generations have you been here?”

“My grandparents were born in the kingdom of France and came here to settle. They were powerful lords, and thus they were given the lands that are mine today. My parents were born in the Holy Land, but I am sure they visited France at least once in their lifetime. I could not tell you precisely how many times, however.”

“And you have never visited the land of your ancestors,” Salome concluded. That fact saddened her a bit. “So you do not feel homesick, I suppose.”

“Oddly enough…” Hugo said, thinking about it, “I do feel homesick of land I never visited, sometimes. I wish I could abandon everything here just to go there, but I have many duties that await me here. And Isabeau cannot take over my job because she will be moving away once the wedding happens.”

“Well…” Salome continued, “if God allows for it, I am sure you will visit France in your lifetime at least once.”

“Yes, and I will make sure to visit you and your family, and I will be nothing but annoying to you.”

Salome froze for a second. She knew that he meant it as a joke, but if he ever wanted to go to France, she would not be there to welcome him because she will be in the year 1851. “Of course,” she forced herself to say. “It will be only natural to do to me what I did to you. You will also have to use all my money, make sure you do that!” If she keeps rolling with the joke, he will understand that she does not take this seriously.

Noticing how late it was getting, Hugo stood up on his feet and prepared to leave her. “You should get some sleep,” he said.

“Thank you, Hugo, for having cheered me up,” she said, “I am very thankful for your kindness and your friendship.” She smiled brightly, hoping it would convey her honesty. Hugo looked at her for a bit, turning slightly red. Was he embarrassed? He muttered something along the lines of ‘glad you feel like this’ and groaned a bit to clear his throat.

She stood up from her bed to lead him out of her room. They both stood in the doorway, and Salome felt courageous for a bit. It must have been seeing him in a moment of weakness. She knew that, since he and she had gotten along well tonight, he would comply with her. She quickly asked: “do you remember when I asked you to talk to the marshal about me meeting the king? Have you given it a thought?”

Hugo laughed. “Forget about it! The marshal… That man… Just thinking about him sends chills down my spine. He’s a user and a social climber, who is not shameful of trying to manipulate or even disobey his king – his cousin.” Salome blinked once. Then twice. Raymond of Tripoli and the king were cousins? How come she did not expect that? “Trust me when I say that it is not worth the trouble to ask favours from him. Having said this, I wish you a good night, and I will see you tomorrow.”

He bowed his head slightly and walked out of the room. She watched him leave, and he disappeared to his own room.


	22. It Wasn't Me, it Was the Wine

Early morning, Salome was awakened by the sound of someone knocking at her door. She pushed the covers aside and walked to the door to see who was there. “Good morning,” the familiar voice that belonged to Hugo singsonged. He must have noticed the tired looked on her face, the hair that had not been coiffed and the clothes that were wrinkled because he said: “I know this is early for you, but we are going to do something you will like today.”

Salome stared at him, confused and still half-asleep. “I am not sure I know what you mean by this.”

“I will tell you everything on our way there. Please, dress appropriately for the weather outside and for doing activities outside, then join us for breakfast downstairs when you are ready.” He left her with that. She tried to guess what he had in mind, but nothing obvious. Perhaps he spontaneously decided to bring him along with him today after seeing her sulk the previous day. Following Hugo’s instructions, she dressed in comfortable and breathable clothes and went to the dining room to join the siblings for their first meal of the day.

“Good morning!” Isabeau smiled at Salome. Salome greeted her back. She would be lying if she said that Isabeau looked as beautiful as her brother when she smiled. In fact, the young woman was more natural at making faces that scared people. It was her brother who was more pleasant to look at when he smiled.

The servants went back and forth between the kitchen and the dinner table. They brought them drinks, refilled their cups, brought them new dishes, and took away dirty plates. Hugo was quick to leave the table, having already finished eating and said to Salome: “come find me outside, when you are ready.”

Isabeau giggled at that. Salome turned her head in her direction quickly. “What?” she asked.

“No, no, nothing!”

“What is he planning?”

Isabeau chuckled. “I have no idea; he has not told me. I suspect maybe a trip outside the city?”

“Will you be coming with us?”

Isabeau’s eyes widen as if she were taken by surprise. She brought her hand to her chest and asked ‘me??’ as if Salome could be addressing someone else in the room. “No, I will be busy today. Now that Ezekias is finally in Jerusalem, I can finally use his help in preparing the wedding.” She spoke of this as if she were forcing him to do so. “Now, if you are finished eating, hurry up and go outside!”

Salome left her plate on the table for the servants to clean. She waved goodbye at the mistress of the house and headed outside, where Hugo was waiting. She found him preparing a cart for a trip. The horses were tied. They had been fed and given water to drink. Hugo patted the free seat in the front, inviting Salome to climb there. “Allow me to help you,” he offered her his arm to help her push herself up.

Salome rolled her eyes and blushed just a bit. She could not deny that she liked being treated like she was special. “What a gentleman you can be…” she teased him, “… when you want to.”

Hugo was about to reply something back but decided against it. Walking around the cart, he made his way to the front, and a servant handed him the reins. They made their way out of the gates and soon were in the streets. Salome held tightly to anything she could, feeling the bumpy road shaking the cart.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Well… You have not visited Jerusalem much since you came here. And neither has Garnier. So, I thought that I could take the two of you to visit important places and maybe have dinner after.”

“Two birds with one stone, right?” Salome said back. Now that he told her they would pick up Garnier from where he lived, she recognized the roads that led them to Garnier's estate. It was an area up a hill, where the wealthy people of the city lived. The houses were sturdier and beautifully decorated with flowers and fruit trees. As they approached a house, in particular, Salome recognized the figure that stood outside the gate. “Garnier!” she shouted, waving her hand. The person’s head turned their way, and he began walking in their direction. The cart slowed down as they reached him.

“Hugo, Salome,” Garnier spoke, “it is so nice to see you two.” He has grown a beard since the last time Salome saw him outside the church. “I guess I am the one to sit at the back, this time.” He threw his bag behind and climbed in the cart.

“How have you been?” Hugo asked him.

“Good, good.”

The two men caught up on small talk. They then discussed plans for the future, which Salome did not follow. It was about their work and their personal projects. Salome recalled that Garnier wanted to return to France. Hugo had mentioned something about bringing to the Holy Land more knights to defend the Christian cities against the Muslim attackers if her memory served her correctly. Politics have never piqued her interest, even more, those of an era to which she did not belong to. Their discussion lasted for most of the ride. Salome sat there quietly and tried to keep up with them.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, all of a sudden, and she saw Garnier looking at her. “You are awfully quiet,” he noted. “Are you glad we got you out of the house today?”

“Somewhat, yes.”

“Somewhat? Odd choice of words.”

“Well… It was unexpected. Who planned this trip?”

Hugo and Garnier looked at each other. The answer was complicated.

“I practically had to force Hugo to take me to the holy sites; otherwise, he would have left me to my own devices,” Garnier said, “but…”

“… I offered to bring you along. It is your first time seeing them, and Garnier has already seen them all at least once,” Hugo continued for Garnier.

Salome nodded her head, understanding what was happening. “And where are we going right now? What will we see?”

“We are going to visit the Mount of Olives. Jesus went there many times throughout his life, but most importantly, before the end of His days.”

Salome nodded her head, understanding. There was a certain atmosphere that settled on the three characters – a sort of seriousness and gravity. There was something special about such a site. People had gathered there to visit it. It was especially crowded in the morning, right before the sun would reach its highest point in the sky. After that, the lands would become scorching hot, and most would take refuge in an inn or the shades.

They left their cart at the foot of the hill. Hugo paid a young man to take care of the horses, and afoot they climbed the mount. The many pilgrims that have visited the mount have paved a path through the grass. The Mount of Olives, as the name indicated it, was a hill covered in olive trees. Not far from there, there should have been a Jewish cemetery. It was where biblical kings had been buried, according to the stories.

“The story of King David is intertwined with the Mount of Olives,” Garnier said, mostly to Salome, as she was the only one who was willing to hear his stories. Hugo was quietly following them, but his head was in the clouds. From time to time, he would lend an ear but not participate in the conversation. Garnier seemed to have a lot of knowledge about the place. Salome quietly listened to him since she did not know much about history and religion.

The crowd of people headed to the top and the trio followed them. “The view should be stunning,” Garnier said, “the hill, the sky, the olive trees, the city... Right, Hugo?”

“Mhm? Yes,” he answered. "Stunning, of course."

Garnier chuckled. “Are you daydreaming? Did the heat already tire you? Or was it my stories?”

“No, no,” Hugo assured him. “You were always a better storyteller than I was. You spoke about our Lord, Jesus, and King David better than I could.”

Salome now eyed Hugo, who was squinting his eyes as the sunlight came from in front of them. “Walk with us, not behind us,” she said and moved aside so that Hugo could walk beside her and Garnier. They continued their trip at the top of the hill.

~*~

As noon was approaching, the group hurried up to head back before they could be caught out during the hottest time of day. They found their horse inside the stables, under the shade, and Hugo paid the young man for his service. “Is it getting too hot to stay outside?” Garnier asked, covering his eyes with his hand as the sun shone from above.

“We could stay out, but we should cover our head.” Hugo turned around to look at Salome. She looked tired. She must have also been thirsty, but she had not complained at all thus far. “Let’s get you a shawl,” he said.

“What? Where do you intend to buy that?” She asked.

“There should be a market, not far from here.” He pointed in a direction, toward Jerusalem.

Perhaps someone would suggest that they take a break to eat. Where there was the market, there was a crowd. The heat had an effect on everyone, both merchants and travellers, all agitated and fidgety. Salome made sure to remain close to Garnier and Hugo as they pushed past people. Occasionally, someone would bump into them, or Salome could get lost. They decided that Garnier would look for a place to eat while Hugo went to buy Salome a shawl. “You should have brought something to cover your head and your shoulders from the sun,” he said. He touched the top of her head - her hair was hot from the sun that hit from above. Part of her shoulders and arms, as well as neck, were exposed. 

She turned red from embarrassment. “I have not thought about it. I am lucky I have not gotten a sunburn yet.” In reality, she did not own a shawl. Perhaps Isabeau would have borrowed her one if she had asked. So far, Hugo has spent a lot of money on her, from buying her clothes to food to ink and parchment for her diary. This shawl was yet another gift that Salome received, and she was not sure she would ever have the opportunity to pay him back. He allowed her to pick one she would like and told her: “go meet up with Garnier while I pay for it. I will join you in a moment.” She did just that and found Garnier seated on a balcony of a building. It looked like an inn, European style. The knight had found a nice spot, above the street with a beautiful view of Jerusalem. There were few people seated there with them so that no one would bother them.

Time went by, and the group did not move from there. In fact, they even forgot about visiting the other sites,

A low table. Pillows that served as a spot to sit on. They were covered from the sun by large plats and surrounded by large pots and vases. From the above, there was more wind than on the first floor. “This is such a nice place,” Salome commented. Their drinks arrived first, then Hugo did. The food came quickly after.

~*~

Time passed much quicker than they realized. The sky looked like a painting, with various shades of blue, orange, and pink. They had been sitting at that table, eating, and laughing for a few hours, having not realized that the sun was beginning to disappear behind the buildings, little by little. Plates and glasses have accumulated on the table, and from time to time, the owner of the inn would come by to check on them and clean their table.

Salome and Garnier, seated in front of the other, had their backs against the baluster. Hugo found the pitcher with wine on the table (it had been placed there a few minutes ago by the inn owner) and filled their glasses. For Salome, it must have been her second glass. For Hugo and Garnier, it was a lot more – the two of them seemed to be used at drinking a lot and could hold their alcohol better than her.

The two knights laughed and caught up and would occasionally blurt out a joke and laugh loudly. Salome would listen to them, observe, and laugh along. She liked seeing these two friends interact. She was so used to seeing Hugo busy with work and serious all the time. As for him, Garnier was the oldest one in the group, perhaps ten years older than Salome, and yet he acted like the youngest one. It reminded her of their first interactions, when they took her to Jerusalem, from Egypt. 

Salome rubbed her arms, feeling the goosebumps that had started to form. A servant had started to light the torches that served both as a light source and heat. She hoped they would not stay out for too long because the nights were cold, and she did not like to be outside when it was dark. Hugo must have seen that, even if Salome was subtle about it, and he helped her attach the shawl around her shoulders as if it were a cape. “If you want, I can ask the owner for a cloak. He might have one he can borrow you.” Salome thanked him and said, ‘no.’

Garnier watched this short interaction. Did he notice he was getting cold too? Or maybe the alcohol helped keep him warm?

The alcohol must have gotten to her. Garnier’s eyes travelled to her and a smile formed on his face. “Your cheeks are quite red,” he noted. Having said that, Garnier had brought it to their attention, and almost as if he wanted to check whether or not it was true, Hugo turned to look at her. Salome felt her cheeks turn even redder and hotter. She brought the glass in front of her face as if she wanted to hide behind it.

“It is an illusion,” she lied, “from the light of the torches.” It was a sign for her to slow down before she made an embarrassment of herself (and before she blurts out something she should not.) She coughed a bit, clearing her throat. With a little liquid courage in her, she got a bright idea. Hugo would not like it, but she would be forgiven later. “Garnier, you have access to the royal palace, as a knight, right? Do you think you could bring me there, one day?”

Hugo started to choke on his drink. He almost spat out everything, but he grabbed a napkin and covered his mouth. He used it to pat the area around his mouth before making a mess of himself and coughed loudly and some more. Salome ignored him but decided instead to focus entirely on Garnier. On the other hand, Garnier had his eyes travelling between her and Hugo, who had almost choked.

“Salome! What-” Hugo muttered between two coughs. She elbowed him to keep him quiet.

“What? Why do you wish to go to the palace?” Garnier asked.

“I need to speak to the king.”

“I don’t understand. Why would you need to speak to the king?”

“It is a long story,” Salome said, “but after I met him at the princess’ birthday party, I knew I had to see him again. I must do that before I leave the kingdom of Jerusalem.”

“What would a young woman like yourself have to say to the king?” Garnier asked.

“It does not matter what she had to say,” Hugo quickly intervened, “because having an audience with the king himself is practically impossible for a commoner to like yourself. Besides, with his deteriorating health, the king stays most of the time in his private quarters and only comes out if it is necessary. The people in charge of running this kingdom, if the marshal and a council have important knights. Templars, Hospitallers…”

“Wait,” Salome said, “so this means that you cannot meet him if you wanted to, Hugo?”

“I would need to speak to Tiberias, which you know very well, I don’t.”

“What is the story with Tiberias, by the way? I know you despise him, and so does Isabeau, but other than being a difficult person…”

Hugo sighed. He rested his elbows on the table and massaged his skull. “This is a long story, and I would honestly rather not get into it. We were enjoying this meal, but you had to bring this up…”

“I am sorry!” Salome put a hand on his upper arm, “I did not intend to turn this dinner sour.” Hugo pulled his arm away. Salome wondered if she had made a big mistake to bring up this topic. Garnier, seeing that Hugo disapproved of it, would not help Salome, fearing that Hugo would say something. “I am really sorry!” Salome continued in hopes that Hugo would stop, “it’s the wine that made me say this. I should have kept my mouth shut.” Why did it matter so much why Salome wanted to see the king? Hugo should not have an opinion about it. It should leave him indifferent – may be curious to know why, but indifferent.

Garnier sighed. “Let’s not get worked up about it,” he said mostly to Hugo. He then turned toward Salome and continued: “look, it is tough to get any person near the king. If anyone needs to speak to authority, they have to go through the marshal or anyone high ranking. As Hugo said, the king is very sick. The people in his circle are very close to it, and it is hard to access him. The only people he sees are the marshal, his immediate family, and the people who take care of him and make sure that things run smoothly. Unless you work as a maid or as a physician… I doubt you will be able to reach him. When you met him at Sibylla’s birthday party, it was an exception, and you can bet that it must have been a difficult task for him to present himself to the public for the first time in a long time. Since you have to reason that is good enough, no one will bring you to him. I suggest that you – and I do not want to hurt your feelings, but it is the truth – forget about it.”

Salome sighed. Head hanging low, she looked down at the content of her plate. Seeing that both Hugo and Salome were feeling down, Garnier gave them both a squeeze on the shoulder. “Both of you stop frowning and start smiling. I did not come here to watch you both sulk.”

Salome was not going to sulk for much longer. Without realizing it, Garnier had given her a good idea.


	23. Playing Maid should be Quite Easy, Right?

A bit of fear, a bit of shame.

Salome’s grip tightened around the fabric she held. It must have been, by far, the stupidest idea she has ever gotten. She looked down at the maid’s uniform and herself, her clothes. She had found it somewhere around the palace, thrown in a pile of garbage, meant to be discarded. Salome had picked it up, but the apron that came with it was too dirty, beyond repair, so she had to scavenge through the garbage, like a raccoon looking for food, for another apron. Luckily, she had managed to get her hands on one before a guard spotted her and chased her away, menacing to beat her if she kept lurking around the palace.

She scratched the top of her head, wondering if this was one of her best ideas. Asking Elisa for help was out of the question. The woman would have thrown a tantrum out in public and threatened to disappear forever. As for Wajdi, he was very keen on not doing anything against Elisa, anything that would anger her more. He was willing to help Salome, but so far that she did not put him in trouble. And to think that Wajdi is older than Elisa and obeys her like a servant obeys their master, or a child their parent.

Salome had spent the previous day washing the uniform herself. If Hugo’s servants caught her, they would have asked her question - or worse: talk about what they saw to their master. During the week, Salome has used every occasion to take a stroll around the castle area. She observed the guards, keeping track of their rotations and understanding their schedule. The access points were always guarded by two of them, and those held weapons on them at all times. Others seemed to patrol the main areas, like the gardens or below the balconies, but Salome could not deduce much from them, as they were hidden by the walls that surrounded the perimeter.

She looked around her and saw a tight alleyway between some buildings. The walls were so close that no cart could go through it, and most people avoided it because it was too difficult to sneak through. Salome squeezed her way there and began to change. She undressed as quickly as she could, fearing that someone might catch her while she was still naked, and put on the uniform. Its fabric was thick and rough on her skin. Some of the stains she had tried so hard to wash were still there.

She hid her bag behind some trash, then began styling her hair. She braided it and pinned it up. The maids were given something to cover their heads and keep their hair out of their face. It was like a piece of fabric, weirdly shaped, that had to be tied in the front, under the chin. “I look like a nun,” she grumbled quietly to herself, “or a novitiate.” The only difference was that the maid's habit was light blue and made to allow her to move in it.

The final result was satisfactory. The costume looked realistic, and the headset did not move or shift. Salome was ready to enter, but she had to find an ingenious way to sneak in.

While she had attempted to guess the royal guards' schedule, Salome also took note of the carts that were given access inside the palace. Most of them were bringing in food, but sometimes they would bring in parchments, uniforms, and other necessary equipment. Salome could attempt to jump in one of them, without making the driver aware of it, and hide as the guards superficially inspected it, then escape it once the cart was inside the walls. And so, she did that.

The first cart that arrived was one bringing uniforms for the knights. Most of them were encrusted with a cross that indicated a specific order. It also carried mail armour, so it appeared. The cart was covered with a piece of fabric put there so that items would not be carried away, as the cart speed. Salome untied it from one corner and climbed in it – the driver did not even notice her. She avoided stepping on the mail as the metal would make sounds and laid down as close as possible to the driver’s seat. Piling up the uniforms, she covered herself entirely in them.

It was only a matter of time until the cart would reach the gates. The coach came to a full stop, and Salome heard chatter from outside. The guards spoke with the man who came to deliver them the uniforms and asked him to inspect his cart. One of the two guards unclipped a corner from the protective net and looked inside.

The seconds stretched out. It was beginning to feel like minutes were passing for Salome, who felt her heart beat so fast that maybe anyone would have heard it.

“You may proceed. Go to the back, over there,” the guard said, pointing with his index finger somewhere inside the palace grounds and clipped the fabric back, “and someone will come to take care of it. The stables are over there.”

“Got it.”

The cart began moving.

Salome felt her body heat up. Her palms were sweaty. She understood that the man would take the horse away to the stable, and someone would come to unpack everything. She had a few seconds to make her exit.

The cart stopped moving once again, and footsteps circled it. The horse made some noises, then was taken away. Moving swiftly, Salome jumped out of the cart, did not bother to arrange her skirt, and ran away. Luckily, no one had spotted her. She passed her hands over the fabric of her clothes, trying to arrange her clothes on her to look more presentable. From now, she had to do a lot of guessing. Unfamiliar with the palace's layout, she could only orient herself around the small places she knew – like the halls and gardens where the princess had her birthday. She knew that if she could get there, she would be able to make her way around.

“Just walk with confidence,” Salome had to remind herself as she felt the tip of her fingers shake. If she walked steadily and fast, most people would assume that she has business to attend and leave her alone. She was also hopeful that it would give her more courage and calm her nerves, especially when she thought she was visibly not in her environment.

She headed west, where she could recognize some towers and thought it was the right direction. Traversing the long corridors, she realized that many guards were patrolling inside. As for the servants, they were busy working. Feeling strange and out of place, Salome picked up a broom she found against a wall and carried it around, that way, people would see that she was at work.

“Oh, Lord…” Salome whined to herself, “you spent this whole time formulating a plan to sneak in… You forgot to formulate a plan on what to say!!” She bit her lip, realizing she had no clue where she was heading and what she was going to say. What if the king had an audience with another person? Should she just wait for them to be finished? Ask the other person to give them some time? Or perhaps he was busy with his private affairs, like having dinner or spending time with family members. What if Salome was going to appear face to face with the princess herself?

The sky was turning a dark shade of blue by now. Salome had to hurry – who knew where she could find the king after the sun went down and if she could access his chambers so easily.

“Where are you going?” a voice called.

Salome froze for a second. She blocked before she could turn around. She did not have to look to recognize the person – it was the voice of Tiberias.

Something in his hands made a sound – it must have been important documents and pieces of parchment. She gulped and tried to disguise her voice: “there was a mess, and I have to clean it up.”

“Well, hurry up and make sure you leave your uniform here tonight. Someone will be doing the laundry today, and we are supposed to receive a new batch tomorrow.”

He let her go as quickly as he stopped her. Salome felt her shoulders drop heavily and continued walking, Tiberias disappearing in the opposite direction.

It took her perhaps half an hour to find her way. She deduced that she must have been approaching his chambers as the number of guards increased. None of them asked her any questions nor stopped her when they spotted the broom. Salome kept advancing and found at the end of the corridor a half-open door. Inside, there was a lot of movement. She could guess already that this was the king’s quarter.

She pressed her ear against the semi-open door. There were a set of distinguished feet; one was lighter and quicker than the two others. There must have been at least three people – four if the king was there, and he probably was, laying on his bed perhaps.

She heard undistinguishable talking. A woman was speaking – barking orders at the two other men in the room. “… twice a day, and before midday… sure it is clean before you apply the… and … no, not that one … is it clear or should I repeat myself? … yes, that one, that is correct… bring me the second one there, it is sanitized, but the other one no … alright, I get it… I understand perfectly, but you have to …”

She tried to peak inside but could not see anything. She recognized the voice – Elisa. She was busy giving instructions to her assistant. Where was the king? Was he awake or asleep? How was his health?

Footsteps were coming her way. Salome quickly hid behind a column, her broom against her body. She sucked in her breath and hoped that no one would catch her. Fortunately for her, the people were too busy even to spot her. She watched a man in long white robes walked at a firm pace away from the chambers. He must have been a physician, she guessed, because who else wore white like this.

Salome waited for a second, thinking that Elisa and the other man would soon follow, but they would not come out. Sighting, Salome knew that their session would last a long time and that by the time it was over, the king would be asleep, and waking him up would be a shame.

“What now?” Salome pondered. She could not turn away now because she had come a long way just for him.

An idea came to her mind. Salome closed her eyes and breathed in, then out. She would travel through time and find a point where access is available, and the king is inside. She was bound to succeed at this.

The familiar sensations were felt – muscle contraction, nausea, vacuum. She left the broom behind, and it fell on the ground, making a loud sound.

It did not matter because Salome was standing on the same spot, but somewhere in the past. It must have been a trip a few years back. She looked around, and the time of day was almost the same – somewhere in the late afternoon, almost evening. She looked toward the king’s quarters and discovered that the door was wide open. Inside, all the furniture was covered with white fabric. Had the room been abandoned?

“What happened?” She hissed. How far back did she go?

She stepped inside the room, but there was no one—nothing interesting to see.

She puffed loudly and hung her head low. She had to find the king, but if he were not here, in his quarter, where else could he be? She decided to check for the prince’s room and perhaps find some clues. She looked behind her one last time and began jogging through the corridors.

Her thoughts wandered to those memories she made when she met the prince when he refused to consult his physician. At that time in his life, he must have been less than ten years of age. It was by the request of his father and tutor that the physician had come to the palace. Salome wondered if she had not travelled years in the future – after King Baldwin IV's passing – which would have explained why the king’s quarters were abandoned. “I never made such a mistake, so why now?” she tried to argue.

She continued running across the corridors until she reached one that was familiar to her. It was the one Salome lost herself in at Sibylla's birthday party. If her memory served her correctly, the prince’s room must have been at the opposite end. She began to sprint this time.

Two maids coming out of a room spotted her. “Hey! HEY!”

Ignoring them, Salome continued running. The women chased after her. Salome threw a look over her shoulder and spotted them coming her way. It was a bad idea to run – now they had to interrogate and scold her. The prince’s room was not far from here, however. If Salome could find him, he would shoo the two maids away. “Come back!”

A door opened. A smaller figure appeared from behind it, and Salome stopped in her tracks. It was a young man, around the age of thirteen, with blond curls and striking eyes. Her eyes widen, and her breath was cut short.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING??”

The maids have not noticed the young man at first. When they did, it was too late.

“Are they bothering you?” he asked Salome. She nodded her head fervently. He then addressed himself to the maids: “you two, you have nowhere else to be? What are you doing, chasing after her?”

The maids stopped, one bumped into the other. They both bowed lowly and cried: “our humblest apologies, Sire. We had no idea that she was here to see you.”

(Sire?) That was a title attributed only to the king.

The two maids walked away, trying to make themselves look as small as possible. Both Salome and the young man watched them disappear in the distance. Awkwardly, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“Are you alright?” the young man asked her.

“Yes. I-I… Sire?”

The man chuckled a bit, embarrassed. “I have yet to get used to it. It belonged to my father, but now, it is what people call me.”

There was a sudden change in his expression. At first, Salome had noticed the embarrassment. Clearly, he was still not used to being treated with so much respect. Then, his face showed happiness. Happiness? Salome had to check twice and make sure she was not misinterpreting the situation. His lips curved into a smile, his eyes squinting.

She remained in a state of shock. “B-Baldwin?”

(King Baldwin!! Are you stupid??”)

The young man laughed. “I have not seen you in a long time,” he said, ignoring her lack of manners completely, “and quite frankly, I did not believe that you would come back to see me, but I suppose you wanted an update on my situation.”

Salome’s eyes travelled to his neck. He wore a high collar that covered half of his neck. From behind the fabric, patches of discoloration of his skin were visible. It seemed that it was going to spread to his face, first in depigmentation and then sores. How bad could it be?

She covered her face with her hands and began to sob quietly. Baldwin, who was now king, was not sure what to make of it. “What is wrong?” he asked her, “stop crying, why are you...” He attempted to move closer but remained where he was. It must have been the fear of transmitting his disease.

“Oh, come here,” she continued crying and ended up pulling him into an embrace herself. He had grown into a fine young man, she noted. He reached her chest, and there was no doubt that he would not stop growing. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rested her head on his head, facing away from his face. Although she did not believe she would catch anything from here, there was still that fear that she could expose herself to a form of danger. After all, if she also caught the disease, she would be doom. Not even in the present-day, in the year 1851, was there a cure for leprosy.

“Why are you crying?” he insisted. “Did I say anything?”

“I am so sorry for having given you false hope,” she mumbled.

When he heard that, he left out a sigh. “It’s alright,” he assured Salome. “Believe me, you were not the only one to tell me that everything was going to get better.”

“I should have been more careful with my words.”

“No, no. You did the right thing. You gave me a bit of hope when I needed it. A bit of strength, even. God knows I need more strength and will need it even more in the future. Let us have a chat.”

Salome was not sure what he was talking about. She followed him through the corridors, and he led her to a small library – it must have been a private collection of his. Did that room still exist when Baldwin was older?

He invited her to sit down at a table near the window. The space was small and entirely occupied by shelves. There must have been more than a hundred manuscripts there. The walls were covered with tapestry and sketches of maps. France. Jerusalem. Syria. Egypt. The Mediterranean.

Baldwin remained at a safe distance from her, but close enough to hear and talk to each other comfortably.

Salome took off her headset and rubbed her eyes. She felt truly awful and miserable. She recalled having told him to ‘prove his father wrong’ for they suspected he had caught an incurable disease. She felt utter shame for having given him false hope. How did he feel, as he walked out of that examination with the terrible news, and Salome was nowhere to be found, for him to tell her the news?

“Please stop making that face,” he said, “or these frowns will become permanent.” He attempted to joke, but Salome did not quite catch it.

Suddenly, it hit her that this was the face that was going to be devoured by the disease. Salome recalled the ugly mask he wore when they met on the streets, where Elisa was with him. It was a first attempt at modelling something that would work for him. The second mask he had was more realistic and better suited.

“You are spacing out,” he gave her a soft kick on the ankle, trying to wake her up. “I am not dead already. I am fine. Look at me. Fine, I said.”

“My apologies… I cannot help but think about…”

His face looked fine. The skin was smooth and uniform in colour. As for the neck, there were a few patches and bumps, but nothing else. No sores, no raw flesh, no infection.

“I have come to terms with it,” Baldwin admitted, “or at least I think I do. I keep praying to God that I will be cured someday, but so far, I have no choice but to keep going.”

Salome nodded her head and sniffed. “It is true. Sometimes, you just have to learn to roll with the punches.”

“As for you… you have not changed one bit.”

She sniffed again. What could she tell Baldwin? Could she confess that she is a time traveller? Would he believe her? Was it even a good idea?

“You have not aged either. You are still as fresh as a rose.”

Salome giggled. Baldwin seemed surprised to witness her laugh, all of a sudden. “Oh my,” Salome playfully smirked, “you are such a flirt, stop it! Thank you!”

In reality, she did not know how else to answer him. Perhaps it was easier to give him the truth? The younger a person is, the more susceptible they are to believing something. But that meant risking losing his trust if he did not believe her.

“Please, can you tell me what happened? I missed out on a lot of events. I found the king’s quarter is empty, and white sheets covering the furniture.”

“Yes, you did indeed miss out on a lot,” Baldwin chuckled, but there was nothing funny about it. An atmosphere of seriousness settled, and he began saying: “I put my father in the ground three days ago. The former king passed away, and I have been coronated the new king of Jerusalem. All of this happened earlier today. You missed the ceremony!” That last part was intended to cheer her up a bit.

Salome felt the tears build up again and began to sob once again.

“Oh no,” Baldwin moaned, “not again, please! I am not good at consoling people, especially women! Haha! It’s not worth crying about!”

Salome wiped her nose and tears using her sleeves. She had a runny nose, and as she did not carry any tissues, she kept sniffing. Unfortunately, Baldwin could not give her his handkerchief because those who were sick could not just simply lend their possessions to others. Did it bother or disgust him? Perhaps it did because it was so unladylike of her.“I am so sorry, Baldwin! For both being gross and for not having been there for you! I am so sorry for your loss, my condolences!” She cried in between. “I wish I had come here sooner, to be with you during your most difficult times!” More crying on her part.

“I am not blaming you!” Baldwin reassured her. “It means a lot to me that you came to visit me right now. These past few days have been so hectic, I was given some time to mourn, but there were many duties to be taken care of. Besides, you were there with me in spirit, if not in person, I am sure.”

Salome nodded her head at him. She admired his face once again, feeling that she will not see it for a long time without a mask. “I am so sorry for your loss,” Salome repeated. “it really pains me. My wish is to take your pain away from you and with me.”

His cheeks turned red, and he tried to hide it. “I will learn to live with it. I am not sure it will ever go away if I am honest.” He was right. Salome’s own pain was not at the forefront of her mind, but she felt something sting her heart whenever she thought about her parents. Lady Therese must have felt this way when she thought about Elisa – and to believe that all this time, she was in the middle east, living in the 12th century.

“I should not be keeping you up,” Salome said, “it is getting very late.”

“In reality, seeing you was a good thing,” Baldwin responded, “because I have been having trouble falling asleep at night.” It must have been because of anxiety, sadness, and fear.

“Don’t force yourself,” Salome said, “but still, make sure you get enough sleep. Remember that today is the healthiest you will ever be. You want to prolong your health for as long as possible.”

Exiting the library, she walked him back to his room. She pulled him into an embrace once again, knowing that they will depart for a second time and will only see each other at Montgiscard a few years in the future. Unfortunately for him, he would recognize her, but she would not recognize him. It was going to be a long time for Baldwin, but it was going to be just a few minutes later for her.

“Don’t make me wait for too long,” Baldwin said, then closed the door behind him.

Salome realized how much she has been sweating. She tried to fan herself with her hands. There have been so many emotions felt in the span of an hour. She tried to breathe in and out as she walked away. She desired most to stay by his side until he grew old, but Salome had other duties. She thought about Auguste, who was waiting for her, as well as Hugo, and realized that she could not become the very thing she hated the most – become like Elisa.

“She should have left a note… Left a message to our family,” Salome sobbed again, this time bitterly. It would have helped Lady Therese cope if she knew that her little sister was safe and living a good life. The outcome would have been better.

Already tired of crying, Salome patted her face with the fabric of her sleeve and headed back toward the king’s quarters. From there, she would travel through time to a point where the king is there by himself.


	24. Apparently All Families are Inherently Broken

When the coast was clear, Salome jumped back in time and found herself standing, moments later, in the same corridor, at approximately the same time of day – the only difference was the year. She looked around and saw that no one was approaching, so she made her way back to the king’s quarters.

Her whole trip relied on luck. If Elisa were still inside the king’s apartments, she would be in big trouble. The reality was that there were not many places within the castle where Salome could hide. Guards patrolled most corridors, and servants were busy bees – that was especially the case during the day, but still true during nighttime. Most maids have left the palace, and others took over the nightshift so that Salome would stand out. She kept a low profile and continued walking ahead.

As she approached the king’s quarter, she heard chatter coming from the door. It was still semi-open, but she could spot someone standing in the doorframe. It was the figure of a woman – Elisa was recognizable from a mile away, in her favourite deep green cloak and dark robe, tied at the waist and her dark hair braided and pinned in a bun. Salome quickly hid behind a column, sucking her stomach in. If she had waited for a second longer, the door would have flung open, and Elisa would have spotted her. Instead, Elisa marched away from the room, hands empty, while her assistant followed her closely, carrying all their items himself. They almost closed the door behind them (luckily, they did not, and so Salome could sneak inside) and disappeared behind another one. It looked like Elisa had had a busy day. She seemed tired and irritable, and her own assistants feared her, but at least she was gone for good.

Salome lifted the hem of her dress very slightly so that she could run faster. She jogged in the direction of the door but slowed down when she reached it. Her breath was stuck in her throat for a moment. It was only a few minutes ago that she has spoken to Baldwin, but it must have been ten years ago for him. He would see her in the maid uniform – the same one she wore ten years ago, from his perspective – and how would he feel? Would he be angry that she waited for so long? She argued with herself that she had seen him multiple times since then, at Montgisard, when he was nineteen, at Sibylla’s birthday party. All these times, however, Salome did not recognize him. Should she be apologizing?

The more time she spent in front of the door, the higher were the chances of being spotted. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open and penetrated the room.

Inside, a warm and welcoming atmosphere took her by surprise. She expected the apartments to be as cold and empty as the hallways, but the room was filled with beautiful furniture and large plants. Several luxurious couches and ottomans filled up the place, contrasting with the D’Aramitz mansion, which was large but quite empty. Mosaics covered some of the walls, while others were painted in warm colours. The whole room was lit by candles and torches, which also were a source of heat.

There was a large desk in a corner, with intricate legs. A beautiful chair that did not seem so comfortable. There were several tables with maps and sketches, and documents. One of them had a miniature reconstruction of the city, with all its walls, gates, and towers. A bit further away, there was a smaller table with a chessboard, but it looked like no one had touched the pieces.

Feeling her palms sweaty, she wiped them against the apron and continued advancing. The king’s apartments led directly to a private garden but knowing how sick and how busy the king was, Salome was not sure he had the chance to rearrange it or even to relax in it. That did not matter because the plants were taken well care of; someone made sure to water them.

As she continued walking forward, she saw a body lying on an ottoman. The hands were hanging on both sides. One of them was completely bandaged, with the fingers wrapped together. “Are you sure about this, Salome?” she mumbled quietly to herself. Never in her life has she been this nervous about something. This was more frightening than escaping the hyenas in the Egyptian desert and being caught by soldiers patrolling the area around the city. “No, but I don’t have a choice,” she answered back her own question.

There was no doubt in her mind that it was the king, seating in that ottoman, back facing her. She listened to his heavy breathing and wondered if he had dozed off already. His bed was not far away, in his room. Was he perhaps expecting someone else to visit him? The doctors were away.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not react to it. At first, Salome assumed that she just had to apply more pressure, but it became clear that he could not feel a thing. Was this also part of his disease? How could she let him know that she was here?

“Wake up,” she shook his arm. She noticed that he still had his mask on, lucky for him. It became clear to Salome that he must have forgotten to head back to his bed and fallen asleep there. “It’s me. Do you remember me? I said I would come back to see you.”

His eyes fluttered open, and he gazed around the room until he spotted her. He had trouble focusing his eyes on her. She read many emotions in him – confusion, shock, happiness.

“I missed you so much!” she smiled and pulled him in her arms again. Baldwin, like before, hesitated to but accepted being held in her arms. “I am so sorry it took me this long,” she referred to coming to visit him and recognizing him only after multiple encounters.

“You came back!”

“Yes.”

“It’s been… Goodness… How long was it, ten years? It felt like an eternity!”

She rubbed him back affectionately, even though he could not feel it. “I am so sorry, Baldwin… I should have… I don’t know…”

She heard him chuckled behind the mask. Salome could completely understand if he wanted to cry at that moment. The last time they met, Salome was the one crying, so now it was his turn. But instead of crying, he adjusted it over his face and said: “I always knew you were going to come back. I never knew when, but I knew you would make it. You have this tendency to make me wait.” His eyes conveyed his emotions very well. He had no doubt that Salome would reappear again, despite being inconsistent in her travels.

She chuckled, both amused and embarrassed. She would have wanted to make a joke about being late (she was the type of person who was often late) but now was not the time. Baldwin has been waiting for her, and yet, he has not mentioned anything each time he saw her. He had so many opportunities to remind her 'hey, do you remember me?' but never did so. Could it be that he knew she did not recognize him? Did he sense something strange about her?

Salome squatted next to the ottoman and held his bandaged hands in hers. He put one hand on top of hers and sighed heavily. “Did you expect to see me turn out like that when you met me when I was nine?”

Salome gave him a sad smile. “You focus on your appearance so much, but I see a great man who accomplished many things and protected his people despite his illness.”

“Oh, you flatter me,” he laughed. He must have heard this so many times before, but it was true. Salome would not lie to him. “How did you get in here?”

“It is a long story, my lord,” she said, “I have found this habit thrown away. A maid must have gotten rid of it. I picked it up, washed it and ironed it. Sneaking in was the difficult part. I managed to hide in a cart and sneak inside when no one was looking. Finding your quarters was such a difficult task.”

“Was it? You make it sound so easy… Perhaps I should tighten security around the perimeter.” Of course, he was joking. Salome knew he was happy to receive her.

Amused by his joke, she said: “I had to avoid that doctor of yours. Do you know who I am talking about? That one with the stoic face and piercing eyes. She is so scary, and I am not sure she is doing that on purpose or not! If she caught me, she would have given me the biggest lecture of my life.”

“Oh, yes! Elisa! She can indeed be very scary when she wants to,” he admitted. “When I met her, she reminded me so much of you.”

Salome smiled at him. It should have been the other way around because Elisa came before her. She was, after all, Salome’s grandmother. Even from his point of view, he first met Salome when he was just a child, and then he met Elisa when he became much older – considered to be a man by that era’s standards.

“How is she treating you?”

“Like a mother,” Baldwin laughed, “are you surprised by my answer? She scolds me when I scratch my wounds or constantly makes sure I take my medicine the way she prescribed it to me. She’s an odd woman, but I have no doubt she would make a wonderful mother to her children, one day.”

The stung Salome. Of course, Baldwin had no idea what their family history was, but Salome had trouble imagining Elisa to be the maternal type. The way she had abandoned her sister, her husband, and her daughter, to live in the 12th century infuriated Salome. She showed no regret or shame for what she has done to their family and looked perfectly content with pushing Salome away. There was no sign of seeking forgiveness either.

“What is wrong?” he asked her.

“Nothing.”

“Did I say anything to upset you?”

“Nothing, my lord.”

“You can call me Baldwin,” Baldwin said. “we are too close to use such titles in private. But please, make sure you address me as you should when there are other people around. They will most likely jump in to correct you – they don’t know that we are friends.”

(Friends.) That sounded so nice. She never thought of them as friends, but what else could they be, if not friends? “Don’t you worry,” Salome blushed, “I will not stick around when you have company. I would not want to cause you trouble. Besides, I much prefer our one-on-one meetings.”

“What does that mean? Will you stay?”

Salome nodded her head.

“That is good news,” he sighed, relieved.

“I will be in Jerusalem for an indeterminate period of time.” She looked around and realized that perhaps he would be more comfortable in his bed. “Let me walk you to your bed,” she said.

“Just like old times,” he chuckled.

This time, however, he needed her help to stand up. Salome noticed how he had a cane with him that helped him move around. He didn't need to use it, but it was of immense help. She accompanied him to his room, and as he laid under the covers, Salome sat at his feet.

He asked her: “I remember, when we met at my sister’s birthday party, you said your name is Salome.”

Salome burst into laughter. He really had taken her by surprise. “Salome, yes! I am so happy that you remembered,” she answered.

“Hard to forget. You tend to make an impression on people."

"Oh, do I?"

"And you came to the party with Hugo of Ramla, am I correct?" he asked her, to which Salome nodded her head. "He is a fine young man. He is older than me. His father was one of my father's favourite and most valued knights. As for your name... Salome… That name comes from the Hebrew word shalom, meaning ‘peace.’ It was the name of a princess who lived in the 1st century,” Baldwin said pensively. “She asked for Saint John the Baptist’s head, as well as the name of one of the women who witnessed the resurrection of Jesus Christ, along with the Virgin Mary and Mary Magdalen.”

“Wow,” Salome mumbled. “Is this how you seduce women? By speaking to them about the history and meaning of their name?”

To her joke, Baldwin pinched her forearm. “You will let me know how it works.”

Salome blushed instantly. “Oh wow, you are so bold, for someone who is so sleepy.” In reality, she liked how he teased her. Who would have known that someone who always thought about his own mortality in the back of his mind had so much life in him?

“You know, I had a sentiment that we would meet again, in similar circumstances… But I never expected to meet you at that party.”

“Neither did I. Your sister was absolutely stunning in that dress she wore. I regret, even today, not having recognized you the moment I met you. Over the years, your mask has changed.”

“Yes. This one I have is one of my most treasured ones. When they saw how leprosy affected my face, they must have taken pity on me that they wanted to give me something with facial features. I have had others made for me in Venetia.”

Then, to her surprise, he stopped talking. Salome was not sure if he was trying to catch his breath or if he was in pain. She got closer to him, hoping that it would be easier for them to speak if there was not so much distance between them. She took his hand in hers again and waited for him to continue.

“I’m sorry,” he pursued, “sometimes I get emotional when I think about myself. I should not pity myself because there are people who are far unluckier than I.” He looked down at how her hands gripped onto his. “Sometimes, it has been very difficult to deal with this. Unbearable even. I do not know what to do anymore. I have consulted countless physicians. I asked for forgiveness for my sins. I tried to make peace with my own mother and sister, who both seem disgusted by me – and I don’t blame them for feeling as such.”

Salome could do nothing except to listen to him. There was no known cure even in her time. How did Elisa get involved with him? And why would she choose to stay? There was no payoff from doing this, and it is not like she could rewrite history. This led her to think about families in general. Baldwin mentioned the problems he had with his own. Whether one was rich or poor, healthy or sick, they still faced the same conflicts. This put things into perspective for Salome.

Sensing he was about to start crying, Salome looked for a handkerchief. When she found one, she patted his eyelids gently through the holes of his mask. It was getting in the way, but she could not remove it without his permission. Too bad.

“It must have been very lonely,” she said. As she looked at him, she saw once again the young boy she knew, when he was thirteen, when he was nine. If only she could alleviate his pain and take away from his sufferings. Is this how Elisa also felt? Because Salome would understand her.

Deep down, Salome had some thoughts and opinions about Elisa. The first one was that it was utterly selfish of her to abandon her real family to serve a stranger’s family in a foreign land. The second one was that Elisa and Baldwin seemed to share a close bond like no other. Was Salome jealous of Elisa for being this close to him? Not exactly – Salome should have been there for him and not travelled through time like that if she wanted to avoid that. But how close could they be? After all, she was only his physician, and he had known Salome since he was a child.


	25. Now Let me Tell you The Story of How I Got Stuck in Egypt Once

Salome sighed deeply and looked around the room. The walls had been painted a deep, scholarly shade of beige, with only one of them covered in mosaics, and there was a large oriental rug on the floor. Something about the place indicated that the design, although typical to the region and favoured by the kings, was not made by Baldwin and perhaps it was not his favourite either. After all, most poulains in the Holy City wanted nothing more than to visit their motherland and reconnect with their French roots.

“There is something quite special about you,” Baldwin said again, “but I cannot put my finger on it.”

Salome looked down at his hand instinctively. She would have made a joke about him not having fingers, but all knew that the king was particularly sensitive about his physical appearance. She recalled her grandmother – Lady Therese, not Elisa – telling her and Madeleine about keeping their powers a secret. Most of their ancestors had been chased by the people, accused of witchcraft during the middle ages in Europe. Many of them have escaped by travelling through time and keeping a low profile, and most of them have stopped using their powers altogether. Was it worth telling the king about her true abilities? He looked like he could keep a secret. Salome also knew that, deep down, she could trust him with anything, and the king would never do anything to betray her, she who has been slipping through his fingers so many times (no pun intended.)

“A lot has happened to me,” she began, “even though it may not seem like it to you. I say this because you went through so much while also waiting for my return.”

He nodded his head slowly. Salome tried to look at him in the eyes. It was becoming hard to determine if he was sleepy or if his eyesight was just poor. (It must have been a combination of the two.)

“I come from a … special family. You see, for many generations, the firstborn daughter inherits this ability to travel through time.” She tried to give him the information slowly, gauging his reaction. So far, Baldwin did not demonstrate concern or disbelief but rather listened quietly to her story. “This has been going on for centuries, since our ancestors the Gauls, where they were considered shamans. With the Gauls' conversion to Christianity, my ancestors assimilated to the people and kept their powers a secret, which is how we survived for so many centuries. Something happened to me, almost like an accident with the heredity of our powers, because it was my sister, not I, who was supposed to be able to travel through time. You see, I am not from here, you are right. I do not belong in this era. I came from the 19th century, precisely from the year 1851, and I found myself stuck here because I got into some trouble.”

She guessed that Baldwin’s lips moved behind the mask, but no sound came out. Was he speechless? Was he waiting for her to continue her tale? She took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“My sister was supposed to inherit this ability,” Salome said again, “and so to make me feel better – because I was jealous – my uncle, who is a scholar, told me I was going to go on a trip with him from France to Egypt. France's ruler sent him to study Coptic archives and manuscripts hidden in the Egyptian desert for many centuries. Something happened before the trip, where I travelled through time and found myself standing at another point in history, in the same location where my house was. You can imagine how distraught my sister was when she learned that I would inherit the powers and not her. This happened days before we were supposed to sail, which means I could not cancel the trip or switch places with her. I still went to Egypt and promised not to use my abilities while there.”

“And yet, you did,” Baldwin continued for her.

“It was an accident! I had no control over them! I found myself standing in the Egyptian desert, deep in the inland, and some soldiers patrolling caught me. I was stuck there, unable to use my powers on command, and moved to Cairo. This is where I met your most faithful and trustworthy knight, Hugo of Ramla, and he and his friend Garnier of Aquitaine paid my ransom and helped me escape. They did not allow me, however, to return to the city of Memphis, where my uncle was waiting for me, in the future, because it would be dangerous for a girl like me. This is why I am stuck here, and I cannot go back. I need your help to return home.”

She has not realized how tightly she gripped his hands. Baldwin sucked in a sharp breath and paused for a bit, thinking about what Salome has just said.

“Do you believe me?”

Still no answer. She tried not to frown or to rush him. If he did not believe her, Salome would not know what to do. Could he not see how she could not come up with this on the spot? She must have told him the truth.

“That is the strangest story someone has ever told me,” he admitted, “and I have trouble wrapping my head around what you said. But … I have the impression that you are not lying.”

She sighed, relieved.

“Thank you, thank you.” She brought his bandaged and gloved hands to her and kissed his knuckles, then pressed her forehead against them. “You cannot believe how relieved I am. It has been so hard not to tell anyone this story and keep everything a secret.” Tears were building up in her eyes.

He stroked her cheek a bit and pulled back his hands. “It would explain why I met you in the desert when I was sixteen. You could not understand what I was telling you, but I recognized you perfectly.”

She remembered perfectly well his face, covered in bandages. At that time in his life, he did not require a mask, however. “I was told that Montgisard was the greatest victory of your life,” Salome said.

“I will tell you all about it on another occasion,” Baldwin promised, “but for now, I am too tired.”

“Please, Baldwin,” Salome begged him, “I need your help to get back to Egypt. Hugo will not let me do that, and I have to go back to my uncle. He is probably worried sick for me, and I cannot make him wait for long. I have been living in the 12th century for months now, and it has been the hardest experience of my life.”

“Salome, listen…” he chose his words carefully, “I believe you, but others may not. They have not experienced the same things I did. For instance, I remember seeing you ten years ago, the night after my coronation, and we spoke in my library. I also remember you at Montgisard, at the market when you were chased by that merchant, as well as when you told me to get checked by the physician brought to the palace by my father. Others have not, so if you tell them your story, they will think you are delusional. For this reason, I suggest you keep this a secret for now. I cannot do anything at this moment to send you back. The political situation with our neighbours has been very tense and, to tell you the truth, peace is hanging by a thread. For this reason, I cannot do anything for now. Salome, just hang in there, and I will make sure you get back.”

Salome nodded her head understandably. If the king himself could not simply send her back, then neither could Hugo. For the first time, she began to understand what Hugo has been telling her all along. He was not exaggerating when he had told her that only high-ranking officials could cross and penetrate deep in the country. Perhaps Baldwin would come up with an excuse to send Hugo back to Egypt on a diplomatic and business trip and ask him to take Salome with him. Then the realization that this would be their last encounter, with both the king and Hugo, pained Salome.

“Thank you so much,” Salome said again.

Baldwin let his head fall back a bit and stared at the ceiling. They have been talking for a long time now, and not much was left unsaid. Salome would have gladly stayed more but did not want to take away from his sleep.

“Can I ask you something?” she said.

“What is it?”

“I have noticed that not many people like the marshal, Raymond of Tripoli. He seems to be taking on many tasks related to the kingdom's administration, and most people rely on him. Hugo, for instance, cannot do much without asking for the marshal’s permission. What is happening, exactly?”

Baldwin shifted a bit in his position. Hands resting on his stomach, he breathed in and out deeply.

“Is it true that he is your cousin, Baldwin?” she insisted.

Baldwin nodded his head. “Yes, from my father’s side of the family. You will see that most people in the court hate each other’s guts. Many hate me as well.”

“I cannot believe that,” Salome said, “you are such a saint. Christ-like.”

“And yet, there were people who hated Christ. But that should not come as a surprise: everyone has their own interests in mind, and when they see me, they know that I will not be here for long, so they just have to wait for me to be gone. Either I will abdicate and be sent to a Lazar house, or I will die on the throne, and then they can all fight each other for power. To answer your question about Raymond, there … have been some rumours about him that he may be working as a spy. I am not sure to what extent I believe those because most of them have been fueled by my own mother and uncle, the seneschal of Jerusalem. My sister may also have a hand in this, although it is possible that my mother is manipulating her as well.”

“Really? Is your mother also involved in this? And the princess too??” Salome’s mouth was agape. Somehow, she felt less lonely in her own misery, with Elisa and their broken family. Baldwin’s had more problems because the stakes were much higher – power, control, wealth.

“Salome, you come from the future, right? Have you ever read about a royal family where all the members were making peace and lived in harmony?” His remark made her giggle stupidly. Of course, she has not.

“It is very cute that you assume I enjoy reading and learning about history,” she joked back. Baldwin laughed.

They spent a few moments in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Since the very beginning, Salome has not let go of his hands, but she felt her palms sweaty after having held onto the gloved and bandaged hands. As for him, Baldwin had lost his sense of touch and could not feel when he was cold or hot.

“Should I make my leave now? I can see how tired you are,” Salome whispered.

He groaned a bit. “I wish you could stay here longer. You have been gone for so long, and the time we spent together now seems too short to compensate.”

Salome giggled again. He knew exactly what to say to make her blush.

“Perhaps I should leave before I get you to spill too many secrets. People tend to be more honest when they are tired.”

She placed her chair back from where she has taken it. Before she left, she made sure everything was in order for him. There was no need to start a fire in the fireplace because it was a warm night. His pillow was comfortable enough, even though he could not feel any difference.

“There is a passage that you can use to exit the palace much quicker. It is not so secret – it serves more as a shortcut – but few people use it.” Baldwin instructed her on how to access it and where it led. “And please, make sure you come to revisit me. I will have to send you a letter that will grant you access to the castle, so that way, you will not have to sneak in.”

“Will that not irk Hugo?” A small grin appeared on her face.

“I am his king,” Baldwin was probably smiling behind his mask. “if I say something is black, it is black. If I say something is white, it is white. Whether I am right or wrong about it, Hugo is allowed to be bothered by what he wants, but he won’t have a say in this.”

She nodded her head, understanding what he meant. She wished him a pleasant night and left his apartments. After Salome left, the king removed his mask and gloves so that he could sleep better.

Salome used the passage that Baldwin suggested to her. Indeed, few people were using it, especially at night. Salome made her exit and left the palace grounds. She found herself out in the city. It was pitch black outside. Few houses were still lit by candlelight at this late hour, but most habitants have gone to sleep. If Salome walked back to Hugo’s house now, he would be scolding her for being out so late. She had to change back from the uniform to her normal clothes, then travel through time, a few hours earlier in the day.

She did just that – went back to that alleyway that served as her hiding spot, changed her clothes, and leaped through time. She found herself standing in that same alley, toward the late afternoon. The sun was still out in the sky. The streets were busy with people.

Lowered gaze, she returned home.

~*~

_When will I see Baldwin again? It would be impossible to visit him every day – the man has a busy schedule with many tasks to accomplish._

_I also fear what Hugo will say or think about it. He respects his king but will fear I will catch an incurable disease. It is not like Baldwin would be unreasonable about it. I have seen him take precautions not to transmit leprosy to anyone._

_Baldwin has said he will do what he can to help me go back, but what does that entail exactly? How often do we have that sort of opportunity?_

_I am increasingly worried about his well-being. His disease has done ravages, and in the span of a few years, he has changed so much. At this rate, he will not live long enough to help me go back. There is no point for Elisa to keep trying to cure him because no cure for the disease exists even at the beginning of the 19 th century._

_Everyone seems to worry about Raymond of Tripoli. Should I also? The man has been a pest, but nothing I could not manage. Now I am thinking about the princess and the mother queen. Perhaps I should not have mentioned my situation to Baldwin because it would only add to his problems. But it feels good to talk to someone about what has been causing me trouble. Should I begin to worry about princess Sibylla and their mother?_


	26. In Which There Are Many Important Conversations being Made

“Hello? Are you there, Wajdi?” Salome pried excitingly.

There was movement inside the shop, and a familiar figure approached the entrance. Salome pushed open the door and stepped inside. She found the physician holding various manuscripts in his arms. He bowed his head slightly, welcoming her inside.

“The shop is not yet open, miss Salome, do you know that?” he asked. “If I welcome you, it is because it is you who stepped inside, and not someone else.”

“I appreciate it, Wajdi,” she replied, “I thought I would come here first thing in the morning so that I don’t cross paths with that viper.”

“You mean Elisa?”

“Yes. Elisa.”

Wajdi laughed. If Elisa were here to hear it, she would have been quick to jump in and scold Wajdi for not disagreeing with the statement. “Believe me, Miss Salome, that family relations are no easy thing to manage. Most families are broken, even if they don’t show it.” Salome instantly thought about the king. What he had told her, the previous night, crossed her mind. “Give her some time, and she will come around.”

“Has she ever shown compassion and emotions before?” Salome asked.

“Yes! Plenty of times!”

Salome gave the man a cheeky grin. “Mmh… I do not believe you, Wajdi. Just like Saint Thomas, I only believe what I see.”

Wajdi placed the manuscripts back on their shelf, wiped his hands together to remove the dust, and turned around to face Salome, hands on his hips. “Odd thing for you to say, Salome, since you can travel through time. Of all people, you should be the one to believe the most in miracles.”

“Well,” Salome scratched her chin, “hard to believe people like her can have changes of heart so easily.”

“Perhaps you are right. But then, even the Byzantine Emperor Constantine I had a change of heart when he abandoned his pagan beliefs for Christianity. I’m sure you must feel a bit like his mother, Helena, right now.”

Not knowing what to say, Salome did not rush to respond. Wajdi continued working. It was early in the morning, and in about an hour, the shop would be open, and who knew when Elisa was going to debark. If she caught Salome here, a fight was likely to ensue. For this, Salome was grateful to Wajdi: he was willing to help her despite knowing how angry at him Elisa would be.

“I came here to ask you a few questions,” Salome admitted. “It is about the people who can sense the time travellers.”

“Oh, yes,” Wajdi nodded his head, “people like me. They have no name,” he said, “but not much is known about them. Some people have this ability to spot people who are from another era simply.”

“How does that work exactly?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, how do you spot someone from another era? How do you know?”

“Despite the disguise, you mean?”

Salome nodded her head.

Wajdi paused for a moment to think. “Well… It is hard to tell. When Elisa came here, she seemed very much in her element. She was comfortable with the lifestyle, knew a bit about the cities and the history. There was just … something about her. That same thing can be said about you. I cannot put it into words, but I can sense that you are not from here.”

“How many people like you exist?” Salome asked again.

“Oh, Lord,” Wajdi chuckled, “I cannot put a number on it! That would be an interesting task to accomplish: to look at how many people within the population can find time travellers. Most will not peep a word about it and keep everything to themselves, however. I would say that there are relatively few people. If you were to ask me how come some people can (or cannot) spot time travellers, I would hypothesize that there must be an inherited trait. This trait is activated when the person faces such a situation: one would not simply recognize a time traveller if one has never crossed paths with one.”

“What could that mean for the time traveller? What role do these people play in the time traveller’s life?”

“What role? Salome, you know full well that every individual has a free will!” Wajdi laughed. “Well, I have no idea. I made the decision to help Elisa when I saw she needed it. I met her when I was very young and told her to come to meet me again in thirty years when I would be completely independent, and I have lived my life around that promise. Perhaps our role is to help the time travellers? But I can only speak for myself.”

Salome nodded her head, understandably. “That would be awfully convenient,” Salome said pensively, “to have someone posted at certain locations and points in time to help you on your mission. But time travellers do not have a mission other than the ones they give themselves. I have so many questions about this, and no one who to talk to…”

Wajdi felt her pain. He seemed to side with Salome on this fight tacitly.

“It is probably that, just like families that can travel through time, so are the people who can spot time travellers,” Wajdi concluded. “How many families with this ability do you know of?”

None. Salome recalled Lady Therese saying that many of the women who could travel through time disappeared somewhere in history when the witch hunts began. Many have changed their names to disappear. Others have taken their husband’s surname and thus disappeared from history books.

“I think that … the king may be one of those people,” Salome admitted.

“What? How would you know that?”

“He told me that he sensed I was not like other people,” she explained.

Wajdi remained speechless. Salome was not going to tell him that the king knew about her powers. It would reach Elisa’s ears later, and that would put her in trouble.

“This means that they may not be so rare after all,” Salome pondered.

She looked outside the window. The alley was empty in the early morning. Sighting, she knew that she was going to have to leave soon.

“Was I of any help, miss Salome?” Wajdi asked.

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. “You helped me in the best way you could, Wajdi,” Salome answered, “the problem is that everything we are saying is hypothetical. Nothing can be confirmed. We spoke earlier about time travellers and people who can spot time travellers and how they have a mission to accomplish. The latter is to assist the former, but what is the objective of the former? To seek the Truth? To resolve conflicts? To serve justice? How can a single man – or rather I should say _woman_ – decide what is right, what is worth salvaging, what is that people need? This could be, perhaps, just a mistake that happened to people. Just like some people are born with a deformity, perhaps we are born with this ability that differentiates us from others. It could be a mistake that God made.”

“But God makes no mistakes,” Wajdi corrected her.

“True. True, indeed. But you get my point.”

It was time for Salome to head back. She looked around the shop and asked Wajdi if he required her help with anything – cleaning, labelling, stacking, running an errand. The older man shook his head and thanked her for offering to help. Salome ended up purchasing from him some aromatic tea leaves and left the shop.

Outside, the sun shined brightly. It was one of those days where the heat was unbearable. She recalled Hugo saying something in the morning about being out in the city.

Salome’s thoughts went to Elisa and her job as the king’s physician. It was Wajdi who gave her that opportunity to work there. Perhaps he brought her with him as his assistant, and Elisa simply took it over a few years later. Most of the medicine during the 12th century relied a lot on ancient texts. Most of them offered theories that were outdated, according to Salome. A lot of herbs and teas and oils also.

Elisa had no hope of finding anything to cure Baldwin’s leprosy. The most she could do is find some sort of painkiller that would help him temporarily. With her gone for most of her life from the 19th century and living in the 12th century, she had limited access to modern medicine. She also missed a lot of the progress doctors have made during that era.

Salome shook her head. The more she thought about it, the stupider Elisa looked. Perhaps, she was just a fool, to abandon her family and want to cut contact with her era, which offered many advantages and solutions to her current problems.

If only the cure for leprosy had existed while Salome was alive. Knowing that she can carry objects and people with her, she would have sacrificed herself to travel across time, carrying batches of medicine. She had no problem making trips back and forth with supplies if it meant saving Baldwin’s life. What she could do is live the course of her life during her era and come back at an old age to Baldwin to bring him medicine – there would be a problem, however. Salome would have to hope that someone would come up with something during her lifetime and then make a trip back. There was no guarantee that a scientist would find anything. Even if someone did, what if Salome had a family to take care of and a life of her own? Would she be able to pause everything just to save a life simply? If she answered yes, then she would become exactly like Elisa, which is what she hated the most: abandon her whole family for the sake of one individual. That would crush Madeleine, and history would repeat itself.

~*~

Salome could have chosen to head back home on her own, but she decided to look for Hugo. She had a vague idea of where she could find him. He has mentioned something about going to the blacksmith to repair a sword. Salome quickly made her way there and searched the area around the shop. She found the blacksmith at work and asked him about Hugo.

“The man with blond hair, tall like this?” he indicated the height, then pointed with his index finger in a certain direction “yes, he went in that direction.”

“Thank you.”

This is where Salome headed. She did not have to walk for long because soon she found him standing at a kiosk, looking at the spices a merchant was selling.

Salome placed a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. His head turned around to face her, and she smiled at him. “Found you, finally!”

“Hey! I was not expecting to meet you out here,” he admitted. “I was just looking at the spices. I did not have any intention to buy any.”

“Oh!” Salome raised her eyebrows and grinned more. “Not a problem. I suppose you have to spare some time here, while the blacksmith is done with the job. How about we take a walk around?”

Hugo led the way. They walked in circles around the block, avoiding the most crowded areas. It was around here, weeks ago, where Salome spotted Elisa and followed her back to the apothecary shop. The memories were fresh in her mind.

Hugo looked around curiously. It was not every day that he had the opportunity to visit the market and see the shops himself. Most of the errands were ran by Isabeau or the servants.

“I have been meaning to ask you some questions,” Salome blurted out of nowhere. As soon as she saw the expression on his face change, as if panic took over him, she quickly jumped to say: “nothing to worry about! Why are you looking so nervous about it??”

“Nothing, nothing. It is just that … I do not know. It was just an instinctive reaction. Usually, when Isabeau says 'I have to ask you a question’ or ‘we need to talk,’ it means I made a mistake somewhere or that I have to apologize.”

“Pfff….” Salome laughed and gave him a playful smack on his arm. “Have no worries. We have spoken awhile ago about how much people dislike the marshal, and I wanted to know more about it.” He sighed heavily. It must have been a subject he dreaded. “Oh, please! Do not make that face with me!” Salome whined. “You know I have no one else who to ask, and you are the only one whose opinion I value. Can you please just give me information to keep me in the loop? Have some pity on me.”

“I do not think this is a good idea,” Hugo admitted.

“Please!”

“I’ll… keep things simple and short. I will not go into details,” he ceded. “What is it that you want to know exactly?”

“Well, I just want more clarity. Since I first met him, I took note of how easy it is for him to throw threats at people – especially for someone like me who was in an odd situation, do you remember? When they suspected me of being a spy for Saladin? What are his interests at the palace? If someone told me he had the best intentions for the current king, I would not believe it for a second.”

Hugo sighed. “This is getting complicated.”

(Just spill the beans!)

“When you say he sees only his own interests, you are right. That man is the cousin of the king. According to him, he believes to be the next logical heir of the throne. There have been some disputes at the palace regarding who gets to rule after King Baldwin V.”

All of this, Salome already knew from Baldwin.

“What are the chances that the marshal becomes the next king?”

“Close to none,” Hugo answered. “He already lost the favour and support of many barons from the region, as well as the support of the Templars. When the king chose the princess’ husband, Guy de Lusignan, this pushed Raymond further away from power.”

“Who is Guy exactly?”

“A knight who came from France, and younger brother of Aimery de Lusignan. He and his brother are both supporters of the mother queen. The current king, having made that decision, further pushed Raymond of Tripoli away from power. There are suspicions that he may have allied with Saladin to help him cross Galilee during his campaign against Jerusalem. That happened a few years before you came here. When we met in Cairo, I was with Garnier on a mission to meet with a mole. The king sent that person for an espionage mission in Egypt. You were lucky – we met on the last day of our stay.”

Salome swallowed with difficulty.

“Did that satisfy your curiosity?” Hugo questioned. He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked awfully pale, all of a sudden.

“No, no. It is not that. It is all just … more complicated than I expected.”

“We are talking about a dispute that has been ongoing since even before you and I were born. Tiberias has been very peculiar, from the get-go. With the king’s health deteriorating, he needed help to get on his horse and direct it during the battle. His horse was tied to Tiberias’, who was in charge and was there to serve and assist the king. The battle was almost lost. Two mamelukes came charging at the king, and Tiberias took off, dropping King Baldwin’s horse's reins, leaving him helpless. Luckily, Templar knights in proximity jumped to his aid and rescued him: we learned this fact much later.”

“What truly happened?” Salome asked, so engrossed in the story.

“In reality, Reynald de Chatillon arrived with his own private army just in time and chased Saladin away. The majority of the Christian army returned to Jerusalem, for they have been told that the king had died in battle. Upon arriving at the place, the barons and the royal family members were disputing who should sit on the throne. Princess Sibylla and Guy were ready to be crowned king and queen of Jerusalem. Even the king’s half-sister, Isabella, who no one saw for years, was brought by her instructors and her guardians to Jerusalem upon hearing the news that her brother had died so that she could potentially inherit the throne. Of course, the count of Tripoli was there too and affirmed he was the one to become king as he was the closest male relative to the late king Almaric. Luckily, it was discovered that King Baldwin had survived, indeed, and was brought back by the Templar Knights who had saved him and fended off against the mamelukes.”

“And how was the issue settled?”

“Baldwin sent his sister and her husband away to Ascalon, and the city was under their control. Reynald de Chatillon’s wife took Isabella in, to raise her and prepare her to fulfill her role as a princess. As for Tiberias, not much has happened. Perhaps the king could not afford to punish him so harshly.”

“Perhaps he knew that keeping your enemies close to you was in his best interest.”

Hugo nodded his head. “You are quoting a famous general, Sun Tzu, who famously said ‘keep your friends close and your enemy closer.’ That is probably what happened. The marshal has been awfully quiet and put in the last years, which is what raised the king’s suspicion. It is possible that Raymond knows Baldwin will die soon, and he will get that opportunity again. Or, with Reynald and Guy being close friends, they might just create the war he so desperately needs so that the sultan can invade Jerusalem and take care of the rest.”

Salome sucked in her breath. They have been walking around for this whole time and found themselves standing in front of the blacksmith’s shop. Hugo paid for the repair, picked up his weapon and placed it in the scabbard, hanging at his hip.

“Why the sour look on your face?” he pinched her chin.

Salome frowned. “I had no idea about all of this. How much people want to make the king’s life more difficult and miserable.”

“Yes, true,” Hugo agreed, “but this is the life you live when you are born in the nobility. You cannot have it all, correct? The same can be said to the men and women who live in poverty: they lack the money and freedom, but they live a quiet, peaceful, and simple life. Come on, do not make me regret having told you this story! I hope you will not sulk for the rest of the day.”

“No, no,” Salome shook her head. “Thank you for having told me all of this.”

“You’re welcome.”

Suddenly, Hugo’s eyes looked down. Salome followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at a small yellow dandelion flower. Hugo picked it up and blew on it to remove the dirt that had accumulated on the petals.

“This is for you, lady Salome,” he handed her the flower graciously, but also ironically, “please accept this flower.”

Salome laughed at his joke. Normally, she would have gotten angry that he kept teasing her, but over time, their relationship has improved greatly. She accepted the flower and pretended to smell it as if she were smelling a rose. “So beautiful, so fresh! Thank you!” she beamed.

“Of course. A lady like yourself deserves a whole garden with a thousand flowers of all colours.”


	27. Look at Me! I Am a Bride-To-Be!

Joining Salome by the doorframe was Isabeau, draped in a fancy shawl, which Salome recognized quickly. “Where did you get this?” Salome smirked and watched Salome parade in it.

“Oh,” the lady of the house simply sighed, “I don’t know. I must have fallen upon it by accident.” She removed it and placed it on Salome, then wrapped it around her neck and playfully threw one of the ends at her face. “Who bought you this? And you have not told me!”

Salome adjusted the shawl over her shoulders. “It was your brother. When we went to the Mount of Olives.”

Isabeau mouthed an ‘oh!’, eyebrows raised. “I wish I could have accompanied you there. I have not visited it in so many years.”

“That is the trouble with being born here,” Salome sighed, “most locals here don’t visit holy sites, not as much as pilgrims.” Just like she, who lived all her life outside of Paris, has never visited the city center before. The first trip she made was right before she left for Egypt when she went shopping for clothes appropriate for outside work in the desert.

“Have you thought about what dress you will wear at my wedding?” Isabeau asked.

“Me??”

“Yes, you idiot!” Isabeau pinched her arm. “You did not believe I was not going to invite you, did you?? You have to be there!”

“Well, have YOU found a dress?” 

Isabeau was taken aback a bit by the question. The previous days, Isabeau and Hugo have been discussing whether she should buy a dress for the big day or wear the most expensive one she already owns. Getting a dress custom-made would take a few days to be ready, and there was no guarantee that it would be ready on time. Isabeau also had the option of borrowing someone else’s dress. Hugo knew other knights whose sister or wife still had their dress and could lend it to her. “Funny you say that,” Isabeau said, “because Ezekias has brought with him his mother’s own dress. Now, I know what you are thinking, but trust me, it is beautiful! A bit old fashioned, but I can easily rearrange it to fit me!”

Salome did not know what to say. She saw no difference in the way Isabeau dressed and the way women twenty or thirty years ago dressed – all were old-fashioned from her point of view. “But do you have an obligation to wear it?” Salome asked.

“Not necessarily,” Isabeau responded, “but it would be a good gesture to do, to make them like me even more. It would make his mother happy, that is for sure. This wedding is a bit like an agreement between the two families, in a way. You must know how it goes – you came from France.”

Salome nodded her head, understanding. “Are you sure you want to get married to him?”

“Of course!” Isabeau replied in a high-pitched voice, which sounded a bit unnatural to her.

“Really?”

“Well… _wanting_ is a big word. The thing is that it cannot get any better than this.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“As you know, I cannot marry just anyone. My brother had to find someone suitable for me, and it could have turned out miserably for me, but Ezekias is actually really pleasant to be around. He and I get along well, and I see this as a good sign.”

“So, you are just hoping to … fall in love with him at some point?”

Isabeau giggled as if Salome had said something funny. “You are so charming when you pretend to be clueless!” she pinched her again. Salome snorted, taken aback by this - she was not trying to act clueless; she truly had no idea. “Oh, I will miss you, Salome. I never thought I would ever say that. And if you are to come to Cyprus one day, please come visit me!”

She quickly left and ran upstairs to pack her things. The wedding was going to take place in Ramla. There was a church there, beautiful but small. It was going to be big enough to welcome their families and noblemen from the area. As for the party, it was going to be hosted at their estate. Salome had few things to pack, and her luggage was ready and in their cart. Outside, Hugo was brushing his horse clean. How was he going to feel when Isabeau would be gone, and so would Salome? Salome had to think about that. She knew that Hugo was a grown-up who could take care of himself, but she could not help but worry about him.

←→

With all their belongings set, they – Salome, Hugo, Isabeau and Ezekias – climbed in their respective cart and headed toward the city gates. The weather was incredibly hot, but there was a promise of a cool evening.

Salome agreed to let Isabeau and Hugo sit together, as the two siblings would part ways soon for what will be the rest of their lives and stayed with Ezekias. Having travelled between Jerusalem and Ramla several times, Salome easily guided Ezekias on the road, warning him of the bumpy parts and watching out for other travellers. They reached Ramla in more or less an hour's time. To Salome’s surprise, servants have been waiting for their arrival at the front gates, where they took the horses to the stables and unpacked everything.

Hugo helped the ladies climb off. He extended a hand to Salome and asked her: “how was the trip?”

“Very well,” Ezekias answered for her, “she knew exactly how to guide me and told me to watch out for the holes in the road.”

“Very well? Are we talking about the same woman here?” Hugo joked.

Salome rolled her eyes and puffed so that both Hugo and Ezekias could see and hear her. Visibly, Hugo was still amused by their constant fighting and bickering from Egypt to Jerusalem, where Garnier had to come in between them.

Hugo ushered them inside, where the servants had prepared the table. A carafe with wine was placed in the middle. Hugo picked it up and poured wine into the glasses. “Should we make a toast?” Isabeau quickly jumped in.

“A toast to what?”

“To our health, to our happiness, and new beginnings!”

They cheered to that.

←→

The day went by insufferably slow for Salome. Almost everyone was busy except for her – with the bride-to-be busy at the tailor’s shop, adjusting the dress brought by Ezekiel, with Ezekiel making last-minute arrangements at the church, with Hugo working in the field with the peasants. There was a lot of work to be done, and the preparations were nowhere near ready. 

Salome had sat on the balcony and watched Hugo work in the distance. They had been pushing, digging, and watering since the morning and stopped working at around noon when the heat was too unbearable. She had been alone, inside the house, on her own.

Somehow, this reminded her of her time at the D’Aramitz mansion. As a young girl, she had spent countless summers in their family’s home, inside when it was too hot to be in the garden. The only difference was that Madeleine was there with her, and the two sisters always found something fun to do. If there was nothing fun to do, they always found something to fight about. Then, they would reconcile and find, once again, something fun to do. It was an endless cycle, which drove Lady Therese crazy at times.

Salome ended up going downstairs, where most of the servants were. Seeing how busy they were, she offered to help them with any task. At first, they thought it was strange of her to do so, as she was one of Hugo’s guests, but she reassured them that it was alright. In fact, Salome was gladly going to learn a thing or two from the servants.

They brought her in the kitchen, where they were preparing that evening’s meal. One of the women working there showed her how to hold a knife properly and cut vegetables for a soup. The bone broth had already been prepared, and all they had to do is to wait for all the ingredients to cook.

Someone walked into the kitchen, and all of a sudden, all heads turned in that direction. The servants greeted their master, who bowed his head back at them in return.

“Salome,” Hugo pulled his sleeves up so that he could wash his hands, “what are you doing in the kitchen?”

“I am just trying to help around,” she answered.

A servant poured warm water in a wooden bucket, then brought him a towel to dry himself. He washed his hands and his face and patted himself dry. “Never pegged you to be the time of person to do house chores,” he admitted.

“Well, everyone has to start somewhere,” she admitted. “Besides, this is what boredom does to me. What else is there to do here, except work.”

Hugo attempted to help them set the table, but Salome shooed him away and told him to take a bath. Dirt has accumulated in his hair, and his white shirt was turning slightly beige from having worked in the fields. By the time Hugo came back, the table was set, and Isabeau walked through the door.

Salome, spotting the bag in Isabeau’s hands, ran to her. “You have to show me how the dress looks like!” she squealed. “I have to see you in it!”

And just as she said that, Ezekias entered the house. Quickly, Isabeau hid the bag behind her. “What is that?” Ezekias asked. His eyes travelled from the bag to Isabeau to Salome, but both women stood like statues. “Is that the dress?”

Isabeau bolted upstairs, and Salome followed her, giggling. Perhaps that superstition that seeing the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding day was bad luck was still present during that era. Salome found Isabeau in her room and closed the door behind.

“I want to see you wearing this dress!” Isabeau insisted. “He will not come here.”

With her help, Isabeau put on the dress and did a mock hairstyle of what she would wear on her wedding day. Salome gave her to hold a few candles, pretending it was a bouquet of flowers. “Oh, my,” Salome was speechless. “You look like a fairy.”

“Thank you!”

She paused for a moment, and her eyes suddenly brightened. Salome frowned a bit, unsure of what Isabeau was doing. It looked like she had an idea. She ended up placing the candles on the edge of the bed and frantically looking through her belongings. She opened a drawer and picked up a box. Inside, there was jewelry. She emptied it, looking for something in particular. "I am looking for a ring..." she muttered. Salome could not help her, as she did not know what she had in mind.

Isabeau ended up finding something - a simple ring that looked very much like a band, with small white stones. "This!" she said, happy with herself. "Does it look like a wedding band?"

Salome nodded her head. Squealing, happy with herself, Isabeau twirled around, showing how the dress moved. It was light blue, with wide trailing sleeves. The silky fabric draped her beautifully, fitting her figure well and showing off how slim she was. She kept dangling her hand in front of Salome, showing off the ring and the sleeves. Salome sighed dreamily, hands cupping her cheeks. “Oh, wow…”

“I am getting so emotional,” Isabeau moaned and hugged her. “I cannot believe this is happening! If only mother were here to help me with all of this!”

Their mother was going to arrive by ship in the next following days. Salome had dreaded that moment because she did not like to meet someone else’s parents. She felt as if she would be evaluated and did not want to have to impress Isabeau and Hugo’s mother. But the reason the woman would come to the Holy Land was not Salome, and this released some of the pressure she felt.

Isabeau and Hugo have spoken about their mother on rare occasions, but from what they had told her, Salome could form inside her head the image of a tall and thin woman with chestnut hair and a delicate figure. Based on their stories of her, she sounded like a loving lady but strict when it came to her children. Most noblewomen at the time did not raise or breastfed their children, but Hugo had told her that their mother had been there for them since he was old enough to remember. There was no point in her feeling any pressure, but she could not help it, even if

She helped Isabeau change back, and they hid the dress in the bride’s closet. “How was your day?” Isabeau asked her, finally. “You were very much on your own.”

“Oh, do not worry about me!” Salome asked. “I have to learn, like everyone else, to spend some time on my own,” she said.

“The evening is coming, and most of us will just lounge around,” Isabeau informed her, “if you want, I can ask my brother to continue those horse-riding lessons he gave you. It is, indeed, a useful skill to have.”

Salome thought about it. Hugo had worked the whole day, and she assumed he would have wanted to relax with his sister. Soon, Isabeau would leave Jerusalem for good; he should spend as much time as he can with her. It would be wrong of her to take that time away from him.

“Maybe another time,” Salome replied.

“… As you wish… Could you help me put back the jewelry in the box, please?”

Obediently, Salome cleaned up the top of Isabeau's night table. She placed the pieces in their own compartment. A ring, in particular, caught her eye. It was simple, with a golden band and a blue stone the size of a pea. "Wow..." Salome said, "this one is gorgeous!"

"Really?" Isabeau smiled from ear to ear. "Do you like it? It belonged to my grandmother," she informed her. "I have very few blue dresses so I have not had the opportunity to wear this one as much as the others, but I absolutely adore it."

"It is stunning," Salome sighed, and placed it back in the jewelry box, "take well care of it." She placed the box inside the drawer and pushed it close. "We should head back because dinner is about to start and your brother and future-husband are waiting for us to join them."

←→

Dinner was served later in the evening. By the table they all sat down, the sun has been going down, illuminating the rooms of the house nicely. The table was set at the top floor, where they had a beautiful view of Ramla that stretched out into the distance. Not far from there, there was the sea, and in the opposite direction, Jerusalem.

Salome took a seat next to Isabeau and looked out in the direction of Jerusalem. She could not help herself but think about Baldwin, who was most likely also having dinner. Who knew where he ate, perhaps by himself in his apartments? Would he be attending the wedding? Perhaps the trip would be tedious, for someone as sick as him.

“Salome, would you like me to refill your glass?” Ezekias’ voice blasted. She looked up and realized that he must have called for her many times before she heard him.

“Yes, please.” She had to refrain from drinking too much alcohol, especially the strong one which Hugo had. According to her, he made one of the best ones in the region – it was also the only one she had tried, aside from the one served at the palace, at the princess’ birthday party. 

Ezekias filled her glass, and then he filled Hugo’s. They continued chatting amongst each other, unintentionally leaving Salome out. She did not mind this, because she was not exactly part of their family and did not have any pretensions of them giving her all of their attention. With her fork, she played a bit with the food and ate it slowly.

From time to time, Hugo and Isabeau would send her a look, as if to check if she had fallen asleep or not. “She looks bored out of her mind,” Isabeau chuckled.

Salome straightened her back and sat properly. “I am not, I assure you,” Salome said.

“Perhaps you can take her on those horseback rides,” she spoke to her brother. “She learned a bit last time but still has to practice a lot more before she can travel on her own.”

Salome felt her cheeks turn in a deep red. Hugo finished swallowing his food and said to Salome: “anytime you want.” This only made her blush even more. It was the wine that had that effect on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a filler chapter, where I am preparing you for the actual wedding of Isabeau and Ezekias! I feel like I should apologize for it, but it was a necessary thing to do.


	28. Row Row the Boat Quickly Down the Sea

The next day, Hugo came to Salome with the proposition of taking her along with him to fetch his mother when her ship would reach the port of Acre. Salome had agreed to it because she had no other plans and no excuse to refuse this.

“Is there anything I should know about your mother,” Salome asked Hugo as she climbed into the carriage, “before I meet her?”

Hugo climbed after her. He shrugged his shoulders at her, unable to think of anything. “Nothing comes to mind,” he said. “Why are you so nervous? It is just my mother.”

“What if she does not like me?”

Hugo laughed. “How could anyone _not_ like you? Sure, you sport this façade of a young woman who is ready to snap back at anyone who speaks or looks at her in the wrong way, and you act like you are clueless, but behind all of that… is a sweet young girl who wants nothing more than to make friends.”

Salome gave him a light smack across the arm, prompting Hugo to laugh loudly at his own joke. Salome sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking to herself that this was Hugo she had always known, hidden somewhere behind his attitude of the perfect knight. He showed her his true face only when others were not around to see it.

“How is she?”

“Isabeau told you about her already,” Hugo sighed, slightly exasperated.

“Yes, but I cannot help but feel nervous! Come on,” she almost pleaded him, “why won’t you tell me again, if you know that this will put me at ease.”

He sighed. “Fine. If this makes you feel better.” There was a pause. Hugo thought carefully. He began to tell her in detail about his mother, bits and pieces from his memories with her as a child and how she was. That conversation lasted throughout the whole trip. Listening to him speak so fondly of her made Salome think of her own mother. Salome and Madeleine suffered without their mother and father. Lady Therese and Auguste’s pain was unimaginable.

Salome tried not to speak of their parents too much, although she would think of her often. Thinking about them only brought her back and everyone in the house in a dark place after their death. Salome was incredibly young when her parents died, so her memories were very few and faded as time passed. Whenever the topic would be brought up, Madeleine would try to share her memories of their parents with Salome, but Salome never had the patience to listen. The reality was that she was jealous of her older sister, who had the opportunity to know them well. Whenever that topic would come up, Salome and Madeleine would argue about it, and someone would have to come in between them to separate them.

Over the years, Salome had stopped blaming Madeleine for anything related to their parents. Now that she arrived in Jerusalem and learned the truth about Elisa, she could only blame her. There was this fear that Salome would have to report the bad news to Lady Therese – that her sister had left her husband and children to pursue a mission and save the life of a stranger, which was worth more than her whole family. Elisa also did not show any willingness to make amends or justify her actions. She could have sent Lady Therese a letter explaining everything or helped Salome to get back to Egypt, but she preferred to cut all ties with her family.

Salome and Hugo reached their destination quicker than expected. The carriage left them in the port city, and the horses were taken to a stable where they were fed. Following him closely, Salome and Hugo made their way to the port. The smell of fish and the sea filled their nostrils and cleared their nose – it was becoming easier to breathe.

The two of them waited for a bit – Salome was unsure what Hugo waited for. There were no ships docked in the port – just small fishing boats that belonged to villagers. She sent Hugo a glance but did not say anything. There was nothing to say.

“Is this place important to you?” Salome asked.

“Huh? What? Why do you say that?”

Salome shrugged her shoulders. “It seemed to me like you had many memories associated with it. I assumed that maybe seeing this place brought back memories from the past…”

“Well… I was just thinking about the last time I saw my mother. She… climbed aboard a ship here, on this very deck. We waved goodbye, and the ship sailed to the Kingdom of Florence. I must have been around … seventeen? Around that age. And I knew it was not the last time I would see her, but it felt like it.” He moved a bit, turning his body and head in her direction, and with a smile on his face, he said: “it seems that the ship has not arrived yet. We should go and do something fun while we wait.”

He led the way, and the two of them walked to the city.

←→

Hugo had found a place where the two of them could sit. It was outside of an inn. Tables have been set for guests to use, but the shop seemed empty. “Have you eaten something this morning?” he asked.

“A little,” she admitted. It was sufficient to stop her stomach from causing her pain, but it would not last her for many hours. She thought it would have been a good idea to eat before Hugo’s mother arrived.

Hugo went ahead and ordered something for the two of them. They waited in silence while the food was prepared for them.

From where they were seated, they could see the port. The inn was located on a large avenue, where all the streets led to the port. If any boat should have come, they would have seen it. Each was recognizable by its size and its flag.

“How are you feeling?” Salome asked him. “Nervous?”

“Not really,” Hugo sighed. “Although I am curious how much my mother has changed. I have not seen her in a few years, so I assume her hair has turned greyer and her face is showing more wrinkles.” He chuckled at that and took a sip from his drink.

Salome was not sure if she should take his word for it. She tried to put herself into his position – what would she do if she were to meet with her mother. She would probably nervously walk in circles, maybe even cry a little bit. She would cry a lot when she would meet her.

“You seem more nervous than I,” Hugo commented, amused. “I told you that my mother is kind. Besides, she is here for Isabeau, not to meet you.”

“Well, you know me…” Salome looked down at her feet, “I have caused you trouble multiple times in the past.”

“The past should stay in the past,” he simply said. They ate in silence, Hugo occasionally looking in the direction of the port. Salome had her back turned to it, and she had to look at his eyes to determine if there was something behind her or not. At some point, Hugo began to shift in his seat. He craned his neck in strange angles to have a better sight.

“Did you spot something?” Salome asked him.

“There is a ship… but I do not think it is hers.”

Salome turned around. Indeed, a ship was approaching the port. It was a huge one, perhaps one of the largest ones that existed during the 12th century. It looked new, with its bright colours and fresh materials. A flag floated above, with a flag Salome was familiar with.

“This one came from France,” Hugo spoke. “I think it is bringing crusaders.”

Salome sucked in her breath. Knights travelled from Europe to the Holy Land through specific points, such as the city of Messina. This particular ship has not taken the typical route to Jerusalem, and instead must have left from a French port, in the southern part of the country.

“D-do you want to go?” Salome asked. She looked at the table; most of their food was finished, and Hugo had already paid for their purchase.

“Have you ever seen a ship?” he asked her.

(In the mid-19th century, yes I have.) “No,” she answers. (But not one like that.)

“Let’s go,” he said.

He led her back to the port. Sailors had assembled around, dropping what they were doing to help dock the ship. A bridge was put between the ship and the dock, and men in full uniforms climbed out. They were white cloaks with a red cross on their back and their chest. Most of them carried their own armour and steel helmet. There must have been more than twenty of them, Salome estimated, and they must have been recruited from France.

She looked over at Hugo who was frozen like a statue. “What is it?” she asked him.

“…” he breathed in, then said; “that one over there… with the long brown hair and beard… The one without the Templar uniform…I know him.”

“You do?”

He nodded his head. “As a matter of fact, he is the princess’ husband.”

“Oh.”

Salome recalled Hugo telling her about the royal family, while they were walking through the market. He had told her that she married him on Easter, in a secret ceremony, and dropped that surprise onto Baldwin, who had no other choice but to put his nephew as his heir, and not the princess and her husband. She remembered his name, Guy, and she remembered he had an older brother who orchestrated everything, alongside the queen mother and the seneschal.

Salome froze as well. She stayed near Hugo, following his lead and observing his reactions.

From afar, they observed Guy speak to one of the knights. The man seemed to have spotted them, and he approached the two characters.

“I did not expect you to be the one to welcome me,” he greeted Hugo, a large smile on his face. Salome felt a cold chill run down her spine. She would have done anything just to smack it off his face.

“Yes,” Hugo said, “because my life revolves around you, Guy.”

“Mmh,” Guy continued, “you will see that, when I become king, such comments will not be tolerated.”

“ _When,_ of course.” Guy meant to say ‘if,’ but Hugo did not bother correcting him. In the back of his mind, he did not want to believe this would happen. He was not as much afraid of Guy as he was of Sibylla. The princess herself was a very cunning woman who would try everything to gain power. It must have been the reason why she chose a husband like Guy, who was incompetent and easy to push around. “When that happens, my knights will be at your service.”

Guy grinned at him, a mix of satisfaction and disdain. He noticed Salome standing there and nodded his head at her. “Pleasure to meet you,” he greeted her, and Salome bowed her head at him slightly. She understood why Hugo (and practically everyone) disliked him.

The moment they could make an exit, Hugo pulled Salome aside. He tried to put as much distance as possible between them and Guy. The latter refocused his attention back on his knights and left the two characters alone. From the ship, they brought giant warhorses that would serve the Templars in battle and led them to the nearby stables. From afar, another ship was nearing the port. Salome stood on the tip of her toes and looked in its direction. It was too far to distinguish the colours of the flag, but the ship looked much different - a bit more elegant and less sturdy, possibly one that brought civilians and not soldiers.

"This must be it," Hugo informed her. Salome did not need to look at him to sense that he was getting nervous. His mother was possibly on it, and he had not seen her in many years - hopefully, he had prepared what to say to her. 

They waited for the ship to arrive. By the time it reached the city, the Templars and guy have left the port and headed toward Jerusalem. 

When the ship was close enough, Hugo walked toward it and looked for his mother among the travellers. A bridge was placed and people were allowed to climb down, onto the land. 

In the crowd, a woman, in particular, caught Salome's attention, dressed in a beautiful yellow dress, with a face similar to Isabeau's. 

"Mother!" Hugo waved his hand. He jogged in her direction to meet her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Good Lord!" the woman giggled as she felt her son lift her up a bit. "How I have missed you!" Her arms closed around him and she rubbed his back with so much affection. Hugo did not let her go quite yet, and then his eyes landed on another figure. It was a man, and he stood a few feet behind. "Iaquinto," he greeted the man, "it is nice to see you again!" The stoic man accepted the embrace, and he rubbed Hugo's shoulders. "How was the trip?"

"Tiring," his mother commented, then looked at her husband and said "Iaquinto looks like he enjoyed it, however." That was the name of Hugo's stepfather.

Salome remained awkwardly behind. Hugo put an arm on her shoulder and brought her closer to their small group and introduced her to his mother. "Mother, this is Salome of Paris. She has been staying with us for awhile now, and soon, she will be leaving to go back to France."

Salome bowed her head slightly and greeted the woman. "It is nice to meet you, Madam." Hugo's mother introduced herself as Eschiva, then introduced her husband, but Salome already knew his name as she had heard it a few seconds ago. He greeted her, saying 'it is a pleasure to meet you' but he did not look happy at all. Not angry either - he was just awfully serious, stoic. They moved their attention away from her and caught up with Hugo, and followed back to their carriage. Salome walked a few feet behind them, listening to their conversation.

"Ezekias is already here, in Ramla," Hugo informed them. "Almost everything is ready, but there are some final touches that need to be made."

"Does Isabeau have a wedding dress? I brought something for her, just in case she might need it."

"Yes, she does," Hugo answered. "Ezekias brought her the dress that was worn by women in his family on their wedding day. It is more of a sentimental piece, but it looks as good as new. Tomorrow, we will be preparing the decorations for the feast and help the priest arrange the church to fit many people."

"And when will we rehearse for the ceremony?" Eschiva asked. 

"Hopefully, tomorrow. It will be just us - our family - and Ezekias." He turned around to look at Salome. "And Salome, of course. You will be there with us, right?"

Salome nodded her head. She could only imagine how much work awaited them, for the next following days, and how much pressure Isabeau felt. 


	29. That Awkward Moment When A Troubadour Comes To Serenade You

Nervous was an understatement.

What Isabeau was feeling was something far worse than that – it was unimaginable, something she has never experienced before. “If this is how the princess feels before she married her husband…” Isabeau lamented herself, “then I do not know what this is…”

Salome sighed, observing her from the corner of the room. Of all the guests that were invited, Princess Sibylla was the most famous and reputed one. “If it makes you feel better,” Salome said, “the princess will bring a lot of attention onto herself, just because of her status. This will bring a more positive light on you, as others will believe that you and Sibylla are close friends.”

Isabeau groaned. “That does not sound good. The princess herself will take attention away from me on my wedding day. But I had to invite her… It had to be here, not her brother… UGH!” She talked to herself more than she talked to Salome. Indeed, the invitations were sent out months in advance. An invitation to the princess herself was extended to the whole royal family, including her son and her daughters, husband, and brother. Salome bit her lower lip, realizing for the first time that Baldwin would not be able to make it. No one blamed him for that because all knew his disease was debilitating. He also did not want to cause a scene, as many people feared leprosy, and his presence would have maybe unsettled the guests, who wanted to eat and party. Sibylla showing up at the party was enough, and Baldwin would send the newly web couple a symbolic gift to excuse his absence.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the day of the wedding. The guests arrived in the morning and settled into their lodges – high-quality ones with servants at their disposal – and prepared for the wedding. The ceremony took place in the small church in Ramla, which was big enough to welcome everyone. Once the ceremony was finished, they took the party outside. Salome made sure to stay near Isabeau if she needed help with anything, but that never happened.

Everything went smoothly, just like they had practiced before. They had been given half a day to hold a mock-ceremony – something Isabeau’s mother had suggested so many times because she knew her daughter would get nervous and stumble on her feet or mumble her words. The bride and the groom exchanged gifts – Isabeau received a beautiful but simple ring, with both their names engraved on it. The prayers and a mass were said under a canopy, and they shared a kiss.

Salome smiled happily as she watched the ceremony. She may not have been part of the family, but Isabeau was like a sister to her, who was getting married. This was the type of wedding Madeleine had always dreamt of, in a nice and quiet town, not far from the sea. Madeleine would have cried if she saw Isabeau looking like a fairy at the altar. Salome thought about her own wedding, then. She had never dreamt of a big gathering with this many people. She would have preferred a more private party with close friends and family. She had never liked big events and had always wanted to share such precious moments with only those who she cared about.

She turned her head in the direction of Princess Sibylla. Her daughters and her son sat quietly and nicely by her side. For children, they were very well-behaved and quietly paid attention to the ceremony that was long (and a bit boring, if Salome were, to be honest.)

They finished the ceremony with blessings. A woman came forward, brought Isabeau her infant, and placed the baby in her arms, carefully, then a gold florin in her shoe. “What is she doing?” Salome whispered to Hugo.

“It is to wish her fertility and to bring her wealth and prosperity,” he answered back. Salome nodded her head, understanding. It must have been a superstition that was popular at the time.

Isabeau’s family was responsible for the dowry. Apparently, it was customary to give land and gold to the groom. Since Isabeau was going to leave for Cyprus, they did not offer Ezekias land, but instead gold and other gifts such as clothes, silver utensils, furniture, and livestock.

←→

The wedding did not stop there. In the evening, they held a feast where they served many specialty dishes and brought troubadours to perform for the guests. The latter had also brought some dishes of their own to contribute with a meal from the region from which they came from. Alongside that, they brought gifts, and they also received gifts from the newlywed couple. Salome, since she did not own anything, had nothing to offer Isabeau. She felt a bit ashamed, but Isabeau would have understood. She watched the bride be busy with entertaining conversations with the guests and staying close to the groom, not leaving his side for a minute. Isabeau’s mother, as for her, was standing with her husband, Isabeau’s stepfather, who had rosy cheeks from having drunk a lot of wine.

She turned her head toward the princess, who was surrounded by the wealthiest and most affluential men and women that have attended the wedding. Her children played amongst each other, but they often got in the way of the servants who were very busy bringing in food and pouring wine in their glasses. She sighed heavily, wondering if this were truly the last time that she would be seeing Isabeau. She should not have felt sad because, for Isabeau, it was more difficult to leave behind her home country and her family for a future spent in a different state with a husband. From afar, Isabeau looked like she had had a bit of alcohol and did not realize yet that this was her last night in the Kingdom of Jerusalem. The next day, she would be on a boat, looking toward the Kingdom of Cyprus.

“You look like you are deep in your thoughts,” a voice from above commented.

Salome looked up and saw that it was Hugo. He had approached her with two glasses of wine in his hands. He handed her one and took a seat next to her on the bench. She thanked him for the glass and took a small sip. It was red wine, sweet in flavour and with very little alcohol. Those that were sweeter were dangerous, for one could easily forget it contained alcohol and would get drunk easily and quickly.

“I should not be so deep in my thoughts,” Salome admitted, “but I realized that this is perhaps the last I will see of Isabeau, and it pains me a little.”

“Oh, yes,” Hugo chuckled nervously, “right. Let us … uh… not think about that,” he drank the content of his glass. He must have tried to push away this thought for the whole day.

“But I am sure you two will keep contact,” Salome said. “She will have children, and you will go to Cyprus to visit your nephews and nieces. You will also get married one day, and she will come to your wedding. You will also have children, and she will be here for them. Am I right?” Maybe she was exaggerating. Trips like this were time-consuming and expensive, and for someone who owned many lands, Hugo could not afford to leave Ramla unattended.

Judging from his face, she quickly realized that she was ruining the mood. Hugo was not ready to talk about that. “Maybe I should not have brought it up,” she said, “forgive me for that. How did you find the party? From my perspective, everything went smoothly.”

“Everything went well,” Hugo agreed. “Ezekias arrived in Jerusalem quite late, but he picked up from where we were and quickly adapted. I can now just hope that everything will go well while I am not there.” Salome could understand his worries. She also imagined that she would have thought twice when picking a husband for her younger sibling if she had been in his position. Somehow, Madeleine was also like that – overly protective of her at times but also pushing her to become more independent.

“And how is your mother enjoying herself? This is the first time I am seeing your stepfather smiling, so my guess is that she and he are enjoying themselves.”

“She practically had to force him to stay here because if it were up to him, he would have left the party a long time ago," Hugo chuckled. "As you may have guessed, he is not the sociable type that some people like."

Salome was surprised, when she met their family, to learn how modern they were. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they did not have a strong male presence in the family - their father - to dictate to them what to do and make their decisions. Perhaps they have been so accustomed to this freedom that Hugo, who was now the one in charge, could not allow himself to break their hearts. In effect, he picked Isabeau a husband whom she would admire, who would keep Isabeau safe from the war and who Hugo could count on as an ally. His mother was remarried to a man she liked (Salome was not sure it was love, but it worked for them) and lived in a foreign country. Hugo was the only one left in Jerusalem to take care of his father's lands and fight for the king. What would Hugo think about the differences in how the family was run during the 12th and the 19th century?

"What will happen to you once Isabeau and I are gone?" Salome asked him.

"Everything will continue as if nothing has changed," he responded, licking his lips after having taken a sip of his wine, "I will remain in Ramla. Serve the king. Travel from Jerusalem to neighbouring countries for business."

"Will you not get married and move back to Europe?"

"No," he laughed bashfully, "it is not my place to leave everything behind when I get married! That is what women do!"

Salome pretended to be shocked. "Scandalous!" she acted as if she was about to cry, "And I thought you were such a perfect man and knight, and you say such things... Oh... It is like something has pierced my heart!" Hugo laughed at her terrible acting. Of course, both of them knew that this was the truth, but Salome had not expected Hugo to say it so bluntly. "You clearly have had enough alcohol!" she giggled and tried to take his cup away from him. "Slow down with the drink!"

To forget about the inevitable, she continued with the jokes, and Hugo laughed at every one of them. It was far better than having to think about going back to Egypt (or Europe, according to him, but that part did not matter much.)

"Perhaps if you prove yourself useful to me, I shall consider keeping you here after all!" He referred to her cooking and cleaning. 

"Ah-ha! I am so glad you mentioned it!" Salome squealed happily and pointed her index finger at him, "this is why I refuse to do any work! You thought that I was lazy but no! This was all strategic! A way for me to survive!"

He pretended to bite her finger that was so close to his face, and she quickly retracted it. 

Suddenly, a troubadour walked in their direction. Both Hugo and Salome expected him to take his instrument and play music elsewhere, but he stopped a few feet away from them and began serenading. Salome quickly blushed, and seeing this, Hugo shooed the singer away. Both of them, realizing how comical the situation was, burst into laughter. Everything was funnier than it was meant to be after they have had a bit too much alcohol.

The laughter quickly died down after a servant called Hugo. They fetched him to go wish her a pleasant evening to the princess, who has decided to retire for the night, with her children. Salome found herself looking from afar at Hugo, Ezekias, and Isabeau speak with the princess. It concerned her how Hugo had no plans for himself, yet he did for everyone else. He reminded her a bit of Elisa, in that sense. The only difference between Hugo and Elisa was that nobody liked Elisa, and so nobody would worry about her. Elisa was very much alone in this world - Baldwin was not going to live for much longer, and Wajdi was an old man. 

She entertained the idea of introducing Hugo to Elisa. He tended to bring the best in people, and Elisa needed someone who tolerated her antics. The problem was that Elisa was too strict and uptight, which made her hard to get along with, and Salome was not going to push Hugo to be with someone like that because he deserved a person with who he got along well.

Salome scoffed. "You are such an idiot," Salome grinned from ear to ear. She was amused by the thought that no one fitted that description better than Garnier. 


	30. There is An Old Saying That Blood is Thicker Than Water

The boat for Cyprus was going to leave in the late afternoon.

It was early morning when everyone was preparing to leave Ramla. The servants were up and working before the sun was up, preparing at packing everything. Isabeau's and Ezekias' gifts were being put in the carriage, and someone at the port would make sure they were put on the ship. Hugo knocked at Salome’s door to wake her up. She quickly got ready, and they all climbed aboard a carriage. Isabeau’s and Ezekias’ gifts were packed and ready to be put on the ship. Most of the things they received were brand new items to help them start their life together, such as furniture, clothes, or tools. The servants have packed everything overnight, and it was all ready in the morning.

“The king has given us gifts!” Isabeau exclaimed happily, “have you seen it?” she asked Salome. The latter shook her head. Taking her by the hand, Isabeau led her outside and showed them to her. Coins, jewelry, new clothes, silver utensils, dishes and more. His gift was the most valuable one amongst them all. “He must have felt bad about not being able to come here,” Isabeau said sadly. Of course, no one blamed him for that. 

Hugo had the coach ready for them. His mother and stepfather were going to ride with him while Salome was going with Ezekias and Isabeau. They reached Jaffa by noon and let the men who worked in the port take care of their baggage. Eschiva and her husband would go with Isabeau and Ezekias to spend a week together in Cyprus, visiting the island, before heading back to Italy. Salome had asked Hugo why he did not accompany them, to spend time with his family and visit a place outside of Jerusalem, but the latter had told her he had too much work on his plate and could not afford to leave. At that rate, Hugo would never do anything for himself and will always be at the service of someone else.

Their ship was ready to welcome aboard the travellers only a few hours later. The atmosphere has quickly changed, Salome observed from the outside. It was the moment they have all dreaded. “This is the time to say goodbye,” Iaquinto spoke up first. He looked behind him, at the ship. The first passengers were embarking. Almost on cue, Eschiva brought her hands to her face and began tearing up.

“Oh, mother,” Isabeau joked, and rubbed her back affectionately, “I hope you will cry like this when you leave Cyprus, at the end of your trip.”

Ignoring her daughter, Eschiva pulled Hugo into an embrace. Ezekias gave Isabeau a soft push so that she would hug her brother too. Salome saw that, and when Ezekias winked at her, she began to giggle.

Eschiva cupped her son’s face, her eyes glistening from the tears and stroke with her thumb his cheeks. She said: “it is now your turn to come to visit us. It is always I who makes the trip to Jerusalem. How unfair of you, to do this to your own mother.”

“My turn. Of course,” Hugo agreed. He must have been thinking about his conversation with Salome that was all too familiar. “I shall write to you as often as I can. And you too," he turned toward his sister, and then he turned to Ezekias: "We will remain in contact."

Salome, Ezekias and Iaquinto observed quietly and awkwardly as the family said goodbye. They turned to Salome after, deciding not to make her feel left out. Isabeau hugged her, a gesture Salome was not expecting, and said: “I am so glad you were my friend. It made my time here in Jerusalem a bit more enjoyable.”

“Despite all the drama?” Salome asked cheekily.

“Uhm… Yes, I would say so…” Isabeau replied. Salome wanted to sigh. Of course, Isabeau was going to give her a serious answer to her joke. “Take good care of my brother and have a safe trip back to France!”

Ezekias nodded his head. He expected to hear that, from his brother-in-law. He promised Hugo that he would take care of Isabeau.

Salome's eyes settled on Eschiva. The woman had taken a step in her direction and pulled her into an unexpected embrace. Salome had no choice but to accept it. It should have been a good sign, that Hugo's mother liked her. "It is unfortunate that you and I have not had the time to speak and get to know each other very well. I wish we had more time in Jerusalem. Maybe you will come to visit us, at our estate, if you ever come by. And feel free to write letters to Isabeau, even from France. Whether you are in Paris or in Jerusalem, I think it would be a good idea to keep a correspondence." Salome nodded, pretending to agree. It saddened her to think that once she would go back to the present-day, all contact will be broken. "I wish you a safe trip back home, dear," she said at last. Salome thanked her sincerely.

Their ship left in the afternoon. The sun had not begun to set yet. Now that there was only Hugo and Salome, they stayed on the deck, watching the ship disappear from afar. She tried to give him as much time as he needed because even if he was not showing emotions, he must have been disheartened.

She placed a hand on his back just to make sure he was alright. “I am fine,” he answered her. He looked around and saw that few people were standing there, around them.

“What are the chances that we see them again?” Salome asked, already missing Isabeau.

“Slim,” the knight admitted.

This saddened Salome. It was not a good time to push the envelope on this topic because it was too soon. “Can I hug you, Hugo?” she asked. Seeing he was not rejecting it, she pulled him into an embrace. Rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him, she recalled the time when she left France, at Nantes, and said goodbye to her own family. It helped her to think of the time they meet again, to avoid dwelling. Hugo held her back for a few moments, and then they took a step apart. “Do you wish to stay here a bit longer, or should we head back to Ramla?”

Hugo pondered for a bit; “we should head back to Jerusalem, I think. I have no business in Ramla for now.”

“Jerusalem? But what about our things?”

“A servant will send it to us,” he reassured her. “We have another set of clothes in Jerusalem, for the meantime, so do not worry about that.”

←→

Arriving in Jerusalem, the gates were closed not long after they had entered the city. They drove the coach through the streets until they reached Hugo’s estate. Guards were there to welcome them, and servants rushed at their aid. There was not much to unpack, so Hugo asked for them to prepare dinner.

Salome kept a close eye on him. The trip had been awfully quiet, when normally, Hugo would have made jokes or told her interesting facts about the land (interesting according to him, but in reality, these facts bore Salome to no end, although she would never admit that.)

She had tried to speak to him and console him, but he seemed completely fine from the outside. Still, she could sense that he was not at his best, and she was unsure what she could do. She thought that, perhaps, she could bring Garnier over so that Hugo could spend time with his friend, but it was late, and Garnier had other things to do.

Without Isabeau around, the house felt very quiet. It felt empty without her, despite there being servants. Isabeau was a quiet and reserved person. How would this change when Salome, who was loud and talkative, would leave?

A servant walked to Salome and informed her that dinner would be ready soon. “I will let Hugo know,” she said. Looking for him through the house, she found him in the living room, sitting on Isabeau’s spot on the couch. “I came to tell you that dinner will be ready soon,” she informed him.

“Good,” he replied.

“I just wanted to remind you that I am here for you if you need to talk to someone,” she continued. She took his hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze. “I know what you are going through because I went through this myself when I embarked on my journey to Egypt, and I had to say goodbye to my grandmother and my sister.”

Hugo’s eyes moved between her and her hand, still holding his, and Salome dropped it quickly, assuming it bothered him.

“You know, Isabeau reminds me so much of my sister, Madeleine. You should see her! They may look completely different physically, one is tall, and the other is short, one has darker hair, and the other is blonde, but they behave almost identically!” She realized that her cheeks felt very hot and that her conversation was boring to Hugo. As if on cue, a servant called for them to eat. Salome felt relieved as if she had been saved from an awkward interaction.

The two of them headed to the dining room, where their meal was waiting for them. They sat opposite to each other and ate quietly.

Once dinner was over, both of them retreated to their respective room. There was nothing else Salome could do for him except allow him to sleep and forget about everything for a bit.

←→

_Everything that happened today affected me more than I had anticipated._

_And I find this strange because it is not even my own family! This hit a bit too close to home. It pains me to think about not ever seeing Isabeau. Over time, I have grown fond of her, and she of me. Seeing her and Hugo made me realize that I have to be closer to Madeleine. The more I think about Madeleine, the more I miss her._

_In the back of my head, I know that I will eventually go back to the 19 th century, but I do not know how I will feel when I go there and learn about how Hugo and Isabeau died when I will read history books. I will have to stop myself from doing that, to save me the pain. Most people during this era died young due to an illness, battle or even childbirth. Baldwin’s death will remain the most tragic one – perhaps it is because we all know how it will end. In a way, Elisa’s efforts are in vain. And yet, I cannot help but understand her and why she would do such a thing. Still, I cannot accept this as a justification for abandoning our family for the sake of one person at one point in history._

_I still wish Elisa would have the honour and compassion to give our family closure. To leave like this and cut all contact is cruel. There is this old saying: that blood is thicker than water. It may not be true after all._

_Now that Hugo’s biggest worry – Isabeau’s wedding – is over, I think he will move on to my situation. He will start to look for ways to send me back to France, especially when the pain Isabeau’s departure caused to him is still strong. He will not bother to keep me here for too long, I sense. I have to plan my exit and quickly._

_I am thinking, I am thinking…_

_Baldwin would have contacted me. I feel embarrassed to bring this up again because he is in too much pain. He could not make the trip to Ramla, after all._

_Garnier is out of the question. So is Elisa._

_I could ask Wajdi. He may have connections. But he would not do anything that would cross Elisa. Oh, Lord… How can such a man fear Elisa like that? She is just a young woman. How can she exert so much control over people… Over Wajdi, Baldwin, Lady Therese, her own daughter…_

←→

Salome fell asleep sitting at her desk that night. A servant saw her sleeping with her back bent awkwardly, so they woke her up and told her to get to bed.

Hours later, the sound of someone shouting something woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun was not even up. It was hard to estimate the time of the day without a clock, but she supposed it was around 4:00 in the morning.

The shouts were repeated. A man was standing outside the gates, calling for Hugo. Guards walked to the gates to speak to the man, and they let him in. Salome pushed the covers away and put on some slippers. She made sure to comb her hair a bit and cover herself with a shawl before exiting her room.

In the hallway, she crossed paths with Hugo. The knight was wearing his nighttime clothes – dark pants and a white flowy shirt – and his eyes could not open entirely, of how tired he was. “Go back to your room,” he told Salome, “I will deal with this.”

He seemed to know what he was dealing with. Was it not the first time that someone came like that, in the middle of the night?

He walked down the stairs. Salome and other servants could not help but stare. She should have gone back, but she decided to tiptoe behind him and make her way downstairs too. Hugo exited the house and headed to the gates. The man who had come – a messenger – has been given water, and he began speaking to Hugo. She saw him hand Hugo a letter, which he read carefully. That instant lasted almost minutes – the stress was unbearable. Something serious must have happened if a messenger had to come at night.

Hugo gave instructions to the guards, then marched back toward the house. Salome froze, seeing Hugo walk in her direction.

“I told you to go back to your room,” he said.

“I was worried about what was happening. Don’t get mad at me.”

Hugo sighed. Salome deduced that she was not wrong.

“What did the man want?” she asked him.

“This is a call to arms. The Templars have attacked Saracens caravans, and because of that, Saladin will be marking to Kerak.” This was a bad sign. Both Hugo and Salome agreed that something was wrong with Guy de Lusignan when they met him at Jaffa, and he had brought more knights to the Holy Land. Neither of them could have guessed he would have done that in order to stage an attack on pilgrims. Although no accusations have been made, they both were willing to bet that it had been him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I apologize, but things, from here, will speed up!


	31. This Might be the Best Opportunity (so Far) to Escape

Hugo reached the palace around the same time as the sun was rising.

The streets of the city were still quiet, with few people up at this early hour. Only soldiers heading to attend a meeting were found walking through the city streets. Salome quickly ran after him and tried to keep up. Earlier, he had told her to stay at home, but she was too nervous about doing so. She changed into a new set of clothes - a long white tunic that buttoned up. There was an apron as well, with large pockets in which she could store some tools such as scissors and bandages. A pair of white gloves and a headset to keep her hair out of her face were included. When she was ready, she was out of the house. Kerak was located south of Jerusalem, more in the west. It was on the path to Syria and Egypt, and if Saladin marched past it, it would reach Jerusalem.

The king had requested an audience in the throne room. Tiberias, Hugo, Garnier, and Guy were expected to attend, as well as other knights and grandmasters of knightly orders. “Salome,” Hugo hissed at her angrily, “I told you to stay inside!”

“I am so worried,” she admitted, walking by his side. “This is all too sudden.” She tried to help him carry his items, but he gave her a push. “Hey!”

“Go back. I will not repeat myself!”

“Why are you so hostile to me suddenly?? I am trying to help you!”

“No, what you are doing is getting in my way. Please, Salome, I do not want to have to worry about you when I have to worry about myself.” And having said that, he walked through the palace gates and disappeared in a crowd. Salome was left standing outside with no possibility. He must have thought that if he simply walked away from her, Salome would resign and head back home eventually. The guards would not let her through, despite having the king's invitation sent to her weeks ago, because this meeting was strictly forbidden for women. There was no way she could sneak inside, and so she had to turn around and walk away.

With Hugo gone, Garnier will follow him. Salome had no choice but to head to the only other person she knew to ask for guidance – Wajdi’s shop was not far from there. She speed-walked through the streets and reached the shop in a matter of minutes. The door was closed but not locked. She knocked before she entered.

“Wajdi?” she shyly called.

A man came from the back of the shop. “Salome, what are you doing here?” he asked her. He was dressed in white clothes (a bit unusual for him) and a white turban. His shoewear was also different from what he had the habit of wearing – they looked comfortable and made for long walks.

“Are you heading somewhere?” Salome asked him, looking at him up and down. “Were you called to pick up your arms as well?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said: “rest assured that I will not be holding weapons. I was asked to go as a medic there. The king had sent me a letter.” He gave Salome a worried look. She kept looking around, searching for something. Elisa was not in the shop, and this must have worried her.

“Hugo, the knight who welcomed me to Jerusalem, has been summoned. Should I be concerned?” What were the odds of him dying in battle? Despite knowing he has been trained since a young age for this sort of thing, Salome could not help but worry. She worried even more for Baldwin, who was dying and had difficulty moving. “What are the chances that Saladin will back away and retreat?”

Wajdi did not have an answer to that. He seemed to know a bit about the circumstances – what triggered this sudden invasion – but none of these concerned Salome. “It would be safer for you to stay here,” he said. And he was right: if Salome died in the 12th century, this would put an end to their bloodline. History will repeat itself, and she would be missed dearly by her Auguste, Madeleine, and Lady Therese, who have lost her somewhere in time.

Salome paused for a moment. She began to think about the war. If she could accompany the army to Kerak, she could easily cross the border and head for Egypt. She would have to travel alone, but the army was going to head south, and once she reached Cairo, she would have to go down further. Thus far, Hugo had refused to take her there, but this could have been an opportunity to give her a way out. Baldwin would remember his promise of helping her, and he might even appoint a knight to take her there.

Finally, she thought that she was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

“Take me with you, Wajdi,” Salome begged him. “I have to go.”

“What?”

“Please,” she continued, everything at this point was just an act, “I am so _so_ worried about Baldwin. I need to make sure nothing happens to him. I promise that I will listen to every order you give me. Please take me as an assistant; I know you will need help on the battlefield.”

Wajdi hesitated. Salome gauged his reactions closely. She did her best to press on the right buttons by appealing to his sympathy and his logic. Jerusalem was going to need all the help it could get, and Wajdi could use an assistant to help him patch up the wounded in the medics’ tent.

“This is a terrible idea,” he conceded, “and for this reason, you will have to remain close to me and listen to my orders.”

“Oh, thank you!” she jumped. “I knew you would say that – you are such a good man with a noble heart!” 

Wajdi sighed, both his hands on his hips. “Elisa will kill me for doing this.”

Salome gave him the biggest smile she could and gave him a tight hug, squeezing him as hard as she could. “You are the best, Wajdi. Did you know that?”

“Mmh… Right… Now, get changed, and prepare yourself. I will meet with you at the palace gates, with all my equipment.” Wajdi gave her some clothes to put on – all white – and sent Salome back home to get dressed. She would change into what he has given her, and they would meet with the other medics to discuss their plans. Most physicians would have an audience with the king and the court. They will discuss the size of the enemy’s army, the number of soldiers they had, and everything they needed to know to prepare for the casualties.

Salome wondered what was going to happen to Baldwin. Naturally, the king will try to avoid a battle. His health was rapidly deteriorating, and he would not be able to withstand another fight in the desert. Saladin must have been aware of that, which is why he decided to bring the battle further away from Jerusalem – knowing that the king and his army would have to travel, they will use up resources and tire quickly.

How odd... To think of Saladin. He and Salome had briefly met when he came to visit his sister. He assisted the negotiations when Hugo and Garnier bought her freedom, although he was not an active participant in it. What if they saw each other again? Would he say something? Most likely not, because Saladin had his own army to take care of and would not bother with a Frankish girl who played nurse. At best, he would find this situation ironic and amusing. 

She weighed all the possibilities to escape. Begging Saladin to take her back to Cairo with his army was not an option. Just how good was her idea, again? Or was she being stupid? How could someone throw themselves in such a dangerous situation and not have a plan prepared?


	32. How The Truth Came Out

The assembly with the king did not last for very long. People kept entering and exiting the palace. Salome could only stand outside and observe what was going on. After a while, they saw the knights exit the building and quickly hid somewhere, in case Hugo was among them. She made her way to the small group of medics – Wajdi and five other men, one was Egyptian, one Armenian, Jew, and two Frankish.

Wajdi scanned Salome with his eyes and approved of the uniform. “This is really happening,” she told Wajdi, “I cannot believe this.”

“Well, you best believe it. When we are on the battlefield, you will do as I say.” And thus, they exited Jerusalem.

←→

When they reached Kerak, they saw Saladin’s army already standing there, a few miles away. There were so many Saracens – looking like small dots across the horizon, the army stretched out on the planes. The Holy Cross seemed to float above their own. The templars and hospitallers remained in their own groups. Toward the center, there was the king, followed by his own men in the royal blue uniforms.

Salome has never seen such a fearsome sight. The medics have walked behind, keeping up with the infantry. Their medical equipment and their tent have been put on a cart and transported there by horse. Salome stood on the tip of her toes, trying to get a look at the king. His figure was indiscernible from the crowd. If anyone, during this battle, could kill him, it would be the greatest honour of their life.

There must have been thirty thousand men, Salome estimated. She glanced over to Wajdi and judging by his expression, she concluded that he had made that same ominous calculation. Under such dire circumstances, what were the odds to win?

“We will set camp here!” a strong authoritative voice shouted at the crowds. The medics began to move, preparing their own tent. They were lucky that they had water nearby. Wajdi did not wait for a second to give Salome some tasks. She sighed, as she had wanted to sneak past them and approach the king. Observing from afar, she could see that his men have set up his tent, and two guards were posted at the entrance. A figure that wore dark green clothes penetrated the tent. 

"Keep moving your hands!" Wajdi ordered Salome when he saw how she had stopped to stare. She quickly focused her attention back on her job, hoping this would get Wajdi off her case. 

Hours passed and neither armies moved.

The people in Kerak have barricaded themselves in, and Muslims have stopped attacking. Jerusalem had to intervene quickly; if not, Saladin would attack again at dawn.

Salome managed to sneak out once and made her way to the king's tent. She was stopped there quickly, ten meters away from it, by a guard who asked her to go back to the medics' tent, as she was not part of the king's close entourage. Salome tried to speak loudly, hoping Baldwin would hear her voice and call her in, but no result. 

A figure walked out of the tent, hearing all the commotion outside - a person dressed in a deep green robe. Elisa stood before them and looked puzzled at seeing Salome. "You should not be here," Elisa said, "nor on a battlefield, nor in front of the king's tent. Get out of here."

The guard stopped. "You two knew each other?"

Elisa sighed, looking visibly angry. "Allow me to deal with her," she snapped and sent the guard on a walk. Salome's blood curdled. She would have wanted to scream, slap, punch, kick. Anything that would hurt Elisa at that moment. The woman sighed, crossed her arms over her chest and said: "you have no business here. Get going."

"You can't just speak to me like this and walk away like that!"

"I have the regret seeing how idiotic you can be at times, coming here at Kerak and meddling into this business. You thought you were going to be heroic and be a saviour for our king, did you not??"

"Oh! How the truth came out!" Salome exclaimed, "and on its own! I knew it! I knew it!! You were always jealous of me! You wanted to keep Baldwin to yourself!!"

Elisa gasped. She shoved Salome away and menacingly pointed her finger at her. "You are making a fool of yourself! I hope you realize that! You will be in a rude awakening when you experience the horrors of war. Now get up and leave! The king is asleep and receiving treatment!"

She kicked the ground lightly, sending dirt and pebbles flying in Salome's direction. It dirtied the hem of her uniform and her shoes. She tried to clean them and head back to Wajdi. The only thing she had wanted to do - other than strangling Elisa - was to stay by Baldwin's side. She could not understand how anyone could stand watching their king enter battle when his leprosy has ravaged most of his face and destroyed his limbs. 

She shook her head, disappointed by the course of events. Elisa had finally admitted why she has been acting like this. She must have known for a very long time that Baldwin and Salome have met on multiple occasions and that Baldwin had a soft spot for her. One would have to be blind not to see how it was mutual. Elisa must have felt threatened by her arrival - Salome was her competition for the king's admiration.

Salome was unsure if she wanted to cry or scream. Elisa had stayed in a different era, abandoning her husband and her children for the love of another man. That was insanity. Salome could not wrap her head around it. How crazy could it be, to compete with your own grandmother for the love of a man? Elisa should have been a proper lady and stepped down. She already had a husband (who died waiting for her.) Adultery was both a crime and a sin, and Elisa had to know how her actions have affected three generations of people. Salome cursed under her breath: "how ridiculous... To be competing with your granddaughter for a man's attention..." When Salome put it like that, she could see how utterly stupid it was.

←→

For a while, neither armies moved. This gave the people in Kerak the chance to rest and prepare for the fight that was about to ensue. They must have hoped the peace negotiations would begin, but the king was still in his tents. Few people walked in and out of it, and no word on his health has been said. Salome began to worry that something had happened to him and she was not there, by his side. Finally, several people walked out of the king's tents. The king himself was with them. The bishop of Bethlehem mounted his horse among the hastily assembled army. He turned his horse around and dug his need in the animal's sides. The wooden cross, which Christ has carried, stood above the many heads. 

Salome observed quietly. If war broke, after all, Wajdi had prepared her for what was coming. To not exit the tents, otherwise, she will be attacked. The medics' tent was the only safe place. Someone would come carrying the injured. To not treat Muslim warriors - they had their own medics who will help them, it was not their job to tend the enemy's wounds. Wajdi's words were enough to give her courage, but Elisa had told her that this war would mark her. "Who will take care of the king?" Salome asked. "Can he fight, as sick as he is?"

"Do not worry about the king," Wajdi replied, "he has his own medics by his side, specialized in leprosy. We have to take care of the rest. And when you will see the first wounds, or hear the soldiers cry in agony, do not panic. Just do as we practiced earlier. Many of them will lament themselves, but it is your job to remain calm and composed." She nodded her head. From where she was standing, she could vaguely see the figures of the king and his entourage. With a few knights following closely behind him, the king mounted his horse and began riding in the distance. Saladin must have spotted the king because he approached him with his own soldiers, on their horses. The two of them met halfway and stayed like this for long moments. Nobody moved. All eyes were on the two leaders. Baldwin was a highly competent warrior and diplomat. If he could convince Saladin to drop his arms, all of them will walk away.


	33. Whoops! Totally Forgot About You!

Taking the horse by its reins, Baldwin turned around and rode back to his army. The knights were set in position, each with their battalion. All waiting for the king to give them orders. When he reached them, he spoke to his commanders and to the grandmasters of the knightly orders. They each separated, heading back to their groups. A horn was blown, and everything was set in motion.

Salome froze, taken over by panic. She understood that something was not right. It should not have gone like this. Everyone should have turned their back and marched back to Jerusalem. The Saracens should have abandoned Kerak. Instead, Saladin’s army was trapped between the fortress walls, where many men were locked inside and had fought for days and Jerusalem’s army.

“I don’t understand!” Salome hissed to herself. It was like looking at a train wreck: she could not look away, and yet she did not want to see anything.

Her gaze moved from the left to the right, travelling across the terrain. The Templar knights, still mounted, hacked the Saracens soldiers. The Hospitallers mingled among them, but most knights remained in formation. The animals grew scared of the sound of metal clashing. The people unfortunate enough to fall on the ground near the beasts were crushed and broken by the horses’ legs. In the mass of soldiers, the king disappeared from Salome’s view.

“Get ready!” Wajdi shouted at her. The first patients will not take long to arrive. Someone was going to be in charge of picking up their bodies and carry them to their tents. The first wounds were easy to treat. Wajdi gave Salome clear instructions, and she executed as she was told.

She could not stop herself from glancing toward the battlefield, hoping to spot Baldwin. As long as he was standing, it was good. If he got hurt, someone would carry him to his own tent, when Elisa would wait to treat him. Salome’s blood curdled at the thought of that, her fight with Elisa still fresh in her mind.

The first soldiers that required help were quickly back on their feet and sent back to fight. The second round had deeper wounds and was more exhausted. The workload became more intense. Like she had been warned, the soldiers would grunt or cry in pain, so giving them the proper treatment became difficult for Salome. At times, she believed she was doing them more harm than good.

Wajdi had to push her aside and take over – one of the patients had a cut so deep that Salome’s limited skills could not treat it appropriately. She watched him over his shoulders do the gruesome work. Quickly, she brought him clean bandages, warm water. She had seen too much blood in one day.

“How are you holding on?” Wajdi asked her, not even looking in her direction. His brows were furrowed. She wanted to reply that she felt sick but saying it would only make her feel worse. Two knights came in carrying another one. Wajdi sent Salome to help them. She set up a blanket on the ground and a pillow for the wounded knight to put his head on. Noting his Templar uniform, Salome did not believe he would accept being treated by a woman. “Switch places with me,” Wajdi said, before the knight had to chance to speak up, “I’ll take care of him.” And so, Salome went back to the first knight and finished patching him up while Wajdi took care of the Templar.

It went to the point where there were not enough medics to take care of everyone. Some knights knew how to bandage themselves, so Salome would give them the tools to patch up their own wounds, but that was mostly the case for superficial cuts. Those with more severe problems monopolized the physician’s time and attention. She continued looking around the field for a sign that Baldwin was alive. Hours have gone by since the battle has begun but Baldwin was nowhere to be found.

“Stay focused, Salome,” Wajdi shouted at her. “If not, take a break, but you are not helping by doing that!” He was referring to her stopping her work by scanning the area. He must have known what she was thinking about. Salome’s initial plan of escaping went out the window – there was no way, in the midst of all this, she could make a run for it. And head where? In the desert? Alone? And escape how?

She cursed under her breath. Her presence there was necessary – the medics needed as many helpers as they could get, but at the same time she did not feel wanted nor welcomed by some of the knights. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed heavily.

“WE NEED HELP! OVER HERE!”

Heads turned in the direction of the call. A knight carrying another, arm around his shoulder, heading toward the medics’ tents. Head hanging down, blood hair covering the face, slightly limping. Salome recognized him instantly.

“HUGO!”

She sprinted in their direction, leaving the tent. Out in the battlefield, anyone could have thrown a blow at her. Tired as she was, she ran to his rescued and helped the knight carry Hugo to the tent. “I’ll take care of him,” she told him, “go back!”

“Are you sure?”

Hugo chuckled weakly. “I’m too heavy for you to carry,” he tried to reason. Salome was convinced she could carry him on her own, but she almost dropped him when she attempted to do that. With the help of the other knight, they managed to make their way back safely. Wajdi saw them approach. His eyes set on Salome, an angry look on his face, as if to tell her that he would be scolding her later.

“Let’s put you down,” she helped Hugo lay on a cover on the ground. She placed something beneath his head and helped him take off his armour to better access his wounds. As she saw the raw flesh where he had been cut – one on the shoulder blades, where his armour did not protect him, and one on the right thigh – she hissed. “Oh, no,” she felt like crying. It was as if, from seeing him in pain, she could feel that same pain. “Turn over,” she moved him a bit to see the cuts more clearly. “It’s going to be fine.”

She turned her head around and called for Wajdi for him. He arrived by her side and took over. Salome assisted him and closely kept an eye on Hugo. Biting her lip, she took one hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze. “It’s painful, I know, but it’s almost over.” She was too afraid to admit to him that she had completely forgotten about him. All this time, thinking about Baldwin. The king had his own personal guard, with bodyguards by his side at all times, and a personal doctor to treat him. She was taken over by shame. How could she have forgotten about Hugo? He was the person who mattered the most – especially since he had welcomed her into his home and taken care of her as if she were his own sister.

Hugo squeezed her hand back and quietly laid there, standing everything that was happening. Wajdi let Salome take over and finish patching him up so that he could move on to the next patient. “The worst part of it is over,” she tried to smile, hoping this would lift his spirits. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he said, definitely not looking good. He looked both tired and in pain.

“You’re so strong,” she said. “It I were in your position, I would have cried and cursed every living thing,” she giggled. “You just laid there, quietly, and were obedient.”

“Speaking of obedience: I’m angry at you, Salome.”

“What? Why?”

“I told you to head back home and wait for me, but here you are.”

“I-I…” She had no reply to that. He was right. She felt doubly bad – not only has she completely forgotten about him, but she also got caught by him. She could not get out of this discussion, even if she tried. Lucky for her, Hugo was too tired and in pain to keep insisting on it – there was no doubt he will bring this up later.

Salome sighed. Pushing his hair away from his forehead, she placed a kiss on his forehead, hoping this will calm down his anger and make him feel better. He relaxed his body for a bit, then said: “you must have thought war was going to be easy and quick.”

She shook her head. “I did not think of anything,” she admitted, “just jumped head first and hoped for the best.”

“This is the reality of war.”

Salome nodded her head.

“The king is safe,” if you are curious,” Hugo continued as if he knew what she was thinking, “although I did not fight by his side, his knights were there.”

Salome nodded her head and combed her fingers through his hair. She did that until he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Salome put a veil over his head, to hide the sunlight that hit him directly in the face and to protect him from the particles of sand that were carried by the wind, and then she returned to her job.

←→

At night, both armies put down their weapons and retreated to their encampment. Salome put her items near Hugo – for the night, she was going to sleep near him, in case he needed her. She brought him food and helped him eat. After having eaten, Hugo quickly fell asleep. Seeing this as an exit opportunity, Salome got up and tiptoed away from him.

Salome sneaked out of the medics’ tent and headed towards the king’s. He should have been inside, but he was likely not alone. Elisa must have been guarding him like a dog guarding its master. She had to try, and see if she could still meet him.

As she began to near the tent, more guards were posted around it, walking along the perimeter. At one moment, Elisa stepped out of the tent, wearing her nurse uniform, but she did not spot Salome, who was standing somewhere in the shadows.

With absolutely no chance of getting in, Salome returned to her tent. She found the medics having dinner over the campfire. Wajdi was among them. “Do you want to eat?” he asked Salome.

Salome glanced at Hugo, who was sound asleep. It pained her to know that he was wounded like so. Thinking about all the cuts and wounds and raw flesh she witnessed that day, Salome’s stomach was upside down. The food that she would eat would not stay in her for long. “Maybe later,” she replied. Wajdi turned his back to her and focused on his meal.

Salome made sure that Hugo was not cold. She adjusted the covers over him, checked his wounds for any bleeding (it appeared to have stopped) and combed his hair with her fingers. Maybe an hour passed, and Salome went to sleep too.

←→

The battle should have continued the next day.

In the morning, all medics were woken up. There was little time to eat and to change. Hugo heard the ruffling and shuffling and woke up. “Is it morning already?”

Salome shushed. “Go back to sleep. It doesn’t concern you.”

“I have to report to duty.”

“With wounds like yours? I don’t think so.”

He laid back, wincing a bit because of the pain, and luckily, gave up easily. Salome left him – he was not the only soldier who was not going to go back on the battlefield – and joined Wajdi and the other medics.

“Something strange is going on,” Wajdi said.

“What do you mean?” Nothing strange happened, Salome thought.

“The battle should have already begun. Why are both armies taking so long?” And that was true. Salome looked at the knights, organized in rows, each remaining with their order. The king should have been walking among his troops, encouraging them and lifting their spirits. Instead, he was, along with Tiberias, a few knights and a man with a red coat and red hair, standing in a tent that has been set between the two armies. Saladin and two of his subordinates were heading towards them by foot.

“It looks like they are having a meeting,” Salome concluded. She looked toward the army. Out of pure luck, she spotted Garnier, in his full uniform. He did not look hurt, Salome was relieved, but he will be asking questions about Hugo’s injuries.

Everyone observed from afar the meeting take place. It lasted a few hours. They stood in the sun, waiting for the meeting to be over. The king and the sultan were most likely negotiating a truce. It must have been done at the request of Saladin – his army has fought not once, but twice, with the men at Kerak and Jerusalem. They were trapped, circled, and their resources have been diminishing over time.

Salome returned by Hugo’s side when she realized that the negotiations would take time. She helped him sit up and brought him some food. “I know you are not hungry,” she said, “but you must eat.”

“Speak for yourself,” he gave her half-a-smile, “you went to sleep last night on an empty stomach.” And after Salome insisted a bit, he ended up eating. The both of them had their eyes on the negotiations taking place, much like everyone else. This was Salome’s first experience of war. She relied on Hugo to tell her what was happening: “does it look like we will be allowed to leave?”

“… I think so…”


	34. You Truly Have the Sense of Humour of a Child

An agreement has been made between Baldwin and Saladin that day. With a promise to hold accountable the men responsible for the crimes, king Baldwin and his army marched back to Jerusalem. Hugo was incapable of mounting a horse, with a fresh wound in his thigh, and had to be put in a cart. With another wound in his shoulder blades, it was uncomfortable to sit. Salome did what she could to make his trip more bearable, even allowing him to sleep on her lap if it meant his wounds would not open.

They found Garnier riding his horse. He approached them and checked on Hugo. “Don’t get used to such short battles,” he warned Salome, “this one was an exception because the sultan was unprepared. Most of them last between days and weeks.” Salome gulped. If this many people suffered from this battle (the men at Kerak had it way worse than Jerusalem’s army), then how much work did medics have on their hands during a ‘normal’ battle?

“Stop that,” Hugo scoffed, but looking amused, “can’t you see you are scaring her?”

Garnier laughed. He managed to ride on his own horse steadily along the cart. “Well, Salome,” he sighed, “your skills were quite impressive. You remained calm and you provided great relief to everyone who was under your care?”

“Are you sure about that? Because most Templars were not too happy to be treated by a woman. They would have asked for a male medic, but there was no one else available for them.”

Beggars can’t be choosers, after all. Garnier nodded his head. “Deep down, they are probably grateful. I am sure of that.” He focused his attention back on his best friend. Now that Salome brought up the Templars, Garnier said: “Odd thing that I noticed, but the king’s step-brother was on the battlefield.”

Hugo frowned. “Strange. Must have been out of obligation.”

Salome frowned also. “What do you mean by that? Are you referring to … Guy?” That last part, she whispered it. There were too many people around to hear them. Only Hugo and Garnier heard her, and the both of them nodded their head. Tacitly, Hugo communicated to Salome that they will talk about that on a later occasion. Instead, a smug grin appeared on his face.

“By the way… Have I not _ordered_ you to head back home? Mmh?”

Salome made herself as small as possible. “Funny… I can’t recall…”

“Ah,” he pinched her in the ribs, “of course you do! I told you yesterday that I will bring this up again, haven’t I?”

Salome sighed heavily. “I was hoping you would forget. But now you are insisting.”

“What happened to that promise of yours to obey everything I say? Uh?”

“Which one?”

“The one you made after you’ve gone missing for three days.”

(Oh. That.) Salome had forgotten that promise which she made months ago. It was when Hugo, Garnier and other men searched for her through the city, and Garnier had found her inside that church, at night.

She sighed. “Am I going to be punished for this? You heard Garnier; he said I did an amazing job and provided comfort for wounded soldiers. Wounded soldiers like yourself…” Of course, that last part was added to appeal to his emotions. It was obvious that Hugo would be happy to find at the medic’s tent a person he knew well, such as Salome.

“I know your tricks, Salome! It doesn’t work!”

“Ah! But you did not contradict me! So you are, in fact, agreeing that you felt relief when you saw me, running to you! Look, I know that you gave me these orders, but I had my reasons to come. Can we not talk about something else? I don’t like having to justify myself and everything I do.”

“Salome. This is about your safety. We are lucky Saladin was in trouble and had to find any way to get out. If things have been different, then you and I would be having a much different conversation.”

Garnier, who has listened to the whole conversation, rode a bit further from them, as if to give them their privacy.

Salome looked down. Of course she agreed with Hugo. She was just happy that they escaped a war, and that Baldwin was safe. Healthy, not so much (and not for long).

←→

In the evening, Hugo and Salome reached his home. She helped him walk because he was limping. A servant arrived at their aid and helped Salome get Hugo to the living room. He was set on an ottoman and brought a drink. She offered to change his bandages but was quickly pushed aside by the servant, who was far more experienced with treating wounds than her. Feeling a bit casted aside, she sat a bit further and watched how they handled everything.

A physician was going to be sent to their house, in a few days, to check on his wounds. If everything went alright, they should be healing nicely until then. Salome, noticing how tired Hugo was, offered to help him climb the stairs.

“I will take care of that.” The nurse stepped in and took Hugo up, his arm around their shoulders. Salome, shoulders dropped heavily, followed them closely, making sure everything was well. From what she could tell, this was not the first time Hugo was brought back home, wounded. The servants brought him food on a tray – roasted meat, vegetables, wine.

Salome looked at the wine. Of course, alcohol could help with disinfecting wounds. Of course, this discovery was made only in the 14th century, and antiseptics became available on the market from the early 19th century. Hugo would find it strange, but it would work. “I will clean your wounds for you!” Salome piped, and ran downstairs. She searched for the strongest alcohol Hugo had in the cellar. With a clean piece of cloth, she would dip it in the alcohol and press on the wounds. “This might hurt,” she warned him. As she did that, Hugo hissed. He tried to retract his leg, then his arm, but Salome held him still. “I know it stings, but it’s a good sign! It means that it is killing whatever can be dangerous!”

“You are trying to kill me,” he joked, and laughed at his own remark. Of course, it was unpleasant, and so Salome tried to do it quickly, to get over with it. When she was done with the task, she was not sure what to do: stay with Hugo to keep him company or let him go to sleep. She would have wanted to do both, but it would have made things awkward. Luckily for her, Hugo fell asleep rather quickly, unable to keep his eyelids open.

Salome left the room, closed the door behind her, and return to her own. On her way there, she walked past Isabeau’s old bedroom. She stopped there and opened the door. The room did not look any different, with the furniture in the same place, but it was clear that no one occupied it. Isabeau’s belongings were no longer there. The room was too clean and too empty, and so.

Salome retreated to her room. She opened her diary and read the last pages. She should have written that night about the recent events, but she was too tired to do that. There was a knock at her door, and a servant appeared by the doorframe. “Dinner is ready, miss.” She was going to have dinner alone, late at night.

←→

It was almost noon when Hugo woke up, which was unusual of him. Salome went to check on him and, seeing he was awake, she left to bring him back a tray with food. “How are your wounds?” she asked him. She could see that he was doing much better. “Be careful, in these coming days,” she said, “not to lift something too heavy or to make any abrupt movement.” Of course, she was going to make sure to stay near him at all times. If he was going to lift or push a heavy item, Salome was going to be there to do it for him.

A servant came knocking at the door, a letter in their hand. Hugo, seeing that, extended his hand out, ready to receive it. “I am sorry sir,” the servant said, “this letter was sent to Lady Salome.”

“Me?”

Salome accepted the letter. Hugo chuckled, amused by the situation. “Could it be a _love letter_?” he joked.

Salome gave him a light smack on the arm because these types of jokes annoyed her. "You truly have the sense of humour of a child, Hugo!" she replied. Hugo pretended to be hurt, physically and emotionally, and he watched her open it. “This is the letter from the king,” he noted, being able to tell only by looking at the seal. As he said that, Salome’s heart began to palpitate rapidly. (Why would the king send _me_ a letter?) She began to think of the worse scenarios. His death? His final wish? His love confession? She quickly opened the letter and began reading:

_To Lady Salome,_

_I have written this letter before preparing to march for Kerak. I would like to assure you that your situation has not been forgotten and that I am planning to come to your aid the way you came to mine. This letter is to attest that you are granted full access to the palace; when you want to come to see me, simply show this letter to the guards. They will grant you access and even escort you to my rooms if you wish so. Should you find the time, come meet me at the palace during daylight and we will discuss the ways that we can get you home._

_Baldwin IV, King of Jerusalem_

With the letter came a separate note. It was tucked inside the envelope; Salome could have almost missed it:

_I saw you, on the battlefield, working with the medics, but you have not seen me. This was a dangerous move, one that worried me as much as your guardian. Refrain from doing this. There is a reason why women are forbidden from going to war and are left in the cities, where they are safe. Wajdi is a close friend of mine, so I will discuss with him his reasons for taking you with him. This is me warning you to not make the same decision again._

_Baldwin IV_

Hugo watched her read the letter. He was dying to know what the king had written, but he could not force Salome to show it to him. Many of Jerusalem’s people were illiterate, but Hugo, being of nobility, knew how to read.

Salome smiled to herself and brought the letter close to her chest. “Wow,” she sighed, “one does feel special when the king writes to them.” She felt like a famous and important person, suddenly. She almost forgot that people like Hugo or Tiberias received letters from the monarch quite often. 

Hugo clicked his tongue. “Quit making that face,” he chuckled, “who would have known you could read –” And before he could finish saying his snarky remark, she gave him another smack, this time on the thigh. She completely forgot that this was where he was hurt, and so Hugo had a big reaction. “This hurts!” he hissed at her.

Salome, feeling apologetic but not saying it aloud, replied: “you deserve it a bit, I would say! How mean can you be!” she laughed.


	35. I Could Not Wake Up The Sleeping Beauty

That same day, she left for the palace with the king’s letter. She should have gone to meet with Baldwin as soon as she could. It was going to allow Hugo to have some time on his own, away from Salome. She was convinced that, even though the two of them got along very well, he may find her bothersome on some occasions and may want some time apart.

The knight had tried to talk to her about the king’s situation – all too aware of their secret friendship, this put Salome in an awkward position. Hugo knew a lot about everyone and everything, and she felt as if he was being overprotective of her at times. Hugo tried to warn her that it was pointless to get attached and close to the king at this point in his life – he will die soon and leave Salome heartbroken. Of course, Salome did not disagree with him, but Hugo was not aware that Salome had known the king since he was a mere child.

That night, when she tried to meet with the king, she was sent away by the guards. She showed them her letter, and they admitted that the king was too sick to welcome anyone. To prove to her that, they even called for the king’s physician to speak to her. A man in white robes came to the entrance to speak to Salome and told her, if she wished to see him, she would have to sit quietly by his bedside. The king had fallen asleep already after he had been given some painkillers.

Salome could not believe that, because the king had never refused any visits from anyone, despite his disease. Hell – he even went to war against Saladin, at Kerak! She accepted to go – the condition was that she was going to be quiet. The physician brought her upstairs, to the king’s rooms. Just like she had been told, he was asleep, a veil covering his face for Salome, and a chair had been placed by the bed.

Salome watched the physician leave the apartments. He must have known that Salome would want to meet the king. If she had been told no, she would have made a fuss about it and caused a scene. It was a much better idea to bring her to the king’s quarters and give her what she thought she wanted – eventually, she would grow bored of having to sit quietly and would leave.

Noting that no one else was around, Salome walked around the apartments, admiring the furniture and decorations. Baldwin lived there alone, but that place was warm, welcoming, and worthy of a king. He had put on display his sword from his battle at Montgisard. His biggest pride. That sword has not been used in years, but it was kept in pristine condition.

Salome sighed and looked over her shoulder at Baldwin. He was still sleeping – the painkillers must have been strong. She wondered if it was a good idea to travel through time again. Maybe have an opportunity to speak to Baldwin when he was not asleep. Only that today, she was not in the mood to talk about anything serious. She wanted to speak to Baldwin about other things, maybe just keep him company. The two of them rarely had the occasions to spend time together simply.

She looked for a piece of parchment and began writing on it:

_I came to see you, but you are sleeping so peacefully that I did not want to wake you up. I shall come back to see you on another day. I hope I will be able to spend some time with you – after what happened at Kerak, I was afraid it was going to be the end._

_Salome_

She sighed, first folding the note, then placing it on the night table. Salome then braced herself for the pain she was going to feel from time travel.

←→

This time, the pain was more excruciating than before. Salome had to bend in two and take deep breaths. This was stronger than before, and not pleasant at all. Salome wondered if it would be getting worse with time. Could it be age, or could it be exhaustion of her ability?

“Better be careful,” she muttered to herself, catching her breath, a hand on her hip. She brushed off the pain and looked around. Standing in that same room, much of the décor has changed. Baldwin was not in bed. Salome exited the apartments, and when she did that, she realized that it was the day. Outside, the sun shined brightly, illuminating the gardens.

She had to think of a way to find Baldwin. Other than the king’s quarters, the only other logical place was his former rooms, from when he was a prince. Salome headed there, successfully avoiding the guards, but the room was empty too. She tried to come up with another idea. The king had to be somewhere nearby, and what was the next logical place to look at? She had a vague idea of the castle layout in mind by now. She should have tried looking for the library.

And much to her dismay, the library was also empty. Salome sighed. She could also try the training grounds. If the king was not studying, he must have been practicing sword fighting.

When she reached the training grounds, she found a group of young men training. They must have been between the ages of fifteen and sixteen. All wore plated armours with mail, and a real sword at hand. The youngest ones – perhaps thirteen or fourteen years old – had a wooden sword. They were overlooked by a man who was their mentor. She guessed that he must have been a veteran knight - she guessed that based on his age and the way he gave them commands. The boys must have been squires, most likely the sons of barons from the region. Salome hid behind some columns and tried to discern the king from their group.

“How are they progressing?” a voice spoke to their mentor.

Salome’s eyes travelled in their direction. A man arrived, taking a stroll, and checking on the advancement of their training. He was tall and rather handsome. Blond hair kept really short and a pointy chin. His clothes reflected his high status, and his sword at his hip indicated that he was also a knight. He stopped next to the first man, and the two looked in the two boys' direction. They seemed to be practicing parrying, although their techniques must have been quite advanced. That meant that they must have started training very young.

Salome’s eyes lingered on the man who just arrived. His features seemed very familiar to her. He reminded her of Isabeau, although he looked a bit rougher while Isabeau was a delicate woman.

“I have told them that, if they perform well now, we will allow them to joust.”

The man who resembled Isabeau chuckled. “That must be what motivates them! I have never seen them so eager to train before!”

“Your son, if this is what you came for, is doing quite well, sir. Very promising.”

The man nodded. His gaze focused on one of the boys in particular. Naturally, Salome followed his gaze. The boy he was looking at was completely covered, his armour and mail concealing his identity. Salome could not even see his face, through the hole in the helmet. She could only guess who that was. That man was not the king – Salome would have recognized him as she has seen him before – and so that boy could not be Baldwin. But could it be Hugo? She thought that if he turned around or if she heard him speak, she will be able to tell.

Their mentor clapped his hands and put an end to their training. “I NEED YOU ALL TO GET READY FOR OUR NEXT ACTIVITY,” he instructed them, “I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT THE HORSES ARE READY!” And the boys excitedly prepared for their next match – something they have been looking forward to. One of them removed his helmet and ran to the mentor and the other man. Blond hair and a similar voice to Hugo, but different (she knew that Hugo’s voice at his current age was not the same one as from when he was young.)

The man said something to his son – unmistakably Hugo at a young age – and he patted him on the shoulder. Salome wanted to giggle. The two of them were identical in mannerism, in the way they walked or the way they moved. The only difference was that Hugo looked more like his mother and Isabeau like her father in their physical appearance. They watched the boys leave the training ground, most likely heading to the stables. She hesitated to follow them. There was nothing to seem, and yet, she was curious about Hugo. Baldwin was clearly not among these boys. And discretely, she followed them but kept a reasonable distance. If they spotted her, they would have thought she was looking for the princess in the wrong place and would have been sent away.

Their mentor began giving them instructions. Each of the boys held a helmet in their hands. When the instructions were given, they each went to pick their horse and climb on it. She watched young Hugo climb it with ease and adjusting his helmet on his head. "MAKE SURE YOU HOLD YOUR LANCE LOW ENOUGH TO KEEP IT STEADY," shouted at them the veteran knight, "BUT NOT TOO LOW AS TO MISS YOUR TARGET. GOT IT?" 

Something caught her attention, suddenly. Salome heard footsteps coming in her direction. She froze on the spot when she saw that Hugo's father was walking in her direction. With no time to move or think, she shifted awkwardly on her spot, bracing herself for what was going to come. He would probably ask her what she is doing there and to stop lurking around. The man stopped a few feet away from her, and then he turned his head toward the young boys practicing. 

"Do you have a brother or relative training here, perhaps?" he asked her.

Salome gulped. He must have thought that she had family here and came to observe. "No," she replied, trying to sound as confident as she could, "I was curious to see them jousting. I have never witnessed such a sport before, and I was curious." The more she looked at him, the more she saw Isabeau in him, and she began to miss her. Isabeau definitely inherited her father's looks but did she also inherit his commanding personality?

"Ah..." he nodded his head, understanding. Both hands were behind his back, and his sword was at his hip. He looked restful and calm, visibly trusting of Salome, who was just a stranger. "It is usually more violent than what you will see here. They are, after all, still training."

Pretending not to know, she asked: "Which one of them is your son?"

"That one over there," he pointed with his chin at Hugo, who was in full armour, "he's made quite some progress over the years, but he's much better with horses than he is with a sword." Salome nodded her head. She did not know such things - she already knew Hugo loved horseback riding, and that he was a talented knight, but it sounded like his father would have wanted him to excel at sword-fighting. "But he has time ahead of him to learn," Hugo's father continued. He openly told Salome a lot of information - if she had been a man, she would have been sent away. 

Salome smiled. The two of them quietly watched Hugo prepare for his turn. He was going to go against another squire - the son of another baron. Hugo's father told Salome he was the son of Godfrey, born in Ibelin. "There has always been a little ... competition between these two," he chuckled, "but I am sure that, over time, they will mature a bit. I have great hopes for the Ibelin boy too. His father is famous in the area, and he owns up to his reputation. If the boy takes on after him, then the future of the kingdom is secure." 

So much praise for a squire who was not even his son. Salome had never known about this boy - who will become a knight in the future, just like Hugo. Hugo was always friendly to all and got along with most. Who would have thought he could have a friendly competition with another knight? Salome looked in Hugo's direction. He and the 'Ibellin boy' were on their horse, in position. Under that armour and that helmet, they must have been suffocating. Salome held her breath. On their signal, the horses began galloping in each other's direction. The Ibelin boy held his lance tight in his hand, but Hugo's pushed him off the horse completely. Hugo, on the other hand, almost fell too. He held tightly onto the reins, and so, he managed to land on his feet. Salome felt her breath stuck in her throat. The impact was brutal, with the sound of metal clashing and one body being thrown on the ground, the other barely holding onto the horse.

"What do you think?" Hugo's father asked Salome. She winced, muscles tense and hands forming a fist.

"It is... violent."

"True. But they are protected by the armour. For real knights, it is even more dangerous. We cannot afford to waste our lives on such sports; these are holy grounds, we are in the Holy Land, and we do not have enough knights here to afford to lose, as few are coming here from Europe. In France, this would be more severe, with more wounded."

Salome smiled. "From what I can see right now... Your son will make a fine knight, one day."

Hugo's father smiled with pride. He thanked her, and his attention turned to his boy. Hugo was listening to his instructor's feedback, and he was taking his helmet off. Salome decided that it was time for her to leave. When Hugo would soon come to them, and he will meet Salome. Meeting her now would ruin their encounters in the future, and she could not allow that. "If you'll excuse me, Lord of ..."

"...Ramla," Hugo's father completed for her. "And it was a pleasure talking to you."

Salome walked away, disappearing through some corridors. Sighing, she made her way out of the palace grounds, almost unnoticed by anyone, and looked for a spot away from the public's eyes to travel again. 

←→

Salome found herself standing, at night, in the middle of the same street. Hating the cold and the darkness, she hurried back to Hugo's estate.

The guards there welcomed her inside, and she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Hugo's door was closed. It looked like he was asleep. She would have wanted to speak to him - about his father, his years spent training, his childhood - especially after getting a glimpse from his past. She was going to do that the next day. Before going to bed, she quickly tiptoed inside Hugo's room to check on him. She saw that the bandages have been changed. Unlike the previous nights, he seemed to be sleeping soundly - the pain must have subdued. Knowing that she pulled the covers over his entire body, as part of it had fallen on the floor, tucked him in and left his room, and headed to her own.

←→

Salome attempted to meet with the king again the next day. Before she left, Hugo tried to talk to her about this. He remembered Salome leaving the mansion late at night (something she was not supposed to do) but did not remember her coming back, and even less her checking in on him. "Look... I have a feeling that this is not going to go as planned," he said to her.

"Why do you think that?"

"You always come back, after meeting with him, feeling some type of way. I do not know how to explain it."

"What? That does not make any sense!"

There was some hesitation on his part. "You always come back depressed and gloomy. I just do not want you to keep doing this to yourself."

Salome bit her lower lip. Somehow, he was right, but he did not know what he was talking about. There was no way Hugo could have known that Baldwin and Salome knew each other for years now. Admitting that she could travel through time was out of the question. 

"Look..." he continued, "I know he _means a lot_ to you," he was all too aware of Salome's feelings, "but this is not going to end well. The man is sick, and it will only end with heartbreak for you." 

Salome sighed. "Urgh... Why do you always have to be right??" She meant that as a joke, to alleviate the tension, but Hugo was very serious. "How often did you have that sort of talk with Isabeau, in the past?"

"Quite often. Like you, she tended to fall for the one who was always unavailable, whether it was spiritually, emotionally. I would have much rather have her marry someone of lower status but who would take care of her than have her marry someone who will be unable to give her what she wants. We were lucky, to find Ezekias, and I can only hope she is well now."

"That is very sweet of you, Hugo," Salome sighed, "just do not forget that I am not your sister, and so you are under no obligation to give me advice. Just know that I appreciate your kindness."

Hugo sighed. The delayed response was all that Salome needed. It felt nice to know that someone was looking out for her. That was how her relationship with Madeleine should have been. And that was how her relationship with Elisa should have been also. 

Instead of waiting, Salome left the house and walked in the direction of the palace. They let her in when she showed them her letter and she walked to the king's rooms. Within minutes, Salome was standing in front of the king's apartments, the two beautiful doors closed in front of her. When she pushed them open and entered inside, she found him sitting on his ottoman.

"Baldwin?" she called. He looked away from his manuscripts and turned his head in her direction. Eyes wide open, he looked like he was at a loss for words. 

"Salome!" he exclaimed. "I saw your note, this morning! I am so happy to come back!" 

Eager to see him, she quickly ran to meet him and pulled him into an embrace. Feeling how frail he was, she tried not to hold him too tightly, as to not hurt him. "I am so glad you made it," she told him. 

He invited her to sit down and was ready to offer her a cup of tea when Salome stopped him. There was a lot to talk about, and she was too excited to be there that she did not feel thirsty. "You read the whole note, I suppose," Baldwin said, a severe look on his face. This sent chills down her spine. Salome would have wanted to avoid the topic of her being present at war, but she was the one who brought it up.

Head down, she admitted to him that it had been a mistake on her part, but one that she did not regret. Baldwin sighed. There was no point in scolding her for this because it seemed Hugo had done that already, and that his letter to her was sufficient as a warning. "I am not going to be repeating what your guardian had already told you," he said, "but know that I am in complete agreement with him. That was a very impulsive decision - or perhaps a very calculated one - and if he sees fit to give you a punishment, I will not oppose to it."

Salome sat on the floor, at his feet, and took his bandaged hands in hers. "He will not punish me," she said, "why must you also treat me like I am a child?"

"Because your decisions remind me of one."

Salome scoffed and rested her head on his knees. She was taking a lot of liberties, while around the king. Of course, he could not afford to anger her, as she could easily escape by jumping to another point in time. 

"I came here to -"

"- Are you ready for your treatment, B- What is she doing here??"

Salome looked up. By the doorframe, Elisa was standing. "You!!" Salome hissed. Elisa dropped to the ground her kit with medical supplies and bandages. She walked around a table, and so did Salome, the two of them staring into each other's eyes.

"Salome!" Baldwin called for her. He then looked at Elisa, and said: "Stay there, Elisa!"

The women were about to jump at each other's throats until Baldwin jumped in between them, mustering all the energy he had to break apart that catfight. 

"You are such a BITCH! A weasel!! Sneaking in behind my back!! Waltzing in here as if you are entitled to it!" Elisa spat.

"Me?? ENTITLED?? Look who is talking!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WOULD RATHER-"

"- The both of you! Stop! -" Baldwin hissed.

"-SAVE A STRANGER THAN REUNITE WITH YOUR OWN FAMILY!! WHO DOES THAT?? WHO DOES THAT, AT THE EXPENSE OF A KIN, HUH??"

"TAKE THAT BACK!! YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ ABOUT ME!!" Elisa shouted. She tried to pull Salome's hair but Baldwin caught her arm centimetres away from Salome's face.

"NO! I WILL NOT TAKE IT BACK! YOU EARNED IT!" Salome found an object nearby and threw it at Elisa. Elisa caught it and threw it back at Salome. She duked it just in time and it hit something in the background. "YOU DESPICABLE, INCOMPREHENSIBLE PIECE OF TRASH! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU DO NOT DESERVE ANYTHING OF WHAT YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW! LADY THERESE HAS SUFFERED IMMENSELY BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS!! AND EVERY DAY, YOU CHOSE TO REMAIN HERE AND CAUSE EVERYONE BACK HOME HARM!!"

"Salome! Stop!" Baldwin tried to push them apart.

"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Elisa was beginning to throw her fists in the air. 

Baldwin had trouble stopping it. The two women had completely discarded him.

"I HAVE NO PITY NOR SYMPATHY FOR YOU WHATSOEVER! WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE HEARS ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!!" Salome shouted even louder.

"YOU TWO!! PUT AN END TO THIS!!"

The two women froze. Never in their life, did they expect to hear the king yell at them. Usually, it was Elisa the one shouting orders, getting annoyed and Salome was throwing tantrums, but seeing the king get angry was a terrifying sight. 

He brought his hand to his forehead and seemed to be losing balance. Afraid that he would faint, Salome jumped toward him - Elisa had that same reflex. They would have fought again but it would only agitate and tire the king more. "Let us get you back on that ottoman," Elisa said, taking on once again her professional tone of voice, which she only used when she was a physician. Salome pretended to gag. 

"Two grown women, but behaving like children..." Baldwin lamented. He allowed himself to be taken to his ottoman, trusting them to not start fighting again. "You two have a lot of unresolved issues to talk about, and it is better to address them earlier, rather than later." Both of them sighed and puffed loudly. That idea repulsed them. Baldwin, who had his own problems within his family, did not like seeing this being repeated with them. "You two are grandmother and granddaughter. You have to solve this. It is not worth fighting over silly matters and jeopardizing your relationship."

Salome sighed. "I am really sorry to say this, but there was never a relationship, to begin with."

"Salome..."

"It is true, my king. I have done everything in my power to connect with her, but she abandoned us - her sister, her husband, her daughter - just to be here."

"Do not say that," Baldwin spoke with a sad tone. 

"It is the silliest thing to do," Salome said, "to fight for the affection of a man with a relative. I would never do that to my own sister, much less my grandmother. I... will be the bigger woman and step away. And I will break all contact with _you_ ," she pointed her index finger at Elisa, whose face was a deep red, "because it is not worth fighting you. I hope you are happy with this outcome, because you are responsible for it, and I hope you know what you are doing because you know very well that the cure for leprosy has not been found yet." In other words, Baldwin will die eventually, and Elisa will truly be alone. No family, no friends. 

"W-what? Salome?" The king began to panic. She bowed her head and hurried to exit the room. It was not the place where she wanted to be - she would have wanted to be with Hugo, right now, at his mansion. Yet again, he was right and she should have listened to him. At the same time, she made the right decision, breaking apart from everything and everyone. Elisa was going to deal with Baldwin and Baldwin was going to understand that. Salome had no hope in curing him, but maybe Elisa could concoct something. There was no way Salome could win such a fight: if she did, there would be bad blood between Elisa and her that would last for many years. At least, by being the bigger person, Salome allowed Elisa to realize she had made a mistake and regret her choice.

Not wasting any time, Salome ran back home. Upon reaching Hugo's house, she ran past the guards and headed straight to her room. By avoiding everyone in her way, she attracted more attention to herself. 

Hugo, hearing the sound of her footsteps, wanted to stop her and ask why she came back so early. "I do not want to talk about it," Salome cried. She hid in her room and jumped in her bed.

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Hugo did not wait for her permission to walk inside, and he approached her. "Can I sit down?" He asked. Salome moved aside so that Hugo could sit on the edge. 

There was a long moment of silence between the two, where Salome cried like a baby. She hid her face in the covers, but Hugo tried to push it away. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"I said I do not want to talk about it!"

Hugo sighed. Of course, he was not going to give up that easy. He put a hand on Salome's knee and rubbed it affectionately.

Given a bit of time, Salome ended up opening up a bit. The crying subdued, eventually. When she was ready to talk, she told him that Hugo had been right, about how she often came back feeling worse after visiting Baldwin.

He sighed. "I did not mean it as if he was the one causing you pain..." He tried to rectify.

"No, no," Salome shook her head, and tried to wipe away some tears, "you were right. I always come back, thinking about his death and about how much trouble is coming ahead, for us, for the kingdom. Elisa, today, only made matters worse."

"Elisa," Hugo had a vague idea of who it was but he did not know that she and Salome were related, "thinks she can cure him?" Leprosy had no cure. Not even in the present-day.

Salome scoffed. "Yes, I know what you are thinking: leprosy, the worse disease to be. Who knows what is in her mind... I have no idea what happened today... It was so explosive. She came, marching toward me, menacingly. I think she was jealous."

Hugo sighed. "I am proud of you," he patted her head.

Salome felt something in her throat. Those were not the words she expected to hear from him.

"What? Really??"

"D-did I say something wrong? I meant to say that you made the right decision, to take a step back and remove yourself from it."

"Do you really believe it?"

"Well, sometimes, a person needs a dose of what they think they want," he admitted. "Let her have it her way, and she will come to her own conclusion. Just give it time."

He wiped a tear away with his thumb. Salome took his hand in hers and gave it a warm and firm squeeze. How did he manage to change her mood so quickly? And how could he choose the right words to lift her up? Salome had no idea, but she was grateful to have him by her side.


	36. If I Can Negotiate with Saladin, What Can I Not Do?

Hugo’s wounds had begun to heal nicely.

These were the words of the nurse who had come to their home. Many physicians and nurses were dispatched to check on those who were wounded. Hospitals took care of most of them, but the wealthiest could afford treatment at home.

Salome helped the nurse in any way she could, with the goal in mind to not think about how Elisa had hurt her the previous day. She accompanied the nurse and walked her outside. As they were nearing the gates, Salome bowed her head slightly. “Thank you for your hard work,” she paid the woman what she was due.

Accepting the money, the nurse bowed her head back. “Now remember: a lot of rest and no sudden movements. If he can rest and stay in bed, that is even better. He was lucky that the cut was not that deep. I do not know who patched him up, but they did a good job.” Salome smiled. All credits due to Wajdi – she was only his assistant after all.

The nurse nodded her head and left for her next patient. The gates closed behind her and Salome returned inside. Upstairs, complete quiet. Hugo must have fallen asleep, she assumed. It was the middle of the day. Perhaps around 3 o’clock, Salome estimated. She was beginning to feel sluggish too and thought to herself that taking a nap was a good idea.

“Lady Salome,” a voice called for her. A servant stood a few feet away from her, in the doorframe. “A letter.” In their hand, there was a familiar envelope. The seal was one of the royal family, specifically the one used by the king. Salome accepted the letter, hand trembling. The servant spun on their heels and walked away, leaving Salome standing there. She opened the letter and read the message:

_To Lady Salome,_

_I am going to apologize for what had happened yesterday. It was my fault that I had allowed this to happen – I should have never put the two of you in such an uncomfortable decision. The truth is that it had disappeared from my mind because when I saw you, I was overcome by joy._

_When you feel ready, come back to see me. Elisa will not be a problem. If it makes you more comfortable, make sure to come to the palace in the evening, when she is not here._

_I hope to see you again soon._

_Baldwin IV, King of Jerusalem_

She sucked her breath in and held it. Looking around the room, she tried to think clearly. She would have wanted to talk to Hugo and ask for his guidance, but this matter would only bother him. He did not have the time to deal with this drama. At the same time, Salome thought about how he had good relationships with family members. Perhaps an outsider’s perspective would have helped her.

Heading upstairs, she walked toward his room. The floor did not squeak under her feet. Opening the door to the master bedroom, she saw Hugo lying down on his bed. She pushed the door open and approached the bed, to check if he was sleeping.

There was some shuffling, and Hugo was about to roll on the side. Salome quickly stopped him, before he would put all of his weight on the right side of his body, where his wounds were. “Is she gone?” Hugo asked, talking about the nurse.

“Yes, she left.”

“And did you pay her?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Oh, good.” He was quick to fall back asleep. Salome sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. It felt stupid to confide in Hugo. She would have wanted to have a girl around, like Isabeau or Madeleine, to ask for advice. There was no point in waking Hugo up for something so silly. Salome ended up staying in his room, by his side, for a few hours.

←→

By the time Hugo woke up, it was dark outside. Seeing torches being lit around the estate, Salome left out a sigh. She was more exhausted than she should have been. After all, she did nothing the whole day, only stayed by Hugo’s side and napped as well a little.

Having been given the permission to leave the house, Salome, with the letter from the king at hand, headed for the palace. As she reached it, she showed it to the guards posted at the front gates and she was granted access. By now, most of them recognized her face and allowed her to enter with no further questions.

Knocking on the king’s doors, she put on a smile as she greeted Baldwin. “You are back,” he simply stated. “I had the feeling you would be, and so I took the liberty to prepare the place for your arrival.”

Salome smiled even more and straightened herself. Inside the apartments, a table with food. There was only one set of plates, utensils, and glassware. Baldwin must have noticed the surprise in her eyes.

“What surprises you? The fact that a king is showing gallantry to a foreigner?”

Salome blushed. “No, not really,” she admitted, “it is more the fact that I was not prepared to be having dinner with you. In my mind, we were going to sit and talk.” (Well, we are definitely going to sit and talk. I cannot admit to him that I feel embarrassed about eating alone.)

And as if he had just heard her thoughts, Baldwin admitted: “I will not be eating – I prefer not to remove my mask, so please do not think of me as impolite.”

Salome was presented with the dishes. A servant came to pour wine in her glass. She was ready to refuse it, knowing herself very well: too much wine will make her spill all her secrets. “So, this is what it is like, to eat like a king,” she giggled. She said grace before her meal and began eating.

“I … have to apologize once again for what happened, yesterday,” the king said, his body inclined slightly forward and his gaze cast down. “I promise you, Salome, that her arrival completely slipped through my mind.”

Salome cleared her throat. She put down her fork and her knife and rested her hands on the table. “I am not angry,” she said, “I should be the one apologizing for my behaviour. Screaming like this and throwing objects at her. It was not my proudest moment.”

Baldwin placed his hand on her’s and gave it a squeeze. Everything between them was patched. “My objective is to reunify your family,” he admitted, “and I have known Elisa for many years. She is, indeed, a difficult person to deal with. It takes a lot of patience and tolerance, to be around her.”

“I… have been very patient,” Salome responded, “and I have reached the end of my rope.”

“I understand you,” Baldwin nodded his head, “I understand you more than you think I do. I will do everything in my power to get her to come around. I am simply asking you to move in the right direction. It would be a shame for you to return home and to not have patched things up.”

Of course, he was right. The problem was that Salome had no hope for any reconciliation. She had done everything she could to connect with her grandmother but to no avail. It had gotten to the point where Salome did not see worth in it. And yet, she feared the moment she would have to return home and tell the whole truth. It would crush Lady Therese, to know that her sister has given up on her, her husband, her daughter and her life in France.

“It is very kind of you Baldwin to try to help,” she brought his hand to her cheek, “but I am afraid that it will not work.” In reality, she did not want Baldwin to mingle into personal affairs. If the situation required it, Salome was sure that she would have no other choice but to patch things up very superficially. Nothing would be resolved, truly, but at least it would give the dying king a sense of satisfaction. Salome did not want to leave the Holy Land with a broken heart and ruined relationships, but it could not be helped.

“Have some faith in me,” he winked at her. He took her hand and, through the mask, kissed the back of it. “If I can negotiate with Saladin, I am convinced I can mend a broken family. How hard can it be?” There was a hint of humour. Having said that, he winked at her. Salome could not help herself but blush and smile (she was convinced he was smiling too, behind the mask) and looked down at her meal.


	37. Will I Stay Put? I Do Not Think So!

A few days have gone by until Salome received news from the king. In a letter, he told her about his health state and about his mother visiting him. It was his way of letting her know not to enter the palace grounds without forewarning. She assumed that Elisa would be there as well, ready to serve him and take care of him, but that information was not explicitly told in the letter. 

Hugo, although hurt, offered to keep giving Salome riding lessons in the gardens. There was not much space to practice, compared to in Ramla, but it was enough for her to learn some maneuvers. Hugo sat on a chair in a corner and gave her instructions on what to do. Salome had advanced enough that she did not need him to ride by her side. With the help of a few servants, they moved some furniture and pots away so that she could have enough space. 

“How am I doing?” Salome asked, already panting. 

“You are doing quite well,” Hugo complimented her. He was very laid back, on his chairs, one leg over the other. His wounds have been getting much better, and perhaps he could have been riding a horse by now, but Salome did not want him to push himself.

“This hurts my thighs more than it should!” she whined. “I have the impression that you are training me to become a knight!”

Hugo chuckled. “To become a knight, it takes a lot more than that. But maybe, if you keep up the good work, you will surpass me one day.” He stood up from his chair and approached her. She stopped the horse, and Hugo took the reins in his hands. With his free hand, he helped her climb down. “Excellent job,” he congratulated her. “I am glad that you could at least accomplish something useful while you stayed here.” He was referring to her being in Jerusalem.

Salome felt her heart sink at the mention of her stay. She knew that she had to leave, and Hugo was glad he could get her to at least learn how to ride a horse. He must have seen it as a gift from his part that will stay with her for a long time. “And what is coming ahead?” she asked.

A servant came to take the horse from them and lead it to the stables.

“Well,” Hugo scratched the bridge of his nose. “Garnier has made plans to leave Jerusalem. He will leave for Aquitaine. As you know, that means he will have to travel by land also. I am going to convince him to lead you to Paris himself because I am not sure I can trust anyone else for that task.”

Her heart sank even more. She gulped and looked away. The trouble was only beginning. “You will not let me go back to Egypt, will you…” She sighed.

Hugo sighed too. “I cannot believe you still insist on this.”

“My uncle is there.”

“Your uncle is not there, Salome, do not lie to me.”

Salome frowned. “What?”

“Do you think I did not test your claims? You have been insisting on this, and I asked Frankish travellers and knights to ask about your uncle’s whereabouts. They all said that there is no one there who is originally from Paris.”

Salome’s shoulders dropped heavily. It was not hard to believe that Hugo had connections. Anyone who was travelling to Egypt could have communicated with Hugo and asked around about some Frankish man. Franks stood out in Egypt. 

“I … don’t know what to say,” I admitted. “I am not lying, and you know that. Did I not prove to you that you could trust me? I know that I was not the best and most tolerable person in the beginning, but I have changed, no?” Hugo must have agreed with her but would not say it. At this point, she was ALMOST willing to admit everything to Hugo. To tell him about her powers, about Elisa, about her uncle working for the emperor himself. He would not have believed her. Would he have called her crazy? Perhaps. It would have strengthened his resolve to send her back home. “It does not matter,” Salome tried to change the topic. “Will you be attending Isabella’s wedding?”

Hugo sighed. He scratched the back of his neck and read the letter once again. “I think this is going to be very expensive for me to go. The tailored clothes for the occasion, the gifts, the travel expenses… Who is going to stay in Ramla and take care of the land?” He explained. “It would have been easier if Isabeau was here. I would have sent her there with Garnier, and she would be representing our family.” Of course, he could not do that with Salome. 

Salome took the letter from his hand and folded it. Hugo followed her back inside the house. They would be thinking about the invitation. It was certainly not an obligation to attend, but most nobles rejoiced at such events because it was a break from their daily lives. “With Saladin at our borders and with the Templars becoming more and more daring,” Hugo continued, “I think it would be best of someone to stay here, in case Saladin attacks Jerusalem.”

“But the peace is maintained,” Salome replied. “The king made sure of it.” And as she said that, she felt a bit like an idiot. Hugo told her only what he wanted her to know. The reality was that Salome had no clue about what was happening. It was not her job to get involved, especially not in Hugo’s work. 

←→

And weeks later, most of Jerusalem’s nobles left for Kerak, where the royal wedding was held. Salome and Hugo stayed, however. The king had his private army and a few knights at his disposal. Hugo ended up going back to Ramla, and he took Salome with him. Going back brought back memories of Isabeau and the wedding. Hugo must have felt the same way as her, but he did not say anything.

Most days were spent outside, doing work in the field. When Hugo could find the time, he would try to spend time with Salome, and every day, he would take her to ride her horse to practice. In a short matter of time, she had greatly improved and could almost gallop. “It is your fear that is pushing you to go slower,” he would tell her. “Let go of that fear, and you will be able to go faster.” It was easier said than done. To Salome, the horse was a wild animal that could kick her off its back any time. She still wanted to get used to riding on the sand and dunes before she could take it a step further.

“I am not progressing fast enough,” she complained. 

“No, you are doing just fine,” Hugo reassured her.

“...” She bit her lower lip and focused her gaze downwards.

“Eyes in front of you, not below you.” Salome corrected her posture and looked ahead of her. “Good.” And then Hugo led the way back to the stables. He helped Salome climb down, and a servant came to take care of the horse. “Good work,” he congratulated her.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Salome wished she could have done more and much faster. She realized, many years ago, that she was very competitive, and so she needed someone to be there to push her. It used to be Madeleine. Madeleine had this drive in her to accomplish things, and this made Salome want to surpass her sister. If it were not for Madeleine, Salome would have been a vegetable at home. Now, while in the Holy Land, she did not necessarily feel this way; Hugo was there to motivate her but in a good way. Truly, she was learning how to do something because she genuinely wanted to learn how to do it. “I have really grown, as a person, while with you, Hugo,” Salome said, “so I thank you for that.”

Hugo gave me a dashing smile. “You did all of this on your own,” he said, “you had it in you to muster up the courage to climb on a horse and ride through the desert. Consider this - horseback ridding - my gift to you, to take home to France.”

It made Salome feel a certain way. It must have been the most beautiful gift she has ever been given - to take back home a new skill she learned. Certainly, it was not very useful to her at the D’Aramitz mansion, but she would cherish those memories of the time spent with him. It was going to be excruciating to leave Jerusalem and her friends behind, to go back, but it was going to be done at some point.

When they went back inside, they heard some commotion happening at the gates. A man on a horse had reached them. He descended from his horse and was welcomed by the guards. “What is going on?” Salome asked. It did not need an explanation. This situation was all too familiar to her - she has gone through this before.

Hugo told her to stay behind and he went to greet the man. He took the letter. It was the same one as the previous call of arms. She felt a sting in her heart, memories of Hugo bleeding a bit too fresh in her mind.

“Kerak?? But the royal wedding is taking place there!! Why? Why?? We just fought! Saladin has had enough of the war! Is it the Templars? Is it them?? What did they do again?? No, do not go!” she urged him. She wrapped her hands securely around his arm. “Tell the king that your wounds are not healed yet.”

“Don’t be silly,” he pinched her cheek, trying to appease her by making it seem like a joke, “the king suffers from leprosy, and _I_ cannot pick up a sword?” 

It made sense, but she did not like to think of it that way. If it were up to her, Baldwin and Hugo would not have fought at all. 

“I need to go get ready,” he said.

“Me too!”

“No, Salome, you stay in Ramla.”

“But I have to go! I will accompany you!”

He did not look like he was in the mood for this discussion. His horse and his armour were prepared. Other men in Ramla were called to head to Kerak. They would meet, heading first to Jerusalem before getting there. 

“Hugo, please,” Salome pleaded. “If you go, then I will go. I can be of service, and I will stay with the medics, I promise! You know you can trust me!”

“It’s not about trust,” he said. He headed to his office and sat at a desk. He began writing a letter. Salome realized that this was not a letter but a document giving instructions on what to do with Salome if something happened to him during the war. A sort of will.

“What are you writing there?” Salome asked.

“If something happens to me, Garnier will be in charge of you.”

“And if Garnier perishes too?”

“I will let the king decide. He knows that you are close to Isabeau and Ezekias. He will make sure you reach Cyprus. From there, they will send you to France.”

Salome sighed. “This is ridiculous.” Hugo rolled his eyes at her. Salome almost took it as an insult. “You will be fine, Hugo. You will make it out.” She tried to hug him, but he pushed her hands away.

“I need to go get ready.” 

She felt her heart sink in her stomach. She did not like being rejected like this.


End file.
